Studies, war and Love
by StephAliC
Summary: Granger, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Quoi ? J'ai besoin de ton aide. Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ? Tu es la meilleure selon le professeur Vector… Prends le second. C'est moi le second. Donc… tu es d'accord ? D'accord. Et c'est comme ça que tout commence…
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fanfiction ! **

**Nouvelle fanfic, un peu plus légère que la précédente plus longue aussi normalement. J'ai mis Drago & Hermione parce que c'est mon couple principal mais pour une fois, je vais fortement développer 2-3 autres couples ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Elle sera postée toutes les semaines dans le week-end !**

**Merci à Emilie, ma beta ! Elle n'est pas sur FF mais c'est elle qui me corrige, me motive, me dit ce qui ne va pas…**

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR**

**Bonne lecture**

**Prologue**

Le silence était complet. Le Professeur Dumbledore venait de se lever aussi, tous les étudiants de Cinquième année réunis dans la grande salle s'étaient tus. Aucun ne savait ce que le directeur allait leur annoncer et se demandait pourquoi seulement leur année avait été convoqué. Ils venaient de passer leur BUSE et ils partaient le lendemain pour les vacances d'été. Dumbledore sourit de son air rassurant et se lança :

-Félicitations pour vos examens. Je sais que vous devez être fatigué par vos BUSE. Mon discours ne sera pas long. Pour votre Sixième année, j'ai décidé – avec l'ensemble de vos professeurs – de vous donner un projet à faire en plus de vos cours habituels. Ce projet portera sur le sujet de votre choix. Il devra être validé par l'un des professeurs. Vous avez jusqu'au mois de décembre pour vous décider mais je vous conseille, bien entendu, de vous y mettre le plus tôt possible et d'y réfléchir pendant vos vacances. Vous pouvez demander de l'aide à un professeur mais aussi à un ou deux élèves maximum. De même, un élève ne peut aider qu'un ou deux élèves et ce pour ne pas se surcharger. N'hésitez pas à consulter les professeurs. A la fin de l'année, vous nous remettrez un dossier sur ce projet et nous le corrigerons. Cela vous aidera amplement pour les Aspics. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Nous nous retrouverons ce soir au diner et sinon au mois de septembre !

Les élèves se levèrent comme un seul homme, certains réfléchissant déjà à leur projet, d'autres préférant penser aux vacances. Beaucoup, néanmoins, parlaient de ce nouveau travail qu'ils trouvaient superflus. Ron Weasley était l'un d'eux.

-Dire que ce devait être une année plus cool entre les BUSE et les ASPICS !

-La Sixième année n'est pas une partie de plaisir, Ron, intervint Hermione, apparemment, les professeurs donnent beaucoup de travail hors-cours !

-Alors pourquoi nous rajouter ça ? Grogna-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre. Cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment d'avoir un travail en plus, elle adorait ça. Elle ne savait pas encore le projet qu'elle choisirait mais elle avait tout l'été pour réfléchir. A ses côtés, Ron continuait de grogner sur ce nouveau projet. Harry, quant à lui, écoutait d'une oreille en réfléchissant sur ce projet, encore un travail de plus à faire alors que Voldemort se montrait de plus en plus menaçant.

-Pour une meilleure entente des maisons, peut-être ? Fit-il en souriant, ce qui fit rire ses meilleurs amis.

-Ca doit être ça, renchérit Hermione en montant les escaliers. Vos valises sont faites ?

Harry regarda ailleurs et Ron grommela quelque chose, ce qui la fit soupirer. Ils étaient impayables, elle était sûre qu'elle allait devoir les pousser pour trouver un bon projet.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir trouver ?

.

**Voilà, un prologue un peu court pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance Poudlard, avec des projets, des binômes qui vont se mettre en place… **

**J'ai eu cette idée pendant mon stage en mairie, en plein dans les archives ! Je me suis dis si je mettais nos personnages préférés en mode recherche… et bien voilà !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**N'oubliez pas la review xD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Ca va ? Ben moi j' ai eu une semaine pourrie, j' en ai marre, entre un accident de voiture, une coupure sur la main gauche, une autre sur le pouce droit, fin de rhume et début d'angine, je n'en vois pas le bout ! Autant dire que je n'ai rien écris, heureusement que j'ai de l'avance, hein !**

**Enfin…**

**Merci pour les reviews & mises en alerte, ça fait plaisir et rend, du coup, la semaine moins horrible ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira xD**

**Juliette :****et oui tu étais ma 1ère****review, ça me fait super plaisir, merci ! Et je suis contente que tu ais pu lire ma réponse pour All I Need ! A très vite !**

**Camille****: Merci beaucoup xD J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant… et qui te dit qu'il y aura Dray ? Bon je me tais, il y sera !**

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR**

**Remerciements autres : à Emilie pour la correction !**

**1****ère**** partie :**** Studies, diaries and love**

**Chapitre 1**

Il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait bien. Pourtant, il aurait aimé trouver une autre solution, il avait retourné le problème de mille façons et c'était la seule solution. Même le Professeur Vector le lui avait dit. S'il attendait trop longtemps, quelqu'un d'autre allait lui demander son aide et il ne pourrait plus rien faire. En même temps, on n'était qu'en octobre, la moitié des étudiants n'avait pas trouvé leur projet. Lui l'avait fait dès le premier jour des vacances. Il bloquait depuis plusieurs jours et cela l'irritait fortement. Décidé, il se leva de sa chaise, rassembla les feuilles posées sur sa table et se dirigea vers elle, de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque.

-Granger, dit-il d'une voix claire.

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Que lui voulait Drago Malefoy ? Il ne voyait pas qu'il la dérangeait ? Elle avait besoin de temps et d'espace pour son projet. Néanmoins, une dispute avec lui ne la mènerait à rien.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, répéta-t-il plus clairement, desserrant les dents à contre cœur. Pour le projet des Sixièmes années.

Hermione haussa le sourcil et se redressa un peu, surprise que Malefoy s'adresse à elle pour l'aider à son projet. Il paraissait mal à l'aise, c'était visible qu'il répugnait à lui demander son aide.

-C'est quoi ton projet ?

-Je ne vais pas te le dire, Granger, cracha-t-il avant de se reprendre : j'ai juste un texte en runes, je n'arrive pas à traduire certains mots.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ?

-Tu es la meilleure selon le professeur Vector…

-Prends le second.

-C'est moi le second. Donc… tu es d'accord ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Malefoy tenait un parchemin à la main, pleine de runes. Hermione aurait aimé refuser, mais elle savait qu'elle allait accepter, elle adorait l'étude de runes et le document de Malefoy devait être très intéressant. De plus, elle l'imaginait très bien aller se plaindre parce qu'elle avait refusé.

-D'accord, dit-elle en tendant la main, j'essaie de te le faire rapidement.

-N'essaie pas, fais-le.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et retourna s'asseoir. Hermione le fusilla du regard et rangea la feuille de runes. Si elle s'écoutait, elle s'y mettrait de suite au lieu de finir son devoir de sortilèges pour la semaine suivante. Néanmoins, sachant que Malefoy devait la regarder, elle continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

En face d'elle, à quelques tables plus loin, Drago se renfrogna. Il aurait aimé qu'elle s'y mette tout de suite. Il entendait presque Pansy lui dire « tu aurais pu être gentil ». Comme s'il allait être gentil avec cette Miss-Je-sais-tout ! Il rangea ses affaires, ayant fini ce qu'il avait à faire et rejoignit sa salle commune. Comme à leur habitude, Blaise et Théo jouaient à une partie d'échec sorcier, Pansy travaillait sur la table basse. Plus loin, Daphné et Millicent parlaient maquillage et garçons tandis que Crabbe et Goyle faisaient semblant de travailler. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil habituel tout en pensant à son projet, en espérant que Granger se dépêche un peu.

.

De son côté, Hermione avait finit son devoir et était, elle aussi, rentrée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron et Harry n'étaient pas encore là, aussi, s'assit-elle près de Neville. Ils discutèrent un peu de leur projet et de leur livre et se mirent à lire l'un à côté de l'autre. Une secousse la fit lever la tête de son livre et elle vit Ginny en train de soupirer.

-Un problème ?

-Les filles m'ennuient, ça ne parle que des garçons et de maquillage ! Y a d'autres choses dans la vie comme…

-Les études ? Proposa Hermione.

-Le quidditch.

-La guerre

Les deux filles se mirent à rire avant de soupirer.

-Pourquoi je ne m'entends pas avec les filles ? Demanda Ginny.

-Tu t'entends avec moi !

-Mais tu n'es pas comme les autres filles non plus… Enfin ! Harry et Ron ne sont pas là ?

-Non.

-Ils t'en veulent toujours ?

Hermione grimaça. Elle s'était un peu disputée avec Harry et Ron et cela la rendait triste. Ils se parlaient toujours, ce n'était pas comme en troisième année où ils ne lui avaient pas parlé pendant des semaines, toutefois, ils l'évitaient.

-Je sais que je suis chiante.

-Si peu, s'amusa Ginny tendre.

-Je le fais pour eux, s'ils ne trouvent pas leur projet…

-Hermione, ils sont grands, laisse-les se débrouiller seuls ! S'ils ratent, ils ne pourront s'en prendre qu'à eux ! Tu n'as pas à les materner.

-Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher !

-Essaie ou embête-les ! Dis leur un truc qui va les énerver comme…

-Comme Drago Malefoy m'a demandé de l'aider pour son projet ?

Ginny resta bouche-bée quelques secondes. Hermione l'avait seulement murmuré, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le dire à tout le monde.

-Hermione ! S'écria Ginny, ce… crétin, tu l'aides !

-Il me l'a demandé, se défendit Hermione.

-Et s'il te demande de sauter de la tour d'Astronomie, tu le fais ?

-Ah, ah ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu voulais que je dise quoi ?

-Non ? Proposa Ginny.

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-Parce que c'est un idiot ?

-Ginny ! Il aurait pu le rapporter à un professeur, on n'a pas vraiment le droit de refuser, surtout que je n'aide personne d'autres. Et c'est des runes, j'adore les runes !

-Hum… bien. Dis le aux garçons, ça les fera enrager.

-Je ne veux pas les faire enrager, je ne suis pas mesquine.

-Je le suis ! Je le ferais à ta place !

-Non, ne leur dis pas, s'il te plait !

Ginny bouda un peu et lui proposa de jouer à un jeu, ce qu'Hermione accepta. Elle avait bien la page de runes de Malefoy à faire mais vu le ton de sa demande, elle allait le faire patienter un petit peu.

.

Plus loin, Harry et Ron revenaient tranquillement à leur salle commune après avoir jouer au quidditch une bonne partie de la soirée. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ginny en train de jouer. Ils furent surpris qu'Hermione ne leur dise rien sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé ni sur leur devoir quotidien ni sur leur projet. En montant ils en discutèrent.

-Je pense qu'on a été dur, lança Harry. Avec Hermione

-Je sais, déjà que je suis impulsif mais avec elle, c'est pire !

-Faudrait qu'on s'excuse.

-Ouais, demain, accompagnons-la à la bibliothèque.

-Si seulement je pouvais trouver un bon projet comme elle, comme Neville mais je cherche, je cherche et je ne trouve rien !

-On a le temps vieux ! Le rassura Ron.

Harry hocha la tête et se coucha. Il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il savait pourquoi les paroles d'Hermione l'avaient énervé plus que d'habitude. Il ne trouvait pas son projet et cela l'angoissait. Voldemort voyait son pouvoir se décupler, il ne pouvait rien y faire et cela l'angoissait fortement. Les conseils d'Hermione, si sincères soient-ils, ne lui étaient pas d'un grand réconfort.

.

Elle avait fini et elle aurait aimé continué. La page de Malefoy était entièrement traduite. Bien sur, il avait déjà commencé et lui avait donné son brouillon, ce qui l'avait grandement aidé. Mais elle avait fini et était fière d'elle et très curieuse. Elle aurait aimé savoir sur quel sujet il travaillait mais se doutait bien qu'il ne lui en dirait rien. Elle lui amena lorsqu'elle le vit s'installer à la bibliothèque. Si elle l'avait rarement vu pendant les cinq premières années, il venait souvent depuis septembre. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et se racla la gorge. Il leva les yeux vers elle, comme à contrecœur.

-Voilà ton document.

Drago prit la feuille sans rien dire mais sentit une résistance. Il releva les yeux vers Granger qui haussa un sourcil, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise merci quand même ? Visiblement si.

-Merci, murmura-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

Elle lui sourit mais resta devant lui, l'air d'attendre.

-C'était très intéressant, si tu as encore besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas !

Sur ce, elle retourna à sa place. Elle était contente de le lui avoir demandé, elle espérait fortement qu'il ait encore besoin d'aide. Elle se rassit à sa place et se plongea dans son propre projet. Cet été, elle était partie chez sa vieille tante au nord de l'Ecosse. C'était la sœur de sa grand-mère et elle l'avait autorisé à fouiller dans le grenier de ce vieux château. Quand elle était tombée sur un carton rempli de journaux couverts de runes, elle n'y avait pas cru ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas osé en parler à sa tante et avait piqué le carton. Son projet était tout trouvé elle allait traduire et analyser ses journaux intimes. Comment sa famille avait-elle trouvé ses journaux d'une sorcière du XVIe siècle ? Elle ne le savait pas mais qu'importe. Elle avait commencé pendant les vacances. Sur 10 carnets, elle en avait déjà traduit un. La sorcière se nommait Katherine, elle vivait dans le Wiltshire, un comté anglais. Le premier carnet décrivait ses années à Poudlard, elle l'avait débuté lors de la réception de sa lettre pour l'école de sorciers. Elle y avait rencontré des sorciers de toute l'Angleterre, des gens intéressants mais surtout des amis. Elle qui habitait seule avec sa mère dans un coin reculé de l'Ecosse, elle avait pu faire connaissance et plus que ça, se lier d'amitié. Aislinn était rapidement devenue sa meilleure amie, avec Shanna, Henry et Charles – qu'ils appelaient affectueusement Charlie – ils étaient devenus inséparables. Hermione avait trouvé passionnant de lire ces rencontres, comment chacun avait fait connaissance, leur discussion, leur dispute et dans le début du deuxième carnet, les ambigüités entre filles et garçons.

.

Un son de chaise la sortit de sa transcription. Ginny souffla et la regarda.

-Harry ne m'aime pas. Je suis pathétique. Je le sais. J'ai un devoir à faire, je n'en parle pas, ne m'en parle pas ! Tes deux meilleurs amis ne sont que des idiots, sache-le !

Hermione ne dit rien, elle connaissait assez Ginny pour savoir quand il fallait se taire et quand il fallait parler. Elle préférait l'écouter grogner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plonge dans son devoir de potions. Elle se replongea dans le récit de Katherine qui entrait en sixième année à Poudlard après avoir brillamment réussi ses BUSE.

Les deux jeunes filles travaillèrent jusqu'au diner. Ginny, curieuse, lui demanda de lui parler du projet et dévia sur Malefoy.

-C'est quoi son projet ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien voulu me dire, tu penses bien.

-Le document parlait de quoi ?

-Je… je crois pas que je devrais te le dire.

-Hermione ! C'est moi, je te promets que je ne dirais rien !

-C'était sur un sorcier de sa famille, chuchota Hermione. Je pense que c'est ça son projet.

Ginny éclata de rire alors qu'elles rentraient dans la grande salle. Une bonne partie de la salle, déjà bien remplie, se retourna vers elles, faisant rougir la brune.

-C'est malin.

-C'est tellement pas surprenant, s'esclaffa Ginny en jetant un regard à la table des Serpentards. Tellement Malefoy.

-Allez, chut, viens.

-Tu trouves pas que la Patil est un peu trop proche d'Harry en ce moment ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et ne dit rien d'autre : elles étaient arrivées près des garçons. Elles s'installèrent et se servirent. Hermione aurait aimé dire à Ginny qu'Harry était sous son charme mais il ne la voyait encore que comme la sœur de Ron, pas comme une fille qu'il pourrait aimer.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait rire comme ça ? Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

-On disait que tu ressemblais à un babouin quand tu mangeais.

Ron rougit alors que tout le monde s'esclaffait autour d'eux.

-Très drôle et tu n'as pas d'amie à aller embêter ?

Frère et sœur se fusillèrent du regard. Neville essaya d'apaiser la tension en parlant de son projet, demandant aux autres où ils en étaient. Ron se perdit dans ses pensées il aimerait tant, comme Neville ou encore Hermione, trouver un bon projet mais il ne trouvait rien. Sa passion à lui ? Le Quidditch, il n'était même pas très bon et ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire dessus. Il devait avouer que voir Harry dans le même état que lui le rassurait, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas le seul à être à la traine. ! Bien sur, ils avaient encore le temps : Dean et Seamus n'avaient pas trouvé non plus… enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait pour se rassurer à voix haute. Dans ses pensées, seul le terme « nullité » clignotait.

.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Pansy Parkinson réfléchissait. Elle venait de finir son questionnaire. Elle en était plutôt contente. Demain, elle irait voir un professeur pour faire valider son projet. Il lui faudrait ensuite démarcher quelques camarades pour y répondre. Quel professeur allait-elle choisir ? Rogue rigolerait de son projet, elle en était sûre. A contrario, elle était sûre que cette vieille chouette de McGo l'aimerait, elle ne pouvait pourtant se résoudre à aller la voir. Elle irait donc voir Flitwick même si cela ne lui plaisait pas son projet devait être accepté. Voyant qu'elle ne travaillait plus, Blaise se glissa contre elle et lui embrassa le cou, elle posa son stylo qu'elle tenait toujours, sourit et se colla contre lui. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de leur cinquième année. Beaucoup pensait qu'elle aimait Drago. Elle avait bien sûr eu le béguin pour lui mais ils n'étaient qu'amis, c'est Blaise qu'elle aimait. Il était grand, beau et ténébreux, drôle, intelligent et loyal : tout ce qu'elle aimait.

-Fini ton foutu questionnaire ?

Pansy claqua sa langue dans sa bouche et se releva, furieuse et vexée. Elle savait qu'il ne comprenait pas son projet mais elle aurait aimé un peu de soutien. Bizarrement, c'était lui qui avait le plus de mal avec ça. Théo avait rit mais l'avait encouragé, Drago avait haussé les épaules, Daphne et Millie l'avait fortement encouragé même si elles n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre les conséquences si ses parents l'apprenaient.

-Pans…

-Tais-toi. Ne me soutiens pas, je peux l'accepter, mais tais-toi ! Je vais faire un tour !

Elle sortit de la salle commune en ronchonnant. Heureusement qu'elle était préfète, c'était une bonne excuse pour aller se promener tard le soir sans être dérangée. Elle sortit tout de même le plus discrètement possible à la recherche d'air frais. Elle souffla, inspirant et expirant doucement pour se calmer. Les paroles de Blaise la mettaient vraiment en colère. Pourtant, elle savait et comprenait même sa réaction. Elle était fille de Mangemorts, était censée soutenir Voldemort et elle le faisait. Alors d'où lui venait ce projet ? Elle sortit dans le parc et fut à peine étonnée de le trouver près du lac. Elle se rapprocha, hésitant néanmoins. Elle avait été proche de Drago, il était son ami, avait été un peu son confident mais depuis quelques semaines il était distant avec tout le monde et Pansy ne comprenait pas pourquoi. S'asseyant près de lui, il ne bougea pourtant pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure là, Pans ? Demanda-t-il soudain, la faisant presque sursauter.

-Blaise. Mon projet. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Tu en penses quoi de mon projet, toi ? Parce que tu ne m'as rien dis et ça m'étonne alors je voulais savoir ! Il me tient à cœur, je comprends pas pourquoi mais je sens que c'est le bon et que je vais pouvoir avoir une bonne note avec ça. Et tu le sais, mes notes ne sont pas fantastiques, je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que toi, Théo ou même Daphné qui n'ont pas à faire le moindre effort pour l'être. Et il faut le dire, les professeurs ne m'aiment pas, à part Rogue peut être alors je dois travailler encore plus et je n'aime pas travailler, la plupart des matières sont d'un ennui mortel. T'en penses quoi ?

Drago haussa les sourcils, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Ce côté de Pansy, bavard, il l'aimait sans l'aimer. Elle pouvait être tellement agaçante, son débit de parole plutôt rapide qu'il avait du mal à tout saisir. Pourtant, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle et c'était plutôt réconfortant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ce que je pense, Pans ? Si tu es sûre de toi alors c'est le bon choix.

-Hum. Tu m'aides pas beaucoup là ! Et toi, comment avance ton projet ? Pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas ce que c'est ? Tu n'as pas confiance, on ne dirait, je ne dirais rien, tu le sais bien ? Tu as déjà demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un parce que moi je vais devoir le faire et j'ai déjà pensé à certaines personnes et ça m'énerve un peu.

-Pans, tu parles trop ce soir. J'ai pas envie de parler de mon projet. Plus tard. Et oui j'ai demandé de l'aide.

-A qui ?

-Peu importe. Je vais me coucher.

Drago se leva d'un mouvement souple sous le regard perplexe de Pansy. Il avait toujours été secret mais il l'était de plus en plus. Cela cachait sans doute quelque chose, mais quoi ? Drago rentra dans la salle commune sans croiser personne, à son plus grand soulagement. Pansy était parfois fatigante et ses multiples questions l'avaient gêné. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire parce qu'il avait l'impression que leurs idées pourraient se rejoindre, il n'aimait pas ça. Ces questions, ces doutes qu'ils semblaient partagés pourraient les mettre en danger. Il préférait réfléchir tout seul. Il préférait penser à son projet qui le motivait assez pour éviter les autres questions, les questions sur Voldemort et la guerre qui se préparait.

.

.

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, vous découvrez un peu les personnages que je vais mettre en avant comme je vous l'ai dis, il n'y aura pas qu'Hermione et Drago cette fois-ci même s'ils restent mes personnages principaux !**

**Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**A la semaine prochaine,**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je m'en sors pas avec mes angines mais sinon ça va bien mieux, entre la sortie du DVD HP7-2 *_* et la sortie du dernier Twilight ! D'ailleurs je l'ai trouvé vraiment bien ! Kristen est parfaite et le film vraiment bien et chou ! Et douloureux ensuite, enfin bref !**

**Merci à tous & toutes pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment touché !**

**Amandine : hi ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Camille : merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'elle le sera en effet (super !) contente de réussir à vous intriguer avec mes projets, on les connaitra petit à petit ! Pansy sera à l'honneur dans cette fic, je l'aime bien ! Bises !**

**Juliette : merci beaucoup ! Et oui Drago ravale sa fierté pour son projet ! On en saura plus petit à petit, il ne veut pas trop le dire. Contente que tu aimes le projet d'Hermione, il sera important par la suite ! **

**Voici la suite xD**

**Chapitre 2**

-Granger ?

Hermione sursauta surprise. Elle croisa son regard et rougit, ce qui l'étonna fortement. Drago côtoyait la Gryffondor depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quels sentiments il faisait naitre en elle : haine, suspicion, énervement voir indifférence. Le rougissement n'en faisait pas parti. Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui.

-Oui ?

-Je te dérange ? Demanda-t-il moqueur.

Elle rougit de nouveau, ce qui confirma qu'il l'avait dérangé. Mais à quoi faire ? Il jeta un œil sur le rayonnage dans lequel il l'avait découverte : celle des potions avancées. Pas de quoi rougir.

-Tu veux quelque chose Malefoy, dit-elle en retournant s'asseoir.

-J'ai un autre passage que je n'arrive pas à traduire, murmura-t-il.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux pétillants.

-Ok ! Je te le fais dès que je peux.

-Ne le dis à personne, fit-il en lui donnant la feuille qu'elle s'empressa de prendre et de ranger soigneusement dans une chemise.

Il fit demi-tour, un sourire lui venait presque aux lèvres devant son excitation. Il se renfrogna. Depuis quand Granger le faisait-il sourire ? D'accord elle lui avait vaguement fait penser à une enfant recevant un cadeau, pas de quoi faire sourire. Il s'assit dans un coin et décida de faire ses devoirs.

De son côté, Hermione sortit discrètement la feuille de Malefoy et commença à traduire. Elle aurait d'abord du terminer ses devoirs mais puisqu'elle avait encore une semaine pour le rendre, elle préférait faire des runes. De plus, elle voulait comprendre le projet de Malefoy et pour cela, il fallait bien lui traduire ses passages. Cela lui prit une bonne heure. Elle avait juste fini quand Harry et Ron la rejoignirent. Elle rangea rapidement la feuille et se replongea dans son devoir de potion, mine de rien. Pas observateurs pour un sou, Harry et Ron s'affalèrent en face d'elle et se mirent à leur devoir.

Ron finit son devoir de Métamorphose et se mit à celui de Sortilèges. En face de lui, Hermione finissait celui de potions avec applications, comme à son habitude. Elle avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière et se mordillait la lèvre en écrivant. Il soupira et regarda Harry, les yeux dans le vague. Harry était partagé dans ses sentiments. Il suivait ses cours comme d'habitude, faisant ses devoirs, la guerre contre Voldemort l'inquiétait, bien sûr, et ses discussions avec Dumbledore l'aidaient vraiment, lui donnant un nouveau but : découvrir les horcruxes. Et puis il y avait ce projet qu'il ne trouvait pas et qui, il devait bien se l'avouer, coupait toute sa confiance en lui. Beaucoup autour de lui avait trouvé leur projet… beaucoup ne l'avait pas encore trouvé, ils n'étaient qu'en octobre. N'empêche, pouvoir commencer à travailler l'aurait rassuré.

.

Hermione avait trainé un peu mais venait finalement de finir la traduction pour Malefoy et elle décida d'aller lui donner. Elle avait essayé de deviner son projet c'était peine perdue, il ne lui donnait que de petits extraits. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers lui. Beaucoup étaient encore en cours, aussi, il y avait peu de monde dans la bibliothèque, ce qui était idéal. Aucun des deux ne voulait que leur collaboration se sache. Il ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher, il sursauta légèrement quand elle lui posa la feuille sous le nez.

-Voici pour toi.

Il prit la feuille et hocha la tête, sans volonté apparente de lui dire merci. Elle se racla la gorge, énervée. Même si elle adorait traduire les runes, elle prenait du temps pour lui et il pourrait lui en être reconnaissant. Surtout qu'ils se détestaient, ce qui était un mauvais départ pour de l'aide.

-Un problème Granger ?

-Tu pourrais dire merci ! Rouspéta-t-elle en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre sa place.

Furieuse contre Malefoy et contre elle-même pour attendre quoique ce soit de lui, elle se laissa surprendre par Ron et Harry qui l'avaient rejointe. Vu leur tête, ils avaient vu l'échange, si court soit-il, qu'elle avait eu avec Malefoy. Elle tenta un sourire et fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Hermione ! Que faisais-tu avec Malefoy ? Grogna Ron, essayant de contrôler sa voix.

Hermione tenta d'éviter leur regard mais finit par les croiser. Elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Ron semblait suffoquer de colère pour avoir osé parlé à leur ennemi de manière qu'ils leur semblaient courtois. Harry semblait plus blessé qu'autre chose, comme s'il avait déjà deviné, ce qui était pire.

-Je… j'aide Malefoy dans son projet.

-Quoi ? Cria Ron, oubliant toute retenue.

-Ron, chut ! Bon partons, fit Hermione en rassemblant ses affaires.

Les deux garçons la suivirent sans rien dire. Elle osa un léger regard vers Malefoy mais il ne les regardait pas. Tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle le leur dise. Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Ron commença à parler… ou plutôt à crier.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu ne nous aides même pas à trouver un projet et tu l'aides lui ! Ce crétin, ce bouffon, cette fouine ! J'arrive pas à le croire.

-Il me l'a demandé…

-Il te demande de sauter de la tour d'astronomie, tu le fais peut-être ? Riposta-t-il.

-Bien sur que non !

-Comprends-nous Hermione, intervint Harry, tu ne nous dis rien et là on te voit bavarder avec lui.

-On ne bavardait pas ! Il m'a demandé de l'aide au début du mois, quand vous me faisiez à moitié la tête alors non je n'ai rien dit. Je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça. Mais déjà je ne pouvais pas refuser, vous connaissez Malefoy, il serait allé se plaindre auprès des professeurs. On n'a pas vraiment le droit de refuser, surtout que personne ne m'a encore demandé. Et puis…

-Et puis ?

-Ce sont des runes, et vous savez que j'adore les runes !

-Oui mais quand même !

-De toute façon, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, ce n'est pas comme si on bossait ensemble. Il me donne sa feuille, je la traduis et voilà ! Et je vous trouve vraiment injuste de dire que je ne veux pas vous aider, j'ai essayé de vous guider pour voir ce que vous aimiez, je ne vais pas décider pour vous non plus !

-Quand même Malefoy ! Ronchonna Ron.

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire, renchérit Harry.

-J'aurais du. Et oui Malefoy !

-Bon alors, c'est quoi son projet ?

-J'en ai aucune idée ! J'ai essayé de deviner selon ces runes mais il ne me donne que des passages.

Hermione continua d'avancer, ignorant les grognements mécontents de Ron et les ruminations d'Harry qu'elle avait l'impression d'entendre. Finalement, cela ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Ses arguments étaient justes, ils ne pouvaient dire le contraire. Ils arrivèrent à leur salle commune où ils s'installèrent à une table pour essayer de travailler. C'était peine perdue. Le lendemain, les Gryffondors avaient match de quidditch, autant dire que tout le monde était en ébullition. Hermione essayait vainement de s'y intéresser mais elle devait avouer que c'était plutôt difficile. Bien sur, elle voulait que sa maison gagne, néanmoins, cela ne l'excitait pas autant que les autres. Elle préférait se consacrer à son projet. Celui-ci avait bien avancé. Elle avait presque fini la traduction du deuxième carnet et avait pour but de la traduction du troisième et l'analyse du premier en même temps. Il faut dire que le deuxième l'avait vraiment passionné. Elle s'était surprise à vouloir une histoire entre Katherine et Charlie, elle sentait bien que le beau blond craquait pour l'auteure de ces livres. Katherine semblait par contre plutôt insensible. De plus, un danger semblait menacer la communauté sorcière à cette époque. Suivant ses cours d'histoire de la magie avec assiduité, elle avait vite fait le recoupement avec la guerre du XVIe siècle qui avait sévit dans leur communauté lorsqu'un mage noir du nom de Roxefel avait tenté de prendre le pouvoir sur les sorciers et les moldus.

.

De son côté et contrairement à ce que croyait Hermione, Drago avait bien suivi l'arrivée d'Harry et Ron près de leur amie. Il avait vite compris qu'elle leur dirait tout. Il espérait seulement que leur « collaboration » n'atteigne pas les oreilles de ses amis Serpentard et encore moins celle de son père. Aucun ne comprendrait pourquoi il lui demandait de l'aide à elle. Son père était content qu'il ait choisi ce projet mais il ne pensait même pas que Granger avait plus de connaissances qu'eux sur ce sujet. Quant à ses amis… rien qu'à voir leur réaction sur le projet de Pansy ne lui donnait pas envie de parler du sien.

Quand il sortit de la bibliothèque, il croisa Blaise qui revenait d'il ne savait où. Il sourit légèrement et ils rentrèrent ensemble dans leur salle commune. Blaise soupira plusieurs fois Drago sentait bien qu'il voulait lui parler.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il finalement, agacé par ses soupirs.

-Pansy. Elle me fait la gueule. Je comprends pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Son projet ? Non mais il est à chier aussi. Comment tu veux que je la soutienne sur ça ?

Drago haussa les épaules. Pour être franc, il ne trouvait pas que ce projet était à chier mais il n'avait aucune envie de donner son avis.

-Fais semblant.

Blaise grogna, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de faire d'effort. Drago n'en avait que faire, il n'avait pas envie d'être au milieu de ses deux amis parce qu'ils avaient décidé de sortir ensemble, ce qu'il avait toujours du mal à comprendre. Il les aimait bien tous les deux pourtant, il ne les aurait jamais imaginés ensemble. Blaise était trop « dur » et Pansy trop « fragile » pour ça.

-Ton projet avance ? Demanda Blaise en s'affalant sur un canapé près du feu.

-Ouais, ça va. Le tien ?

-Je finalise dans ma tête avant de le proposer au professeur. Au moins, pas de problème avec Rogue.

-Tu rigoles, il parait qu'il a dit non à celui de Millie, intervint Théo, elle était en larmes.

-Ouais mais Millie et ses idées loufoques aussi !

.

Les journées d'octobre passaient vite, les jours se faisaient de plus en plus courts, et de plus en plus froids. Les sixièmes années ne voyaient pas les jours passer entre les cours, les devoirs, le quidditch et surtout leur projet. Beaucoup n'en étaient encore qu'à des idées, parfois insensés, d'autres farfelues. Ceux qui avaient la chance d'en avoir trouvé un travaillait d'arrache-pied pour prendre de l'avance.

Pansy s'apprêtait à se rendre chez le Professeur Flitwick qui devait lui donner une réponse pour son projet. Serait-il d'accord ? Pansy ne voyait pas pour quelle il refuserait, autre le fait qu'il ne l'aimait guère. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas rassurée en frappant à son bureau. Elle ne laissa toutefois rien paraître, talent de Serpentard.

-Miss Parkinson, entrez, asseyez-vous.

Pansy fit ce qu'il lui disait, essayant de lire sur son visage la réponse. Il resta un long moment sans rien dire, la fixant avec ses petits yeux intelligents. Pansy était très mal à l'aise mais ne bougea pas d'un iota.

-Miss Parkinson, votre sujet est très problématique.

Pansy sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Problématique ?

-Il est très intéressant et je n'aimerais pas le refuser… vous comprenez pourquoi il est problématique ? Que vont dire vos camarades… vos parents ?

-Ils n'ont rien à dire, répliqua-t-elle.

-Je ne fais pas ça contre vous, Miss, comprenez-moi bien. C'est un sujet polémique, le lien entre l'étude moldue et l'étude magique, cela pourrait vous être reproché un jour.

-Je, je dois abandonner alors ?

-Non, bien sur que non, je vous donne mon accord mais je voulais vous prévenir.

-Je le sais. J'en suis consciente, Professeur.

-Bien, si vous en êtes consciente. Un conseil tout de même, ne le dites pas à trop de monde et choisissez bien vos sources pour votre questionnaire.

-Merci Professeur.

-N'hésitez pas à revenir me voir si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Pansy hocha la tête et sortit sous le regard perplexe du Professeur Flitwick. Celui-ci devait avouer qu'il était étonné du projet de Pansy Parkinson, il s'apercevait qu'il l'avait mal jugé mais qu'elle l'avait voulu. Elle ne voulait pas forcément qu'on la prenne au sérieux, elle se cachait derrière ses amis Serpentards, ses parents Mangemorts. Mais là, elle avait fait un choix, un choix qui pourrait la mettre en danger. Elle en était consciente, il l'avait bien vu, cela le surprenait et le ravissait à la fois. Une guerre se rapprochait, ils avaient besoin de tous ceux qui le voudraient bien.

.

Pansy avait le sourire aux lèvres elle essayait néanmoins de le cacher, elle ne voulait pas que les autres la voient. Elle était contente que son projet ait été accepté, elle aurait été trop déçue s'il avait refusé. Néanmoins, ses quelques recommandations l'avaient inquiété. Elle n'était pas bête comme beaucoup le croyait, elle savait que c'était risqué de faire un tel sujet. La réaction de Blaise l'avait conforté. Elle ferait comme Flitwick avait dit, elle n'en parlerait plus. Il lui fallait maintenant des cobayes pour son expérimentation, un né moldu, un sang-mêlé et un sang-pur. Au diner, dans la grande salle, elle prit le temps d'examiner les camarades de son année. Il était hors de question de prendre des Serpentards, ils ne la comprenaient pas et s'ils en parlaient à leurs parents, elle ne donnait plus chère de sa peau. Les Poufsouffle l'ennuyaient mais seraient peut être la solution. Elle préférait néanmoins les Serdaigle, elle irait leur demander le lendemain. Quant aux Gryffondors, il en était, bien sûr, hors de question.

Le lendemain fut une journée plutôt dure pour elle. Les quelques Serdaigle auxquelles elle avait pensé refusèrent complètement de l'aider. Elle pensa à les dénoncer aux professeurs mais ne le fit pas, elle voulait des gens qui veuillent l'aider. Voyant sa détresse, la Serdaigle Mandy Brocklehurst, une sang-mêlé, finit par accepter.

-Merci, fit Pansy du bout des lèvres.

Elle lui proposa un rendez-vous que Mandy accepta et fila. Aucun sang moldu Serdaigle ne voulait l'aider. Elle se tourna donc vers Poufsouffle. Tommy Finch accepta sans trop rien dire quand elle laissa entendre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de refuser. En contrepartie, il voulait également son aide pour son projet concernant les vertus de certaines potions. Lui restait un Sang-Pur. Aucun Serdaigle et Poufsouffle n'avaient voulu, prétextant qu'ils aidaient déjà ou qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps puisqu'ils n'avaient pas concrétisé le leur. Pansy était vexée, elle devait se l'avouer. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil ou chaleureux. N'empêche, elle aurait pensé qu'elle avait plus de crédits auprès des autres étudiants de Poudlard. Lui restaient les Gryffondors puisqu'elle se refusait de demander à un Serpentard de l'aider. En sang-pur, les filles étaient trop godiches et ne sauraient se taire. Il n'y avait plus que Weasley et Londubat. Le choix était vite fait ! Londubat était vraiment trop bête. L'avantage de Weasley serait qu'il avait une nombreuse famille et qu'il pourrait donc étayer ses arguments… s'il en était capable.

Elle soupira longuement et se donna quelques jours de réflexion. Cela l'embêtait de faire appel à Weasley mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment et le menacer de tous les maux de la terre pour avoir son accord. A l'heure de son entrainement de quidditch, elle se dirigea vers le terrain. Elle espérait l'intercepter en sortant, peut être serait-il seul ou juste avec Potter. Le sort était avec elle, ils sortirent les derniers ensemble. Elle se rapprocha d'eux et les vit ralentir, méfiants.

-Potter, tu nous laisses, j'ai besoin de parler à Weasley !

Potter haussa un sourcil comme pour lui demander de le forcer à s'en aller.

-Tu veux quoi Parkinson ?

-De l'aide, pour mon projet, avoua-t-elle, et je vous demande de garder ça pour vous.

-Tu rigoles ? Je vais pas t'aider !

Sur ces mots, Weasley reprit sa marche suivi par son pote Potter. Pansy en avait vraiment marre de se faire rembarrer et c'était pire par ce vermisseau !

-Weasley ! Tu n'as pas le choix je te ferais remarquer, si tu ne m'aides pas, j'irais le dire à mon Professeur référent.

-Bien sur et Rogue va m'obliger à…

-C'est Flitwick ! Tu vas m'aider un point c'est tout, soit à l'heure, mardi, 18h, la salle 1203 à côté du bureau du Professeur Flitwick !

Pansy fit demi-tour rapidement, faisant voler ses cheveux. Ron resta bouche-bée quelques secondes. Il se tourna vers Harry qui éclata de rire en voyant sa tête. Puis il reprit sa marche, furieux, s'énervant contre cette Serpentard, essayant de trouver une bonne raison de refuser. Il se rua vers Hermione pour lui demander conseil mais celle-ci ne trouva rien et lui dit de le faire.

-Et puis c'est Parkinson, Ron, fit Harry, ce ne doit pas être bien compliqué, ça prendra que quelques heures.

Ron ne dit rien mais se renfrogna. Il ne voulait pas aider Parkinson alors que lui n'avait même pas trouvé son projet. Même s'il l'avait trouvé il n'aurait pas voulu l'aider mais cela aurait été plus facile. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais il commençait à stresser de ne rien trouver. Avec Hermione, dès qu'ils en parlaient, cela tournait en dispute. Elle était trop directe et lui trop susceptible. Quant à Harry, il était bien assez occupé et stressé pour s'occuper de ses problèmes à lui.

**.**

**.**

**Voilà pour ce 2****ème**** chapitre ? Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai relu vite fait alors je sais plus trop… j'aime bien ma Pansy alors j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis dessus !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 3

**ééBonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Moi ça va, je sens que je traine toujours mon angine mais bon xD J'avais un peu perdu l'inspi et hop elle est revenue depuis deux jours, et j'adore un des chapitres, alors hâte de vous le faire lire même s'il est dans longtemps !**

**Bref, merci pour les reviews et voici la suite !**

**Chapitre 3**

Pansy était prête à l'accueillir. Elle avait eu l'autorisation du Professeur Flitwick de réaménager un peu la salle pour qu'elle soit un peu plus chaleureuse. Elle avait déjà interrogé Maggie et cela s'était bien déroulé. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Tommy le lendemain. Aujourd'hui, c'était Weasley et elle avait peur que cela ne se passe pas très bien. Elle l'avait quand même menacé et obligé à venir, contrairement aux deux autres. Il se pointa cinq minutes en retard, le regard la défiant de dire quoique ce soit et s'affala sur le canapé. Pansy prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer.

-Merci d'être là, commença-t-elle, évitant son regard furieux, je vais t'expliquer mon projet et j'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne pas en parler. D'accord à Potter et Granger parce que je sais que vous vous dites tout, continua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel devant cette habitude de fille, mais je ne veux pas que ça sache et tu comprendras pourquoi quand je t'aurais expliqué. D'accord ?

-Hum.

-Bon. Il faut savoir que j'interroge deux autres étudiants… un sang-mêlé, un né moldu.

-Ce n'est plus des Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Tu l'auras compris, tu es mon Sang-Pur, continua-t-elle en l'ignorant.

-Et quoi, tu vas prouver quoi avec ça ?

-Laisse-moi finir. Je suis sang-pur aussi et…

-Pas vraiment.

-Pardon ?

-Et bien tu n'es pas une des sept familles qui restent…

-Je ne relèverais pas, riposta Pansy, essayant de garder son calme face au sourire triomphant de Weasley. Je continue. Je suis néanmoins une sorcière, née de parents sorciers eux-mêmes nés de parents sorciers. J'ai donc été élevé comme une sorcière. Au contraire des né-moldus qui ne savent qu'à 11 ans qu'ils en sont. Ils vont donc à l'école chez les Moldus comme 75% des Sang-mêlé. A l'entrée à Poudlard, tu remarqueras que ceux qui sont allés chez les Moldus sont plus aptes à être studieux, ils savent mieux écrire, comprennent généralement plus vite. A part certains sorciers qui paient des précepteurs pour leurs enfants, les autres apprennent sur le tas et pas très bien. Je veux prouver qu'il faut une école pour les sorciers de moins de 11 ans pour leur apprendre les bases de la lecture et de l'écriture, voir du calcul. Voir même quelques entrainements de magie en cas de problèmes. Pour cela, je veux vous interroger tous les trois pour faire le point sur votre éducation avant Poudlard mais aussi vos impressions quand vous êtes arrivés ici. Par exemple, sans vouloir te vexer, par rapport à Granger, tu es beaucoup moins intelligent. Ne t'énerve pas, c'est un fait, je le suis également. Je n'ai pas son intelligence ou celle de Malefoy. Ils ont surement un don pour le travail, un plaisir pour les devoirs. Bref. Ils ont aussi été entrainés à apprendre depuis qu'ils sont tout petits, ce qui est un grand avantage, tu ne trouves pas ? Ils ont l'habitude de travailler, d'apprendre, de réciter, de mettre en pratique. Voilà.

Pansy se tut pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait pourtant déjà expliqué son projet plusieurs fois mais c'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait autant de cœur. Peut être parce que Weasley était un sang pur et pouvait la comprendre, peut être parce que son sourire moqueur avait disparu, peut être parce qu'il l'avait regardé de plus en plus intensément alors qu'elle parlait. Elle ne saurait le dire mais cela lui fit du bien. Elle guetta alors sa réaction. Après quelques instants, il plaça un masque « je-m'en-foutisme » sur son visage et la regarda sans rien dire. Vexée de son indifférence, elle se reprit et farfouilla dans ses feuilles.

-Bon, tu es prêt pour le début de l'interrogatoire ? Je peux t'affirmer que rien de ce que tu diras ne sortira de cette pièce. Je me doute bien que tu ne me fait pas confiance, je le comprends. Mais parler de ce que tu me confis, c'est parler de mon projet et je ne le veux pas. Tu comprendras bien que certains sorciers ne seraient pas d'accord avec ce que j'écris, avec ce que je pense. De plus, si je veux être certaine que tu collabores comme il le faut, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je veux réussir ce projet, fais-moi confiance. Au moins pour ça.

Pansy attendit une nouvelle fois. Elle voulait une réponse, une réaction. Cela lui prit du temps mais elle finit par obtenir un hochement de tête.

-Je t'écoute.

Pansy sourit, prit sa plume et sa feuille. Ron la regarda faire, ne sachant que penser. Il l'avait toujours trouvé bête et sans profondeur. Pourtant, son monologue l'avait touché, dévoilant des doutes qui l'avaient traversé lui-même. Elle avait du longuement y penser. De plus, comme elle l'avait dit, c'était dangereux pour elle. Elle était à Serpentard. Son point de vue ne devait pas être accepté de tout le monde. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et écouta la première question.

-Tu as combien de frères et sœurs ? N'hésite pas à développer tes réponses.

-Six. Je suis l'avant dernier.

-Qui t'a appris à lire, à compter, etcetera. ?

-Ma mère.

-Tu te rappelles à quel âge ?

-Je devais avoir 7 ans, elle a attendu que Ginny grandisse pour nous apprendre en même temps.

Ron se tortilla, un peu mal à l'aise. Il se demandait pourquoi il répondait à ses questions personnelles. Si ça se trouve, elle se moquait de lui et allait divulguer ces informations à tout Poudlard et les Serpentard n'hésiteraient pas à se moquer de lui et de sa famille. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui avait menti, elle avait mis trop de cœur dans son discours. Ou elle était une bien bonne actrice.

Au bout d'une heure, elle le remercia et il partit rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune. Ils l'interrogèrent tous sur le projet de Parkinson mais il refusa de répondre. Ils finirent par se lasser et il soupira.

-Ca va ? Demanda Hermione près de lui.

-Je vous expliquerais plus tard, murmura-t-il à voix basse. Toi ?

-Ouais, je suis face à un dilemme dans mes cours.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non, ça ira.

-Où est Harry ?

-Sur le terrain de quidditch je crois, il voulait s'entrainer. Il ne va pas très bien je crois. Toute cette pression, les cours, les horcruxes…

-Et ce projet à la noix !

-Oui et ça aussi, je sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Je sens que je lui mets moi-même la pression alors que je ne le veux pas, je fais ça pour l'aider.

-Je sais. Il le sait aussi. Il faut peut-être le laisser seul.

-Ron, soupira Hermione, le laisser seul n'est pas une solution.

-Etre trop présent non plus, la preuve, il devient agressif.

-Avec moi. Essaie de lui parler, toi, tu es son meilleur ami.

-Tu es sa meilleure amie !

-Ron ! Ce n'est pas pareil, je suis une fille et je ne sais pas me retenir quand je commence, tu es plus modéré, s'il te plait, parle-lui, pour moi !

-Bon d'accord ! On se voit plus tard au diner.

Hermione acquiesça et le regarda partir puis elle replongea dans son dilemme. Il était pourtant simple de prime abord. Elle se doutait néanmoins qu'il lui faudrait être subtil pour une fois. Elle allait partir quand Ginny entra, visiblement énervée.

-Gin' ? Appela-t-elle.

Ginny s'assit lourdement sur le canapé.

-Je suis collée ! J'arrive pas à le croire, cette harpie de McGo !

-Ginny !

-Elle m'a collé, demain soir, toute la soirée !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Ginny rougit soudain, mal à l'aise, sachant que son amie allait réagir fortement.

-Ben, tu sais une Serpentard de mon année est tellement énervante, j'ai voulu lui faire une petite blague avec un sortilège de sourire. Sauf qu'elle mal réagi, ça a eu un effet indésirable. Je me suis un peu affolée et du coup, McGo a compris que c'était moi ! La poisse !

Ginny fut surprise de voir Hermione sourire un peu, sans rien dire.

-Tu ne dis rien ?

-Non, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de vous sermonner, je ne suis pas d'accord mais tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu fais non ? Et puis tu es collée, tu le mérites. Je dois aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, on se voit au diner.

-Hum.

.

Novembre était arrivé. Hermione était fière de dire qu'elle avait fini la traduction de son troisième livret tout en ayant commencé l'analyse du premier. Elle devait faire des recherches dans les livres d'histoire pour confronter ce qu'ils disaient à ce que Katherine décrivait. Il était tard quand Miss Prince lui demanda de partir pour qu'elle puisse fermer. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle semblait être la dernière à quitter la bibliothèque. Encore dans l'histoire de Katherine, elle sursauta en voyant Malefoy qui l'attendait en face de la porte.

-Malefoy.

-Granger, fit-il du même ton en la suivant.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-elle.

Malefoy mit un peu de temps à répondre, ce qui l'agaça, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela la minait. Elle avait autre chose à faire que de lui traduire ses runes !

-Oui et non, finit-il par répondre. J'aimerais savoir comment tu fais. Quels sont tes outils pour me traduire ces runes ?

Hermione rougit un peu, ne voulant pas forcément dévoilé comment elle faisait.

-Granger ! Grogna-t-il.

-J'ai un livre ancien, c'est pour ça.

-Quoi, un livre qui ne se trouve pas à Poudlard, peut-être ?

-Exactement. Poudlard l'a prêté à l'école d'Espagne… du coup, on ne peut pas l'avoir cette année. Vu que je savais que j'allais travailler sur les runes, j'ai fais en sorte de l'avoir. Il n'est plus édité. Seules les écoles l'ont.

-Tu pourrais me le prêter ? Ca t'éviterait de faire ce que je pourrais faire.

-Hors de question !

La réponse avait fusé. Hermione se retourna vivement vers Malefoy déjà prêt à répliquer même s'il était surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille.

-Tu crois que je vais te prêter un livre du XVIIe siècle ! Un livre tellement fragile qu'il faut le manier avec une attention extrême. A toi ! Malefoy ? De plus, j'en ai toujours besoin.

Drago ne répliqua pas, serrant les mâchoires, furieux. Il en avait marre de lui demander de l'aide pour quelques petits mots par-ci par là qui était trop vieux pour que les nouveaux dictionnaires les aient retenus. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas la convaincre de le lui prêter, il ne l'aurait pas fait non plus. Aucun sort ne permettait de dupliquer ce genre de livre si ancien. Elle reprit sa marche sans rien dire et le laissa seul dans le couloir. Il la suivit malgré lui, sortant la feuille qu'il lui avait apportée. Il la retint du bras, lui mettant la feuille entre les mains, croisant son regard à la fois surpris et énervé. Puis, il la relâcha et se dirigea dans sa salle commune.

.

Hermione avait réfléchi longuement au problème de Malefoy. Il voulait son livre, elle le comprenait fort bien mais n'était pas prête à lui prêter. Il était trop important pour elle. Mais elle venait de découvrir un problème et lui seul ouvait l'aider. A la bibliothèque, elle attendit qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde avant d'aller le voir. Elle s'assit carrément et eut droit à un regard surpris.

-Granger ?

-Malefoy. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Vraiment, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Oui, voilà, dans mon projet, j'étudie des runes également et j'ai trouvé un symbole qui n'est pas une rune et que je ne comprends pas. Or, ce même symbole est sur le parchemin que tu m'as donné à traduire, continua-t-elle en sortant le parchemin en question, mais apparemment tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

Drago regarda la feuille ainsi que le symbole que Granger lui montrer du doigt. Il releva lentement les yeux vers elle. Elle s'était penchée par-dessus la table pour le lui montrer, attendant patiemment sa réponse, avec dans ses yeux des étoiles qui ne semblaient jamais la quitter.

-Dans quel contexte tu as lu ça ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, c'est mon projet.

Drago réfléchit quelques minutes, piqué par la curiosité. Il jeta un œil sur sa montre. La bibliothèque allait bientôt fermer. Il devait se décider maintenant.

-Je suis sûr que tu aimerais savoir mon projet, demanda-t-il.

-Euh.

-Laisse, rejoins moi demain soir après le diner, disons 20h devant la salle sur demande.

-Quoi ?

Il rangea ses affaires et partit sans lui répondre. Hermione le fusilla du regard. Néanmoins, après de nombreuses réflexions et changements de décision, elle fut au rendez-vous. Il était déjà là, il l'attendait, adossé contre le mur, en train de lire. Quand il la vit, il ferma le livre et le rangea, passa trois fois devant la porte et entra. Elle prit une grande respiration et fit de même, ayant du mal à croire qu'elle allait dans la salle sur demande avec Drago Malefoy.

La salle qu'il avait appelé n'était pas grande, un genre de petit salon. Les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques. Au centre, une table basse entourée de deux canapés. L'un vert, l'autre rouge. Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir. Il fit de même, soudain hésitant.

-J'ai un marché, commença-t-il. On bosse plus ou moins ensemble, tu me prêtes ton livre… sous ta surveillance si tu le veux. Et je t'explique ce symbole.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, méfiante. Cela semblait plutôt intéressant mais elle n'avait pas confiance.

-Pour être sur que l'autre ne divulgue rien du projet de l'autre, faisons un contrat. Ecrit.

-Ecrit ?

-Oui, tu t'engages à ne rien dire de ce que je te dirais sur mon projet et inversement. Si l'un de nous trompe la confiance de l'autre, on en paiera les conséquences.

-Lesquelles ?

-Celles inscrites sur le contrat, fit Drago en sortant une feuille de parchemin et sa plume. A nous de choisir. Sans moi, tu n'auras pas l'explication de ce symbole, continua Drago en voyant la méfiance sur le visage d'Hermione.

Il voulait la convaincre, il voulait ce livre, même s'il devait collaborer plus étroitement avec elle. Il faillit sourire à cette idée. L'année dernière, il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de l'aide, il n'aurait jamais voulu conclure un marché avec elle. Les choses avaient changé. Elle l'insupportait toujours, bien sûr, elle restait Granger, la Miss je Sais Tout plus qu'agaçante. Néanmoins, son projet passait aujourd'hui avant tout ça.

-Alors ?

-D'accord !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle doutait de faire le bon choix mais la curiosité était un de ses gros défauts. Elle voulait connaitre son projet et surtout elle voulait savoir ce que signifiait le symbole. Ils passèrent donc l'heure d'après à rédiger leur marché. Ils furent d'accord sur les points à ne pas dire mais bataillèrent longuement sur les conséquences. Mais ils purent passer enfin aux choses sérieuses. Hermione regarda vers sa montre, il était déjà plus de 21h, le couvre-feu était passé.

-On est préfet, fit Drago, comprenant son envie de partir. Alors, ton projet ?

Hermione allait répliquer mais le ton sur lequel il avait dit « on est préfet » lui avait déplu. Oui elle aimait suivre les règles, quel mal y avait-il à ça ? Elle lui lança un regard de défi et se lança :

-Et bien, j'ai trouvé des carnets… en runes, qui sont des journaux intimes d'une jeune fille du XVIe siècle. Elle y raconte sa vie en Angleterre, à Poudlard puis après. Je les traduis et je vais les analyser. J'en ai dix, j'en suis au 3ème. Voilà. Toi ?

-Tu les as trouvés où ?

-Je veux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

Hermione se buta dans un silence, le défiant du regard une nouvelle fois de la pousser à dire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne l'avait dit ni à Harry ni à Ron, elle n'allait pas le dire à lui, même s'ils avaient fait un marché. Il haussa les épaules, l'air détaché. Au fond de lui, il était plus que curieux. Le sujet devait être très intéressant. Il se retint de poser d'autres questions et après une nouvelle demande d'Hermione pour lui dire son projet, il se lança :

-Je veux être médicomage.

Drago attendit le rire de Granger qui allait forcément arriver. Elle ne le fit pas, ne cilla même pas.

-Un de mes ancêtres y était, Gordon Malefoy ainsi que son père. Il est connu dans le domaine et j'ai son carnet de bord, elles sont en runes aussi alors je les traduis parce que certaines ont disparu après sa mort, vu que ses carnets ne sont jamais sortis de la famille.

Hermione hocha la tête. Le silence flotta quelques instants dans la pièce. Chacun réfléchissait au projet de l'autre. Hermione ne savait que penser de celui de Malefoy. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé dans ce métier et pourtant il avait l'air motivé.

-Et ce symbole alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Il releva son regard vers elle et elle y vit une hésitation. Bien sur, ils avaient signé le contrat et il savait qu'elle ne le trahirait pas.

-C'est le symbole des Malefoy, fit-il en montrant la bague qui ornait son doigt. Elle s'approcha et vit à l'intérieur de la pierre verte le symbole qu'elle avait tant cherché. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

Elle fit un mouvement pour le toucher et il recula brusquement, la regardant, surpris, l'air de dire qu'elle ne devait pas abuser.

-Désolée. Je, je suis surprise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, tu vois Katherine… la fille qui a écrit ses carnets. Elle vient de finir Poudlard et vient d'être embauché par un Malefoy. C'est dingue. Tu savais que ta famille allait aussi loin ?

-Bien sur. Les Malefoy sont une grande famille de Sorciers !

-Il y a une différence entre grande et ancienne, Malefoy. C'est incroyable !

-Et elle dit quoi sur Malefoy ? C'est quoi son nom ?

-C'est bizarre en fait, elle met que ce symbole.

-Normalement, seule la famille connait ce symbole ou presque.

-Oui mais n'oublie pas qu'au XVIe siècle, ils écrivaient en symboles pour la plupart mais aussi que beaucoup de sorciers avaient un écusson de ce genre. Peut-être qu'à l'époque, il était connu et il était donc plus facile de marquer ce symbole que le nom entier. Bon, je vais y aller. Il est tard. Pour le livre, tu veux qu'on se retrouve quand ?

-Et bien samedi, j'ai mon match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigle, alors la semaine prochaine, je dois m'entrainer.

-Ok. Bon courage. A+.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit, laissant un Drago pantois. Venait-elle vraiment de lui souhaiter bon courage et de le saluer comme à un ami ? Lentement, il se mit debout et retourna à sa salle commune, évitant Rusard et sa chatte comme il le pouvait. Il ne savait que penser de ce qu'il avait fait ce soir. Faire un marché avec cette Sang-de-bourbe ? Et lui permettre de le saluer comme n'importe qui. Décidément, beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors ?**

**Que pensez-vous de Pansy ? Elle et Ron sont un peu mes coups de cœur de cette fic alors j'appréhende votre réaction.**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer, en bien et en mal parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de changer de personnage (autre que Drago & Hermione je veux dire) alors je veux savoir si je gère bien tout ça !**

**En tout cas, bonne semaine, à la semaine prochaine ! **

**Bises,**


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut, comment allez-vous ? Ouf, on est encore vendredi ! Je dois vous dire que je suis super naz, j'ai trouvé un boulot de remplacement dans une librairie, du coup 8h debout par jour en moyenne, j'ai plus l'habitude moi ! Du coup, le soir, je ne traine pas je prends quand même le temps de vous poster mon chapitre, je suis gentille, non ?**

**Et vous avez de la chance, les prochains vendredi, je suis en repos, sinon j'aurais décalé au dimanche ^^**

**Bref, merci pour toutes ses reviews, ça me fait super plaisir j'essaie de changer mon couple principal pour mettre en « général » mais j'ai un peu de mal lol**

**RRA :**

**Amandine : merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise xD Surtout pour le Ron/Pansy que j'adore aussi ! A très vite**

**Juliette : merci pour ta review, contente de te voir ! J'ai eu peur un instant quand tu commences par « je ne vais pas dire que » mais je suis rassurée ! Et oui Drago médicomage, j'aime assez l'idée et oui Pansy est plus que la midinette qui aime Drago ^^ Merci beaucoup !**

**Camille : merci beaucoup ! et surtout pour le « ce n'est pas étonnant », je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Pour Ron & Pansy… ah ah tu verras ! **

**Looklook : merci beaucoup, bienvenue sur ma fic, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Aucune idée pour le nombre de chapitres, j'en suis à l'écriture du chap 14… peut être une 20 aine ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Le match Serdaigle / Serpentard venait de se terminer. Harry était déçu que les Serpentards aient gagnés si rapidement. La foule était compacte dans le hall. Le match s'était terminé sous la pluie et tous les élèves se groupaient maintenant pour rentrer dans leur salle commune. A ses côtés, Ron grognaient sur le match qui venait de se dérouler alors qu'Hermione faisait semblant de l'écouter en faisant des « hum hum » de temps en temps. Il fut surpris de sentir une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour croiser deux yeux d'une couleur violette. Il cligna des yeux, surpris. Personne n'avait les yeux violets ! Son champ s'élargit et il vit une jeune fille dont il n'arrive pas à remettre le nom.

-Salut Harry, excuse-moi de te déranger mais je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider pour mon projet ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cette fille était en 6ème année ? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas de son nom ? Il ne pouvait même pas dire si elle était à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle.

-Je suis Aislinn, fit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, de Poufsouffle.

-Oui, bien sur ! De quel aide as-tu besoin ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-C'est un peu compliqué à t'expliquer ici, peut-être pourrait-on se retrouver plus tard ou demain que je t'en parle ?

-Euh et bien, j'ai un devoir de potion à rendre pour lundi et ensuite je serais libre.

-Ok, je te retrouverais à la bibliothèque alors ! Merci, A+ Harry.

Il la regarda partir avant de reprendre son chemin rejoindre Hermione et Ron qui l'attendaient plus loin. La masse d'élèves avait disparu et il pouvait un peu plus respirer. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir Aislinn disparaitre dans un couloir qui la menait surement dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Il avait un peu honte de ne pas avoir réussi à se rappeler son nom. Même son visage ne lui avait pas paru familier alors qu'il la côtoyait depuis six ans. Elle n'était pourtant pas banale, elle avait un joli visage avec des yeux bleus tellement foncés qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils tiraient sur le violet. Il essaya vainement de se rappeler des cours ou des moments il avait pu lui parler ou même la voir.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ? Demanda Ron, je l'ai pas reconnu, c'était qui ?

Harry fut un peu soulagé de voir que Ron non plus ne l'avait pas particulièrement remarqué. Il perdu son sourire en entendant la voix d'Hermione.

-Aislinn Wood. Voyons Ron, ça fait six ans qu'on la côtoie. Elle est à Poufsouffle.

-Tu connais tous les élèves de notre année ?

-Bien sûr ! Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

-De l'aide pour son projet, elle n'a pas eu le temps de m'en dire plus, on se voit tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque.

-Bien ! Elle est gentille, tu verras.

-Ouais enfin c'est une poufsouffle, murmura Ron, récoltant un regard glacial d'Hermione. Bon, moi je dois retrouver Parkinson pour un autre interrogatoire. A tout à l'heure !

-Alors, continua Harry, que sais-tu sur cette Aislinn ?

-Et bien, à part qu'elle est gentille, je dirais qu'elle est plutôt moyenne en cours, elle veut toujours bien aider… je ne la connais pas beaucoup plus. Tu me le diras !

-Je vois pas en quoi je pourrais l'aider.

-Harry, ne te sous-estime pas, tu pourrais l'aider sur plein de choses.

-Hum.

Hermione s'arrêta une seconde, regardant l'air triste de son meilleur ami. Elle le poussa soudain dans une classe et le fit s'asseoir, s'essayant à un peu de douceur.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? C'est ce projet ?

-Oui et non. Je, je me sens surchargé tu vois, entre les cours, ce projet, j'arrive même pas à trouver un embryon d'idées ! Et puis, Hermione, les horcruxes ! Ca me fait peur. C'est tellement fou. Comment vais-je pouvoir réussir à tuer Voldemort ! Je suis qu'un gamin, pourquoi j'y arriverais plus que Dumbledore ?

-Tu sais pourquoi. La prophétie.

-J'aimerais qu'elle n'ait jamais existé !

-Je sais…

-Et puis, franchement Hermione, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous serions les seuls à le savoir. Je fais confiance à Dumbledore, tu le sais mais il pourrait le dire à quelques autres personnes, non ? Pas à tous, je suis d'accord, mais à quelques uns. Certains pourraient déjà partir à leur recherche. Pourquoi le faisons-nous seuls ?

-Je ne sais pas. Demande-le à Dumbledore, propose ton idée ! C'est vrai que c'est une idée pour se décharger, pour récolter d'autres idées aussi ! Après, Dumbledore doit avoir peur. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Ils avaient confiance en Petitgrow et regarde… il les a trahi, il ne veut surement pas recommencer.

-Je le comprends, mais pourquoi pas former un groupe spécialisé en horcruxe ? On leur fait boire du veritaserum pour être sûr que ce ne sont pas des traitres.

-Harry, c'est illégal !

-Je m'en fiche, Hermione, si c'est un moyen d'avancer, d'arrêter de stagner, je suis pour, tu vois. Peu m'importe la morale, on en est plus là, Voldemort n'en est plus là. Et je veux dire, s'ils ne sont pas des traitres, quelle importance, on ne veut pas leur demander des choses, intimes, je le ferais sans hésiter moi.

-Parles lui, dis-lui. Il t'écoutera, j'en suis sûre.

-Ouais, je ferais ça. Bon on devrait y aller, je dois faire mon devoir de potion avant de voir Aislinn. Merci.

Hermione se releva en souriant, contente d'avoir pu l'aider dans ses réflexions. Harry lui rendit son sourire et ils sortirent. Ils se dépêchèrent de filer à la bibliothèque pour travailler.

.

Dans une autre salle, Ron et Pansy s'installaient. La dernière fois, ils avaient parlé de l'enfance de Ron, de ses apprentissages de la lecture, de l'écriture auprès de ses parents. Pansy n'avait pas encore trop eu le temps de recouper les témoignages mais elle avait décidé de continuer. Elle avait aujourd'hui décidé de parler de son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle l'interrogea donc sur ses ressentis par rapport aux autres, à ses notes moyennes. Ron était plutôt mal à l'aise, il se sentit vraiment minable en lui parlant de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Bien sur, il se sentait inférieur à Hermione et même à Harry parce qu'il ne brillait dans aucune matière. Il n'était pas mauvais mais il n'était pas bon non plus. Etait-ce à cause d'une éducation moyenne ? Pansy semblait le croire, ce qui le mortifiait un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas tord. Même si pour lui, il n'y avait aucune différence entre les sorciers né moldus, les sang-mêlé et les sang-pur, il se dit qu'il aurait du avoir un petit avantage mais finalement, il n'en avait aucun, au contraire.

-Tu sais, c'est pareil pour moi, fit soudain Pansy.

-Hein ?

-Ce sentiment, d'avoir eu la chance de vivre dans cette communauté depuis toujours et de finalement se rendre compte que ça ne suffit pas, qu'on a loupé quelque chose en chemin. Les résultats ne font pas tout bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas de mauvais sorciers parce que nous avons des notes moyennes. Ce n'est pas ça qui déterminera notre futur. Mais un peu plus d'éducation serait parfois bénéfique, tu ne crois pas.

-Si, je crois. J'y avais jamais pensé en fait, avoua-t-il.

-Moi non plus, enfin pas avant…

-Avant quoi ?

-Rien, rien.

-Je pensais pas avoir tant manqué d'éducation. Je le pense pas, mes parents ont fait ce qu'il fallait.

-Bien sûr, je ne veux pas dire que nos parents ont été, n'ont pas été ceux qu'ils auraient du. Mais qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément les moyens, financiers ou intellectuels et même matériaux. S'il y avait des écoles, ils ne se seraient pas posé la question, tu vois. Quand je vois… Malefoy par exemple. Bon ses parents ont de l'argent mais ils ont aussi de la culture ! Parce que bon mes parents ont de l'argent mais pas vraiment de culture, du coup il connait tellement de choses, je me sens idiote à côté de lui. Et ça ne devrait pas ! Tu peux tiquer, tu le penses peut être con et il l'est surement avec vous, mais c'est un des meilleurs élèves. Et Granger, c'est pareil, elle a de la culture, elle a aussi la culture de l'apprentissage. C'est ce qui nous manque cruellement.

-C'est un beau projet.

Pansy releva la tête, surprise. Elle vit Weasley rougir et se trémousser, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il était gêné d'avoir dit quelque chose. Il avait aussi détourné le regard, fixant un point invisible un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Elle trouvait ça touchant. Pansy se frappa intérieurement. Venait-elle de penser que Ron Weasley était touchant ? D'accord il semblait comprendre et ressentir tout ce qu'elle disait, il semblait vraiment y mettre du sien mais il restait la belette ! Elle se releva vivement, le faisant sursauter.

-C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, je dois y aller, fit-elle en rangeant ses affaires.

Elle fila comme si elle avait un basilique à ses trousses. Ron se releva ensuite, un peu surpris. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était enfuie de la sorte, elle n'avait rien dit de plus que la dernière fois. A part le « avant ». Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle décide de prendre son destin en main ? Il secoua la tête et décida de rejoindre Harry et Hermione à la bibliothèque. Peut-être pourrait-il les convaincre de sortir un peu.

.

A la bibliothèque, Harry venait de mettre le dernier point à son devoir de potions. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, il vit Aislinn en train de travailler. Il laissa donc Hermione à sa traduction et rejoignit la poufsouffle. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle rangea rapidement ses affaires.

-Ouf, j'en avais marre de travailler, fit-elle en souriant. On va ailleurs ? Ici, on n'a pas le droit de parler, continua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry la suivit docilement et rougit quand son regard s'égara au sud de sa taille. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? D'accord, elle était super belle mais ce n'était pas une raison de la reluquer. Elle entra dans une des premières salles qu'elle trouva et s'affala sur une chaise.

-Assis-toi !

-Alors ton projet ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se taisait, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-C'est un peu compliqué. Si je te le dis texto, je sens que tu vas t'enfuir en courant, ce que je comprendrais tout à fait. Je le fais sur une prophétie. Attends ! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'Harry se levait soudain furieux, rien à voir avec toi, c'est une prophétie du XVe siècle !

-Quel rapport avec moi alors, bougonna-t-il, je suis nul en divination.

Aislinn éclata de rire et Harry sentit des papillons se ficher dans son ventre. Elle était vraiment très belle, ses yeux rieurs, ses fossettes sur les joues. Elle avait les cheveux plutôt courts. Avant de la voir, il aurait dit qu'il préférait les filles aux cheveux longs mais elle était vraiment jolie. Il se sentit rougir de nouveau mais ne bougea pas.

-Ce n'est pas de la divination, Harry, c'est stupide comme matière. C'est de l'analyse de prophétie, c'est beaucoup plus sérieux. Pourquoi toi ? C'est difficile à dire.

-Dis toujours.

-Je ne préfère pas, tu peux la lire, je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

-Je ne veux pas te vexer mais je ne te connais pas. Comment te faire confiance ?

-Lis la prophétie, qu'est-ce que tu veux qui se passe ?

-Tu as besoin que je fasse quoi ?

-Un peu que tu m'assistes.

-J'ai même pas mon projet à moi.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux, je suis très douée pour découvrir le point fort des gens, j'ai aidé deux amis à trouver le leur ! S'il te plait !

Harry croisa son regard, un regard à la fois suppliant et le défiant de refuser. Il ne le put pas. C'était bête parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps mais elle lui plaisait et il n'était qu'un ado ! Elle le remercia mille fois et lui proposa un autre rendez-vous dans la semaine. Il la regarda partir, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu l'avoir ainsi. Il rentra à la salle commune où Hermione et Ron l'attendaient pour en savoir plus. Il s'assit sur le canapé près de Ron et soupira.

-Alors ! Demanda Ron. C'est quoi ce projet ?

-J'ai pas tout compris, avoua-t-il.

-Mais, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Questionna Hermione, visiblement déçue.

-C'est à propos d'une prophétie.

-Harry !

-Du XVe, Hermione, j'aurais jamais accepté sinon. Elle m'a pas dit en quoi consistait la prophétie, je la lirais la prochaine fois.

-Tu as accepté ?

-Ouais !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Et puis elle est jolie.

Ron éclata de rire et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qui est jolie ?

Hermione tourna la tête et vit Ginny qui s'était approchée. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son amie, attendant une réponse. Hermione baissa la tête, espérant que les garçons ne répondent pas.

-Aislinn, fit Ron ne voyant pas le regard furieux d'Hermione, de Poufsouffle, Harry va l'aider pour son projet. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.

-Et des yeux violets ! C'est dingue, personne n'a les yeux violets, fit Harry avec un sourire.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de parler d'Aislinn. Hermione jeta un œil à Ginny. Elle avait pâlit et regardait Harry d'un air triste. Elle aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose mais devant les garçons, c'était risqué. Elle la regarda partir et attendit cinq bonnes minutes avant de la suivre. Elle ne savait que faire pour son amie. Elle aurait aimé qu'Harry se réveille et voit en Ginny une jolie fille et non la sœur de Ron. Elle y avait cru mais il semblait que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Elle ne pouvait le forcer à l'aimer. Néanmoins, voir Ginny souffrir la peinait. C'était son amie et elle voulait la voir heureuse. Elle la chercha un moment avant de renoncer.

.

-Et si tu arrêtais de soupirer ?

Hermione sursauta au son de la voix de Malefoy. Ils s'étaient enfermés dans la salle sur demande depuis une heure et à part un « salut » et un « merci » pour le livre prêté, ils n'avaient pas dit un mot. Elle le fusilla du regard et ne dit rien, se replongeant dans sa traduction. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très attentive. Elle n'avait pas revu Ginny depuis la veille et s'inquiétait un peu. Bien sur, il leur arrivait de ne pas se croiser pendant deux-trois jours n'empêche, Ginny n'était pas venue déjeuner le matin même. Et puis Harry devait parler à Dumbledore aujourd'hui et elle avait grande envie de savoir ce qui allait être dit. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée. Malefoy, lui, semblait concentré comme jamais par le livre de runes qu'elle lui avait prêté. Elle en profita pour l'observer. Il était quasiment en face d'elle, attablé à un bureau. Il avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier mais portait, comme toujours, une chemise blanche et un pantalon. Elle l'imagina une seconde en jean et faillit éclater de rire à cette idée. Malefoy en jean ! Si certains sorciers portaient des vêtements moldus sans problème, elle ne le voyait pas faire de même. Il était toujours sur son 31.

-Un problème, Granger ?

Hermione releva le regard pour croiser le sien. Il l'avait vu en train de l'observer. Elle rougit bêtement.

-Non ! J'ai juste du mal à me concentrer aujourd'hui !

Drago haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture, espérant que la Gryffondor allait arrêter de bouger, soupirer ou encore le regarder. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le déconcentrer depuis une heure, aussi n'avait-il pas beaucoup avancé. Merlin avait du l'entendre parce qu'elle ne fit pas un bruit l'heure suivante. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle sursauta quand il se leva. Il posa le livre sur le coin de son bureau et rangea le sien, content de cette après-midi de travail fructueux malgré la présence de Granger.

.

Harry se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, critique et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait rendez-vous avec Aislinn pour son projet et il stressait un peu. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. Enfin si, bien sûr, il comprenait pourquoi. Elle le troublait. Beaucoup plus que Cho avait pu le faire l'année précédente. Il soupira et descendit dans la salle commune. Hermione lui lança un sourire encourageant et Ron un regard narquois, comme s'il devinait son trouble.

Aislinn était déjà là et il se surprit une nouvelle fois à parcourir son visage et son corps. Il secoua la tête et entra, la faisant relever la tête. Elle lui sourit et le salua.

-Vas-y, assieds-toi. Je te remercie d'être venu, je sais que tu n'as pas confiance.

-Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu attends de moi, en fait.

-Lis la prophétie si tu veux, comme ça, tu verras que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, c'est une histoire d'amour, rien qui parle d'un Elu, d'un survivant ou autre.

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. L'existence d'une prophétie à son nom avait été dévoilée durant l'été. Aussi, tout le monde supposait qu'il était l'Elu… ce qui était en fait totalement vrai. Aislinn faisait comme si c'était acquis et cela ajoutait à son trouble. Il prit la feuille qu'elle lui tendait, un peu à contrecœur. Si c'était une histoire d'amour, il ne voyait pas en quoi il était concerné. Cependant, il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et lit la prophétie.

_Le phœnix a été choisi_

_Au dragon il s'alliera _

_La Licorne il combattra_

_Des forces noires il sera fini_

_Dragon et licorne réunis_

_Auront une force inouïe _

_Dragon et licorne dissolue _

_Rien ne saura être résolu _

Harry lit la prophétie plusieurs fois. Le terme d'Elu le chiffonnait malgré tout.

-Et tu dis qu'elle date de ?

-Du XVIe siècle. C'est une sorcière qui s'ignorait qui la faite. C'est un peu compliqué. Tu sais qu'à la fin du XVIe siècle, il y avait un mage noir qui sévissait et c'est en partie pour cette raison qu'il y a eu un code de restriction de la magie ?

Harry acquiesça, ne se rappelant pas du tout de cet épisode. Il faut dire qu'en histoire de la magie, il s'endormait souvent, le fantôme Binns ne mettant aucune gaieté dans ses cours.

-Bien, continua Aislinn. Et bien en ces temps là, une jeune fille, qui a fait cette prophétie, n'a pas eu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Les professeurs ont essayé de la trouver puisqu'elle était marquée mais elle avait été bien cachée, pour une raison que je ne connais pas. Mais quelqu'un la surveillait, un sorcier et c'est lui qui a entendu cette prophétie et la notait dans un livre qu'il a écrit et qui traitait des prophéties. C'est comme ça qu'elle est arrivée jusqu'à nous.

-Le rapport avec moi ?

Aislinn soupira. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire ce qu'elle attendait vraiment de lui, elle était sûre qu'il se braquerait et elle le comprendrait très bien. Toute cette histoire autour de la prophétie qui le concernait devait le rendre méfiant.

-Et bien, je pense qu'à cette époque, il y avait un Elu et j'aimerais le retrouver et… je me suis dis que tu pourrais m'aider. En fait, je pense qu'il y a un parallèle entre l'histoire du XVIe siècle et la notre. Et vu que tu…

-Je vais y aller, fit Harry en reposant la feuille, je suis pas… je ne le suis pas, ok ? Je ne veux pas qu'on me parle de ça.

-Je ne veux pas t'en parler.

-Tu veux quoi alors ? Ecoute Aislinn, tu me sembles gentille mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider alors… j'y vais !

Aislinn le regarda partir, frustrée. Elle en avait trop dit, elle le savait, elle s'était pourtant préparée pour ce rendez-vous pour ne pas le braquer, et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle aurait du lui mentir, trouver un autre sujet pour avoir son aide. Elle rangea ses affaires et retourna à dans sa salle commune. Elle s'assit lourdement près de Justin.

-Ca n'a pas marché ?

-Non, j'ai été maladroite et il s'est braqué, avoua-t-elle.

-Tu essayeras une autre fois. Il est gentil.

-Mouais, il me connait pas. Il ne se rappelait même plus de qui j'étais, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

-Tu es discrète aussi. Je veux dire, dans la salle commune, tout le monde te connait. Mais en cours, tu es discrète.

-Mouais, répéta-t-elle, pas convaincu. J'avais jamais remarqué ses yeux verts.

-Il te plait ? Demanda Justin, se renfrognant un peu.

-Non ! S'exclama Aislinn, indignée. Bon, je vais finir mon devoir de Sortilèges pour demain. Et réfléchir à comment harponner Harry Potter.

.

Le mois de novembre passa à la vitesse de l'éclair de feu d'Harry. Les professeurs donnaient de plus en plus de devoirs à leurs élèves. Les Sixièmes Années étaient pris entre leurs devoirs, le quidditch et leur projet. En plus de cela, Harry continuait ses cours sur les horcruxes avec Dumbledore. Il lui avait parlé de son plan pour les horcruxes. Il ne l'avait pas refusé, il réfléchissait mais Harry voyait bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Il pensait souvent à Aislinn. Ses yeux violets dansaient encore et toujours dans sa tête.

Drago et Hermione continuèrent à travailler ensemble, dans la salle sur demande, se réunissant une à deux fois par semaine. Ils parlaient rarement, se contentant de s'aider un peu. Jusqu'au jour où Hermione demanda de l'aide sur de l'arithmancie, cours auquel Draco assistait également. Une discussion s'ensuivit sur l'arithmancie et les cours dispensés à Poudlard. La glace semblait brisée, Hermione en était soulagée. Travailler des heures sans rien dire pouvait être difficile. C'était sans compter le mauvais caractère de Drago qui s'était renfermé la fois suivante.

**.**

**.**

**Voilà ! J'ai relu vite fait pour voir les notes de ma beta ! On découvre un nouveau perso que j'aime beaucoup, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ! **

**Je remercie ma beta & amie Emilie pour la prophétie, moi ça ressemblait à rien et elle a réussit à en tirer quelque chose la prophétie aura une certaine importance par la suite. **

**Sinon, je veux tout savoir sur ce chapitre, ce que vous en avez pensé et tout !**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire dans la suite de la fic, parfois je me servirais d'informations que j'ai eu grâce à mon accès sur Pottermore je suis à Poufsouffle donc… si vous voulez que je le dise avant le chapitre j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas !**

**Bonne semaine à tous bisous !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, j'ai eu un jour et demi de repos, et bien ça fait du bien, je suis parée pour repartir (mes pieds un peu moins mais bon !). En plus, j'ai commencé un livre, le dernier Ken Follett, et c'est vraiment trop bien *_***

**Bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! **

**Looklook : merci pour la review et de rien pour la réponse, c'est normal xD**

**Juliette : ah la sadique ! je me vengerais lol ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes Pansy, ça me fait vraiment plaisir j'avoue qu'elle me plait beaucoup aussi ^^ Pour Aislinn, étonnée… mais hâte de voir ton avis évoluer ! Et oui Hermione & Drago arrivent de plus en plus à se supporter ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, bises !**

**Et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5**

Dans la salle près du bureau de Flitwick, Pansy notait soigneusement ce que Ron lui avait dit. Elle avait fini sa série des trois questionnaires posés à ses trois candidats. Pendant qu'elle finissait de noter, Ron rêvassait à elle ne savait quoi.

-Et toi, ça avance ton projet ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il la regarda bizarrement et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle en avait un peu marre de cette tension entre eux parce qu'elle était à Serpentard et lui à Gryffondor. Elle s'entendait bien avec Maddie maintenant et même si Tommy restait très froid à son égard, elle en avait marre. Surtout qu'elle devait bien l'avouer, elle s'était mise à apprécier le rouquin. Il la comprenait vraiment et cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. De plus, il la faisait souvent rire, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle se disputait souvent avec elle-même sur ce sujet. Comment pouvait-elle apprécier un Weasley ?

-Alors ?

-Non, finit-il par avouer, visiblement à contrecœur. Je ne trouve rien.

Elle vit le visage de Ron se tendre un peu, comme s'il s'en voulait de le lui avoir dit. Etonnamment, cela lui fit de la peine. Il avait été très gentil et complet dans son questionnaire et elle aurait aimé l'aider.

-Tu aimes quoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus dans le monde de la magie ?

-Le quidditch ?

-Ben voilà, fais un truc sur le quidditch.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse sur le quidditch ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu aimes quoi dans le quidditch ? Le jeu avec les balles, la stratégie, la compétition, les balais ou je ne sais quoi d'autres ? Je sais qu'il faut des sortilèges pour qu'il fonctionne…

Ron se redressa un peu, excité de pouvoir parler de Quidditch et surtout de balais.

-Et bien, j'adore voir la différence entre les balais, pas forcément les sortilèges qui le protègent et le rendent meilleurs mais l'aérodynamisme des balais, une petite courbe sur le devant et ça change tout sur un balai, tu sais. Au final les sortilèges sont à peu près les mêmes mais c'est la forme du balai qui change tout.

-Et bien voilà, fais-le sur ça. Genre, sur ceux de l'école, la différence ou je ne sais quoi !

-Je… c'est une super idée ! Merci Pans… Parkinson ! Mais…

-Tu peux m'appeler Pansy… enfin entre nous !

-Je sais pas… mais ça ne te dérange pas ?

-De quoi ?

-Et bien, c'est ton idée…

-Non, c'est la tienne, je t'ai juste aidé à trouver, ça ne me dérange pas.

-C'es cool, merci. Pansy.

Pansy lui sourit et finit de prendre des notes.

-Voilà ! Fini, je vais analyser tout ça et je te demanderais certaines précisions s'il m'en manque, tu veux bien ?

-Bien sur, ok.

Ils se séparèrent en souriant, un peu gêné.

.

Plus loin dans le château, Harry et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner où ils devaient retrouver Ron. Ils arrivaient dans le hall quand la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant le torrent de pluie qui s'abattait sur le château ainsi que trois élèves, hilares et trempés.

-Oh salut Harry !

Harry se retourna pour voir Aislinn, accompagnés de Justin et d'une autre fille dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nom. Tous se saluèrent.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Euh oui, oui et toi ?

-Ca va aussi ! Je suis trempée, c'est horrible dehors !

-Que faisiez-vous ? Demanda Hermione, amusée par le trouble de son ami qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à dire deux mots d'affilée face à la jolie Poufsouffle.

-Oh, on avait un truc à voir à la serre n°1 pour le projet de Megan. C'est un horrible dimanche ! Bon et bien on vous laisse, à plus !

Harry et Hermione les regardèrent partir. Harry sourit. Aislinn était trempée, elle était vêtue d'un jean moldue, d'un manteau noir et de bottes fourrées, rien de très glamour et pourtant il la trouvait sublime. Il se renfrogna en voyant le sourire amusé d'Hermione et grimaça.

-Quoi ?

-Rien ! Tiens, voilà Ron. Il a l'air tout…

-Content. Je savais pas que Parkinson avait ce pouvoir.

Ils avancèrent et retrouvèrent Ron au milieu du hall.

-J'ai trouvé mon projet ! S'exclama-t-il, tout joyeux.

-Quoi, oh Ron c'est super ! Dis-nous !

-En fait, dit-il en baissant la voix, c'est Parkinson qui m'a aidé. Je vais le faire sur l'aérodynamisme des balais pour les sports !

-Waouh, fit Hermione.

-C'est, c'est super, bredouilla Harry.

-Oui ! J'ai déjà plein d'idées. Après le repas, je file à la bibliothèque pour voir ce qu'il y a et je vais en parler à Mme Bibine ! Elle est la plus qualifiée pour ça !

Les trois amis rentèrent dans la grande salle, Ron parlant toujours avec passion de son projet Harry s'en voulait de ressentir ça mais il était jaloux et énervé. Tout le monde trouvait sauf lui. Le mois de décembre était bientôt là et il n'avait plus qu'un mois pour trouver.

.

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Pourtant, la pièce était lumineuse. La magie de la salle sur demande. Hermione ne s'en lassait pas. Depuis presque un mois qu'elle la fréquentait avec Drago Malefoy, elle était toujours émerveillée. La salle s'était grandement améliorée. Il y avait toujours leurs deux bureaux, leurs deux canapés et la table basse. Il y avait également un petit coin où ils pouvaient faire le thé et mêmes des toilettes désormais ! En ce dimanche après-midi, ils s'étaient une nouvelle fois donné rendez-vous. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi ils s'entêtaient à travailler ensemble. C'était agréable, elle ne pouvait le nier. Surtout que malgré une grande indifférence de sa part, ils avaient quelque fois des discussions intéressantes. Elle avait grandement avancé dans son projet et elle en était vraiment ravie. Les histoires de Katherine était passionnante quoique un peu dérangeante dernièrement. En effet, Hermione soupçonnait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Malefoy Senior Senior.

-Granger ?

Hermione sursauta, totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

-Hum, oui ?

-Je te réveille ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Non, j'étais concentrée.

-J'aurais dis rêveuse.

Elle le fusilla du regard et se replongea dans son livre.

-C'est bientôt les vacances, reprit-il.

-Quoi, je vais te manquer ?

-Tu rigoles, deux semaines sans toi, le bonheur. Sauf que… j'ai un peu besoin de ton aide durant cette période.

-Quoi ? C'est Noël Malefoy.

-Tu vas pas bosser, peut être ?

Hermione soupira et attendit la suite en croisant les bras.

-Je te demande une journée voir deux, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Hermione, méfiante.

-Et bien il se trouve que… il y a des techniques médicales que je ne comprends pas. Il y a des techniques moldus apparemment et j'aimerais aller dans une bibliothèque. Celle de Londres. Je voulais y aller seul mais… je ne sais pas comment me comporter et je veux pas faire quelque chose qui va à l'encontre du code de restriction de la magie, tu comprends ?

-Je comprends.

-Tu veux bien m'aider ? Je t'aide si tu veux, tu me demandes rien depuis le symbole Malefoy. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il, les dents serrées.

Les derniers mots avaient été difficiles pour Drago. D'accord il passait du temps avec elle mais lui demander de l'aide était toujours une épreuve. Il détestait lui être redevable. Il détestait penser qu'elle en savait plus que lui sur la plupart des choses. Il pouvait encore accepter qu'elle soit dans les parages alors qu'il travaillait parce que, d'un côté, la voir si concentrée et appliquée lui donnait envie de l'être, il n'en était pas encore à l'apprécier.

-Je veux bien, fit-elle, le sortant de ses pensées.

Hermione se disputa avec elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu accepter ? Le « s'il te plait » avait été déterminant, elle le savait. Elle allait donc perdre deux jours avec lui pour son projet. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle se releva soudainement, le surprenant.

-On réglera ça la prochaine fois, il faut que j'y aille.

Elle partit en claquant la porte, se maudissant d'avoir accepté. Il ne l'aurait pas fait pour elle. Bien sûr, il lui proposait son aide mais le ferait-il vraiment ? Et puis il restait imbuvable la plupart du temps. Au lieu de rentrer dans la salle commune, elle se dirigea dehors pour faire un tour. L'air était glacial. Cela lui ferait du bien.

Au loin, elle vit Ginny qui marchait, seule. Etonnée, Hermione rejoignit son amie qui semblait ne pas aller très bien en ce moment. Elle trouvait même que la rouquine faisait tout pour l'éviter, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

-Hey Gin' ! Que fais-tu ?

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air !

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Non, change-moi les idées plutôt.

Hermione hésita une seconde et lui répéta ce que Drago Malefoy lui avait demandé : de l'aide pour une sortie dans le monde moldu. Ginny fut assez étonnée qu'elle est acceptée mais ne la jugea pas.

-Pourquoi ça t'affole ?

-Je sais pas, mais je l'aide, je l'aide, et imagine passer une journée avec lui dans le monde moldu !

-Tu passes déjà pas mal d'après-midi avec lui, non ? Alors… c'est peut être sur ça que tu devrais t'interroger.

Hermione ne dit rien mais assimila ce que son amie venait de lui dire. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Aussi, tenta-t-elle une diversion qui amusa Ginny.

-Tu sais, reprit Ginny alors qu'elles rentraient vers le château, je te donne des conseils mais je ne suis pas mieux, cinq ans à aimer un mec qui regarde une autre fille. Ne dis rien, je vois bien comment il regarde cette Poufsouffle. Ca me brise le cœur, je suis pathétique.

-Tu n'es pas pathétique, tu es amoureuse.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, je déteste me sentir comme ça, je déteste ce qu'il me fait ressentir ! Tu sais que je suis différente, je suis quelqu'un de chaleureux, dynamique mais quand il est là, je deviens quelqu'un d'autre et… ça m'énerve.

-Je sais, dit doucement Hermione en passant son bras autour de la taille de son amie.

.

-Hey Harry !

Harry se retourna en entendant quelqu'un l'interpeller. C'était Aislinn. Ils se saluaient dès qu'ils se voyaient, Harry en était de plus en plus troublé.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien…

-Alors, tu as trouvé ton projet ?

Le sourire d'Harry se fana. Non, il n'avait pas encore trouvé.

-Je, non, pas.

Aislinn sourit, amusée de voir qu'il n'arrivait pas à articuler deux mots dès qu'ils se parlaient. Elle le vit soupirer et elle retint son rire de justesse. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Justement, je t'avais promis de t'aider à trouver alors si tu veux…

-Oui mais je ne t'ai pas aidé moi.

-Tu m'as quand même accordé du temps. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Harry hésita. Quand il croisa son regard, il oublia tout et acquiesça. Elle lui donna rendez-vous pour le dimanche suivant et le laissa seul, rejoignant ses amis. Il se demandait pourquoi il était comme ça quand elle était dans les parages, il semblait devenir réellement stupide.

.

La nuit était calme et pourtant, Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda tout autour de lui pour voir ses camarades de chambre dormir. Il faisait encore bien nuit. Il vit qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin. Il se rallongea, surpris de se réveiller, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Il essaya de se rappeler du rêve qu'il l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Avait-il fait un cauchemar sur les araignées ? Son rêve lui revint soudain et il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il jeta une nouvelle fois un regard vers ses amis mais ils dormaient toujours.

Il avait rêvé de Pansy Parkinson. Pas un simple rêve. Un rêve très explicite.

Il se passa une main sur son visage, essayant d'oublier ses images d'une Pansy dénudée et de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Il avait rêvé de Pansy Parkinson.

Tout ça, c'était sa faute. Il s'était vu dans la journée et elle avait laissé déboutonné son chemisier jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, dévoilant la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Bon, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait fait exprès. Au début de leur discussion, c'était normal il s'était ensuite ouvert. Ron n'avait pas osé lui dire. Il s'était senti gêné. Pire que ça. Emu.

Il avait rêvé de Pansy Parkinson. Et il devient bien l'admettre, il était attiré par elle. Il faut dire qu'elle avait un corps de rêve, un joli visage, des yeux noirs perçants et n'était finalement pas si stupide qu'il l'avait cru. A travers son projet, ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

N'empêche, elle était toujours à Serpentard, toujours fille de Mangemort et toujours désagréable avec la plupart des gens. Ce qu'il n'acceptait pas. Comment pouvait-il être attiré par elle ? Il l'avait toujours détesté. Ce n'est pas quelque changement de quelques semaines qui pouvait changer six ans de haine mutuelle. Si ?

Ron essaya de penser à autre chose pour se rendormir. Comme à son projet qui venait d'être accepter, comme aux horcruxes qu'il fallait découvrir. C'était peine perdu. Les images de Pansy dansaient dans sa tête. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, ne retrouvant le sommeil qu'à l'aube.

.

Harry jeta un regard énervé à Ron et ferma son livre. Son ami avait été infect toute la matinée. Il avait visiblement mal dormi et un Ron qui avait mal dormi, c'était comme un Ron qui n'avait pas mangé : il était invivable. Il le laissa donc avec Hermione pour retrouver Aislinn, sans remords malgré le coup d'œil rageur de son amie.

Il retrouva Aislinn dans la même salle que la dernière fois. Elle était déjà là en train de travailler, visiblement. Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire éclatant qui lui fichait des papillons dans le ventre.

-Saut, Harry, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, tu me sauves la vie, Ron est infernal depuis ce matin.

Ils furent tous les deux surpris. C'était une des premières fois qu'Harry parlait tant.

-Ton travail sur ton projet avance ?

-Oui, ça va ! Je m'imprègne surtout de l'histoire de l'époque en lisant des livres. Tu n'aimes pas l'histoire de la magie ?

-Pas vraiment, ça m'ennuie.

Aislinn leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était passionnée d'histoire et ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela n'était pas pareil pour tout le monde. Bien sûr, M. Binns n'était pas le plus intéressant de tous les professeurs mais rien que ce qu'il y avait dans les cours lui donnaient envie d'en savoir encore plus.

-Alors, tu vas faire quoi pour noël.

-Je vais les passer chez Ron.

-Tu ne rentres pas dans ta famille ?

-Non, mon oncle et ma tante… sont moldus et on ne s'aime pas beaucoup. La famille de Ron est géniale.

-Tu y vas avec Hermione ?

-Non, elle va rentrer chez ses parents un petit peu. Et toi ?

-Je rentre chez moi. Ma famille me manque. Même si j'adore Poudlard, bien entendu. Alors, vraiment aucune idée de ton projet ? Tu ne t'inquiètes pas trop ?

-Tu rigoles, je stresse comme jamais. Tout le monde a son projet ou presque. Et je suis ami avec Hermione Granger.

-Elle t'embête ?

-Non, elle me laisse tranquille depuis quelques temps. Elle comprend que ce n'est pas facile. Et maintenant que Ron a aussi son projet…

-Tu aimes quoi ? Ou ta matière préférée ?

-Défense contre les forces du mal.

-C'est vrai, j'ai entendu parler de ton _patronus_. C'est impressionnant.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ton projet sur ça ? Tu inventes une défense, un sortilège.

-Inventé ?

-Et bien oui, inventé. Regarde Ginny Weasley a inventé le sort de chauve-souris ou Hermione sa flamme dans un bocal pour vous réchauffer. Ernie a inventé un sort qui permet d'écouter les conversations des autres. Ca ne sert pas à grand-chose en fait mais bon, c'est très drôle. Fais pareil. Et explique comment tu as réussi à le faire, pour quelles raisons ! A trouver quel sort tu peux faire. C'est une idée, non ?

-Oui, enfin je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

-Harry, ne te sous-estimes pas. Je ne te connais pas beaucoup mais j'en connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu peux le faire. Tu es le meilleur en défense contre les forces du mal. Tu fais des trucs incroyables pour ton âge, tout le monde le dit. Il faut juste qu'on t'aide. Va voir dans les livres, demande à Hermione ou Ginny comment elles ont fait.

Aislinn se tut, laissant à Harry digérer les informations, se faire à l'idée. Cela lui plaisait. Créer un sort. Il pourrait essayer de créer un sort défensif plus fort que le _protego _qui ne durait que quelques secondes. Il se perdit dans ses pensées pendant de longues minutes avant de se tourner vers Aislinn qui s'était remise à travailler.

-Merci, je crois que j'ai une idée de sort.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Tu vas trouver ça ridicule.

-Mais non, allez, dis-moi.

-Un sort de protection, plus fort que le _protego_.

-C'est une bonne idée. Surtout dans cette période de guerre.

-Merci. Du coup, je me sens coupable de ne pas t'aider plus que cela pour ta prophétie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerais seule. Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre tes amis.

-Oh ben Ron doit être encore d'humeur massacrante et Hermione travaille avec Mal… enfin sur son projet.

-Elle travaille avec Malefoy ? Releva Aislinn.

-Ouais, enfin ne le dis pas trop ! Il travaille sur les runes et elle adore les runes alors…

-OK, je ne dirais rien, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Parle-moi de ta prophétie, de l'histoire du XVIe siècle.

-Et bien, je cherche qui pourrait être ce phœnix. Je pense qu'il a joué un rôle important dans la guerre du XVIe siècle. Mais je ne sais pas en quoi le phœnix a un rapport avec cette personne, est-ce que c'était son_ patronus_, ou un animal avec qui il avait des affinités, est-ce qu'il avait la tête d'un oiseau. Je m'occuperais du couple plus tard.

-C'est intéressant, beaucoup plus que quand Binns parle !

-C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas motivant, c'est pourtant captivant. Enfin pour moi !

-Je suppose que tu as continué cette matière cette année ?

-Oui, on n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est bien. On discute même parfois entre nous sur l'histoire, ceux qui sont là sont de vrais passionnés !

-C'est vrai. On doit pas avoir beaucoup de cours ensemble, cette année.

-Effectivement, nous n'avons que Sortilèges ensemble. Pour Métamorphoses et défense contre les forces du mal, il y a deux groupes et on est avec les Serdaigle. Sinon histoire et étude de runes. Tu as pris quoi toi ?

-Sortilèges, défenses contre les forces du mal, botanique, métamorphose et potions.

-Potions, quelle horreur ! Enfin remarque avec Slughorn, ce sera surement plus sympa. Mais bon, j'aime pas les potions de toute façon, mélanger des ingrédients et attendre que ça chauffe et change de couleur, je vois pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi tu as choisi ses options ?

-Je veux faire Auror.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Non, rien, sauf que je me disais qu'après la guerre, tu voudrais arrêter de te battre. En même temps, c'est compréhensif.

-Il y aura toujours des sorciers faisant de la magie noire.

-Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas, pardon, je ne voulais pas dénigrer ce que tu voulais faire, Harry. Juste que cela m'étonne, tu as juste 16 ans et tu t'es déjà battu tellement de fois. Je m'étais dis que tu aurais voulu passer à autre chose.

Harry ne répondit pas, bêtement touché qu'elle suppose qu'il survivrait à la guerre pour pouvoir trouver un métier.

-Et toi, tu veux faire quoi ?

-Historienne de la magie spécialisée dans l'analyse des prophéties au service du ministère.

-C'est complet !

-Ma mère fait ça aussi. Elle m'a transmis sa passion. Toute petite, elle m'amenait parfois au ministère et je la regardais et un peu plus grande, je lisais ce qu'elle faisait. Je n'avais pas le droit bien sur mais je le faisais quand même. J'adorais ça.

-Et ton père, il fait quoi ?

-Il est médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. J'ai un petit frère et une petite sœur aussi. Ils me manquent beaucoup quand je suis à Poudlard et pourtant, à la fin de chaque vacance, je respire de nouveau ! Ils sont intenables !

-Ils ont quel âge ?

-Brian a 10 ans, il rentre l'année prochaine à Poudlard et Emy a 6 ans. Et…

Aislinn ne put continuer, Justin et Ernie venaient de rentrer. Harry vit Justin lui jeter un regard noir et s'approcher d'Aislinn pour s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Vous avez avancé ?

-Oui, Harry m'a bien aidé, mentit Aislinn.

Justin lui lança de nouveau un regard meurtrier, ce qui le poussa à partir, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Justin semblait si peu aimable alors qu'ils s'entendaient d'habitude très bien. Il récolta néanmoins un sourire d'Aislinn qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il se dépêcha d'aller à la bibliothèque pour son projet et pour en parler à Ron et Hermione.

.

Au même moment, Hermione avait rejoint Drago dans la salle sur demande. Il était déjà là à travailler. Elle fit glisser son livre sur son bureau il la remercia d'un hochement de tête alors qu'elle se mettait à son bureau. Elle serait plus tranquille qu'avec Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de ronchonner depuis le matin. Elle prit un des carnets pour le lire. Passionnée, elle ne prenait même pas de notes pour traduire. Aussi, quand Malefoy posa quelque chose sur son bureau et lui parla, elle sursauta violemment avant de rougir.

-Malefoy ! Grogna-t-elle, tu m'as fais peur !

-On est là pour bosser, non pas pour lire !

-Je bosse sur mon projet, crétin, je lis mes carnets avant de les traduire.

-De quoi ils parlent ?

Hermione rougit. S'il savait ! Katherine venait de coucher avec son patron, Malefoy Senior Senior, pourtant déjà marié. Et dans son journal intime, elle avait tout détaillé.

-On pourrait parler des vacances, non ? Eluda-t-elle. J'ai pensé à certaines choses.

-Oui, moi aussi. On pourrait se retrouver au chemin de traverse, non ? Ensuite marcher jusqu'à la bibliothèque

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Malefoy. Qu'on nous voit ensemble sur le chemin de traverse ? Et puis la bibliothèque est loin dans Londres. Il faudrait prendre le bus, c'est trop… non. Ma tante a une maison près de Londres. Elle n'est pas là pour noël. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir par poudre de cheminette là-bas. Mes parents travaillent à Londres alors ils pourraient nous emmener à la bibliothèque, ce n'est pas très loin de leur travail. On peut demander à Dumbledore pour qu'il fasse relier la cheminée de ma tante au réseau de cheminée pour quelques heures. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Mon idée n'était pas si mal. Mais oui, faisons comme tu as dis, fit Drago à contrecœur.

Hermione sourit et se replongea dans son livre, pressée de connaître la suite.

**.**

**Hihi ! Voilà ! Vous en savez un peu plus sur Aislinn j'espère que vous l'aimerez un peu plus ! Harry & Ron ont trouvé leur projet et Drago & Hermione font des projets de vacances alors je veux tout savoir de votre réaction, vos avis sur ce chapitre !**

**A la semaine prochaine, bises !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, plutôt crevée ! Après je fais une semaine non-stop à bosser… pas prêt d'écrire de nouveau lol heureusement que j'avais de l'avance ! **

**Et désolée, je voulais vous le poster ce matin mais Joachim en a décidé autrement ! Qui est Joachim : la tempête - - ' et ce soir, je me suis fais une peur en croyant avoir jeté le dossier, mais non, je m'étais trompée, bref…**

**Camille : merci ! et oui Ron se met à rêver ! Pourquoi tout le monde doute d'Aislinn ? o_O ça me fait vraiment bizarre parce que je ne l'écris pas du tout comme ça ! Et voici Drago dans le monde moldu…**

**Juliette : merci, merci xD Non non Drago va bien, il ferait tout pour réussir son projet même aller dans le monde moldu, surprenant en effet ! Ah ah , lire les carnets de Katherine… c'est une idée… voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira bises !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6**

Les vacances de Noël avaient sonné, Hermione était rentrée chez elle et avait retrouvé ses parents avec plaisir. Le lendemain serait la veille de Noël et toute sa famille se réunirait. Aujourd'hui cependant, elle allait à la bibliothèque de Londres avec Drago Malefoy. Sur le canapé de sa tante avec sa mère, elle l'attendait, un peu inquiète. Elle n'avait rien dit à Harry et Ron. Ils n'auraient pas été d'accord et auraient été furieux de l'apprendre. Elle les rejoindrait à la fin des vacances pour repartir à Poudlard. Elle était contente qu'Harry ait enfin trouvé son projet. Avant de partir, il avait dévalisé les bibliothèques et fait valider son projet par Dumbledore lui-même.

La cheminée diffusa soudain une lumière verte et Malefoy apparut. Sa mère se leva de suite pour l'accueillir, suivi plus doucement par elle.

-Salut Malefoy. Je te présente ma mère.

-Bonjour, enchanté, fit poliment Drago en lui serrant la main.

Il vit le regard surpris d'Hermione et en fut content. Elle devait s'attendre à ce qu'il soit infect mais il n'avait pas été élevé comme ça. Même s'il rencontrait pour la première fois une moldue sans aucun pouvoir magique. Hermione ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, elles avaient le même gabarit. Bien sur, Hermione avait les joues un peu plus rondes puisque pas encore femme et sa mère n'avait pas la chevelure de sa fille.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Drago, dit-elle les yeux pétillants. Je vais vous presser un peu, j'ai mon premier client dans une demi-heure.

Il suivit donc Hermione et sa mère dehors et les vit se diriger vers une voiture. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose du monde moldu mais en avait entendu parler par son père lorsqu'il faisait des incursions pour le Lord. C'était leur moyen de transport. Il réprima une remarque et monta dans la voiture, ignorant le sourire amusé d'Hermione qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Il aurait eu du mal à le faire lui-même et elle le savait fort bien, l'agaçante ! Il les écouta parler du repas qu'elles allaient préparer pour la famille après que sa mère ait tenté de le faire parler, sans succès. Elle les déposa devant un grand bâtiment et Drago laissa échapper un merci. Il se sentait un peu perdu dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était finalement si grand. Heureusement, il avait Hermione à ses côtés et même s'il n'arrivait pas toujours à l'apprécier, il lui était reconnaissant qu'elle soit là.

Il la suivit dans le bâtiment et la laissa régler le nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans ce qu'ils appelaient la salle de lecture ils allèrent ensuite à la recherche des livres utiles à son projet. Ils passèrent la matinée à feuilleter des livres médicaux en rapport avec ce qu'il avait trouvé. Hermione le força à s'arrêter pour déjeuner et elle lui proposa un des sandwichs qu'elle avait préparé. Il accepta de mauvaise grâce et ils déjeunèrent en silence.

-Ton projet avance comme tu veux ? Demanda finalement Hermione, tendue.

-Oui.

-Tu pourrais être plus loquace, s'exclama-t-elle en le fusillant du regard, recueillant un sourire amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Je sais pas ! N'importe quoi !

-Parles toi, de ton projet, ça avance ?

-Oui, j'en ai encore pas mal à faire, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tout finir pour la fin de l'année, je ne vais sélectionner que certaines choses pour les analyser.

-Que fait mon ancêtre ?

-Oh et bien, il, euh, bafouilla Hermione avant de se reprendre, il prépare des potions pour des guérisseurs de la région, il est très réputé. Il est marié et a plusieurs enfants.

Elle hésita à lui dire qu'il entretenait une liaison avec Katherine mais se retint.

-Ca doit être passionnant à lire.

-Ca l'est ! En plus, il travaille sur une potion étonnante au point où j'en suis. Il veut découvrir la puissance des sorciers. Cela aiderait, apparemment, pour certaines maladies. S'ils le savaient, les guérisseurs pourraient guérir différemment. Elle se compterait en pourcentage.

Elle vit le visage de Drago se tendre un peu.

-Répète ? Lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle le lui répéta à contrecœur.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais toujours pas le nom de ce Malefoy ?

-Non, elle met toujours le symbole, pourquoi ?

-Parce que Gordon, mon Malefoy, travaille sur ce projet !

-Mais, il date de quelle époque ton carnet ?

-Début XVIIIe siècle.

-Et moi mi XVIe !

-Il… Gordon a pris les carnets de son père, c'est surement lui qui est dans tes carnets.

-Par Merlin !

Après un court instant de silence, un peu gênés de voir le lien entre leur projet, ils retournèrent travailler. Hermione avait emmené son propre travail et aidakt Drago à lui expliquer certains mots spécifiquement moldus. Epuisés d'avoir du décrypter des techniques qu'il ne connaissait pas, il emprunta quelques livres et ils décidèrent de partir. Hermione appela sa mère pourlui dire qu'ils avaient fini mais cette dernière ne pouvait pas venir les chercher.

-Mais maman, on va pas attendre encore une heure.

-Ta tante est arrivée, elle fait les courses avec tes cousines, je peux le lui demander ? Tu crois que ton ami va se comporter correctement ?

-Malefoy ? Si c'est ma tante qui vient nous chercher, tu te comporteras normalement ? Enfin tu feras attention ?

-Bien sûr !

-C'est d'accord maman.

En attendant sa tante, Hermione lui fit mille recommandations, faisant, au final, exploser Malefoy.

-Je sais Granger, je ne suis pas stupide ! J'ai été très courtois avec ta mère je te rappelle.

-Oui, je sais. Mais là je te parle de ma tante et mes cousines qui ne connaissent rien de la magie, je te rappelle !

Drago allait riposter quand une voiture s'arrêta devant eux. Hermione lui présenta sa tante qui paraissait plutôt sévère et ses deux cousines qui devaient avoir à peu près son âge. Hermione déchanta en voyant sa cousine Betsy draguer ouvertement Malefoy. Elle supporta leurs flirts pendant tout le trajet.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent à la maison, Hermione commença à chercher une solution pour que sa tante et ses cousines partent le temps que Drago rejoigne sa maison. Mais Betsy avait envie qu'il reste.

-C'est la première fois qu'on rencontre quelqu'un de l'école d'Hermione, on ne connait même pas Ron et Harry alors qu'elle en parle tout le temps ! Dis, Hermi, ils sont aussi mignons que celui-là.

Hermione lui lança un regard outré. Comment osait-elle parler comme ça devant lui ?

-Et bien tu as le choix, un blond, un brun ou un roux !

-Un roux, quelle horreur !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, renchérit Drago, hilare.

-Ron est très mignon, fit Hermione, les fusillant du regard. Il a de beaux yeux bleus en plus !

-Hermi serait-elle amoureuse ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Hermi, et non je ne suis pas amoureuse de Ron, il est mon ami, ça ne m'empêche pas de le trouver mignon.

-Ouais, juste amis, murmura Drago, moqueur.

-Oui, juste amis Malefoy. C'est quoi ton problème ?

-C'est quoi ton problème Granger ?

-Vous vous appelez par vos noms de famille ? Demanda Kristie, la benjamine.

-On n'est pas amis, fit remarquer Hermione, on est obligé de travailler ensemble.

-Qui voudrait être ami avec ça, lança-t-il méchamment.

Hermione allait riposter quand sa mère entra, dégonflant la tension apparue entre les deux sorciers. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'exploser. Les mots de Malefoy l'avaient profondément blessé. Elle força sa tante et ses cousines à aider sa mère. Malefoy leur dit brièvement au revoir avant de partir, lâchant un « joyeux noël » qu'elle n'aurait su dire s'il était ironique. Elle monta dans une des chambres et éclata en sanglots. Comment avait-il osé lui parlé comme ça ? Dire ce genre de choses devant ses cousines ? Et pourquoi cela la touchait autant ? C'était Malefoy, il était ignoble de toute façon ! A quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre d'autre ?

Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer et essuya ses joues. A son grand soulagement, elle vit que s'était Kristie. Elle avait un an de moins qu'elle mais elles s'entendaient bien toutes les deux, beaucoup plus qu'avec Betsy. Elle la remercia de la tête de fermer la porte à clé.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui, oui. Il est tellement… con ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je pleure.

-Parce que tu l'aimes bien ? Supposa Kristie.

-Non ! Ca va pas, je le déteste, il est toujours méchant et c'est un idiot. Regarde-moi, je suis pathétique. Je suis hideuse.

-Mais non !

-Mais si ! Tu as vu comment il regarde ta sœur ? Juste parce qu'elle est bien foutue et s'habille en conséquence. Je veux pas que lui me regarde comme ça mais parfois c'est vrai, ça me ferait plaisir qu'un mec me regarde comme ça et non comme une encyclopédie !

-Herm…

-Et je déteste penser ça parce que je me fiche de comment je m'habille, j'ai pas envie de m'en occuper et en même temps je veux être jolie, je sais pas comment faire.

-Bon, Hermione ! Coupa Kristie brusquement avant de se radoucir, calme-toi. Tu es très jolie. Bon c'est vrai que tu ne te mets pas trop en valeur mais il y a un stade entre le look à la limite du vulgaire de ma sœur et le look particulier que tu as. Et si tu n'as pas envie de t'embêter, ne fais pas grand-chose, un jean un peu plus cintré, une jupe un chouia plus courte. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Si tu veux, après noël, je m'en occupe. Discrètement parce que tu connais Betsy !

-Merci Kris, tu es adorable. C'est juste que je veux continuer à être moi-même mais je me suis sentie nulle face à ta sœur. Elle est si belle et sexy et moi je suis tout le contraire.

-C'est faux. Et puis elle est superficielle alors que toi tu es naturelle.

-Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une qualité que les garçons recherchent !

-Bien sur mais les garçons n'aiment pas Betsy, ils la désirent, je pense que tu préfères qu'un garçon t'aime, non ?

-Un peu des deux ne ferait pas de mal je pense, conclut Hermione.

.

Noël était passé. Hermione avait passé du bon temps avec sa famille, surtout avec Kristie à qui elle s'était beaucoup confiée. Elle n'avait jamais fais attention à son apparence, c'est vrai et elle ne comptait pas se lever une heure plus tôt pour changer totalement comme pouvait le faire ses camarades de chambre à Poudlard. Néanmoins, passer cinq minutes à prendre le temps, cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal à son assurance mis à mal par Malefoy. Son regard et le ton sur lequel il lui avait parlé l'avait vraiment blessé. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du le laisser l'atteindre mais des semaines à travailler ensemble l'avait adouci. Et bien c'était fini.

.

Pour les derniers jours de vacances, elle retrouva ses amis au Terrier. Quand elle arriva en milieu de matinée, elle fut étonnée de trouver le Terrier vide. Un mot de Molly sur la table lui indiqua qu'elle et Arthur étaient partis chez des amis tandis que les jeunes dormaient encore. Elle monta les marches et s'étonna d'entendre du bruit dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci était ouverte et elle découvrit Ginny allonger sur le sol.

-Gin' ?

-Oh Hermione, tu es là ! Bon noël !

-Toi aussi… tu vas bien ?

-J'ai abusé de chocolat, avoua la rouquine en se levant difficilement. Le jour de noël j'ai été malade, le lendemain aussi et hier on a encore mangé comme je ne sais pas quoi, rebelote. Bill, c'est pareil. On a du manger un truc qui ne passe pas. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va bien, et toi ?

-A part ça, ça va ! J'adore ton jean !

-Merci.

Hermione hésita un peu et finit par tout déballer à son amie : la dispute avec Drago, les conseils de sa cousine et le shopping qu'elle avait fait avec sa cousine et sa mère.

-Super, fit Ginny, c'est bien si tu te sens mieux. Malefoy est vraiment un enfoiré, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui lancer un sort de chauve-souris ! Tiens, je vais lui faire ça le jour de notre retour.

-Ce n'est pas la peine !

-Mais si !

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-Gin ! Soupira Hermione, faisant sourire Ginny.

Hermione laissa un instant la rouquine pour aller réveiller ses deux amis qui l'accueillir avec plaisir quoiqu'ils furent un peu boudeur qu'elle les ait réveillé.

-alors vos cadeaux ?

-Harry a eu un petit mot d'Aislinn, se moqua Ron, il n'arrête pas de le regarder !

Hermione sourit, jetant un regard à Ginny qui avait perdu ses couleurs. Elle était vraiment partagée. D'un côté, elle adorait Ginny et voulait la voir heureuse, donc avec Harry. De l'autre, elle sentait bien que le brun n'aurait jamais de sentiments pour Ginny, rien qu'à voir comment il était avec Aislinn, ça dépassait ce qu'il avait été avec Cho. Elle était contente pour lui mais vraiment désolée pour Ginny.

.

Ron, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent tous les trois pour se promener autour du Terrier. Hermione fut surprise de voir qu'Harry avait un peu travaillé son projet au début des vacances. Ils parlèrent ensuite de la guerre. Harry n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Dumbledore sur ce qu'il lui avait proposé, il était sûr que cela menait à rien et cela le rendait un peu anxieux, c'était comme s'il avait trahi la confiance de Dumbledore en voulant partager ses connaissances avec d'autres. Hermione et Ron essayèrent de le rassurer tant qu'ils le purent.

Rentrés au Terrier, ils écoutèrent les adultes parler de leurs avancées et surtout des disparitions et des morts. Cela mis un coup à Harry et il s'en voulut. Il s'en voulut d'avoir surtout pensé à son projet et à Aislinn pendant ses vacances. Il devrait plutôt penser à Voldemort, aux horcruxes et à la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confié. Mais il était jeune et ne savait quoi faire pour demander à Slughorn ce souvenir, pour faire avancer les choses. Et il devait bien l'avouer, Aislinn occupait ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, ses yeux violets dansaient devant les siens, il se rappelait de tous ses sourires, de toutes les conversations. Il secoua la tête et décida que pendant les derniers jours, il n'allait penser qu'à sa mission. Ils le firent tous les trois dans la chambre de Ron, cherchant ce que pourrait être les horcruxes, en vain.

.

Dans le Nord de l'Angleterre, Drago était en train de lire quand son père entra. Celui-ci était parti depuis le lendemain de Noël pour une mission sur ordre de Voldemort. Sa mère avait eu du mal à l'accepter mais elle n'avait pas voix au chapitre. Son père s'assit dans le fauteuil près de lui.

-Alors, comment se passe ton projet ?

-Très bien, je découvre de nouvelles méthodes médicomagiques. C'est très intéressant.

-Tu as du demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ?

-Oui, une qui a un livre ancien de runes parce que Poudlard l'a prêté à l'Ecole d'Espagne.

-Bien. Ca t'aidera beaucoup. Même si médicomage n'est peut être pas un métier pour toi.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien en tant que mon fils, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend autre chose de toi. Je suis son bras droit. Il va de soi que tu travailleras comme moi.

-Père, j'ai toujours voulu être médicomage. Je, je serais plus utile à faire ça que…

-Non. En juin, tu seras majeur, tu pourras participer aux missions pour au final recevoir la marque.

Son père se leva la conversation était terminée. Drago reposa doucement le carnet qu'il était en train de lire, défait. Automatiquement, il regarda son bras où la marque serait surement posée l'année prochaine. Il n'avait pas envie de ça. Il voulait être médicomage, pas un mangemort. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Apparemment pas. Dépité, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il se sentait étonnamment seul il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un mais il n'avait pas été élevé comme ça. De plus, à qui pouvait-il en parler ? Blaise ne vivait que pour devenir Mangemort. Bien sûr, il doutait de la réelle motivation de Théo et même des idées de Pansy mais il ne voulait pas risquer de leur en parler. S'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, il serait une cible s'ils l'étaient, leur discussion risquait d'être entendue et il ne voyait pas à quoi ça pouvait les mener.

Il pensa une seconde à Granger qui ne devait pas s'inquiéter de ça elle disait tout à Potter et aux deux Weasley. Il regretta un instant ces mots chez elle il avait vu dans ses yeux une réelle déception. Et il l'avait blessé. Pas que cela le dérange vraiment, il avait l'habitude de tout faire pour la blesser. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. C'était différent parce qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et qu'il lui avait demandé de l'aide. Elle risquait d'être furieuse au retour des vacances. Il s'allongea, se demandant à lui-même de ne pas prêter attention à ce que Granger pouvait penser de lui.

.

Non loin de là, dans un autre manoir, une jeune fille ne dormait pas alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Le lendemain, elle rentrait à Poudlard. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle se sentait mal à l'aise en ce moment elle n'était pas bien. Pourtant, elle avait tout pour être un minimum heureuse : un projet qui fonctionnait bien, des notes qui s'étaient légèrement améliorées, un petit-ami en or. Bien sûr, elle avait un peu peur de la tournure que prenait le monde sorcier avec la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son père, fervent partisan, faisait tout pour entrer dans la catégorie des mangemorts, prenant des risques. Sa mère restait toujours sereine ou plutôt froide, ce qui ne rassurait en rien sa fille. Qu'allait-elle devenir, elle, dans tout ça ? Mariée avec un futur Mangemort qu'elle n'aimait pas ? Ou à un Mangemort qu'elle aimait ? Elle jeta un œil à son petit ami qui dormait tranquillement. Allait-il devenir un Mangemort ? Probablement, il était la nouvelle génération qui sortirait de Poudlard, souhaitant se battre. Elle, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle s'en fichait des sang-de-bourbe. Elle ne voulait pas de la guerre, une guerre qui risquerait de tuer tout ce qu'elle aimait, y compris elle.

.

**Et voilà ! Alors, alors ? Vous vouliez Drago dans le monde moldu, vous l'avez ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les recherches, la dispute, et puis la discussion avec Lucius Malefoy… Je veux tout savoir xD**

**La semaine prochaine, je bosse le vendredi… alors si vous êtes gentil(le)s, je vous le poste jeudi xD**

**Bisouuuus **


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, bien mais crevée ! en mon jour de repos, j'enchaine le coiffeur (j'ai une jolie couleur cuivré maintenant), les courses et juste après vous avoir posté le chapitre, du ménage !**

**Bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews**

**Camille : merci merci ! Et bien moi je suis un peu indifférente au couple Ginny-Harry donc il ne me tient pas à cœur ! Idem pour les persos, j'essaie de les faire évoluer à part ! Et oui Drago est méchant, ce ne serait pas Drago sinon ! Mais parle, parle, ça me fait plaisir les longues reviews xD **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7**

Les vacances étaient finies et tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient prêts à se rendre à leur premier cours de cette nouvelle année. Les Sixièmes années avaient rendez-vous avec M. Flitwick pour leur cours de Sortilèges. Harry était un peu nerveux à l'idée de revoir Aislinn. Il se trouvait tellement stupide quand elle était dans les parages. A ses côtés, il entendait Ron expliquer son projet à Dean et Seamus qui l'écoutaient, limite bouche bée. Il se tourna alors vers Hermione qui semblait dans ses pensées.

-Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Harry.

-Si, si.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle mentait visiblement et il se demanda pourquoi. Le groupe des Serpentards arriva et il vit le visage d'Hermione se durcir. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, se demandant si Malefoy lui avait fait quelque chose lors de leurs rencontres sur leur projet. En effet, Aislinn apparut devant lui.

-Salut Harry ! Salut Hermione !

-Salut Aislinn, répondit Hermione, sortant de sa mélancolie, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Très bonnes et vous ?

-Bien aussi.

-Aussi, acquiesça Harry en voyant les regards des deux jeunes filles venir sur lui.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait dire mais ne trouva pas. Il remercia Flitwick d'arriver pour couper court à cette tension qu'il sentait s'accumuler dans son cerveau. Aislinn passa devant lui et il lança un regard désespéré à Hermione qui sourit. Après le cours, il allait demander des conseils au professeur sur son projet puisque c'est lui qui l'aiderait le plus dans sa démarche. Il courut ensuite à son cours suivant et s'excusa pour son retard auprès de Slughorn, qui passa l'éponge.

.

Les cours reprirent tranquillement, les projets et rencontres aussi. Pansy ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit de venir elle n'avait pas de questions particulières. Bien sur, elle en avait toujours mais elle aurait voulu attendre d'avoir plus analysé son questionnaire mais une question la taraudait néanmoins et c'était cela son excuse d'avoir voulu le rencontrer si vite après les vacances. A sa grande surprise, il avait accepté de suite et en arrivant, il l'avait vivement remercié pour son projet qui prenait une belle tournure. Pansy était secrètement ravie.

-Et ton Noël s'est bien passé ? Demanda soudain Pansy alors qu'ils étaient prêts à partir.

-Euh, oui merci et toi ?

-Oui, enfin je préfère être à Poudlard. Tu vas retrouver Potter et Granger ?

-Je sais pas. Harry doit être avec Aislinn et Hermione… ben remarque elle a l'air de faire la gueule à Malefoy alors je sais pas.

-Malefoy ?

-Ouais, pour leur projet, tu sais… pas visiblement.

Ron se foutu une claque mentalement. Comment il avait pu être aussi con ! Malefoy n'avait surement pas dit à ses copains anti-moldus qu'il voyait Hermione.

-Euh, dis rien s'il te plait, Hermione va me tuer sinon.

-Euh non bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien.

Elle se pressa pour partir parce qu'elle avait un dernier court à suivre pour l'après-midi. Mais le soir, elle pensait encore à cette révélation. Drago avait demandé de l'aide à Granger ? Elle avait du mal à le croire. C'était tellement loin de ce qu'était Drago il ne pouvait pas la voir. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était moldue, aussi parce qu'elle était l'amie de Potter et Ron, qu'elle était une miss-je-sais-tout insupportable. Comment avait-il pu lui demandé de l'aide ? Il devait être au pied du mur, c'était certain. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit en plus ? Cela prouvait qu'il n'avait pas du tout confiance en elle, ce qui la blessait douloureusement.

-Pans ? Tu rêves ?

Pansy sortit brusquement de ses pensées et sourit à Blaise, un peu troublée.

-Désolée, je suis encore en vacances dans ma tête, fit-elle en se collant contre lui.

Blaise la regarda, un peu sceptique, mais ne dit rien. Il ne savait d'où ça lui venait quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient assis là, pourtant comme à l'heure habitude, Drago et Théo jouant une partie d'échec, les filles parlant de leur côté. Pourtant, c'est comme si tout avait changé. Il ne savait simplement pas pourquoi.

.

Quelques jours avaient passé. Drago fulminait. Il avait envoyé une lettre à Granger pour qu'ils se voient dans la salle sur demande pour qu'il puisse utiliser son livre. Elle n'était pas venue. Il venait de passer plus d'une heure dans la salle sur demande. Seul. Il se serait écouté, il serait allé la voir pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. D'accord, il l'avait insulté. Ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire la gueule, ils n'avaient plus douze ans par Salazar ! Elle aurait pu laisser son orgueil de côté. Orgueil seulement ? Fit une voix dans sa tête. Il devait avouer que sa remarque avait été méchante mais il n'allait pas s'abaisser à s'excuser quand même. Il décida d'aller prendre l'air et si le terrain était vide, d'aller faire un peu de balai, ce qui le détendrait fortement. Malheureusement, en chemin, il croisa Potter et sa clique, donc Granger. Il croisa brièvement son regard et n'y vit même pas de colère. Juste de la pure indifférence. Sa colère monta d'un grand et il se défoula sur le terrain, content de voir Théo venir avec lui, c'était toujours plus drôle à deux.

.

-Concentre-toi, concentre-toi, se murmura Harry à lui-même.

Il était à la bibliothèque avec Aislinn et travaillait sur son projet. Il lisait les livres traitant des sortilèges et il n'aurait pensé accrocher si facilement. Cela lui donnait vraiment envie de créer ses propres sortilèges. Il lui restait plus qu'à essayer. Aislinn lui avait conseillé de commencer avec des petits sorts, pour voir s'il y arrivait avant de se poser pour travailler sur celui qu'il avait choisi. Au bout d'une heure, il se laissa totalement déconcentré. Aislinn était toujours très appliquée dans son travail et il put la contempler à loisirs. Comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, quelque chose en lui se tordait. Il aurait aimé en parler mais à qui ? Ron n'était pas toujours très subtil, Hermione était une fille et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle comprenne et la connaissant, elle décortiquerait tout. Peut-être pourrait-il écrire une lettre à Sirius ou lui parler par le réseau de cheminée ? Il garda cette idée dans un coin de sa tête.

Aislinn leva soudain les yeux vers lui pour lui sourire et il se sentit rougir. Il se sentait tellement stupide en sa présence et il en avait plus que marre. Il aurait aimé être plus « cool » pour pouvoir lui parler, voir plus. Il se savait plutôt maladroit avec les filles, le désastre avec Cho le lui confirmait. Pourtant, avec Aislinn, c'était différent.

-Etonnée de voir une Poufsouffle travailler si durement ?

La phrase d'Aislinn mit quelques secondes avant d'atteindre son cerveau. Il secoua la tête, surpris.

-Non, non je ne pensais pas à ça.

S'il y réfléchissait, il aurait peut être dit que « si », sa vision des Poufsouffle n'était pas si studieuse. Le regard narquois d'Aislinn lui confirma qu'il n'était pas cru.

-On a l'habitude. Juste parce qu'on n'est pas aussi cinglé que ses Serdaigle dans le travail, on ne nous reconnait pas. Ca m'énerve parfois. La preuve, tu ne me connaissais même pas.

-Non… je…

-Si c'est vrai, je suis sure que tu connais tous les Serpentard et quasiment tous les Serdaigle de ton année, pas vrai ?

-C'est que, c'est que vous êtes discrets aussi.

-Aussi, avoua Aislinn. On place d'autres qualités avant cela. Bref… prêt pour le match de quidditch contre mon équipe ?

-Tu ne joues pas ?

-Non, s'amusa Aislinn, mais j'adore ça. Plus comme spectatrice.

-Ah, tu es pour quelle équipe ? Nationale je veux dire.

-Les Harpies de Holyhead. J'habite là-bas. Et on est très fort. Et toi ?

-Je sais pas trop si j'en ai une…Ron est à fond pour les Canons alors quiconque est contre son équipe…

-Si vous voulez continuer de parler, sortez !

Harry sursauta, n'ayant pas vu Miss Pince arriver. Elle les fusilla du regard, attendant une quelconque réponse. Aislinn s'excusa et la bibliothécaire finit par partir, les gardant à l'œil.

-On y va ? Proposa Aislinn en rangeant ses affaires. Sinon, elle risque de nous lancer un sort.

-Elle ne ferait pas ça.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûre, tout le monde a son côté sombre.

-Tu penses ?

-Mais oui, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Aislinn, voyant le regard d'Harry se voiler un peu.

-Non, rien.

Le silence se fit et une légère gêne flotta entre eux. Aislinn soupira. Elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder Harry, il était finalement plutôt timide, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait cru. Il lui plaisait, c'était indéniable. Elle faisait tout pour lui parler quand il était là, son cœur battait plus vite et elle sentait comme des papillons dans le ventre ce qui était pour elle, la preuve irréfutable qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui. Et elle était sûre de lui plaire également il était toujours troublé avec elle, bafouillant sans cesse alors qu'il n'avait visiblement pas ce problème avec ses amis ou d'autres filles. Si au départ, son intérêt pour lui n'avait été que pour son projet, elle aimait désormais sa compagnie. De rares fois, ils arrivaient à avoir de véritables conversations. Mais elle se doutait que si elle attendait quoique ce soit de sa part, elle pourrait attendre des siècles.

-Je vais y aller, le temps de poser mes affaires et ce sera l'heure du diner, commença-t-elle, merci pour l'après-midi, c'est sympa de bosser avec toi. On se refera ça ?

-Quand tu veux, confirma Harry, retrouvant le sourire.

Aislinn se rapprocha rapidement de lui pour déposer un baiser léger sur sa joue. Elle le vit rougir mais il garda son regard émeraude dans le sien et sourit. Elle lui sourit en retour et retourna à sa salle commune. Elle avait envie de sautiller comme une gamine. Et tout ça pour Harry Potter ! Pour les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient vécu en entendant dire qu'Harry Potter était un héros, c'était quelque chose, presque incroyable. Pas qu'elle était genre groupie ou autre comme pouvait l'être certaines filles plus jeunes qu'elle, mais il restait Harry Potter. Ils ne s'étaient vraiment jamais parlé. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un autre camarade de son école, un gryffondor comme un autre. Son nom, c'était juste une sorte de légende pour elle. Elle n'y accordait pas vraiment d'importance. Mais de se le dire, c'était quand même étonnant.

Elle rentra dans sa salle commune et monta ses affaires dans sa chambre où Megan se préparait pour aller diner, ce qui la fit sourire. Megan était vraiment coquette tout en restant très naturelle. Elle était sa meilleure amie en toute occasion et même si elles n'en n'avaient jamais parlé, elle se doutait que son amie ait découvert ses sentiments pour le beau gryffondor.

-Hey Meg !

-Linn, alors cet aprem avec Harry ?

-Super ! dit Aislinn en sautant sur son lit.

-Toujours aussi coincé ?

-Il n'est pas coincé ! Il est… timide !

-Mouais. Faudrait le secouer un peu à mon avis. Moi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui bouge, je deviendrais folle à attendre. Tu sais que c'est toi qui vas devoir faire tous les premiers pas dans votre relation ?

-J'en ai consciente mais ça ne me dérange pas. Il est adorable.

-Adorable ? En quoi il est adorable ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est un tout. J'adore quand il rougit ou qu'il bafouille quand je suis là, quoi de plus romantique ?

-Je ne te savais pas romantique, bougonna Meg pour la forme.

-Moi non plus, gloussa Aislinn.

-Tu… tu as gloussé ?

-Non !

-Si, par Merlin, tu as gloussé ! Il te rend dingue ! Y en a un qui va être content !

-Qui donc ?

Megan allait le lui dire quand Hannah rentra déposer ses affaires et parla de son projet qui n'avançait pas. Aislinn la fusilla du regard, se demandant qui cela pouvait déranger qu'elle ait le béguin pour Harry.

.

Dans la grande salle, tout le monde parlait en même temps, mangeait, écoutait les autres dans un grand brouhaha habituel. Pourtant, l'un d'eux, et l'un des plus gros mangeurs et bavards était dans ses pensées. Ron Weasley n'allait pas bien. Pourtant, il essayait de ne pas le montrer ce qui était plutôt difficile puisqu'il était plutôt expressif. Il voyait bien Hermione lui jeter des regards inquiets et il savait qu'elle devait se maitriser drôlement pour ne pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Harry, quant à lui, était trop absorbé par Aislinn à deux tables de là pour prêter attention à son meilleur ami. Il ne leur en voulait pas. Il avait trop reproché à Hermione de s'occuper de ses affaires – notamment avec son projet – pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Pour Harry, il semblait bien le comprendre puisqu'une jolie brune accaparait son attention à lui aussi.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas si simple que pour Harry. Aislinn semblait une gentille fille. Contrairement à celle qui occupait ses pensées. Il arrivait à peine à prononcer son nom dans sa tête, cela rendrait les choses encore plus réelles qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle était à Serpentard, par Merlin ! Elle lui avait dit des choses cruelles qui l'avaient blessé pendant des années ! Comment pouvait-il oublier tout ça juste parce qu'elle était incroyablement jolie ? Bien sur, il y avait également son projet qu'il trouvait intéressant, leurs discussions sur leur enfance, ses fossettes quand elle souriait. Il soupira lourdement, s'attirant des regards étonnés. Il rougit un peu et mangea un autre bout de son éclair au chocolat pour tourner l'attention vers quelqu'un d'autres.

-Ca va Ron ? Demanda finalement Hermione avec un sourire compatissant.

-Oui, je stresse un peu pour mon projet, mentit-il à moitié, j'ai des idées mais j'ai du mal à les formuler par écrit.

-Je pourrais toujours te corriger après si tu veux pour les fautes et quelques tournures.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, ne l'ai-je pas toujours fais ?

-T'es la meilleure.

Hermione rit et il se joignit à elle, sortant Harry de ses rêves.

-Vous êtes bien rêveur tous les deux ! Fit-elle remarquer.

-Tu peux parler, se moqua Harry.

Hermione grimaça. Elle ne se trouvait pas forcément rêveuse, toujours en colère plutôt mais elle se voyait mal le leur expliquer. Une sensation bizarre la fit frissonner. Tous les trois semblaient être emplis de secrets les uns pour les autres alors qu'ils avaient toujours été francs. Elle se disait que son secret n'était pas bien grave n'empêche, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

.

Devant la salle de classe, Hermione soupira. Ron et Harry parlaient quidditch à ses côtés, un match s'était produit la veille au niveau national. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Malefoy. Elle se détourna, passant son regard sur les Serpentard en face d'elle : Nott et Parkinson. Ils étaient inséparables tous les trois, ce qui la fit sourire voyant le parallèle entre leurs deux groupes bien qu'ils aient un quatrième : Zabini, voir les deux gardes du corps de Malefoy : Crabbe et Goyle. Elle s'étonna de voir qu'ils étaient là et que personne n'attaquait personne. D'habitude, les Serpentards ne perdaient jamais une occasion de les taquiner. Mais là, rien. Daphne Greengrass, une jolie brune, arriva et se mit à parler avec Pansy. Hermione regarda Parvati et Lavande qui parlaient de l'autre côté du couloir et son cœur se serra. Elle n'avait pas d'amies filles, finalement, à part Ginny. Cela lui manquait un peu dans des cas comme celui-ci. Elle aurait aimé que la rouquine soit de son âge pour partager plus que des rapides têtes à têtes. Penser à Ginny la fit devenir inquiète. Elle n'avait pas vu Ginny au petit-déjeuner ce matin et ne l'avait pas aperçu du week-end. A chaque fois qu'elle était allée la voir dans son dortoir, soit elle dormait, soit elle n'était pas là. Elle était pour la plupart du temps introuvable et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle était bien tentée de prendre la carte des maraudeurs à Harry pour savoir où elle disparaissait.

Alors quand Amy, une amie de la même année que son amie, s'approcha d'elle, elle s'affola et s'approcha d'elle, prenant les devants.

-Hermione, chuchota Amy, Ginny se sent pas bien depuis quelques jours et refuse de nous parler. On a pensé que toi peut être…

-Elle est où ?

-Dans la salle de bain de notre dortoir. Elle refuse de sortir.

-J'y vais. Merci !

Elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir très longtemps. Si Ginny en était arrivée là, il devait y avoir de bonnes raisons. Elle alla expliquer à Harry et Ron qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle allait se rendre à l'infirmerie. Ils eurent l'air choqué qu'elle pense à louper un cours mais Hermione était déjà partie. Dès qu'elle eut tournée dans le couloir, elle se mit à avancer beaucoup plus vite. Essoufflée, elle frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Ginny, c'est moi, Hermione. Ouvre.

-Entre.

Elle découvrit la rouquine recroquevillé dans un coin près des toilettes. Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer de peur. Elle avait toujours connue en Ginny une fille courageuse, surtout depuis quelques mois. La voir comme cela n'était pas un bon présage.

-Tu as encore été malade ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione en s'agenouillant près d'elle, surprise de la voir si défaite, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Ginny secoua la, tête, refusant de se confier. Elle se colla contre Hermione et se laissa bercer par son amie. Cela faisait tellement de bien de se sentir consoler, importante pour quelqu'un. Et qui d'autres qu'Hermione pour remplir ce rôle là ? Hermione avait toujours été là pour elle la soutenir contre son frère, essayer de la faire sortir de son rôle d'amoureuse d'Harry.

Alors quand Hermione lui demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il se passait, elle éclata :

-Je suis enceinte ! S'écria Ginny avant de se remettre brutalement à pleurer.

.

.

**Joyeux noël !**

**Ben non c'est pas une blague, le chapitre se termine comme ça et il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine jeudi ou vendredi, je ne sais pas encore, pour connaitre toute cette histoire ! **

**Alors qui est le père ? **

**Hermione va-t-elle pardonner à Drago ?**

**La gaffe de Ron va-t-elle avoir des conséquences ?**

**Et commencez-vous à apprécier Aislinn ? lol**

**Je vous souhaite vraiment un joyeux noël, passez du bon temps en famille et/ou avec vos amis profitez surtout ! Mangez bien hihi et je veux un rapport détaillé de vos cadeaux ensuite ^^**

**Bisous !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ? Moi, bien, j'ai bien profité de ma journée de repos, et j'ai encore demain matin *_* **

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux noël et avait été gâté par le papa noël ! Moi j'ai eu ce que je voulais donc ça a été ! **

**Clémence : Pour Ginny, déception ? j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Tu sauras si c'est vraiment vrai lol ! Mais oui elle est gentille ma Aislinn… ou pas xD si elle l'est lol et moi aussi j'adore ce prénom je l'ai lu dans un livre il y a longtemps et j'adore *_* ! Bien sur qu'Hermione va finir par lui pardonner… « quand' » est la question lol ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8**

« Je suis enceinte ».

Les paroles de Ginny résonnaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione, choquée. Elle avait du mal à penser deux mots et pourtant les pleurs de Ginny lui confirmèrent qu'elle devait être sûre de ses propos et qu'elle avait besoin d'une amie réactive.

-Ok, ok, répéta-t-elle. Viens, lève-toi.

-Non !

-Si, tu ne peux pas rester sur le carrelage, viens dans la chambre au moins, tout le monde est en classe de toute façon.

-Tu, tu as loupé un cours ? Demanda Ginny en se levant sous la pression d'Hermione.

-Oui.

-Mais…

-Tu es plus importante qu'un cours. Je m'inquiétais, tu sais. Amy s'inquiète aussi, elle est venue m'en parler. Si tu me racontais maintenant ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit, répondit Ginny, un peu agressive. Désolée, je ne voulais pas mais… ma vie est fichue !

-Mais non…

-Mais si ! S'écria Ginny, tu te rends compte, j'ai juste 15 ans et je suis enceinte ! Mes parents vont me tuer, je ne pourrais jamais faire carrière dans le quidditch après ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir me battre contre Voldemort, je ne suis plus rien ! Plus rien !

-Ginny, calme-toi, ok ? Je t'en prie, ta vie n'est pas finie parce que tu attends…

-Ne le dis pas ! Et si, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Herms ?

-Je… je ne savais pas mais on va réfléchir ensemble, veux-tu ?

Ginny hocha la tête, s'accrochant aux paroles rassurantes d'Hermione.

-Qui est le … père ?

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, baissant les yeux, honteuse. Elle secoua la tête, refusant de le dire à Hermione. Elle savait qu'elle la décevrait, qu'elle décevrait tout le monde.

-Gin', tu sais que je ne te jugerais jamais ? Pas toi !

-Théodore Nott, souffla Ginny en relevant le regard pour voir le choc s'incruster sur le visage de la brune.

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant une bonne minute, surprise.

-Ok. Je peux avoir quelques détails ? Comment ça a pu arriver ?

-Et bien, commença Ginny en se tortillant. Tu te souviens de ma retenue au mois de novembre ?

-Oui…

-Et bien, j'étais en retenue avec Théo et…

-Théo ?

Ginny grimaça et Hermione s'excusa rapidement, lui demandant de continuer en lui promettant de ne plus la couper.

-Et je sais pas, il a été hyper entreprenant avec moi. Pas en méchant, pas du tout. En… séducteur, tu vois. J'avoue… j'ai ressenti un petit quelque chose. Je veux dire, c'est agréable de se sentir désiré, tu vois ? C'était visiblement son but. Et… en décembre, quand… quand Harry a parlé d'Aislinn, j'ai vu rouge, j'ai craqué. J'en avais marre qu'il s'intéresse toujours à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis rien pour lui alors que cette inconnue… je la déteste ! Je suis partie de la salle commune et j'ai marché, j'ai croisé Théo et je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus ! On s'est embrassé et puis bon tu te doutes de la suite… Dis quelque chose.

-Je, je suis surprise. Ok. Il, il a été gentil avec toi ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Oui, il a été gentil. Ce n'est pas lui le problème. Enfin, il n'est pas… comme tu penses et comme je le pensais. Ce n'est pas un mangemort, il a envie d'autres choses.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu continues à le voir ?

-Et bien, oui. Après cette soirée, je l'ai évité mais il est revenu à la charge. Et tu sais, le sexe après la première fois un peu délicate, tu t'y fais vite et j'avais besoin d'attention et lui il m'en donnait. Ca parait ridicule, comme ça, je le sais.

-Ce n'est pas ridicule du tout, Gin'. Je comprends.

-Je l'ai évité depuis la rentrée. Je, je commençais à me douter… j'ai des nausées tout le temps, c'est horrible !

-Gin, tu dois aller en parler à ta mère.

-Quoi ! Non ! Hors de question !

-Ginny, tu, je, je vais te poser une question, tu dois me répondre, ça va peut être te choquer mais tu veux faire quoi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu veux garder le bébé ?

-Je, je sais pas. Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas le faire passer ! Je ne pourrais pas l'abandonner ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Hermione ?

-Déjà, sécher tes larmes. Ensuite, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie dire que tu es malade, je dirais que je t'ai soutenu et elle me fera un mot. Réfléchis mais si tu veux le garder, tu dois aller en parler à ta mère. Tu la connais, elle va crier un peu et après elle te soutiendra quoiqu'il arrive et tu ne vas pas pouvoir lui cacher ça. Je parlerais au Professeur McGonagall pour lui demander.

-Tu, tu viendras avec moi ?

-Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu, tu ne diras rien à personne, hein ?

-Bien sur que non, Ginny. Allez viens.

-Tu sais ce qui m'aiderait ?

-Dis-moi ?

-Des pousses de gingembre, contre les vomissements. Tu sais que si je le demande à Pomfresh, elle va se douter…

-J'en trouverais.

Hermione et Ginny se rendirent donc à l'infirmerie où Ginny put se reposer toute l'après-midi. Hermione se dépêcha de se rendre à son prochain cours : celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle n'était pas ravie que ce soit avec Rogue. Bien sûr, il lui enleva des points et lui envoya une réplique acerbe. Elle le fusilla du regard et alla s'asseoir près de Neville. Elle croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Malefoy mais son regard dévia plus sur Nott qui la regardait également. Elle les fusilla tous les deux du regard et s'assit, se dépêchant de noter ce que le professeur disait.

Son prochain cours était Potions. Elle savait que c'était sa seule chance de prendre des pousses de gingembre pour Ginny. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes mais elle eut l'impression que tout le monde la fixait bizarrement après ça. Elle ne respira qu'en sortant du cours. Elle fonça à l'infirmerie pour voir Ginny, ignorant l'appel de Ron qui résonna dans le couloir.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Moyen. J'ai réfléchi toute la journée et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sens que tu as raison mais je ne m'imagine pas dire ça à mes parents, tu te rends compte !

-Ginny, essaie de dédramatiser. C'est dramatique, je sais, coupa la brune en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche, mais tu dois te reprendre ! On va retourner au dortoir et…

-Et ?

-Essayez de faire bonne figure, jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à aller voir ta mère. Tu ne pourrais rien faire, sans le dire à tes parents puis à ton frère. Enfin ça tu peux attendre un petit peu, je veux dire, on le verra dans deux, trois mois ?

-C'est horrible ! Je vais être horrible, grosse et mon dieu, mes BUSE !

Ginny se remit à pleurer et Hermione ne sut que faire. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ginny dans un état d'abattement aussi profond. Elle la comprenait bien sûr, Hermione ne pouvait s'imaginer dans une telle situation. Avoir un enfant à 15 ans devait être paralysant. Mais Hermione ne pouvait laisser son amie dans cet état.

-Ginny, je sais que ce doit être terriblement dur et que je ne peux pas comprendre. Je serais là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive mais je pense que le soutien de ta mère serait vraiment la chose qui va te faire te relever.

Ginny hocha doucement la tête, essuyant ses larmes.

-Bon, je vais aller voir McGonagall pour la convaincre de nous laisser aller au Terrier un week-end.

-Ne lui dis surtout pas que je suis enceinte !

-Non, allez, viens.

-Je te suis, et il faut que j'aille manger, j'ai une faim de loup mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans la grande salle.

-Je te rapporterais quelque chose, promit la brune.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent donc dans leur salle commune. Hermione se dépêcha d'aller manger pour ramener quelque chose à Ginny qui se mit au lit pour se reposer et surtout réfléchir aux conséquences dramatiques de ces actes. Elle devait s'avouer que cela lui faisait un bien fou d'avoir pu en parler à Hermione comme si elle avait un poids en moins sur les épaules. Bien sûr, cela ne faisait que commencer. Elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de ses parents, de ses frères. De Théo. Elle évita de penser à lui. Ils avaient passé un mois ensemble à se voir plusieurs fois par semaine et il lui manquait, elle devait être sincère avec elle-même. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, loin de là, son cœur battait toujours pour un beau brun à lunettes, mais avec le serpentard, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait elle-même, elle se sentait appréciée. Elle se sentait également idiote maintenant d'avoir cru à ses mots d'amour elle se retrouvait dans une situation terrible à cause de cela. Elle lui en voulait, elle s'en voulait et par-dessus tout, elle en voulait à Harry et Aislinn.

.

Alors qu'elle s'installait en cours de potions, Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à McGonagall pour la convaincre de les laisser, Ginny et elle, partir pour un week-end au Terrier. Elle savait qu'elle accepterait parce qu'elle était sa favorite. Néanmoins, il fallait une bonne excuse. Elle ne pouvait trahir le secret de Ginny, ça se saurait bien assez tôt. Alors quelle excuse inventer ?

Dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le professeur Rogue entrer à la suite de Slughorn mais elle sursauta en entendant sa voix.

-Vous devez vous demander ce que je fais là et bien le professeur Slughorn m'a fait part d'un vol qui a eut lieu hier dans cette classe. Des pousses de gingembre dont il avait besoin pour le cours suivant. C'est forcément l'un de vous qui l'a volé. Je veux savoir qui, maintenant, sinon toute la classe sera collée.

Hermione se senti pâlir en entendant ça. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les filles. C'était bien connu, les pousses de gingembre étaient prises contre les nausées matinales lors de grossesse. Pansy s'en amusa et fit comme les autres, scruta les visages pour savoir quelle fille s'était mise dans une situation embarrassante. Son regard tomba vite sur la Miss-je-sais-tout qui semblait réfléchir à toute allure. Pansy fronça les sourcils, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela pouvait être elle. Quand Hermione lança un regard nerveux vers la table de Drago, son sang se glaça et les mots de Ron résonnèrent dans son esprit. « Et Hermione… ben remarque elle a l'air de faire la gueule à Malefoy alors je sais pas ». D'accord, ils travaillaient sur leur projet. Cela pouvait-il avoir été plus loin ? Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle ils ne se parlaient apparemment plus. Elle vit Granger fermer les yeux et sur le point d'avouer son crime.

-C'est moi !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Pansy qui avait lâché ça sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle vit le regard désappointé de Rogue qui avait espéré que ce soit quelqu'un hors de sa maison. Elle tenta un sourire embarrassé et continua de le fixer.

-Bien, vous viendrez me voir ce soir pour qu'on en discute Miss Parkinson. Reprenez.

Slughorn essaya vainement de reprendre son cours mais les esprits étaient surchauffés. Hermione restait coite. Pourquoi Parkinson avait avoué alors que ce n'était pas elle ? Elle croisa brièvement son regard et comprit qu'elle allait devoir donner des explications. Tout en se mettant à son cours, elle y réfléchit sans s'apercevoir que son voisin avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre un souaffle en pleine tête. Ron n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pansy, enceinte. Imaginer elle et Blaise le blessait profondément et, au lieu de l'énerver, il se sentit véritablement déprimé.

A la fin du cours, Hermione fila pour ne pas avoir à parler à Parkinson mais celle-ci réussit à la coincer avant la fin de la journée.

-Tu me fuis Granger ?

-Pourquoi tu t'es dénoncé ? demanda Hermione, ne voulant pas jouer plus longtemps à ce petit jeu là.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dire ça ! C'est Drago ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire. Pansy se renfrogna et elle essaya de se calmer.

-Tu as cru que… Moi et Malefoy ! T'es folle !

-Arrête de rire Granger, ou je te refais la tête au carré !

-Désolée, c'est que… bref, comment tu as pu croire que Malefoy et moi ?

-Et bien, je sais que vous êtes ensemble sur votre projet !

-Il, il te l'a dit ?

-Non, en fait, c'est Ron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois. Ron ? Ce n'était plus Weasley ?

-Et puis tu as regardé Malefoy juste avant d'ouvrir la bouche !

-Je ne regardais pas Malefoy et ce n'est pas pour moi. Je te remercie, vraiment, de t'être dénoncé.

-Tu n'es pas enceinte ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non.

-Bon, bref, donne moi une idée pour que je ne me fasse pas coller par Rogue !

Hermione réfléchit en vitesse. Pour quel autre raison pouvait-on avoir besoin de gingembre ?

-Ok, dis que tu voulais faire ton parfum. C'est la mode en ce moment, et que cela allait très bien avec ta peau et que tu ne pouvais les commander parce que tu ne les aurais pas eu avant trois, quatre jours et ta potion aurait tourné si tu ne les mettais pas le soir même.

Pansy cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, secrètement impressionnée par la miss-je-sais-tout qui arrivait à trouver des excuses comme ça.

-C'est pour qui ?

-Je ne vais pas te le dire. Je…

-Granger et Parkinson ensemble ?

Hermione sursauta et fusilla Malefoy du regard. Théodore Nott était à ses côtés. Tous les deux avaient l'air très surpris de les voir ensemble.

-Blaise te cherche partout, continua Drago.

-J'imagine. Granger, tu m'en dois une !

-Je viens de t'en donner une, fit remarquer Hermione en faisant demi-tour, refusant de se trouver près de Malefoy plus longtemps.

Pansy ne dit plus rien et se retourna vers ses deux amis, l'air faussement contrit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez toutes les deux ?

-Rien.

-C'est Granger qui est enceinte ? Demanda Théo qui avait vite compris.

-Quoi ! Elle est enceinte ? Répéta Drago, bouche bée.

Pansy regarda Drago avec attention, se demandant si sa voix pouvait dévoiler quelque chose. Mais c'était peine perdue, si sa voix avait marqué la surprise, il s'était repris vite pour cacher quelque chose sur son visage.

-Mais non ! Je l'ai cru mais en fait, elle couvre quelqu'un !

-Pourquoi tu as dis que c'était toi ?

Pansy se sentit alors stupide. Comment avait-elle pu croire que Drago et Granger avaient couché ensemble ? D'accord, Drago avait changé mais pas à ce point, jamais à ce point !

-Je sais pas. Bon ok mais t'énerve pas, elle t'a regardé et j'ai vu qu'elle allait parler et j'ai paniqué ! Alors, j'ai dit que c'était moi !

-Tu as cru que j'avais couché avec Granger ? Murmura Drago, scotché.

-Oui, je sais, c'est stupide, désolée ! Oublions, d'accord ? Bon, je vais voir Blaise pour le rassurer !

Drago fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Comment Pansy avait-elle pu savoir qu'il s'était rapproché de Granger pour son projet ? Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas abouti à cette conclusion hâtive sans des indices. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas en parler devant Théo, aussi il s'abstient et se promit de lui en parler dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Celle-ci se présenta bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il venait de faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre et il la trouva devant une étagère en train de lire.

-Pans ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh, je, je cherchais quelque chose.

-Pourquoi tu as cru… Granger et moi ?

-Je, j'ai appris que tu lui avais demandé de l'aide pour ton projet.

-Qui te l'a dit ?

-J'ai mes sources, éluda Pansy, ne voulant pas avouer elle-même qu'elle voyait Ron.

Drago le prendrait mal et elle n'avait pas envie de parler de lui. Elle voulait parler de Granger.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ca se passe bien avec elle ? J'ai du mal à croire que tu lui ais demandé et qu'elle ait accepté.

-Ce sont des runes. Vu qu'on est les meilleurs… on s'aide.

-Et pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus ?

-Ta source est bien bavarde, grimaça Drago.

-Alors ?

-On s'est un peu disputé.

-Comme à votre habitude, non ?

-Oui mais elle est susceptible, soupira-t-il. N'en parle à personne s'il te plait.

-Bien sûr, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, tu sais. Et c'est quoi ton projet ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Pansy fit la moue mais ne dit rien. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de son projet non plus. Bien sûr, c'était plus parce qu'elle risquait de se mettre à dos la nouvelle génération de mangemort que par manque d'envie. Pansy dévia alors la conversation sur leurs cours, leurs vacances. Elle sentit le blond se détendre et ils rentrèrent ensemble jusqu'à la salle commune.

.

Dans le couloir menant au bureau de sa directrice de maison, Hermione souffla un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte. Son professeur lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit avant de fermer la porte. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle en ressortait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait réussi à faire croire au Professeur McGonagall que Molly avait besoin d'elle à cause du futur mariage de Bill et Fleur. Elle avait du mal à le croire elle-même. Elle fila trouver Ginny pour lui annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle. Ginny la remercia d'un sourire, redoutant fortement la conversation avec ses parents. Heureusement qu'Hermione serai là pour elle. Hermione retourna voir les garçons, Ginny ne voulait pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose s'ils les voyaient trop ensemble toutes les deux. Néanmoins, elle ne fut pas très attentive à leur discussion ni à ses devoirs. Cela lui brisait le cœur de voir son amie si triste, l'air défait. Cela devait être tellement difficile de vivre ce genre de choses à son âge. Même si elle essayait de la rassurer autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle était inquiète. Elle savait que ses parents seraient un gros soutien pour elle. Elle n'imaginait pas les Weasley la rejeter. Par contre, Ron risquait d'être furieux et les camarades de Poudlard pas vraiment tendres. Et puis, l'avenir était tellement noir avec la montée de Voldemort, qu'est-ce que le monde avait à donner à un enfant ? Surtout que cet enfant était également celui de Théodore Nott. Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Elle savait que son père était un mangemort, Harry le lui avait dit et l'Ordre l'avait confirmé. Ginny lui avait dit qu'il n'en était pas un. Il n'avait pas la marque mais il n'avait que seize ans. Quelles étaient ces idées ? Ginny voulait-elle le lui dire ? Que lui ferait-il malgré les mots tendres qu'il avait dits à la rouquine ?

.

Dans son dortoir, Aislinn se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace avant de prendre ses affaires et de filer. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Harry dans cinq minutes dans une salle pour étudier, elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Megan la charria quand elle passa dans la salle commune. Elle lui tira la langue et ne vit pas le regard blessé de Justin qui la suivit du regard. Elle ne courut pas, elle ne voulait pas arriver essoufflée et voulait paraitre détendue. Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas du tout. Ce rendez-vous la stressait un peu. Ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous elle lui avait proposé d'étudier avec elle en ce dimanche pluvieux et il avait de suite accepté avec un sourire.

Il était déjà là, ce qui lui fit plaisir. Ils se saluèrent et après quelques bavardages de convenance – dans lequel elle apprit que Ginny et Hermione étaient partis en un week-end au Terrier, ils se mirent au travail. Aislinn se demandait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Ginny Weasley. Elle savait qu'Hermione était juste une amie, cela se voyait entre eux. Mais il était connu de tous que Ginny était amoureuse d'Harry et beaucoup avaient parié qu'ils finiraient ensemble tôt ou tard. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Ginny, elle semblait gentille et était vraiment forte au quidditch. Néanmoins, elle restait une rivale pour elle. Ce mot la fit secrètement rire. Il y avait aussi Cho qui était maintenant en septième année et qui était sorti avec Harry l'année dernière. Elle aurait bien aimé en savoir plus mais n'osait pas encore en parler.

Après deux heures de travail silencieux, Harry déclara forfait.

-J'en peux plus ! Fit-il en s'étirant. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser.

-C'est intéressant ?

-Très, mais super complexe. Et toi, ça avance ?

-Un peu. Il me manque quelques détails. Tu sais, on m'a dit que tu savais faire un patronus ?

-Oui.

-Tu, tu pourrais m'apprendre ? Il y a de plus en plus d'attaques de détraqueurs, même dans les villages sorciers…

-Euh, si tu veux.

-C'est quoi ton patrons ?

-Un cerf, avoua Harry, un peu mal à l'aise mais secrètement ravie qu'elle s'intéresse ainsi.

-On m'a dit que c'était souvent lié à notre baguette.

-Ah bon ? Je ne crois pas. Moi c'est du Phoenix dans ma baguette, tu vois, il n'y a aucun lien.

-Tu as du Phoenix dans ta baguette ? C'est plutôt rare, non ?

-Je, je sais pas trop.

-Je crois, j'ai lu un livre sur les baguettes l'été dernier, c'est très intéressant, tu sais. Ca en dit un peu plus sur toi-même. Et c'est quoi comme bois, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Du houx.

-C'est rare aussi, je re-regarderais.

-Et toi, elle ait faite de quoi ?

-Licorne et chêne rouge.

-Et ça dit quoi sur toi ?

-Rapide et adaptable si je me souviens bien. Parfaite pour les duels ! Les baguettes au cœur de licorne et j'en suis plutôt fière, elles sont difficiles à se mettre au service du Mal. L'ennui, c'est que le crin est fragile et peut mourir et donc mettre à mal sa puissance.

-Je pensais pas qu'une baguette donnait autant de détail.

-Je te le prêterais si tu veux, c'est très intéressant.

-ok, je veux bien. Merci. Et pour le patronus, quand tu veux.

-Dis-moi, comment on fait. Enfin je connais la théorie, penser à du bonheur, le sort.

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça. C'est un sort difficile il faut avoir conscience qu'il faut penser à un moment vraiment heureux, vraiment fort. Tu veux essayer ?

Aislinn hocha la tête en se relevant, baguette en main.

-Tu as choisi quoi, toi, comme souvenir ? demanda Aislinn.

Harry hésita à répondre. Il parlait rarement de ses parents, encore moins à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas depuis très longtemps. Mais le regard d'Aislinn était sincère et gentil et il se perdait dans son regard à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand elle le regardait ainsi.

-A mes parents.

Elle lui pressa la main et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle ne dit rien, ce dont il lui en était reconnaissant. Cela lui rappelait Cho, l'année dernière, qui voulait toujours savoir ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il pensait.

-Tu as ton souvenir ?

-Oui. Je crois.

-Essaie.

Aislinn murmura le sort mais rien ne vint. Elle fit la moue, vexée, ce qui le fit rire.

-Personne n'y arrive du premier coup. J'ai du tenter plusieurs fois et Lupin m'a dit que c'était déjà beaucoup.

-Ce qui veut dire que moi simplette, je n'y arriverais pas avant trois semaines ?

-Non ! S'écria Harry, rougissant, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Je sais Harry ! Rit Aislinn, je te taquine. Je suis moins forte que toi dans ce domaine, donc c'est normal que je mette plus de temps.

Harry soupira, soulagé, ce qui fit rire Aislinn. Il la suivit, se sentant absolument détendu. Elle essaya plusieurs fois et ne réussit qu'à émettre de la fumée blanche.

-J'abandonne, décréta Aislinn en s'appuyant contre une table.

-Il te faudrait du sucre, pour reprendre des forces.

-Je mangerais assez ce soir ! C'est presque l'heure.

-J'aime bien, ces après-midis avec toi.

Aislinn écarquilla ses yeux de surprise, étonnée qu'il lui dise ça si simplement. Elle le vit rougir et elle se sentit toute joyeuse. Elle se redressa et s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il la laissa s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'effleure de son corps. Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors. Harry laissa glisser sa main sur sa hanche et la rapprocha de lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Aislinn sentit ses papillons se multiplier dans son ventre et elle s'accrocha au cou d'Harry, l'entourant de ses bras. Il fit de même, approfondissant le baiser, caressant ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue. Il l'entendit gémir, ce qui l'émeut grandement et ils finirent par se séparer, essoufflé. Ces yeux avaient une nouvelle fois tournée au violet. Elle sourit et il le lui rendit bien.

-Moi aussi, j'aime, fit-elle.

**.**

**.**

**Voilà ! Alors ? **

**Personne n'avait deviné pour Théo, j'avoue, je vous l'avais bien caché ! J'espère que cela s'explique bien !**

**Harry & Aislinn ont franchi le pas !**

**Je veux vos avis ! Sivouplé ! **

**Bonne fin d'année et à l'année prochaine^^ (semaine prochaine !)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous ! Bonne année et surtout bonne santé ! Meilleurs vœux et tout le blabla ! **

**Bon, vous m'avez sacrément fait réfléchir avec vos avis sur la grossesse de Ginny ! J'ai envisagé plein de possibilités mais finalement, je vais laisser comme je l'avais pensé au début, surtout que j'ai de prochaines scènes déjà dans ma tête et je ne veux pas les changer ou les supprimer ! J'avoue avoir juste rajouté dans ce chapitre quelques discussions par rapport à ça ! En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos avis !**

**Camille : O_O j'ai trop honte, pardon ! Quelle idée de t'appeler Clémence ! A savoir que pour bien répondre à tes reviews, je copie / colle ton message donc j'ai ton nom sous les yeux… pardon ! Et merci pour ta review ! Et oui Théo, ça surprend mais j'aime bien ce petit couple ! Ah ah, et oui Hermione est rancunière, ça ne devrait plus tarder… ou pas xD Oui Ron souffre assez de savoir ça mais bon c'est faux, il le saura bien ! Ginny n'a pas fini de souffrir mais ça finira surement par aller mieux ! Encore merci et encore pardon !**

**Marie : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ah ah, Draco & Hermione vous manquent… ils reviennent bientôt, promis ! Pour Ginny & l'IVG, j'y ai pensé un peu parce qu'elle est jeune mais je vois pas Ginny comme ça même si elle est jeune… **

**Looklook : merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise !**

**Chapitre 9**

Une nouvelle semaine avait commencé. Hermione était rentrée de son week-end au Terrier, seule. Molly avait voulu garder sa fille quelques jours de plus pour qu'ils décident ensemble de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Elle était contente d'avoir poussé son amie à parler à ses parents. Après le choc de l'annonce où Arthur était resté figé pendant quelques heures et Molly avait tempêté, pleuré, crié et pleuré une nouvelle fois, ils avaient promis à leur fille d'être là pour elle, quoiqu'elle décide. Molly l'avait également fortement remercié d'avoir été là. Hermione du mentir une nouvelle fois à Ron et Harry en prétextant que Ginny avait eu une nouvelle intoxication alimentaire et que Molly avait préféré l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste. Ils ne posèrent pas trop de questions. Harry était sur un petit nuage : Aislinn et lui s'étaient embrassés la veille et ils venaient de le confirmer devant tout le monde quand Aislinn l'avait embrassé rapidement sur la bouche au petit-déjeuner. Ron, quant à lui, était bizarrement silencieux depuis quelques jours.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Ginny revint, en plus grande forme. Les discussions avec ses parents avaient été longues mais nécessaires. Elle était finalement passée par plusieurs stades. Avait-elle vraiment envie d'avoir un enfant ? La réponse était de toute évidence un « non » définitif. Elle avait alors pensé à l'avortement une simple potion, quelques jours de repos et sa vie reprendrait sans accroc ou presque. C'était un peu contre ses valeurs, elle n'était pas formellement contre mais pour elle, c'était inenvisageable. Avant de se retrouver enceinte, bien sûr. Son père avait paru un peu soulagé à ce stade mais sa mère foncièrement inquiète. Elle lui avait alors avoué qu'une de ses cousines, Mary, avait avorté il y a deux ans. Elle avait pourtant fini l'école mais ne se sentait pas prête. Elle le regrettait apparemment beaucoup. Molly avait alors demandé à sa fille de bien réfléchir se voyait-elle dans cinq ans, à penser à son enfant ? Molly ne voulait pas vraiment voir sa fille, son bébé en avoir un elle ne voulait pas non plus la voir dépressive à cause d'une décision irrévocable.

Ginny avait donc décidé de le garder. Elle était même allée voir sa cousine Mary pour des conseils. Celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle regrettait mais qu'elle avait une amie qui était également passée par là et qui ne le regrettait pas. Chacun devait bien réfléchir ce qu'il voulait, aux conséquences que ça aurait. Ginny ne voulait pas forcément d'un enfant, mais elle ne voulait pas vivre avec le regret. Aussi, elle décida de le garder.

Elle avait également décidé de le dire à Théodore Nott et demanda à Hermione d'être le messager qui l'emmènerait à la salle sur demande, copiant ainsi les habitudes de Malefoy et son amie. Aussi, après un cours de potions, Hermione abandonna Ron et Harry et suivit Nott. Ne le voyant pas lâcher Malefoy une seconde, elle se décida d'aller lui parler quand même. Ginny attendait.

-Nott !

Il se retourna, ainsi que Malefoy, tous les deux étonnés.

-Je peux te parler ?

-Vas-y.

Hermione jeta un regard vers Malefoy.

-Seul.

-Théo me dit tout, Granger, répliqua Malefoy.

-C'est à propos de Ginny, lâcha Hermione, et elle le vit pâlir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de ta Weasley ?

-La ferme Malefoy, et c'est la preuve que Nott ne te dit pas tout ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Nott. Elle veut te voir.

-Je te suis.

Drago resta immobile une seconde avant de les suivre, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

-Malefoy, t'es pas invité.

-Il ne peut pas venir ?

Hermione se tut. Avait-il compris ? Elle réfléchit une seconde avant de s'arrêter et se tourner vers lui.

-Tu lui fais vraiment confiance ?

-Oui, dit Théo sans hésiter.

-Malefoy, commença Hermione en se retournant vers lui, il va se dire des choses dans cette pièce, si tu dis quoique ce soit, je t'étripe, c'est clair ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, nullement impressionné. Néanmoins, elle dut prendre ça comme un oui parce qu'elle repartit, direction la salle sur demande. Celle-ci était entrouverte et ils trouvèrent la Weasley en train de triturer un mouchoir.

-Il a voulu emmener Malefoy mais je peux le mettre dehors.

-Non, c'est bon mais il doit nous promettre de ne rien dire.

-On le rajoutera dans notre contrat, souffla Hermione à Malefoy pour que lui seul l'entende.

Drago haussa les épaules et fut étonné de voir Théo s'asseoir aussi près de Ginny. Celle-ci se décala et fondit en larmes. Un peu inquiet, il regarda Granger qui avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Elle rejoignit la rouquine sur le canapé et essaya de la calmer, ce qu'elle finit par faire avant de lâcher une bombe :

-Je suis enceinte.

Drago regarda tour à tour Théo et Ginny, se demandant en quoi ça les regardait, Théo et lui avant de comprendre en voyant la tête de Théo et les pleurs de la rousse, que le père ne pouvait être que lui. Il allait parler quand il sentit la main de Granger se poser sur son bras.

-Allons au fond de la pièce pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

Elle prit deux chaises et ils s'assirent à côté, tout en jetant des regards rapides au couple qui parlait.

-J'arrive pas à le croire, finit par dire Drago.

-Je sais. J'ai mis du temps à le digérer aussi. Tu ne diras rien, hein ?

-Bien sûr que non, je suis pas fou.

-Juste con.

Drago encaissa la remarque et vit Hermione se mordre la lèvre. Il soupira, ennuyé par la situation. Il avait besoin du livre, il ne pouvait le nier et cela l'embêtait qu'elle lui en veuille. Néanmoins, il n'avait aucune envie de s'excuser, c'était s'abaisser, avouer qu'il avait eu tord et c'était trop pour lui.

-Granger, tu vas pas faire la gueule dix ans, si ?

Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien.

-On recommence à bosser ensemble ?

Hermione hésita. Elle en avait envie. Elle aurait aimé des excuses. Mais lui en demander serait lui avouer qu'il l'avait vraiment blessé.

-En plus, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser, dit-il avec une voix suave, sachant qu'elle ne résisterait pas.

-C'est bon, c'est d'accord !

Drago sourit, victorieux, et lança un regard vers le couple qui parlait maintenant avec animation. Il avait du mal à croire que Théo ait pu coucher avec Weasley fille, cela semblait trop dingue.

-Alors, c'était pour elle le gingembre.

-Hum, ouais. Heureusement que Pansy m'a couverte ce jour là.

-Pansy ?

-Oui et bien depuis qu'elle m'a aidé… d'un côté, heureusement qu'elle savait qu'on faisait notre projet plus ou moins ensemble, sinon j'aurais du me dénoncer. Bon, Ron et Harry n'auraient jamais pensé à Ginny mais on ne sait jamais ! Quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait, je ne ferais pas ça pour tout le monde. Pour une fois que les gaffes de Ron servent à quelque chose.

-Ron ?

Hermione sursauta et se maudit. Drago avait fait exprès de la laisser parler, espérant qu'elle se trahisse. Ce qu'elle avait fait.

-C'est Weasley qui l'a dit à Pansy, comment ?

-Merde ! Laissa échapper Hermione.

-Ils font leur projet ensemble ? S'énerva Drago.

-Oui, mais ne dis rien, j'arrive pas à croire que je te l'ai dis, enfin je pensais qu'elle te l'avait dit comment elle l'avait su pour nous ! Vous êtes pas sensés être amis ou quelque chose comme ça et vous parlez ? S'énerva à son tour Hermione, s'en voulant d'avoir laissé échapper ça.

-On se dit ce qu'on veut ! C'est pas parce que vous vous dites tout qu'on est sensé faire pareil !

-Peu importe maintenant, soupira la brune en regardant Théo et Ginny.

Ginny lui fit un signe de venir et Hermione se leva pour se rapprocher, vite suivi par Drago. Théo était très pâle.

-Bon, Malefoy, tu dis quelque chose, je te tue ! Je voulais le dire à Théo mais on ne dira à personne. Seule Hermione et mes parents le savent et le sauront. Quand tout le monde saura que je suis enceinte, mon frère, les autres élèves, je ne leur dirais pas qui est le père. Ce serait trop dangereux pour tout le monde et surtout pour le bébé étant donné que nos familles sont dans des camps opposés. Hermione, j'ai dit à Théo que s'il voulait me parler, il passait par toi, comme ça, ce sera moins louche, ok ?

Hermione acquiesça à contre cœur, se rendant compte qu'en moins de six mois, elle était en train de copiner avec trois Serpentards. Ils se séparèrent finalement, Hermione avec un après-midi de convenu avec Drago et Ginny avec la promesse que Théo voulait être là pour elle et le bébé. Ginny se sentait bizarrement détachée. Elle ne voulait pas de Théo près d'elle, cela lui semblait inconvenant. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du être touchée par son inquiétude et l'attachement qu'il semblait avoir pour elle mais elle était vidée de tout sentiment et cela lui faisait peur.

-Dis, Hermione. Maman pense que je devrais le dire tôt à Ron. Parce qu'il n'aimerait pas le savoir genre par des rumeurs, mais tu crois qu'on le verra quand ?

-Je ne sais pas… tu vas pas prendre du poids de suite mais tu vis avec quatre autres filles. Tu devrais lui dire rapidement, je suis d'accord avec Molly.

-Hum. Ma mère t'adore encore plus maintenant. Je vais réfléchir pour le lui dire rapidement. Ca me fait peur. Il est tellement impulsif.

-Ca a été avec… qui-tu-sais ?

-Oui. Il est gentil. Bien sûr, il est sur le choc, il a mis du temps à parler. Il s'est un peu énervé. On aurait du se protéger, on a été idiot. J'ai été idiote.

Hermione soupira. Gentil. Elle n'était visiblement pas amoureuse de Théo. Elle pensa alors à Harry… et Aislinn. Elle arrêta son amie et lui annonça leur relation. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit bouleversée mais Ginny acquiesça juste, continuant de marcher. Hermione aurait préféré une crise de larmes.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la salle commune. Ginny se dirigea vers son dortoir alors qu'Hermione rejoignait Harry et Ron qui jouaient à une partie d'échec.

-Ca va ? Demanda Harry.

-Hum, oui, ça va.

-T'es bizarre en ce moment, tu as des soucis ?

-C'est Malefoy ? Demanda Ron.

Hermione sursauta, jetant des regards autour d'eux pour être certaine que personne n'ait entendu.

-Chut, Ron ! Déjà que tu l'as dis à Pansy Parkinson ! Je veux pas que d'autres soient au courant, ok ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Et toi Ron, on dirait que ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si. Je me prends la tête sur mon projet, mentit-il alors qu'en fait, il ne pensait qu'à la grossesse de Pansy.

Il ignora superbement le regard laser d'Hermione porté sur lui avant de lancer une discussion sur Aislinn, ce qui était plus facile pour lui… mais aussi pour Hermione, il s'en doutait bien. Il s'interrogea une seconde sur le fait qu'Hermione leur cachait des choses, sur le fait qu'elle travaillait avec Malefoy même s'ils s'étaient apparemment disputés. Cela signifiait-il que certains sentiments avaient pu éclore de ce rapprochement ? Il secoua la tête, écœuré par cette pensée. Comme si son Hermione, sa meilleure amie pouvait apprécier leur pire ennemi !

.

Après la révélation de Weasley fille, Théo avait fait promettre à Drago de ne rien dire et était parti seul se promener pour se remettre de ses émotions. Drago aurait aimé faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose pour aider son ami mais il ne trouvait rien. Il devait avouer qu'il était mal à l'aise de se rapprocher autant de quelqu'un, même par de simples mots. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. De plus, le sujet était délicat. Il avait mis une fille de quinze ans enceinte. C'était déjà choquant. Mais une Gryffondor traitre à son sang, en plus, ce qui se révélait vraiment problématique. Drago sentait qu'il aurait du être furieux. Il sentait surtout le danger que cela pouvait entrainer si quelqu'un d'important de leur camp découvrait cela.

Au moins une bonne chose qui était ressortie de la pièce sur demande : il allait pouvoir recommencer à travailler avec Granger. Il allait pouvoir avancer sur son projet, parce que bien sûr, c'était son seul but dans ses rencontres : travailler.

Il avait appris autre chose d'important et alors qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque, il fut content d'y trouver Pansy. Malheureusement, elle était accompagnée de Daphné et Millicent il ne pouvait donc pas lui parler de la belette et de leurs associations pour leur projet. Il fit néanmoins en sorte de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que les deux Serpentards en aient marre et s'en aillent. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux vers la salle commune.

-Alors… toi et Weasley, hein !

Pansy sursauta et lança un regard étonné à Drago qui souriait, narquois. Elle le fusilla du regard, se demandant comment il l'avait appris mais ne dit rien.

-Les griffons parlent trop, reprit Drago.

-C'est Granger qui te l'a dit ?

-Elle était sûre que je savais.

-Donc vous vous reparlez ?

-C'est elle qui faisait la gueule, se justifia Drago, ce qui fit rire Pansy. Quoi ?

-On dirait un gamin qui a cassé son jouet. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

-Pourquoi tu crois que c'est moi ? Bon, reprit-il en voyant le regard de Pansy, c'est pendant les vacances, elle a aussi dit des trucs pas sympas. Quoi ?

Drago se retourna vers Pansy qui s'était arrêtée au milieu du couloir, bouche-bée. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et le tira dans une salle de classe, essayant visiblement de parler sans y arriver. Elle souffla une bonne fois avant de reprendre :

-Tu, tu as vu Granger pendant les vacances ?

-Oui et alors ? J'avais besoin d'elle pour aller à la bibliothèque moldue de Londres.

-Tu avais besoin d'elle mais Drago, tu t'entends parler ?

-Quoi ! S'énerva Drago, mal à l'aise. Tu traines bien avec Weasley !

-Pour mon projet, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Tu es sorti dehors avec Granger.

-J'ai saisi, arrête de le répéter C'était essentiel pour mon projet, Pansy. Je n'ai jamais rien dis pour le tien alors que tu sais bien que j'aurais pu et je ne dis rien non plus pour Weasley alors que franchement Weasley quoi ! Alors tu pourrais me rendre la pareille, tu ne crois pas ?

Pansy se mordit la lèvre, désolée. Elle lui reprochait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'il le lui reproche.

-Je suis désolée. Tu as raison. Juste que j'ai été étonné. Tu m'excuses ?

-Hum.

Drago haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce, suivie par Pansy.

-Pardon Drago, vraiment. Raf, j'aurais détesté que tu me dises ça à propos de Rr… de Weasley et…

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

-Non, enfin non. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça.

-On devrait arrêter de parler de ça, conclut Drago et ils rentrèrent en silence jusqu'à leur dortoir.

.

Il faisait encore nuit quand Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Tous ses camarades de dortoir dormaient encore. Il mit ses lunettes pour voir l'heure : 4h. Il gémit en se rallongeant, les souvenirs de son rêve refaisant surface. C'était très bizarre. Plein de guerres et surtout de trahison de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis. Bien sûr, il était gêné que Ron aide Parkinson et Hermione, Malefoy dans leurs projets. Surtout que ces deux là semblaient bizarres, plein de retenue alors qu'ils avaient l'habitude de tout se dire.

Son rêve lui revint au petit-déjeuner. Ron parlait pourtant de quidditch, comme à son habitude. Hermione lisait un livre tout en faisant semblant des les écouter, comme d'habitude.

-Ce serait bien d'aller voir Hagrid aujourd'hui, non ? Proposa-t-il.

-Je dois voir qui tu sais, confia Ron.

-Moi aussi. Tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec Aislinn ?

-Qui est qui-tu-sais ? Demanda soudain quelqu'un à leur côté : Seamus.

-Oh, personne. Laisse tomber.

-On a qu'à se donner rendez-vous à 16h, proposa Hermione. On ira chez Hagrid après.

-Après quoi ? demanda Dean.

-On doit travailler sur nos projets, fit Hermione. Comment avancent les votre ?

La technique d'Hermione fonctionna et Seamus et Dean parlèrent de leur projet. Ils remontèrent ensuite dans la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque pour une matinée studieuse où ils devaient finir les devoirs de la semaine.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas une minute pour se détendre, confia Harry.

-On se détendra plus ce soir en allant chez Hagrid, promit Hermione, voyant la fatigue se peindre sur le visage de son ami.

Harry acquiesça et se remit dans son travail. Bien sûr, il devait voir Aislinn dans l'après-midi et avait hâte mais il avait aussi besoin de se retrouver avec ses amis et de leur parler, de s'amuser comme ils savaient si bien le faire ensemble.

**.**

**Voilà ! Alors ? C'est assez centré sur Ginny, il le fallait mais il y a quand même la scène Drago & Hermione que vous attendiez tous ! **

**Donc Ginny est bien enceinte & compte garder le bébé j'espère que vous aimerez j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à écrire ses pensées sur l'avortement et le choix de le garder. Je ne suis pas contre l'avortement, au contraire donc j'espère ne pas avoir mal formulé mais je pense qu'il faut quand même bien réfléchir parce que même jeune ça peut avoir des conséquences psychologiques douloureuses. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur tout ça ! **

**Bisous !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien… moi assez naz, surtout qu'une crétine m'a appelé à 7h45 -_- je vous dis que je l'ai rembarré ! Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous laisse lire…**

**Genevieve : merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que tu aimes, que ce soit pour le couple et le reste ! j'espère que la suite t'aura plu et la publication, c'est toutes les semaines ! **

**Juliette : merci beaucoup ! ce n'est pas grave si tu ne reviews pas toutes les semaines (bon ça me manque mais si tu as des circonstances… j'espère que tout va s'arranger !). Je suis contente que tu aimes l'idée d'une Ginny enceinte ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10**

Alors qu'elle se rendait à la salle sur demande, Hermione se demandait comment et pourquoi elle avait pardonné si facilement à Malefoy. Bien sûr, il avait mis sa curiosité en éveil. N'empêche, elle lui en voulait toujours.

-Alors, cette chose que tu devais me donner ?

Drago fut surpris de la demande directe de Granger. Il la regarda s'affaler sur le canapé et déposer son sac près d'elle. Elle était toujours en colère et elle voulait le lui faire comprendre. Lui travaillait là depuis près d'une demi-heure et fut soulagée de la voir il allait pouvoir reprendre son travail avec son livre. Avant cela, il allait devoir lui donner sa trouvaille, un peu à contre cœur.

-Une lettre que j'ai trouvée parmi les carnets de mon aïeul, lui expliqua-t-il en lui donnant le parchemin. Ils parlent de ta sorcière, Katherine, c'est ça ?

Hermione prit la lettre avec précaution, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle le remercia d'un regard et lui donna le livre avant de se mettre à déchiffrer le trésor qu'elle avait devant elle.

_Chère Jane, (1) _

_Je ne comprends pas ton silence. Pourquoi te caches-tu de moi ? J'ai peut-être été un peu rapide en te dévoilant mes sentiments comme je l'ai fais mais l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi est sincère. Je ne te ferais jamais du mal. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ta mère, que je respecte beaucoup, tu le sais, ne m'apprécie pas. Elle a travaillé si longtemps avec mon père, je pensais qu'elle respectait ma famille. Je vous connais, vous êtes des rebelles qui ne vous pliez jamais aux règles et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je t'aime._

_J'ai vu ta sœur aujourd'hui. Aislinn a accepté de me parler mais ne veut pas que je te revois. Pourquoi ? Nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps. Je me rappelle de notre enfance, de tous ses moments où nous nous amusions en prenant les potions de nos parents. Je me rappelle de Poudlard, même si nous étions dans des maisons différentes, notre amitié n'en a jamais souffert._

_Alors pourquoi me rejettes-tu maintenant que je t'avoue ce que je ressens ? Je ne pouvais le cacher plus longtemps. Je sais que tu le savais et que tu ressens la même chose. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma famille je ne suis pas l'héritier direct des Malefoy. Je serais Guérisseur, comme mon père, je finirais ses projets et j'avais espéré que tu travaillerais auprès de moi, j'avais espéré qu'on vieillirait ensemble. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis riche et toi non que ça change quelque chose tu seras toujours libre si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Je ne t'attache pas auprès de moi. _

_Je t'aime plus que tout._

_S'il te plait, parle-moi. _

_Ton ami, pour toujours, _

_Gordon_

Hermione s'arrêta de lire, le cœur battant. Elle releva les yeux vers Drago qui ne l'avait visiblement pas quitté des yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait ça entre les mains. Mais comment cette lettre s'était-elle retrouvée en possession de Drago. William ne l'avait-il jamais envoyé ?

-Tourne le parchemin.

Hermione fit ce que Drago lui disait et reprit sa lecture : la réponse de Jane.

_Gordon, _

_Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas t'écrire. Je le fais une dernière fois pour te demander d'arrêter d'essayer de me voir. Je t'aime, oui, mais comme une amie, comme l'amie que j'ai toujours été pour toi. Je ne ressens pas d'amour pour toi, ni aucune envie de vieillir avec toi. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut que tu cesses de m'envoyer des lettres, des cadeaux. Peut-être que dans quelques années, quand nous serons tous les deux mariés, nous pourrons nous revoir. Pour l'instant, c'est impossible. Cela serait trop douloureux pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu souffres. _

_De toute façon, je vais quitter le pays un moment. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, j'ai besoin de voir le monde, tu comprends ? Et partir loin de toi me semble la solution pour que tu arrêtes de ressentir quoique ce soit pour moi. Quand tu rencontras la femme de ta vie, tu comprendras que j'ai eu raison. _

_Il n'y aucun avenir pour toi et moi._

_Avec toute mon amitié, ton amie, Jane_

Hermione resta un moment pensive. Grâce à ce qu'elle savait déjà, il n'était pas dur d'imaginer la raison de ce rejet. Drago attendait une réaction, quelque chose.

-Comment tu sais que c'est en lien avec Katherine ?

-Et bien la mère de Jane travaille avec le père de Gordon, tu me l'as dis une fois. Tu en sais plus ?

-Et bien, Katherine a eu deux enfants : Aislinn et Jane. Le père est… Malefoy Senior, le père de Gordon. C'est pour ça, je pense que Jane le rejette à ce point.

-Quoi ?

Drago semblait profondément choqué et il l'était. L'adultère était proscrit dans leur famille.

-Mais il était marié et il a eu trois enfants !

-Et alors ? Tu crois que c'est ça qui arrête ? De plus, ils s'aimaient. Katherine et Abe.

-Abe ? tu appelles mon aïeul Abe ?

-C'est comme ça que Katherine l'appelle…

-Et tu cautionnes l'adultère ?

-Je ne la cautionne pas ! Je dis juste que ton aïeul a été forcé de se marier avec une sang-pur qui était riche. Il ne l'aimait pas alors qu'il aimait Katherine. Ils avaient tant en commun, leur passion pour les potions, leurs idéaux. Crois-le ou non mais ton aïeul se battait contre la magie noire. Il s'est battu pendant cette guerre là et il en est mort. Katherine s'est battue, avec ses filles, contre le mage noir de l'époque. La femme d'Abe s'en fichait parce que seuls ses enfants sang-pur l'intéressaient.

-C'est normal qu'une femme s'intéresse le plus à ses enfants !

-Bien sûr, mais il faut aussi s'assurer que ses enfants vivent dans un monde décent, non ? Quel avenir pour ses enfants si c'est un mage noir qui les dirige ?

Drago ne répondit pas, absorbant les paroles d'Hermione. Cela le perturbait drôlement le parallèle entre les deux guerres, son aïeul qui avait eu une maitresse, qui avait eu deux enfants avec elle. Et Gordon qui était amoureux de l'une de ses sœurs sans le savoir.

-J'aimerais bien lire tes carnets, dit-il soudainement.

-Vraiment ?

Drago aurait cru qu'elle aurait été totalement contre mais elle avait plutôt l'air heureux qu'il le lui propose. Potter et Weasley devaient ne pas s'en occuper pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Il la fit se renfrogner, énervée contre elle-même d'avoir laissé échapper cette émotion.

-Je verrais, si t'es sage, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Drago secoua la tête, blasé de sa facilité à plaisanter avec lui alors qu'il n'arrivait qu'à se répéter en boucle « mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec elle ».

.

Dans une autre pièce, à quelques étages de là, un autre binôme travaillait : Ron et Pansy. Cette dernière sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ron n'allait pas bien il lui avait à peine parlé, encore moins regardé, semblait totalement ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était pire : son comportement ou le fait qu'elle s'en soucie. Après lui avoir demandé quelques précisions sur des questions, elle lui annonça qu'ils allaient pouvoir en rester là. Ron dit un « ok » faible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se levait. T'as l'air tout patraque !

-Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? Demanda-t-il, un peu durement.

-Je, je sais pas ! T'es pas comme ça d'habitude !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, rien, t'as raison, t'es qu'un crétin.

-Alors t'es enceinte ?

Ron se mordit la lèvre, il avait fait un effort tout le long pour ne pas le lui demander mais elle l'avait asticoté et il n'avait pas résisté. Il avait envie et, pire, besoin de savoir. A sa grande surprise, Pansy éclata de rire avant de reprendre un visage sérieux, presque touchée.

-Pas du tout, je couvrais quelqu'un.

-C'est, c'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Je t'assure. Je suis pas assez idiote pour ne pas utiliser un sort pour éviter ce genre de problème.

Pansy lui sourit et ne vit pas le visage de Ron se contracter. Elle n'était pas enceinte mais elle couchait bel et bien avec ce crétin de Zabini. Pansy sentit une sensation bizarre dans sa poitrine, comme un gonflement.

-Tu, tu croyais que je l'étais ? C'est pour ça que tu étais bizarre ?

Ron haussa les épaules et baissa la tête, sachant qu'il rougissait surement. Il aurait voulu lui dire que oui, c'était pour ça, que ça le rendait malade de savoir qu'elle couchait avec ce nul, de savoir qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était probablement toujours avec Zabini quand elle n'était pas ici avec lui. Mais il se tut et releva courageusement la tête pour la voir s'approcher vivement vers lui.

Pansy était réellement touchée. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi ses mots, son inquiétude surtout, la touchaient comme ça. Elle ne se contrôlait plus et en le voyant rougir, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, entourant son cou de ses bras, se serrant contre lui. Surpris mais heureux, Ron répondit à son baiser, la pressant contre lui, savourant ce qu'elle lui donnait.

Quand Pansy se recula, il ne sut lire dans ses yeux les émotions qui s'y bousculaient. Elle sembla aussi choquée que lui devait l'être. Elle bafouilla quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas puis s'en alla.

.

-T'es sûr ?

-Mais oui, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Je sais pas… je crois pas qu'un Gryffondor ait déjà amené un autre élève dans la salle commune ?

-Vraiment ? Nous, on le fait de temps en temps. Ne t'inquiète pas et suis moi.

Harry se tut et suivit Aislinn dans les dédales de couloir qui les menaient à la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Après avoir passé deux bonnes heures à travailler, ils avaient décidé de s'accorder un break et avaient commencé à parler de leur salle commune respective. Aislinn avait alors insisté pour l'amener dans la sienne. Main dans la main, elle lui expliquait les traditions de sa maison dont elle était très fière. Il s'était vraiment fait une mauvaise idée de cette maison, surement parce qu'aucun ne s'en vantait, comme elle le disait souvent.

Harry connaissait un peu les lieux puisque c'était très proche des cuisines et qu'il connaissait le passage secret. Il fut étonné de voir Aislinn s'arrêter devant un tas de tonneau. Elle se tourna et lui sourit avant de taper sur des tonneaux, parfois plusieurs fois sur le même.

-Ne t'en rappelle pas ! Demanda Aislinn.

Il la suivit dans un couloir bas et entra enfin dans la salle commune. Harry ouvrit des yeux ébahis, sous le regard attentif de la Poufsouffle. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec les couleurs de Poufsouffle, jaune trop criard ? Noir trop sombre ? En fait, c'était un parfait mélange des deux. Comme pour la maison Gryffondor, on s'y sentait tout de suite à l'aise. Personne ne fit attention à lui au début jusqu'à ce que les amis d'Aislinn les interpellent. Harry se sentit un peu timide et surpris en voyant le regard noir de Justin sur lui. Heureusement, Megan était aimable et sympa et réussi à le mettre à l'aise. Il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait vraiment peu ses camarades qu'il côtoyait pourtant depuis six ans.

Aislinn finit par l'amener à son dortoir et, comme promis, lui prêta deux livres : l'un sur les baguettes, l'autre sur les quatre fondateurs. _**Il peut monter au dortoir des filles ?**_

-C'est Hermione qui va être contente ! Je peux lui prêter au cas où ?

-Tu peux. Je me doute qu'elle y fera attention.

-Comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, je peux te l'assurer mais si ça se trouve, elle les a déjà lus ! C'est dingue le nombre d'ouvrages qu'elle peut lire, tu verrais ça.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup.

Harry se tortilla mal à l'aise. Il n'y réfléchissait jamais vraiment, mais bien sûr il aimait beaucoup Hermione elle était sa meilleure amie. Il ne sut quoi dire. L'année dernière, elle avait été la cause de sa rupture avec Cho qui était jalouse. En même temps, ce n'était pas une question mais un constat.

-C'es ma meilleure amie, dit-il simplement. Toi c'est Megan ?

-Megan et Justin, je dirais.

-C'est pour ça qu'il me jette des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'il me voit ?

-Il ne te jette pas des regards noirs !

-Si, je t'assure ! Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends.

Aislinn émit un grognement mais ne dit rien, sceptique quant au fait que Justin puisse se montrer jaloux d'une quelque façon que ce soit. Elle décida d'oublier cette constatation de la part d'Harry quelques instants elle se colla alors contre lui et l'embrassa. Harry répondit de suite à son baiser en l'enlaçant, la rapprochant d'un geste contre lui, sentant le désir monter en lui à vitesse grand V. Dans ses bras, il se sentait tellement bien, presque invincible, une confiance en lui qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il la renversa sur le lit, laissant ses mains dériver le long de son corps pour se poser sur sa hanche, jouant avec sa langue tandis qu'elle faisait passer ses mains sous sa chemise, leurs respirations s'accélérant à l'unisson.

.

La tête dans les nuages, Pansy erra dans les couloirs du château, ses pas la menant automatiquement en direction de sa salle commune.

_« J'ai embrassé Ron Weasley »_

Ces quelques mots résonnaient dans sa tête en boucle. Elle l'avait embrassé et elle avait aimé, réellement. Ron Weasley, ce traitre à son sang ! Bon elle s'en fichait en fait mais n'empêche ! Elle ne l'aimait pas, le trouvait souvent ridicule, bien sur c'était avant d'apprendre à le connaitre, de le trouver gentil, drôle, adorable et craquant avec ses yeux d'un bleu tendre.

Si elle avait réfléchi, elle ne serait pas rentrée directement dans la salle des Serpentards, elle serait allée se calmer plus loin. Mais elle n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir parce que ce baiser l'avait comme électrocuté. Pourtant, elle n'était pas novice, elle sortait avec Blaise depuis plusieurs mois et ses baisers étaient aussi très bons.

C'est quand on lui serra le bras qu'elle se réveilla de sa transe. Elle blêmit un peu en voyant Blaise, l'œil sévère.

-Ca va pas ? T'as un drôle d'air.

-Si, si, ça va, je pensais à mon projet.

-Tu étais où ?

-En train de faire mon projet.

-Avec qui ?

-Pardon ? Blaise…

-Avec qui ? Tu bosses avec qui sur ton putain de projet ?

Pansy respira un bon coup, sentant l'énervement la gagner. Elle détestait quand il sous estimait son projet comme ça.

- Réponds-moi ! S'énerva Blaise, t'es sûr que t'étais pas avec un autre mec ?

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, totalement paniquée. Il dut le voir parce qu'il leva sa baguette et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle l'entendit dire « legilimens » en même temps que Drago et Théo venaient à son secours. Mais c'était trop tard. Blaise avait tout vu. Il avait vu le baiser. Il baissa sa baguette et elle osa lever les yeux vers lui. Elle ne vit pas venir la gifle qui la fit tomber au sol, une main sur sa joue, des larmes plein les yeux. Il l'avait frappé. Drago se posta devant elle, la protégeant au cas où Blaise serait tenté de la frapper une nouvelle fois.

-Blaise, fit Drago, sous le choc.

-Comment as-tu pu ! Cracha Blaise avant de faire demi-tour, je vais le tuer.

-Blaise, attends ! Cria Pansy en se relevant mais la gifle avait été rude et elle vit des étoiles. Dray, suis-le, s'il te plait, qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal, j'arrive.

Drago fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, à la fois par peur de ce que Blaise pouvait faire et aussi ce que le rival potentiel pouvait faire pour se défendre. Il le rattrapait alors qu'ils étaient dans le hall. Drago eu un mouvement d'arrêt en voyant Weasley et Granger en train de discuter sans se rendre compte de rien. Weasley, bien sur ! Ils étaient tombés dans un monde de fou. Blaise leva la baguette et lança un sort à Weasley qui recula et tomba comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing. Hermione cria et sortit sa baguette, en reflexe, en regardant partout autour d'elle. Drago se dépêcha de les rejoindre avant que cela ne dégénère.

-Zabini ! Cria Hermione, outrée, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Blaise ne lui répondit pas, il lui lança un _protego_ pour qu'elle ne puisse rien faire et lança un nouveau sort à Weasley qui se relevait. Au suivant, Weasley riposta alors qu'Hermione criait toujours. Elle finit par l'apercevoir et le menaça, le suppliant de faire quelque chose. Drago soupira et d'un sort, les sépara. Blaise le fusilla du regard mais il n'eut le temps de rien dire, Hermione avait surgit devant lui.

-Zabini, comment oses-tu t'attaquer à un autre élève avec ta baguette ! Je te rappelle que c'est interdit !

-La ferme Granger.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Cria-t-elle.

-T'occupe pas de ça ! Rugit Blaise avant de se tourner vers Ron qui se préparait à recevoir un autre coup et donc à se défendre. Et toi, ne t'approche plus jamais de ma copine, c'est clair ?

Ron ne répondit pas, sachant que ses paroles pourraient être mal interprétées. A l'autre bout du hall, il vit une Pansy désolée et il détourna le regard, croisant le regard fou de Zabini.

-Je crois que c'est clair, finit-il par répondre.

-Ne crois pas que parce que tu l'aides sur son putain de projet, tu peux te permettre de l'embrasser !

Ron hocha la tête, ignorant le bruit de surprise d'Hermione, sa baguette toujours à la main, prête à le protéger s'il le fallait.

-Si je te revois près d'elle, un avada ne sera pas assez douloureux pour toi !

Sur ces paroles, Blaise Zabini fit demi-tour pour retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentards, empoignant violemment le bras de Pansy. Celle-ci ne dit rien, ne sachant que faire. Elle savait de quoi Blaise était capable et il lui faisait peur. Il la fit monter dans son dortoir mais ne dit rien avant un long moment.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! Lâcha-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, fit Pansy, c'est lui, il… il m'aide sur mon projet et je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Oublions ça, je ne le reverrais plus, promis.

Blaise la fixa longuement et finit par accepter sa demande.

.

Au départ de Blaise et Pansy, Ron avait senti son sang bouillir, voulant la protéger mais il resta là sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione. Harry les avait rejoint, prévenu il ne savait comment de la dispute. Ils sortirent d'un même pas vers le parc et prirent le chemin le plus long pour aller chez Hagrid. Ron mit du temps à parler, le temps de se remettre de la peur qu'il avait ressenti puis de l'adrénaline qui l'avait saisi, souhaitant se battre. Seule la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés l'en avait dissuadé.

-Tu as embrassé Parkinson, finit par dire Harry, choqué.

-Ouais. Enfin c'est elle…

-Attends, t'es pas le père de…

-Non ! Elle est pas enceinte, elle couvre quelqu'un en fait.

-J'arrive pas à le croire, on parle de Parkinson là, Ron !

-Je sais et on ne la connait pas enfin vous ne la connaissez pas. J'ai appris à la connaitre en ce début d'année et c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Ses parents sont des mangemorts.

-Juste des partisans en fait, rectifia Ron, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle pense la même chose. Et puis regarde son projet, il est génial et elle y met beaucoup de cœur !

-Tu défends Parkinson !

-Je sais, je sais, c'est pas évident à assimiler mais c'est quelqu'un de bien et je sais que c'est inconcevable pour vous, mais elle me plait !

Hermione, qui n'avait pas participé à la conversation, regardait ses deux amis se faire face, l'un des éclairs dans les yeux prêt à défendre celle qui lui plaisait, l'autre, déçu et incrédule.

-Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait, comment elle nous a traité, nous mais aussi Hermione !

-Je sais, c'est une peste comme on l'a surement été juste parce qu'on est à Gryffondor et elle à Serpentard. Mais c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien, Harry. Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, je te rappelle qu'elle a quelqu'un en plus. C'est douloureux.

-Oh Ron, fit Hermione en lui prenant le bras, recevant un regard noir et peiné d'Harry.

-Je comprends pas, mets toi à ma place, demanda Harry.

-Je sais, mets toi à la mienne. Respecte-moi au moins. Et bien sur, on ne le dit à personne. J'ai pas envie de me faire torturer par Zabini. De plus, tu aurais vu Hermione, prête à bondir !

Harry sourit. Cette petite phrase finit par les détendre et ils allèrent chez Hagrid, Harry repensant à son rêve et Hermione s'inquiétant de cette situation.

.

Après la confrontation entre Ron et Blaise à laquelle elle avait assisté avec Harry, Aislinn était remontée dans sa salle commune. C'est Megan qui les avait prévenus, interrompant leur baiser plus que torride. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais dans les bras d'Harry, elle perdait toute contenance. Ce n'était pas son premier petit copain mais jamais elle n'avait eu envie de se lover dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à perdre haleine et autres idées « girly ». Avec Harry, elle se sentait décoller.

Dans la salle commune, tout le monde se demandait ce qui avait pu pousser Ron et Blaise à se disputer comme ça. Aislinn était surprise de voir que Pansy en était la raison. Elle avait du mal à imaginer la Serpentard avec le Gryffondor. Mais bon après tout, qui l'aurait imaginé, elle, la discrète Poufsouffle, avec Harry Potter, le plus connu des Gryffondors ?

_Je voulais au départ la nommer « Jean » mais c'est un peu troublant puisque chez nous c'est un nom d'homme du coup j'ai préféré mettre Jane !_

**.**

**.**

**Alors, alors ? Grande avancée, non ? Hermione et Drago découvrent de nouvelles choses sur leurs projets Aislinn & Harry qui flirtent de plus en plus et Ron & Pansy qui franchissent la barrière… sacré Blaise, quelle réaction ! **

**Vous en aurez un peu plus de tout le monde dans le prochain chapitre ! En attendant, je veux vos avis !**

**Bisous ! Et bonnes soldes^^**


	12. Chapter 11

**Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ Moi, ça va même si j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment ^^**

**Malle : merci pour ta review ! Je t'aurais bien répondu plus tôt mais bon xD Je poste toutes les semaines ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! **

**Camille : merci ! Et oui vivement qu'elle le largue… enfin c'est pas toute suite lol ! si Jean est bien le deuxième prénom d'Hermione xD moi aussi ça m'aurait perturbé, du coup, tant mieux ! Et Dramione va avancer dans peu de temps, promis, faut encore être un tout petit peu patient et viiiiip ce sera là ! Bises & encore merci !**

**Looklook : merci bien ! les Iles Turquoises ? *_* la chance !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 11**

Depuis la dispute entre Blaise Zabini et Ron Weasley, une tension était née. Tout le monde était au courant et personne ne comprenait bien ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Ron embrasse Pansy Parkinson et pourquoi cette dernière l'avait dit à Zabini. Ron essuyait de vives critiques de la part des Serpentard, des œillades de dégoût de la part des Gryffondors et une incrédulité de la part de ses amis. Seule Hermione semblait le comprendre et le rassurer. Ce qui était le plus ennuyant pour lui n'était pas ses réflexions d'animosité ou la déception d'Harry, c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus voir Pansy quand il le voulait. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand sa sœur se matérialisa devant lui.

-Salut, on peut parler ?

-Ouais ?

-En privé. Après ton cours de potion, rejoins-moi avec Harry devant le stade de quidditch. Hermione sera là aussi. A tout à l'heure.

Ron la regarda partir, un peu stupéfait. Ce n'était pas le genre de Ginny de vouloir parler comme ça. Et puis de quoi ? De Pansy ?

A l'heure dite, ils la rejoignirent. Elle semblait stressée, avec des cernes sous les yeux.

-Ca va pas Gin' ?

-Je suis enceinte ! S'exclama Ginny, je ne te dirais pas qui est le père. Papa et maman sont au courant. Je voulais que tu le sois avant que les autres ne le soient parce que tu es mon frère.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre et jeta un œil à Hermione. Mais celle-ci avait le regard rivé sur son ami. Harry avait un peu pâlit et attendait lui aussi une réaction de la part de Ron. Il en semblait incapable. Il restait coi , l'œil rivé sur sa sœur, comme bloqué.

-Ron ? Tenta-t-elle avant de s'énerver. Ron, réagis !

Soudainement, Ron fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Surprise, Ginny se mit à pleurer. Hermione l'enlaça pour la consoler, désolée par la réaction de son ami. Elle intima du regard Harry pour qu'il aille voir Ron.

-Calme-toi, Gin.

-Je, je, je pensais qu'il crierait, je pensais qu'il…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase pour pleurer dans les bras de son amie. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Ginny dans cet état son amie était d'habitude forte, courageuse et non cette fille qui pleurait tout le temps. Hermione se dégagea et prit le visage de Ginny pour croiser son regard.

-Ginny, tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! Tu vas arrêter de pleurer toute suite, ce n'est pas toi là ! Je comprends que ce que tu traverses est difficile, mais tu es Ginny Weasley, une gryffondor fière et courageuse alors reprends-toi, envoie balader ton frère, envoie balader tout le monde et arrête de pleurer ! On est en guerre, tu vas avoir un bébé, ça va être dur mais tu seras accompagnée par ta famille, par moi, par Ron même s'il boude pour l'instant. Et ce bébé aura une mère géniale, fière et courageuse, il t'aura toi alors sèche tes larmes et reprends-toi !

Hermione attendit quelques secondes et la lâcha. Ginny acquiesça de la tête, essuyant ses larmes, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Hermione avait raison, ce n'était pas son genre de s'apitoyer sur son sort, de pleurer autant. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle avait juste du mal à ressortir la tête de l'eau tant elle se sentait tirer au fond, dans un engrenage infernal. Mais elle était une Weasley, elle était à Gryffondor et surtout, maintenant, elle allait devenir maman. C'était bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, mais c'était arrivé et elle devait s'y faire. Elle devait se reprendre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la force de se relever pour elle et surtout pour l'enfant qui grandissait en elle. Elle retint à grand peine un frisson d'angoisse et hocha une nouvelle fois la tête en faisant la promesse à Hermione et surtout à elle-même que tout irait bien désormais.

Elles rentrèrent toutes les deux dans la salle commune et Hermione se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons où elle se doutait que Ron se cachait. Il était allongé sur son lit, Harry assis sur le sien. Hermione se doutait que la conversation allait être encore une fois difficile. Elle s'assit près de Ron et essaya de croiser son regard.

-Ron…

-Tu le savais ? Cracha-t-il d'une voix pleine de colère et de peine.

-Oui.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à me le dire, s'énerva-t-il en s'asseyant pour lui faire face.

-Non ! Enfin voyons Ronald, ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire mais à elle tu m'aurais vu venir te voir et au fait ta sœur est enceinte, non mais franchement ! Ne reporte pas ta colère sur moi.

-Tu aurais du…

-Rien du tout ! J'ai soutenu Ginny comme il le fallait au moment où elle en avait besoin. Maintenant et dans les mois qui vont suivre, elle va aussi avoir besoin de son grand frère. De toi, Ron.

-Elle a pas eu besoin de moi pour faire sa connerie !

-Ron ! Elle en est consciente.

-C'est qui le père ?

-Je, je peux pas te le dire.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu devrais me le dire ! Ronchonna Ron.

-Ginny est aussi mon amie, elle me fait confiance, je ne peux pas la trahir pour un caprice, Ron. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Elle préfère garder ça secret, c'est son droit.

-Qu'elle ne me demande rien alors, elle ne me le dit pas pour que je la soutienne mais pour que je ne l'apprenne pas d'une autre bouche, alors !

Sur ces mots, Ron se leva et parti, ne voulant plus écouter les excuses d'Hermione. Sa sœur, sa petite sœur, était enceinte, il n'était pas sûr qu'il arrive à s'en remettre. Savoir qu'Hermione le savait depuis des jours et ne lui en avait touché mot l'énervait. Hermione était son amie à lui.

.

Dans le dortoir, Harry n'avait pas bougé, ne sachant pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Il aimait beaucoup Ginny et avait de la peine pour elle qui se retrouvait dans une situation inconfortable. N'étant pas dans une position de grand frère, il ne savait comment réagir ou comment soutenir Ron. Avec Hermione, il quitta la salle commune pour se rendre à la bibliothèque travailler un peu sur un devoir de potions. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par quelques Poufsouffle dont Aislinn et Megan. Hermione aimait bien les deux jeunes filles elles n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment parler et la relation entre Harry et Aislinn le permettait. Quand ils se séparèrent, Aislinn osa poser une question à son amie :

-Dis, Harry m'a dit que… Justin ne semblait pas content de… enfin moi et Harry.

-Hum ? Comment ça ?

-Il m'a dit que Justin lui lançait des regards noirs, je lui ai dis qu'il hallucinait, avoua la brune, ce qui fit rire son amie. Quoi ?

-Je pense pas qu'Harry hallucine, je ne l'ai pas vraiment remarqué moi-même mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit content que tu sortes avec Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien parce que tu lui plais peut-être ?

-Non ! N'importe quoi, Justin est mon ami, il n'y a rien, rien de, il n'y a rien de plus, vraiment.

-Pour toi, oui. Pour lui je n'en suis pas si sûre. Vraiment.

Aislinn ne dit plus rien, étonnée. Elle connaissait Justin depuis cinq ans et elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait faire dire à Harry et Megan qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié. C'était juste leurs hormones qui parlaient, cela ne pouvait être plus. Elle décida néanmoins d'analyser un peu plus les réactions de Justin quand ils seraient ensemble.

.

Dans une autre salle commune, la tension était palpable. Depuis l'incident avec Weasley, les relations étaient tendues. Drago avait encore du mal à croire que Blaise ait frappé Pansy, c'était encore plus choquant que Weasley embrassant sa meilleure amie – ce qu'il trouvait passablement bizarre. Depuis, Pansy s'était, semble-t-il, renfermée. Elle n'osait plus parler, était souvent dans la lune. Drago aurait aimé dire quelque chose mais il n'osait pas. Blaise était sans cesse en train de la surveiller de ses yeux inquisiteurs. Bien sûr, il comprenait que son ami manque de confiance, n'empêche cette situation était intenable. Il savait que le couple avait eu une discussion vive à la fois sur le baiser et sur la gifle Pansy en avait été furieuse et affectée. Il attendait avec impatience le jour où il pourrait s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande.

Alors qu'un de leurs cours allaient commencer, il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne rapidement pour lui déposer un bout de papier. C'était en fait Pansy qui lui chuchota :

-S'il te plait, donne ça à Granger pour Ron.

-Pansy !

-S'il te plait, Drago.

Pansy n'attendit pas sa réponse et fila au devant pour entrer en cours. Elle ignora Ron qui était déjà assis et qui la regarda passer. Cette situation allait la rendre folle, elle ne savait plus du tout ce qu'elle éprouvait et pour qui elle éprouvait quoi. Elle aimait Blaise, elle en était certaine. Mais depuis qu'elle fréquentait Ron, depuis ce baiser, elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler pourquoi, elle n'arrivait plus à ne pas penser à Ron, aux sensations qu'elle avait ressenti lors de ce simple baiser, sensations qui dépassaient celles qu'elle pouvait ressentir avec Blaise. Etait-ce l'interdit qui lui faisait ressentir cette passion avec plus de force ?

Elle vit Drago s'asseoir devant elle sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Elle espérait de toute force qu'il ne dise rien à Blaise et fasse passer le mot à Ron, elle devait s'excuser auprès de lui pour cette scène.

.

Drago en avait marre, il avait l'impression que ses amis avaient de nouveau 12 ans avec les prémisses des hormones. A ses côtés, Théo marchait à sa vitesse, le suppliant de passer un message à Granger pour Weasley fille.

-S'il te plait, j'ai juste besoin de la voir.

-Je suis pas un messager !

-C'est plus simple comme ça, si je parle à Granger directement, tout le monde va trouver ça bizarre. Toi, tu la vois plusieurs fois par semaines, je vois pas ce que ça te fait !

-Ca me fait que je dois lui demander quelque chose.

-Quoi, vous parlez jamais ?

-Rarement.

-Vraiment ? Vous passez des après-midis ensemble et vous ne parlez pas ?

-Non, enfin pas beaucoup, on est là pour travailler, Théo, pas pour disucter.

En parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant la salle sur demande.

-Bon, je suis en retard en plus, je lui transmets le message mais tu me le paieras !

-Attends, tu veux dire que Granger est déjà là ? Demanda Théo en montrant le mur nu de toute porte.

-Probablement pourquoi ?

-Comment tu vas faire pour entrer ?

-Et bien, je passe trois fois devant, tu sais…

-Oui enfin si elle est déjà dedans, c'est pas possible.

-Bien sur que si.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Bien sûr que si, on le fait tout le temps, insista Drago, devenant mal à l'aise en voyant la stupéfaction s'inscrire sur le visage de son ami. Quoi ?

-Tu, tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? Je veux dire la dernière fois quand il y avait Ginny, elles ont laissé la porte ouverte et là… et ça le fait à l'inverse, quand toi tu es dedans et elle dehors ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Drago, tu, vous, quand tu passes devant cette porte, tu penses à un truc de particulier et… ça te fait pas bizarre que finalement vous pensez exactement la même chose ? Je veux dire, ce doit être différent à chaque fois non ?

-Et bien, je sais pas, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, bafouilla Drago. Je vois pas ce que ça fait.

-Rien, t'as surement raison, vas-y et oublie pas de lui parler de Ginny !

Théo s'en alla mais s'arrêta au bout du couloir pour regarder Drago entrer dans la salle sur demande. Il était abasourdi que son ami, pourtant si intelligent, n'ai pas relevé ce détail.

.

Drago entra dans la salle, encore ennuyé par ce que venait de lui dire Théo. Granger était déjà là, traduisant rapidement son carnet. Elle releva la tête et lui envoya un salut bref avec un petit sourire avant de retourner dans sa traduction. Il s'installa sans rien dire et ils travaillèrent tout l'après-midi dans le silence. Il attendit qu'elle parte pour lui parler.

-Attends. J'ai deux trucs à te dire.

-Deux, c'est précis, fit-elle en se levant. C'est quoi ?

-Euh, fit Drago, son regard tombant sur les jambes de la Gryffondor, jambes beaucoup plus dévoilées que d'habitude. J'ai un message de Pansy pour Weasley, reprit-il en sortant un papier de sa poche pour lui tendre.

-Oh ! D'accord, je lui passerais.

-Tu le savais, toi ?

-De quoi ?

-Pansy et Weasley ?

-Pas avant que Zabini ne le dise à tout le monde. Enfin pour le baiser, je savais pour le fait qu'ils bossaient ensemble, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr. Vous parlez trop entre vous, essayez d'être discret cette fois-ci. Attends, Théo… par Salazar, Théo aimerait voir Weasley fille. Ne rigole pas, je déteste ça.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. L'intonation et le visage de Drago étaient à mourir de rire. Il disait ce qu'il avait à dire parce que ses amis lui avaient demandé malgré le fait qu'il n'acceptait pas du tout ça. Elle trouvait ça à la fois adorable et hilarant.

-Désolée, c'est tellement…

-Ridicule ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je verrais ça avec Ginny, je te dirais la réponse la prochaine fois !

-Pff, ils ont 12 ans d'âge mental !

-C'est mignon.

-Mignon ?

-Oui, mignon. Ils veulent se parler sans le pouvoir vraiment, nous demandant d'être des messagers, je trouve ça mignon.

-C'est ridicule… et dangereux.

Hermione ne répondit pas de suite, n'ayant pas forcément pensé à la dangerosité de la relation entre Ron et Pansy. Pour Ginny et Théo, elle y avait de suite pensé. Elle soupira, blasée par le fait que même une relation d'ados devait être source d'ennui et de complexité. Elle croisa brièvement le regard gris de Malefoy toujours fixé sur elle comme s'il essayait de lire en elle. Elle ne maintint pas le contact, un peu surprise de voir qu'il pensait à ça. Il semblait toujours tellement distant de ses amis qu'elle ne le pensait pas forcément attentionné.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle enfin, mais nous sommes jeunes, si nous ne pouvons même plus être amoureux.

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Granger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Et toi ?

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait être terriblement agaçant quand il le voulait.

-Bref, je m'en vais mais avant… bien que tu ne le mérites pas forcément, je t'ai fais quelque chose.

Elle posa un livre sur la table devant lui et s'en alla sans attendre qu'il regarde. Drago la regarda partir, son regard s'attardant sur ses jambes dévoilées. La garce ! Il reposa son attention sur le livre qu'elle lui avait donné et il l'ouvrit.

_Vie & Analyse de Katherine par Hermione Granger_

_Livre I_

Drago regarda le livre bouche-bée. Elle lui avait fait un livre de sa traduction et ses analyses. Touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il commença sa lecture.

_Je m'appelle Katherine, je vis dans le Wiltshire en Angleterre. Ma vie n'est pas intéressante, je vis seule avec ma mère, je suis une simple sorcière. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard ! Dans quelques mois, je vais enfin partir de la maison. Je ne veux pas quitter Maman mais j'ai vraiment envie de quitter ma solitude et d'apprendre ma magie._

_._

_Je pars demain ! Toutes mes valises sont prêtes. J'ai un chat nommé Loupiotte, il est tout blanc et est adorable. J'ai hâte de partir, maman me fera transplaner. Je me demande dans quelle maison je vais être. Je crois que Maman aimerait Serdaigle, comme papa et elle. Poufousffle a une mauvaise réputation mais j'ai lu des choses sur cette maison et elle me parait convenable. Je pense être quelqu'un de très loyal. Courageuse ? Je ne le pense pas et les Serpentards ne m'attirent pas eux aussi ont mauvaise réputation ! Salazar est encore dans les souvenirs de beaucoup de monde._

_._

_Je suis à Gryffondor ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, j'ai écris à maman, j'espère qu'elle sera contente. Je me suis déjà fais des amis, surtout Aislinn ! _

_._

_Les cours s'enchainent et je prends plus le temps d'écrire ! Aislinn est adorable, je crois qu'elle va devenir ma meilleure amie ! J'aime beaucoup Shanna, on est inséparable toutes les trois dans le dortoir ! Les deux autres sont sympas mais ce n'est pas pareil, elles se connaissent depuis petites ! Sinon, les garçons sont aussi très sympas, j'aime bien Henry et Charlie ce dernier m'a sauvé d'un mauvais pas la semaine dernière._

_._

_Je rentre enfin à la maison ! Maman viendra me chercher deux jours après le début des vacances pour passer Noël avec elle. La maison m'a manqué mais pas tant que ça j'adore Poudlard, j'adore mes amis ! Mais j'aime pas que Maman soit seule._

_._

Drago continua de lire encore une bonne heure. L'écriture était enfantine mais très captivante. Hermione l'avait vraiment bien traduit. Il fila hors de la salle sur demande, se dépêchant pour éviter d'être en retard au diner, les mots de Katherine encore dans sa tête. Il en était arrivé à la fin de la deuxième année. Les cours, les examens, ses amis, sa mère. Voilà ce qu'était la vie de la petite Katherine. Mais où Granger avait-elle pu trouver ce carnet ? Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, presque tout le monde était déjà là. Il se dirigea à sa place, tout en jetant un regard à la table des Gryffondors. Il croisa le regard de celle qu'il cherchait le contact fut rompu alors qu'il s'asseyait. Ce regard l'avait mis à mal à l'aise comme si d'un coup d'œil, ils avaient réussi à se comprendre. Les paroles de Théo revinrent à sa mémoire. Etait-il si étonnant que lui et Granger réussissaient à entrer dans la salle alors que l'autre y était ? Il se promit de faire des recherches dessus, il était certain que son ami fabulait. Ce qu'il ressentait pour la Weasley devait en être la cause.

.

A l'autre bout de la salle, à la table des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était un peu tendue. Ron et Ginny se boudaient ouvertement. Avant que le repas ne commence, ils avaient failli en venir aux mains, ayant tous les deux un caractère impulsif. Heureusement, Hermione avait réussi à les calmer. Ginny était allée s'asseoir plus loin et Ron n'avait dit un mot.

-Tu sais, commença Harry, se tournant vers Hermione, je lis un livre qu'Aislinn m'a passé sur les baguettes, je ne pensais pas que le bois ou encore le cœur de la baguette avaient tant d'influences sur les gens !

-Ah oui ? J'ai lu des petites choses dessus, tu me montreras ?

-Ok.

-Ca se passe bien vous deux ?

-Très bien, avoua Harry avec un sourire niais. Mais je crois que Justin ne m'aime pas.

-Ils sont amis, il la protège.

-Hum.

-T'es jaloux ? Se moqua gentiment Hermione.

-Peut-être bien. Enfin, j'ai bien avancé dans mon projet, mais c'est dur ! Dire que toi tu as inventé cette flamme en première année.

-Oui mais c'était beaucoup moins difficile que ce que tu essais des faire. Tu y arriveras.

Neville et Seamus se joignirent à la discussion des projets et la mauvaise humeur de Ron passa en second plan. Ron détestait ça, il n'aimait pas être aussi impulsif, ne pas savoir réfréner ses pulsions de colère, retenir les mors qu'il regrettait souvent mais la grossesse de sa sœur le mettait en rogne. Il aurait aimé savoir qui état le père pour se défouler. Il lui jeta un regard à quelques places de là, le regard vide, l'air triste. Il la voyait rarement comme ça, elle avait toujours une grande force en elle, même si elle souffrait, elle ne le montrait pas, elle ne pleurait pas.

Il était vraiment minable. Au lieu de l'aider, il l'avait rejeté. Mais il n'arrivait pas faire face à cette colère contre elle et contre Hermione, il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de cette dernière, qu'elle n'avait été qu'une amie pour sa sœur et, d'un côté, il était heureux qu'elle ait été là mais Hermione était son amie et il aurait aimé qu'elle le lui dise ou qu'elle ne soit pas la première au courant.

Sans un mot, il suivit les autres vers leur salle commune. Il regarda vers la table des Serpentards et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Pansy parler à Zabini, lui passer la main sur le visage, tendre. Il se détestait aussi de ressentir une telle chose pour une Serpentard mais il n'y pouvait décidément rien. Il lui en voulait aussi de l'avoir embrasser pour ensuite roucouler avec Zabini sous son nez. Cela lui faisait mal, le mal qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'Hermione était sortie avec Krum n'était rien à côté de ça et il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi.

Il monta de suite dans son dortoir pour bouder un peu plus. Il savait que les autres devaient rire de lui, mais qu'importe ! Il fut étonné de voir Hermione le suivre. Il s'attendait à un sermon du à son comportement avec sa sœur.

-J'ai un truc à te donner. De Pansy. Malefoy me l'a transmis. Pour toi.

Ron sentit son cœur taper dans sa poitrine et se racla la gorge, espérant qu'Hermione ne voit pas son trouble. Elle lui tendit le bout de parchemin, lui fit un petit sourire et le laissa seul, ce dont il la remercia intérieurement. Il se doutait bien que ses sentiments se lisaient sur son visage, il avait toujours été expressif mais il savait aussi qu'Hermione ne dirait rien. Il s'assit sur son lit et défroissa le papier pour découvrir l'écriture tremblante de Pansy.

_Je… je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne voulais pas que Blaise te fasse du mal. Je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. On ne doit plus se voir pour mon projet, merci pour toute l'aide que tu m'as apporté… je crois que nos discussions vont me manquer. Je sais que je ne devrais pas marquer ça mais j'en ressens le besoin. Surtout, brûle ce parchemin. _

_Merci … et désolée._

_P.P. _

Ron froissa le bout de parchemin dans sa main et s'allongea sur son lit, essayant de démêler les sentiments qui le bouleversaient. Il détestait se sentir comme ça, il était quelqu'un de simple, il savait toujours ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant, là, il était complètement perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'en sortir.

**.**

**.**

**Un peu plus de Ginny, Ron qui réagit mal, Drago qui se transforme un hibou, et le début du carnet, j'espère que tout ça vous aura plu !**

**Merci pour tout & à la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien moi j'ai presque fini mon contrat, je vais pouvoir me remettre à écrire !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 12**

Dans la salle commune, Aislinn travaillait aux côtés de ses amis depuis une bonne heure quand ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Arrivée près des canapés, elle s'affala. A ses côtés, Justin lui donna un léger coup de coude pour attirer son attention.

-Alors, toi et Potter ?

-Euh oui ! Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?

-Ca me plait pas, lui avoua-t-il doucement.

Aislinn haussa un sourcil, définitivement étonné. Pourtant elle avait été prévenu, à la fois par Harry et par Megan.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est Harry Potter.

-Je sais.

-Tu prends des risques, tu en es consciente ?

-Des risques ?

-Mais oui, ne sois pas bête, le monde sorcier est en guerre ou le sera bientôt. Qui Tu-Sais-Qui va attaquer ? Les amis de Potter. Hermione, Ron, toi maintenant. Tu es prête à prendre ce risque ? A ce qu'il s'attaque à toi mais aussi à ta famille ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il fera.

-Alors quoi, je dois renoncer à mes sentiments pour lui parce que... parce que je risque de me faire tuer ? Mais de toute façon, quand la guerre sera là, on en sera au même point, non ?

-Bien sur que non ! Tu es considéré comme une Sang-Pur Aislinn !

-Je n'en suis pas pourtant.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, s'énerva Justin. Tes parents sont tous les deux sorciers, tes grands parents le sont tous aussi ! Vous ne serez pas attaqué et tant mieux ! Ne prends pas ce risque.

Sur ce, Justin se leva et ils décidèrent tous d'aller manger. Aislinn suivit le mouvement, un peu déboussolée par ce que venait de lui dire Justin. Un peu en colère, aussi de lui dire ce genre de choses. Aussi, elle se dépêcha de manger et fit signe à Harry de sortir de la Grande Salle pour la rejoindre. Il fut là quelques minutes plus tard à peine. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres mais Aislinn ne le laissa pas se reculer et l'enlaça pour un baiser plus passionné. Harry ne se fit pas prier. Aislinn avait besoin de ressentir quelque chose après le discours de Justin, et ce qu'Harry lui faisait ressentir, ce souffle saccadé, le cœur qui se serrait, le fait qu'elle se sentait stupide quand il était là et le fait qu'elle était tellement bien avec lui. Elle se recula enfin avec le sourire.

-C'était pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque, troublé.

-Comme ça, j'avais envie ! On s'isole un petit peu ?

Main dans la main, ils se trouvèrent une salle de classe déserte.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Harry, tu as l'air un peu bizarre.

-Non, ça va, un problème dans un devoir mais ça va, rassura Aislinn à la fois surprise et touchée qu'il ait remarqué qu'en effet, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ton projet avance ?

Aislinn s'assit sur une table et s'accrocha à Harry.

-Oui, ça va. J'ai lu tes livres, j'ai prêté celui sur les baguettes à Hermione. C'est vraiment passionnant. De voir comment le cœur des baguettes influe sur nous ou inversement. Tu sais que le cœur de la baguette d'Hermione est du dragon ? Et bien ça lui correspond totalement !

-Du dragon ? Ah oui ? Je n'aurais pas pensé pour elle…

-Oui, et…

Aislinn écouta Harry parler, se sentant coupable mais quand il l'embrassa, elle oublia toute culpabilité, tout discours de Justin envolé. Dans ses bras, elle oubliait tout et n'était-ce pas là le principal ? Néanmoins, en rentrant dans sa salle commune, les paroles de Justin lui revinrent en tête et l'empêcha de dormir correctement.

.

Dans la salle de cours des potions, tous les élèves étaient concentrés. Le professeur Slughorn n'était pas aussi sévère que Rogue mais il n'en imposait pas moins, surtout quand il parlait d'Aspic et même si les élèves n'étaient qu'en sixième année, ils n'en étaient pas moins sérieux. Quand elle eut finie, parmi les premières, elle apporta sa fiole à Slughorn qui la félicita chaudement. Hermione en profita pour regarder les autres et aider un peu ses amis. Harry avait déjà fini grâce à son livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé qu'il avait trouvé. Ron, quant à lui, semblait encore plus dans la lune que d'habitude. Hermione se doutait bien que le mot de Pansy l'avait remué. Elle ne savait que penser de cette relation. Ron avait l'air… amoureux, le mot était là, dans sa tête et ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle connaissait bien son ami. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté de la classe pour voir les quelques Serpentard à l'œuvre. Malefoy avait déjà fini et parlait avec Théo. Pansy, elle, avait le même air que Ron.

Le mot danger clignota un instant dans son esprit en voyant la tête de Zabini qui regardait sa petite amie, clairement ailleurs. Malefoy avait-il raison ? Ils allaient bientôt être en guerre, les animosités étudiantes pouvaient-elles aller au-delà ? Bien sûr, mais que faire contre ça ?

Elle croisa alors le regard de Malefoy, regard gris, regard insondable comme à son habitude. Elle n'arrivait jamais à lire en lui et cela était parfois plutôt agaçant. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer que quand Harry lui tapa dans le coude pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui. Elle dut reprendre son souffle et il lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. Hermione se sentit rougir et elle remercia les vapeurs de fumée des cours de potions de le cacher.

La fin du cours sonna enfin et Hermione fila sans attendre ses amis, prétextant un rendez-vous avec Ginny et elle chercha son amie pour lui parler. Elles se retrouvèrent dans le dortoir de la rousse, souvent vide. Ginny allait mieux. Depuis le discours d'Hermione, elle s'était reprise. Elle avait néanmoins quelques baisses de tension.

-Dis, Théo veut te voir, fit soudain Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-C'est Malefoy qui a fait passer le message, tu aurais vu sa tête ! Bref, tu es d'accord ?

-Je sais pas, je vois pas l'intérêt ! Mais bon, s'il le veut, mais je veux que tu sois là, Malefoy aussi, ok ? On le fera lors d'un de vos après-midis, ok ? Merci Hermione !

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment accepté mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser ça à son amie. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs assez froide envers Théo, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, ça gâcherait un peu un après-midi de travail et de silence avec Malefoy.

-Je lui ferais passer.

-Ca se passe bien avec Malefoy ? Depuis votre dispute ?

-Oui, tu sais, on ne parle pas beaucoup. Comment tu te sens toi ?

-Pff, toujours nauséeuse, dépitée. Mais je me focalise sur mes BUSE et ça marche ! Je n'ai jamais autant travaillé. Je suis épuisée.

-Prends soin de toi quand même. D'ailleurs, viens, on va manger !

Hermione se leva et Ginny la suivit docilement. C'était son crédo désormais, ne pas discuter, ne pas penser, juste faire, suivre le mouvement.

.

Dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, Hermione marchait à vive allure, comme à son habitude. Elle se rendait à la salle sur demande pour travailler. Elle avait hâte de savoir si le 1er carnet de Katherine lui avait plu. Elle se regarda une seconde avant de passer devant le mur du septième étage. Sachant où elle allait, Ginny avait voulu l'habiller mieux avec un jean et une chemise ajustés. Elle lui avait ensuite fait une queue de cheval qui, soit disant, la mettait en valeur. Hermione laissait faire Ginny et essayait ensuite de se le faire elle-même. Elle n'avait pas oublié les remarques de Malefoy et de sa cousine à Noël. Même si elle ne faisait pas d'énormes efforts, il était parfois agréable de voir des regards qui s'attardaient un peu plus sur elle.

Quand elle arriva, il était déjà là et lui lança un regard métallique.

-Salut !

Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle prit pour un salut. Il n'était jamais très poli. Il était installé sur « son » canapé à lire les carnets de son aïeul. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fais et qui les étonna tous les deux.

-Tiens, j'ai la réponse de Ron pour Pansy, dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

-Tu rigoles ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le papier puis Hermione.

-Et bien, non.

-Je ne ferais pas ça.

-S'il te plait.

-Non, écoute, je suis pas un hibou.

-Ce serait trop visible par hibou.

-Granger, je veux pas m'en mêler. Blaise est mon ami et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec leurs trucs ! Okay il a pas toujours bien agi, il a fait des choses que je n'aurais pas fais mais ce n'est pas une raison de faire ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Granger. Tu devrais pas t'en mêler non plus !

-Je vois pas ce que je risque. Il a fait quelque chose à Pansy ? Oh mon dieu ! Il a été violent avec elle ? Dis-le moi !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres, Granger et ne t'occupe pas de ça, et on arrête d'en parler, je ne veux pas m'en mêler.

-Il lui donne une réponse, c'est normal ! Si tu fais ça discrètement ?

-Non, Granger ! Dans quelle langue je dois te le dire ?

Hermione croisa ses bras en signe de mécontentement. Il failli craquer en voyant la moue qui se formait sur son visage mais il préféra changer de sujet, sachant qu'il allait pouvoir admirer les étoiles dans ses yeux.

-J'ai lu le premier carnet.

-C'est vrai ? Alors ?

-J'aime beaucoup. J'aurais le droit aux autres ?

-Bien sûr !

Hermione fouilla dans son sac et sortit le deuxième carnet. Elle ne lui dirait jamais, ni à lui, ni à personne, mais cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir s'impliquer dans ce qu'elle faisait.

-Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

-Et bien, c'est un peu enfantin son ton mais c'est normal puisqu'elle n'a que onze ans. C'est intéressant d'appendre sa vie et tes analyses sont très pertinentes.

-Merci ! Fit Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai presque fini la traduction du 6ème carnet et je suis au milieu de l'analyse du 3ème. Je sais pas si je pourrais tout traduire mais je ne vais pas tout analyser parce qu'il y a des passages plutôt intimes qui n'ont pas d'intérêt historique.

-Oui et je suis pas sûre que ma famille soit ravie d'apprendre qu'un aïeul ait trompé sa femme, ce n'est pas dans les valeurs de notre famille.

-Oui enfin je ne sais pas si je mettrais certains noms de famille, je verrais avec le Professeur McGonagall. Et toi, comment se passe ton projet ? Tu as fais des découvertes médicales intéressantes ?

-Oui, heureusement que j'ai des connaissances de bases.

-Tu as avancé sur la potion de la puissance ?

-Il lui manque un ingrédient. Je crois que c'est le sang de la personne.

-Waouh. Tu… tu vas le faire connaitre ? T'imagines, savoir la puissance de chaque personne, c'est…

-Je ne pense pas, c'est dangereux.

-Dangereux ?

-Oui, j'aurais pensé que tu l'aurais compris. Je veux dire, cela créerait de grandes différences entre les sorciers. Savoir que tu es plus puissant que ton voisin te donnerait de la supériorité. Et si les gens le font sur leurs enfants et se rendent compte dès qu'ils sont petits qu'ils ne sont pas puissants ou que ce sont des cracmols !

-C'est vrai, mais tu ne m'avais pas dis que pour certaines maladies, cela serait utile ?

-Utile si l'on veut. On s'en passe très bien. On guérit très bien, cela serait un plus, c'est tout.

Hermione hocha la tête, surprise et honteuse de voir qu'il semblait plus mature de ce point de vue là. Bien sur qu'il y aurait des différences, des préjugés si on connaissait la puissance des autres.

-J'ai quand même envie de l'essayer sur moi, avoua-t-il avant de se tendre un peu, surpris de son aveu. Enfin, voir si j'ai raison pour le sang et je sais pas, pour voir.

-Et bien fais-le ! Ca se trouve, ce n'est pas ça. Tu n'as rien à perdre.

-Peut-être.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, chacun réfléchissant à cette potion mêlée d'un sortilège qui indiquait la puissance du sorcier.

-Au fait, reprit Hermione, Ginny veut bien voir Théo. Elle veut qu'on soit là si ça te va, dimanche prochain peut être ?

Drago soupira. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer le fait qu'Hermione appelle ses amis par leur prénom, ni qu'il se voit obliger de fréquenter Weasley fille. De plus, il aimait ses après-midis à travailler avec elle, il ne l'aurait bien sûr avoué à personne, cela été déjà difficile de se l'avouer à lui-même. Néanmoins, il ne se voyait pas dire non. Il voyait bien que Théo n'allait pas très bien et si un rendez-vous avec la Gryffondor pouvait l'aider…

-Je crois ne pas avoir le choix, soupira-t-il.

-Et tu donneras le mot à Pansy ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

Drago soupira mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas argumenter une nouvelle fois. Hermione sourit, certaine d'avoir gagné. Et en effet, après son départ, Drago prit le mot qu'elle avait laissé sur la table et entra dans la salle commune.

_._

_Ma sixième année commence demain, j'ai vraiment hâte de retrouver mes amis à Poudlard. Cet été a été néanmoins très enrichissant. Maman m'a appris à faire bon nombre de potions et de remèdes. Je trouve son courage admirable, toujours à aller chez les Moldus soigner les gens qui en ont besoin. Je sens néanmoins une certaine réticence de la part de certains et cela de plus en plus. Comme si, soudain, ils n'avaient plus confiance en nous. Peut être que les rumeurs de ses meurtres inexpliqués à Londres les inquiètent…_

_._

_Enfin je suis à Poudlard ! Par Merlin que ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi ! Aislinn m'avait tellement manqué. Elle était partie en France avec sa famille, aussi nous nous ne sommes pas vus de l'été. Shanna aussi m'a manqué bien sur, même si ce n'est pas pareil. De plus, elle se comporte de manière étrange depuis quelques temps, surtout en présence d'Henry. _

_._

_J'avais raison. Shanna aime Henry. Apparemment, il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux pendant les vacances. Henry n'a pas l'air de vouloir continuer sur ce chemin, Charlie pense qu'il préfère Aislinn. Ca devient bien compliqué et a un peu cassé notre groupe. Henry et Charlie passent plus de temps avec les garçons et moins avec nous. De plus, ils sont dans leur Quidditch. Pas que je n'aime pas ce sport mais je n'aime pas ce genre de compétition._

_._

_Les BUSE passées, je pensais qu'on soufflerait mais la sixième année est vraiment difficile ! Nous sommes toujours à travailler en bibliothèque. J'aime travailler, bien sûr, mais j'ai envie de souffler. Heureusement, une sortie à Pré-au-lard est prévue le week-end prochain, j'aimerais que nous y allions tous les cinq mais cela me semble compromis. Henry et Shanna ont des relations intimes occasionnellement ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment ils peuvent faire ça. Je sais que beaucoup le font mais quand même… Aislinn est furieuse, je crois qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour Henry. Elle ne me le dit pas et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Peut-être a-t-elle trop de peine pour en parler ? En tout cas, entre elle et Shanna, c'est également tendu. Shanna n'est presque plus avec nous à cause de ça. Mais toutes les deux m'ont dit que Charlie me regarde d'une façon étrange. Je crois juste que les tensions amoureuses de Poudlard leur montent à la tête. Charlie est mon ami, un point c'est tout. _

_._

Le lendemain, Drago pensait encore à ce carnet. Il en avait dévoré la moitié entre la vie de Katherine et les analyses d'Hermione. Il se rendait avec Pansy et Théo en cours d'études de runes. Alors que Théo rentrait en cours, il retint Pansy par le bras et lui glissa le papier de Weasley dans la main. Elle le regarda, surprise mais il évita son regard et alla s'asseoir près de Théo. Pansy regarda autour d'elle et croisa le regard d'Hermione qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Son cœur s'accéléra. C'était surement un mot de Ron. Elle alla s'asseoir, se refusant de lire ce papier en cours. Elle ne put écouter un traitre mot de ce que le Professeur disait et après son cours et avant celui de Sortilège, elle courut dans les toilettes des filles pour pouvoir le lire.

_Je ne regrette rien. _

Le mot était bref, à l'image de Ron, mais il lui fit un plaisir immense et intense. Elle ne put néanmoins le jeter ni s'appesantir sur ce sujet. Elle lui jeta un sort pour qu'elle seule puisse le lire et courut à son prochain cours. Heureusement, le Professeur Flitwick était en retard. Blaise lui demanda sèchement où elle était. Elle se sentit rougir, surtout que Ron et Hermione étaient juste en face d'eux.

-Aux toilettes.

La tension était à son comble dans le couloir. Les deux groupes se faisaient face. Pansy entendait Hermione parler de livres qu'elle avait lues. Elle n'osait les regarder, pourtant elle en avait fort envie. Elle sentait le parchemin de Ron la brûler dans sa poche, comme pour signifier à Blaise sa présence. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas possible.

-Si tu la fermais Granger ?

Pansy sursauta et son regard vacilla entre Blaise qui venait de parler et Hermione qui le regardait l'air surpris puis en colère.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, Zabini !

-Je te parle comme je veux, Granger, tu saoules tout le monde avec tes discours.

-De quoi tu te mêles, Zabini ! S'exclama Harry, se plaçant devant Hermione, si ça te saoule, tu dégages d'ici.

Zabini se rapprocha d'Harry et Hermione, furax mais Ron s'avança également, ce qu'il avait souhaité en commençant cette dispute.

-Oh toi dégage Weasley, je te conseillerais de pas t'en mêler.

-Toi dégage Zabini, pour qui tu te prends à parler à Hermione de cette façon ?

-On s'en fout de ta Sang de bourbe.

Ron fit un pas vers Zabini, le visage rouge de colère. Hermione se posta devant lui pour le repousser.

-Ron, non ! Il le fait exprès pour t'énerver ! Je t'en prie !

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, cracha Ron.

-Je l'appelle comme je veux, c'est ce qu'elle est.

Harry retint Ron par le bras.

-Il en vaut pas la peine, Ron, laisse-le.

-Bien sûr, tu veux pas te mesurer à moi, pauvre petit Weasley ? T'as besoin de ta Sang de Bourbe pour te sauver.

-Ca suffit Blaise !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Malefoy qui s'était avancé. Blaise lui lança un regard dégouté.

-Flitwick arrive, je suppose que tu ne veux pas être collé ? Continua-t-il.

Sans rien n'apercevoir, le Professeur Flitwick passa entre les élèves et les fit entrer, s'excusant de son retard, leur parlant d'un élève qui s'était mis une baguette dans l'œil et qui avait du être emmené à l'infirmerie. Drago força Blaise à se calmer et à s'asseoir. Pansy le remercia du regard. Il était intervenu avant qu'elle ne le fasse, excédée par le comportement de son petit ami. Mais Drago ne le voulait pas, Blaise se serait encore plus énervé, il le savait bien. Et puis cela l'avait agacé de l'entendre parler à Granger comme ça, il devait bien l'avouer. Quand ils se relevèrent pour s'essayer au sort du jour. Il entendit un léger merci. Il se tourna pour voir Hermione lui faire un petit sourire qui le lui rendit brièvement. La tête de Théo lui fit un peu regrettée mais cela s'était fait naturellement.

-Aucun commentaire.

Le cours fut une catastrophe pour Pansy. Elle sentait le regard furieux de Blaise sur elle, comme si c'était sa faute. Mais elle était vraiment en colère contre lui, il s'était montré vraiment nul. Heureusement qu'Hermione avait empêché Ron de trop s'énerver et Drago s'était occupé de Blaise. A la sortie du cours, elle attendit que le couloir soit dégagé pour lui parler.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça, Blaise ?

-Lâche-moi.

-Non, c'était vraiment nul.

-Nul ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est quoi votre problème à vous ? S'énerva Blaise en englobant Drago et Théo dans le problème. Gryffondor et Serpentard, on s'est toujours détesté, on a toujours fait ça ! Les asticoter, les énerver.

-On a peut être juste grandi, commença Pansy.

-Non, ton problème, c'est Weasley ! Quoi tu couches avec lui ?

-Quoi, mais non ! Pas du tout, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, c'était mon projet ! Passe au dessus.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai toujours cette image dans ma tête, essaie de comprendre, bordel !

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas entrer dans ma tête, lui reprocha Pansy. Et arrête de te comporter comme ça !

-Je fais ce que je veux Pansy, fit Blaise en lui attrapant le bras, tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire et tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais et à ce que tu me dis !

Sur ce, il la lâcha et s'en alla sans l'attendre. Pansy se frotta le poignet, évitant les regards de Drago et Théo posés sur elle. Elle fut rassurée en sentant la main de Drago presser rapidement son épaule avant de la dépasser Théo lui fit un sourire rassurant et elle finit par les suivre, dépitée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire…

.

Après son cours de botanique, Hermione parla un peu avec le professeur avant de rentrer vers le château. Ron et Harry ne l'avaient pas attendu puisqu'ils avaient entrainement de Quidditch ce soir là. L'affrontement avec Blaise était encore dans sa tête, il était vraiment furieux et donnait l'impression de vouloir en découdre avec Ron. Mais Hermione ne pouvait que se rappeler que Drago avait fait arrêter ça. Elle savait que c'était stupide, il ne l'avait pas fait pour elle mais pour éviter à Zabini une retenu. N'empêche, cela lui avait fait plaisir qu'il lui vienne en aide et qu'après l'avoir remercié, il lui avait rendu son sourire. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas de suite Aislinn l'appeler. Ce n'est que quand elle fut à ses côtés qu'elle s'en aperçut.

-Hey, désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Ce n'est rien, tu entres au château ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Je comptais aller voir Harry faire du quidditch. On doit se voir après.

-Cool.

-Oui, moi qui ne suis pas très sport, me voilà aller le voir en faire !

-Je comprends ça, je suis obligée d'écouter leur conversation sportive à longueur de journée ! S'amusa Hermione.

-Tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda Aislinn. Merci, continua-t-elle en voyant Hermione changer de direction. Comment se passe ton projet ?

-Bien, ça avance vraiment bien. Et le tien ?

-Bien aussi, ça s'est débloqué dernièrement.

-Un prophétie, c'est ça ?

-Oui… J'ai besoin de te demander un truc. Je… je voulais en parler à Megan, enfin je lui en ai parlé mais elle ne comprend pas tout mais toi tu es la meilleure amie d'Harry et peut-être que tu aurais pu me donner ton avis.

-Bien sur, je t'écoute, fit Hermione en s'installant dans les gradins.

-Tu sais, Justin est mon meilleur ami et Harry a l'impression qu'il ne l'aime pas.

-Il m'en a vaguement parlé.

-Et je crois que c'est vrai mais je ne sais pas, enfin Megan pense qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi et moi je pense qu'il agit juste en ami et du coup je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Tu crois qu'une amitié sincère entre un garçon et une fille peut exister ? Je veux dire entre toi et Ron, on avait l'impression…

-Je vois. Je pense que c'est possible. Entre Harry et moi, il n'y a vraiment aucune ambigüité. Je sais qu'avec Ron il y en a eu mais c'est définitivement passé. Je ne connais pas assez ta relation avec Justin pour juger.

-Il pense que je dois arrêter de voir Harry.

-Carrément, alors peut être qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié.

-Je sais pas… il a peur pour moi si Tu-Sais-qui l'apprend, qu'il s'en prenne à moi.

-Oh. Je vois.

-Tu y as pensé, toi ? Je veux dire que tu risques d'être une cible pour Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Je suis une née-moldue, je suis déjà la cible de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Mais tu l'ais encore plus.

-Forcément. Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. Surtout l'été où il est revenu, encore plus cet été. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, déjà parce que je suis née moldue, et parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça, je ne peux pas m'en aller à l'autre bout du monde et le laisser seul. Je pourrais le faire, bien sûr, mais je me détesterais de faire ça.

-Je me sens mal de penser à ça, avoua Aislinn, je n'y avais pas pensé avant que Justin ne m'en parle. Je veux dire, Harry me plait et je suis bien avec lui. Je pourrais parler de sentiments mais ça me fait un peu peur à ce stade là. Et cette guerre, je ne sais quoi en penser. Ca doit te paraitre horrible, égoïste, mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Je devais me dire que cela se terminerait bien avant que je ne sois en mesure de m'en occuper et là… je me rends compte que non, que je suis avec celui qui doit en finir avec Tu-Sais-Qui et soudain, ça me fait peur, je m'y projette et…

-Tu t'y projettes comment ?

-Avec lui, forcément.

-Ca te fait peur ?

-Un peu. Pas tant que ça, ça me semble naturel.

-Dis le à Justin alors. S'il est ton ami, il comprendra. S'il veut plus que ça, tu le sauras et je ne sais pas, vous aurez une discussion pour délimiter votre amitié.

-Oui mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire, il a l'air tellement en colère et il a parlé des ma famille. T'as peur pour tes parents ?

-Bien sur, tout le monde je suppose.

-Tu ne parleras pas de cette discussion à Harry ? S'il te plait.

-Ca restera entre toi et moi, promis. Cela ne lui ferait que du mal.

-Je, je ne veux pas qu'il croie que je doute de nous, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je sais, je l'ai compris. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas encore pensé et que s'il y pense…

-Il voudra y remédier.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête, laissant réfléchir Aislinn sur ce qu'elle voulait dire. Celle-ci soupira et changea de conversation.

.

Harry avait voulu savoir de quoi elles avaient parlé mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne laissa échapper l'information. Hermione s'amusa à lui dire qu'elles avaient juste parlé de lui et de ses multiples défauts. Néanmoins, ce rapprochement qui faisait plaisir à Harry ne faisait pas plaisir à Ginny. Celle-ci boudait son amie depuis deux jours. Côte à côte, elles marchaient pour se rendre à la salle sur demande où elles devaient voir Drago et Théo. Ils y arrivèrent tous les quatre en même temps, ce qui causa une légère gêne. Drago finit par soupirer et passa trois fois devant le mur nu et ils entrèrent. Ginny s'assit sur un canapé, croisant les bras de colère.

-Gin, tu vas pas me faire la gueule pendant des lustres, souffla Hermione en s'asseyant près d'elle alors que les garçons s'asseyaient en face.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Ginny, sèche, à Théo.

Hermione regarda Théo qui sembla d'un coup malheureux. Elle se sentit triste pour lui, il semblait avoir des sentiments pour elle.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda Théo.

-Si, super, ma meilleure amie copine avec la petite amie du mec que j'aime et je suis enceinte d'un futur mangemort, tout va pour le mieux !

Théo prit sur lui pour ne pas réagir mais ses mots le transpercèrent douloureusement. Pour soulager l'atmosphère, Hermione se mit à parler de son projet, de cours. Il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. A ses côtés, Drago lisait un livre et Ginny semblait toujours bouder.

-Bon, je vais y aller, fit Théo soudain, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Prends soin de toi.

Théo partit sans attendre sous le regard attristé d'Hermione. Ginny n'attendit pas longtemps pour partir à son tour. Hermione soupira, la tension soudainement évacuée.

-T'as raison, ça valait le coup, se moqua Drago sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien, il avait raison. Elle se promit d'avoir une conversation avec Ginny pour lui demander d'être plus gentille avec Théo parce qu'il semblait sincèrement tenir à elle.

.

.

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu entre les différents couples & amitiés ! **

**Bonne semaine et à jeudi prochain ! **

**Bises,**


	14. Chapter 13

**Salut les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, j'ai fini mon contrat, et hier j'ai fini mon chapitre 16 sur lequel je bloquais ! Ouf !**

**Sinon depuis deux chapitres, je vois une baisse de mes reviews… pourquoi ? Manque de temps ou lassitude ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! **

**On se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13**

Dans le château de Poudlard, les rumeurs courraient aussi rapidement qu'elles s'éteignaient. Certaines, pourtant, étaient tellement énormes qu'elles duraient plusieurs jours et celle-ci allait durer vraiment longtemps…

.

Dans les couloirs, Hermione allait aussi vite que possible pour se rendre à son cours de Potions, elle détestait être en retard mais elle avait encore du réveiller Ginny. Elle retrouva Harry et Ron devant la salle.

-T'étais où ?

-J'avais oublié quelque chose dans mon dortoir, mentit-elle. Ca va pas Ron ? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête de son ami.

Il grogna quelque chose mais ne dit un mot. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa le regard inquiet de Pansy. Soudain, Daphne arriva et sauta devant sa meilleure amie.

-Vous n'allez jamais me croire ! Une fille est enceinte dans ce château ! J'ai pas réussi à entendre qui ! Comment une fille peut être aussi stupide pour oublier de se lancer un sort de contraception !

Hermione avait écouté le discours de Daphne qui continua à critiquer la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Ron qui était rouge de colère puis vers Théo qui semblait très pâle. Hermione soupira. Elle s'attendait au pire pour la suite. Quand tout le monde allait savoir que c'était Ginny… Heureusement que personne ne savait qui était le père. Slughorn arriva enfin et les fit entrer pour leur faire préparer leur potion du jour.

.

Plus tard, Hermione marchait seule dans les couloirs pour se rendre à son cours de runes quand de nouvelles discussions lui parvient à ses oreilles.

-Tu as entendu, il parait que Ginny Weasley est enceinte ?

-Non ?

Hermione serra les dents et tourna dans le couloir de droite. Quand elle arriva près de la salle, la discussion était la même.

-Si c'est Ginny Weasley qui est enceinte !

-Ca ne devrait pas nous étonner vu sa mère !

-Tu peux répéter un peu ? S'exclama Hermione.

La jeune Serdaigle sursauta et rougit en voyant Hermione. Elle devait être en cinquième année et avait cours à côté de sa salle. Une de ses amies s'approcha pour la défendre.

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai non, quinze ans et même pas fichu de…

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis.

-sinon quoi ?

-Sinon tu auras à faire à moi et je te jure que tu préfèrerais voir Voldemort en personne plutôt que moi !

-Alors c'est vrai ?

-Alors, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

-Salut Hermione !

Hermione regarda Aislinn qui lui sourit, posant une main sur son bras.

- Bougez-vous ! Dit-elle aux deux cinquièmes années qui rebroussèrent chemin. Ca va ?

-Super, grogna Hermione en retournant près de la porte de sa salle, voyant Drago, Théo et Pansy qui la regardaient. De mieux en mieux.

-Alors c'est vrai ses rumeurs ? Demanda soudain Ernie.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde MacMillan ! S'énerva Hermione. Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire ? Non mais c'est pas possible !

Aislinn tira un peu Hermione.

-Calme-toi.

-Je suis tellement énervée !

-Les rumeurs viennent de ses amies de dortoir. Retard de règles, elle quitte l'équipe de quidditch, elle est toujours de mauvaise humeur. Je ne colporte pas, je te le dis pour que tu saches ce qui se dit. Je les ai entendus au petit-déj le dire à des filles de ma maison. Bien sur, maintenant, des rumeurs les plus farfelues les unes que les autres portent sur le père. Mais ton énervement prouve les dires, Hermione.

-Grrr, je sais, mais ça m'énerve tellement ! Et j'imagine Ron là il doit bouillir encore plus que moi !

-C'est probable, allez viens, les autres rentrent.

-Qui est le potentiel père ? Demanda tout de même Hermione en suivant la Poufsouffle.

-Oh et bien tous les Gryffondors y passent bien sûr.

-Oh, Harry ?

-Ouais, grogna Aislinn.

Les deux filles entrèrent et se mirent à côté naturellement, l'une pensait aux conséquences des rumeurs sur sa vie et ses amis l'autre sur son petit ami.

.

A l'autre bout de la classe, Théodore Nott n'était pas du tout attentif au cours du Professeur Hector. Il ne cessait de penser à Ginny. Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait faire le lien entre lui et la Gryffondor. Pourtant, il aurait aimé être là pour elle, pour sa grossesse, pour la soutenir. Il se sentait tellement idiot, d'être amoureux d'une fille qui en aimait un autre. Mais il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il ressentait. Elle l'avait d'abord attiré, il fallait dire qu'elle était sublime avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux pétillants. Il aimait son caractère à la fois chaleureux et combattif. Puis, lors de leurs quelques semaines de relation, outre son amour insensé pour Harry Potter, il avait découvert une fille gentille, loyale et passionnée.

Maintenant, il allait devoir la voir supporter les railleries, les critiques sans pouvoir la soutenir. De toute façon, elle n'en avait que faire de son soutien. Elle avait celui d'Hermione et lui n'était rien pour elle, il l'avait bien compris.

.

Après une mauvaise nuit de sommeil, Ginny s'était levée malgré elle. Ses camarades étaient déjà partis et c'était Hermione qui était venue la voir pour qu'elle se lève. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours. Ses camarades l'ennuyaient profondément. La veille, elle s'était disputée avec elles. Elle fut sur un nuage comateux toute la journée. Ce n'est que le soir qu'elle se rendit compte que les gens, autour d'elle, avaient été bizarres c'est surtout quand Ron envoya un autre gryffondor valser au dessus de sa tête qu'elle comprit que ça n'allait vraiment pas.

-Répète ça et je te jure que tu vas souffrir, grogna Ron, rouge de colère.

Les professeurs arrivèrent et Ron fut coller et renvoyer de la salle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ginny en s'approchant d'Hermione.

-Suis-moi !

Ginny la suivit, surprise des regards des autres sur elle, voir même des rires. Arrivées dans le Hall, Hermione s'arrêta.

-Tu n'as pas entendu les rumeurs toute la journée ?

-Non, quelles rumeurs ?

-Et bien, comme Harry te l'a demandé hier, il a fait un appel pour te remplacer au Quidditch… ça plus ce qu'elles avaient deviné, certaines de tes camarades ont fait courir la rumeur … que tu es enceinte. Et ce mec, il a dit des horreurs sur toi et Ron a du entendre ça toute la journée.

-Elles l'ont dit, super, oh mon dieu ! Je vais les tuer !

-Non, toi tu montes, et moi je les tue !

-Non, je retourne là et je finis de manger et je les emmerde.

Fière, courageuse, Ginny entra de nouveau dans la Grande salle et se rassit à sa place, suivie par Hermione qui fusillait tout le monde du regard. Ginny serra les dents et essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement, Hermione était là et celle-ci partit dans un récit détaillé de son projet et de ses dernières trouvailles.

Ginny tint deux jours de rumeurs. Elle avait supplié Ron de ne plus s'énerver, Hermione prenait également sur elle pour ne pas faire fi des ragots. A la fin du deuxième jour, alors qu'Hermione leur racontait pour la troisième fois un de ses rêves, Ginny craqua. Elle venait encore une fois d'entendre une insulte à son égard et pire à l'égard de sa mère. Aussi elle se leva et monta sur la table. Elle prit sa baguette et cria un _sonorus _en direction de sa gorge.

-Alors, oui, je suis enceinte et je vous emmerde ! Ce n'est pas Harry le père, ni Neville, ni Seamus ! Alors lâchez-moi et le prochain qui critique ma famille, je lui envoie un sort de ma confection et je m'en fiche des punitions !

Sur ce, elle se rassit. Tout le monde s'était tu et la regardait encore, l'air abasourdi. Hermione lui sourit et Ginny lui demanda des nouvelles de son projet.

.

Alors que tout le monde sortait, Ron s'éclipsa sans rien dire à Harry ou Hermione. Il avait besoin de souffler. Toutes ses rumeurs sur sa sœur le mettaient sous pression de plus, voir Pansy et son copain toujours ensemble n'était pas toujours évident. Son projet avançait bien mais il croulait sous les devoirs. De plus, Dumbledore avait refusé, temporairement, l'aide d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour trouver les horcruxes et il devait s'avouer que cela l'agaçait un peu.

Aussi, quand il vit Pansy marcher dans le couloir, apparemment en direction de la bibliothèque, il se laissa porter par son instinct : il la rattrapa et la fit entrer rapidement dans une salle. Devant elle qui se tenait droite, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il ne sut quoi dire pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu vas bien ? Finit-elle par demander d'une voix douce.

-Ca peut aller… et toi ?

-Ca va.

-Blaise n'est pas trop horrible, ironisa Ron, la faisant un peu sursauter.

-Non, il est méfiant, c'est tout. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir mis dans cette position et… on ne devrait pas être là je crois.

-Je sais. Ce n'est rien. Quand je t'ai vu, je sais pas. Je ne sais rien en ce moment.

-C'est à cause de Ginny ?

-Ouais…. Pourquoi tu la couvertes d'ailleurs ? Ce jour là en potion ?

-Et bien en fait je couvrais Hermione, je me suis montée un film dans ma tête à propos de Drago et elle ! C'était n'importe quoi.

-Elle n'a que quinze ans, j'arrive pas à le croire et tous ses gens qui parlent sur elle. J'ai juste envie de relâcher la pression. J'ai juste envie… de t'embrasser.

Il joignit le geste à sa parole. Avant que Pansy ne puisse dire – et même penser – quoique ce soit, il l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pansy se sentit fondre de l'intérieur et se colla contre lui, jouant avec sa langue. Elle savait qu'il avait moins d'expérience qu'elle pouvait en avoir de sa relation avec Blaise et pourtant il arrivait à l'émouvoir, à lui faire ressentir des sensations puissantes avec de petits gestes comme une main qui glisse sur sa joue, des dents qui s'accrochent à sa lèvre, comme un souffle qui s'accélère. Il se recula un peu, s'appuyant contre la porte. Il croisa son regard et rougit un peu, ce qui la toucha. Elle lui sourit, se sentant soudain comme invincible. Mais le regard de Ron se ternit un peu et elle soupira.

-Je dois y aller, confirma-t-elle, je, je suis désolée.

Ron haussa les épaules, dépité et la regarda partir. Il avait trouvé une fille qui lui convenait parfaitement et il avait la malchance qu'elle soit prise et, pire peut être, qu'elle soit dans l'autre camp. Il finit par ressortir de la salle pour entrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Il aurait aimé en parler à Harry mais le peu de fois qu'il avait essayé, il s'était retrouvé devant un mur. Il pouvait le comprendre, lui-même n'aurait pas été compréhensif à l'égard d'Harry si les rôles avaient été inversé. En voyant Hermione travailler dans un coin, il se lança.

-Harry n'est pas là ?

-Il est allé retrouver Aislinn.

-Ginny ?

-Elle est partie se coucher.

-On peut parler ?

Hermione releva vivement la tête, ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait, habituée à travailler et parler en même temps. Elle croisa le regard fatigué de Ron et se leva rapidement.

-Bien sûr, on monte ? Les garçons sont encore là.

Ron acquiesça, regardant vers les fauteuils où Seamus, Neville et Dean jouaient aux bulles baveuses. Il s'assit sur son lit et Hermione fit de même en face de lui.

-J'ai croisé Pansy, dit-il tout bas. Je, on s'est embrassé.

-Oh.

-La première fois, c'était elle, tu sais. Mais là, c'est moi. Tu sais, je suis nul pour parler, pour expliquer ce que je ressens. Avec elle, c'est plus simple. Elle me comprend vraiment. Dans ma vie de tous les jours, on a été éduqué à peu près de la même façon, mise à part le côté magie noire, bien sûr. Et, elle me plait, bien sûr et je suis perdu. Et Harry qui me fait à moitié la gueule. Enfin je lui reproche rien, je veux dire, Aislinn lui fait du bien et tant mieux et j'ai pas été cool depuis que je sais pour Ginny. J'aurais juste aimé qu'il soit là pour moi aussi, je veux dire, c'est plus facile de parler de filles avec lui, tu vois ?

-Je comprends, fit Hermione, étonnée du monologue de son ami qui ne l'avait pas habitué à ça. Mais tu peux me parler à moi aussi, je comprends vu que c'est un garçon.

-Je suis nul.

-Mais non !

-Je me suis entichée de la dernière fille pour laquelle j'aurais du ! Elle a un copain et elle est du côté de Tu-Sais-qui ! Et, qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Comme si elle pouvait…

-Tu n'es pas nul, arrête de te dénigrer Ron. Regarde, c'est elle qui t'a embrassé la première fois. Elle t'a écrit ce mot, donc je pense aussi qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour toi. En plus, elle est beaucoup plus gentille avec moi qu'avant, c'est un signe ça !

-Tu, tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûre. Elle me sourit discrètement, elle t'a fais passé un mot par Malefoy, c'était un risque pour elle. Et tu sais, tu nous as parlé de son projet et je ne trouve pas que ce soit le projet de quelqu'un qui est du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-C'est ce que je me suis dis aussi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Hermione, dit-il d'une voix cassée.

-Oh Ron ! Tu sais pour le moment, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait grand-chose à faire, je suis désolée. Je veux dire, que même si elle décidait de rompre avec Zabini et tout, ce serait dangereux pour vous deux.

-Je sais, ça me déprime, fit-il en s'allongeant.

Hermione allait répondre quand Seamus et Dean entrèrent pour se coucher. Hermione leur souhaita une bonne nuit et fila dans son dortoir, désolée pour Ron.

.

A l'autre bout du château, Pansy se décidait enfin à rentrer dans sa salle commune. Après son entrevue avec Ron, elle était allée à la bibliothèque, son but premier. Elle avait essayé de se vider l'esprit et de se concentrer sur son devoir de Métamorphose qu'elle devait finir pour le lendemain. Elle resta jusqu'à la fermeture et marcha tranquillement. Elle aurait tellement aimé se confier à quelqu'un mais la seule personne qui pourrait être son confident était Drago et elle savait qu'il ne l'accepterait pas. Il avait déjà été le messager et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas insister de trop au risque de l'énerver. Beaucoup étaient déjà montés dans leur dortoir. Pansy alla rapidement embrasser Blaise, prétextant de la fatigue après avoir trop travaillé. Il la regarda d'un air méfiant mais elle lui sourit, détendue et monta se coucher. Alors seulement après avoir fermé son lit à baldaquin, elle s'autorisa un large sourire. Il l'avait embrassé ! Ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait fait frissonner et ce baiser ! Elle fit tourner en boucle les images dans sa tête et s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

Le lendemain, dans le dortoir des Sixième Année, Drago faisait son nœud de cravate quand il vit Blaise apparaitre derrière lui dans son miroir.

-Un problème ?

-Tu me dirais si tu savais quelque chose sur Pansy ? Genre si elle fréquentait toujours Weasley ?

-Bien sûr. Tu devrais pas t'inquiéter. La belette fait toujours n'importe quoi.

-Pansy est bizarre. Son projet, Weasley… je m'inquiète.

-Pansy a toujours été bizarre, Blaise. Si c'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte.

-Toi aussi t'es bizarre. Tu dis plus rien à Potter et sa clique.

-J'en ai eu assez, j'ai grandi, Blaise. Ce doit être aussi le cas de Pansy.

Sur ce, étant prêt, Drago partit pour le premier cours de la journée, exaspéré par ces questions. Heureusement qu'il était très bon pour cacher ses émotions. La question l'avait pris par surprise. Il devrait mettre Pansy au courant mais ne voulait pas le faire directement. Il voyait bien Pansy le prendre comme confident ou autre. Quand il vit Granger devant la salle de Potions, il eut une idée. Elle était entourée de ses gryffons d'amis qui parlaient de leur recrutement pour remplacer la Weasley. Elle, bien sûr, lisait un livre tout en faisant quelques commentaires. Elle leva les yeux vers lui quand il arriva et lui fit une ombre de sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Il savait néanmoins qu'elle ne s'en formaliserait pas. Quand Pansy et Blaise arrivèrent, accompagnés de Théo, il ne loupa pas le regard de Weasley. Exaspéré par leur comportement de gamin, il rentra s'asseoir. Il griffonna rapidement quelques mots sur un parchemin et à la première occasion, en allant chercher un ingrédient oublié, il le fit glisser sur la table de Granger. Quand il revint à sa table, il vit un hochement de tête et il espéra être déjà à la fin de la journée pour pouvoir s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande avec elle. Une petite voix lui dit qu'il aurait pu y aller seul, il aurait été encore plus en paix et en silence mais il la remisa loin dans son cerveau, ne voulant pas réfléchir à sa demande.

Il fut en effet bien heureux de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de la salle sur demande pour se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Elle était encore en uniforme et il était certain qu'elle avait encore raccourci sa jupe et cela l'énerva un peu. Si c'était réglementé, ce n'était pas pour rien !

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Gnn.

-Je prends ça pour un non vu ta tête !

Il se releva vivement et la regarda, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

-Il y a quelque chose entre Pansy et la belette ?

-…

-T'es vraiment nul pour cacher tes émotions. Putain mais ils nous font quoi ? Tu vas dire à Weasley d'arrêter ça toute suite, Blaise se doute de quelque chose. Et dis le à Pansy en même temps.

-Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas toi et je ne crois pas qu'il se passe quelque chose, enfin pas depuis le premier baiser.

-Le premier ? Ca veut dire qu'il y en a eu un deuxième.

-Non, j'en sais rien ! Tu crois que Ron me parlerait de ça ?

-Tu mens très mal, bref, dis leur.

-Dis le à Pansy toi !

-Non, après elle va vouloir m'en parler et j'en ai pas envie, j'ai déjà les jérémiades de Théo.

-C'est à ça que servent les amis, Malefoy.

-Je suis comme ça Granger, ils le savent. C'est pas parce que je connais leur secret que j'ai envie d'en entendre parler. Enfin bref, j'ai fini la potion.

-La potion ? Demanda Hermione, déroutée par le changement de conversation.

-Pour calculer la puissance, celle que j'ai trouvé dans le carnet.

-Ah oui, déjà !

-Oui, on n'a plus qu'à rajouter notre sang, la boire et faire le sortilège. Tu es prête ?

-Tu, maintenant ? Tu veux que je le fasse aussi ?

-Bien sûr, fit-il comme une évidence.

Hermione sourit et elle fut contente qu'il ne la voie pas. Il avait sorti la potion et installait tout sur la table entre eux. Il se coupa ensuite à l'aide d'un petit couteau et fit couler une goutte de sang dans la potion qui se mit à bouillir.

-A toi.

Hermione contourna la table et s'assit à côté de lui, lui tendant sa main.

-Je pourrais pas me le faire moi-même. Fais-le, demanda-t-elle.

Drago hésita, un peu troublé mais finit par prendre sa main et lui entailler le doigt. Il fit glisser une goutte de sang dans l'autre flacon de potions et lui referma la plaie. Un peu de sang avait goutté sur sa main et il regarda la goutte glisser le long de sa main.

-Tu vois, c'est le même, murmura Hermione en prenant un mouchoir, faisant disparaitre le sang sur sa main.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et restèrent figés un moment avant que Drago ne se détourne sans rien dire.

-Je commence, dit-il avant de boire sa potion. Lis ça.

Hermione lut le sortilège en faisant le mouvement de baguette indiquée. Elle n'attendit que quelque seconde avant de voir apparaitre sur la main de Drago un chiffre en rouge vif, avec son sang.

92%

Hermione releva vivement la tête pour voir s'il avait vu la même chose.

-Waouh, fit-elle.

Drago ne dit rien, un peu choqué. Il regarda le chiffre s'effacer doucement et leva enfin le regard vers Hermione qui semblait aussi surprise que lui. Il essaya de reprendre contenance et lui montra sa propre fiole de la main. Elle la but, un peu rouge, et il lança à son tour le sortilège. Ils virent ensuite le chiffre s'incruster peu à peu dans sa main.

92%

Drago fut aussi surpris que pour lui. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'elle était puissante mais peut-être pas à ce point, et peut-être pas autant que lui, ou lui autant qu'elle. Le chiffre s'effaça et elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle ne regardait plus sa main comme lui avait pu le faire longuement mais le regardait fixement, le regard un peu trouble.

Il ne la vit pas venir. Un instant, elle était assise devant lui, encore surprise de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Un autre, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur son bras. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle s'était reculée. Il la vit se lever précipitamment. Elle s'excusa et fila, le laissant seul, totalement éberlué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lui qui voulait une fin de journée tranquille, le voilà en train de chercher son souffle, le cœur battant comme il ne l'avait jamais fais.

**.**

**.**

**Hihi ! Alors ? Y a de l'avancée là ? La grossesse de Ginny annoncée, Ron & Pansy, Ron qui parle à Hermione et puis surtout le Dramione ! **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous ! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous ! Comment allez-vous par ce temps glacial ? Moi ça va, sauf que bon pas très bonne nouvelle, je n'ai plus que 2 chapitres d'avance du coup je vais essayer qu'il n'y ait pas de retard mais je ne promets rien je vous prépare donc à un possible « mini hiatus » dans la fic lol ! **

**Camile : merci ! et si ça peut s'arrêter comma ça lol xD, il faut bien un peu de suspens ! et pas de soucis pour el temps, je préférais demander parce que je commençais à m'inquiéter -_- lol à très vite !**

**Looklook : merci xD**

**Juliette : merci beaucoup pour la review ! et merci de m'avoir répondu, ça rassure de voir que c'est pas manque de temps et non lassitude lol ! Bon courage en tout cas ! Pour Ginny… il faut attendre encore un peu ! Et pour Aislinn… arf, je la vois pas du tout comme ça mais c'est marrant de voir vos réactions ! Oui, quand tu m'en avais parlé, j'avais failli te le dire que oui c'était prévu mais je préférais garder la surprise xD Encore merci, bisous !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 14**

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé se sentir aussi bien avec une fille. Sa relation avec Cho ne l'avait pas du tout préparé à ce qu'il vivait avec Aislinn. Allongé sur son lit à ses côtés, il reprenait son souffle après un baiser enflammé. Elle avait posé la tête sur son épaule, une main sur son torse, et pour lui, tout était naturel. Cela lui faisait un peu peur, ses émotions qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ca allait tellement vite.

-A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Je m'étonne d'avoir accès à ta chambre on peut pas aller dans le dortoir des filles, nous.

-Ah bon ?

-Non, l'escalier se transforme en toboggan, avoua Harry, ce qui fit rire Aislinn.

-Trop fort, s'amusa Aislinn en se relevant un peu, et bien chez les Poufsouffle, si un mec rentre seul dans la chambre des filles, ça ne va pas mais si on l'accompagne… la loyauté et la sincérité priment, tu vois. Ils nous font confiance.

-C'est la belle vie, en fait, chez les Poufsouffle.

-Et oui !

-Pourquoi ils sont sous-estimés ?

-Et bien parce qu'on n'est pas vaniteux. On ne se met pas en avant. Peu importe au fond, nous, on sait de quoi on est capable.

Harry sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, d'un baiser léger qui se transforma vite en un autre baiser passionné. Aislinn fit courir ses mains dans le dos d'Harry qui frémit sous la caresse. Il posa une main sur sa hanche, la serrant contre lui. Tout contre elle, ses sensations semblaient être décuplées.

-Il va falloir que j'y aille, soupira-t-il après avoir repris une nouvelle fois son souffle.

Après un dernier baiser, il se releva et sortit de la chambre, saluant quelques personnes au passage comme Megan ou Ernie avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien.

-Potter !

Il se retourna, surpris en voyant Justin s'approcher. Depuis quand l'appelait-il par son nom de famille ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas content de sa relation avec Aislinn mais quand même.

-Justin ?

-Quitte Aislinn.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Harry, qui sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée.

-Quitte-la, tu ne lui apporteras rien de bon.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit à toi d'en décider.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Réfléchis, à qui va s'attaquer Tu-Sais-Qui quand la guerre éclatera ? Toi, tes amis, les gens que tu aimes. Tu crois pas que les fils de Mangemort vont leur dire à qui tu tiens ? Il s'en prendra à Aislinn. Elle est ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause de toi. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Quitte-la.

Harry le regarda retourner dans sa salle commune et resta là à fixer les tonneaux pendant de longues minutes avant de monter se coucher, totalement déprimé. Dire qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé, il avait vraiment été stupide. Il savait pourtant comment fonctionnait Voldemort. Il allait s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aimait et qui ne pourrait pas se protéger. Mais comment quitter Aislinn alors qu'elle était la seule qui le faisait se sentir heureux ?

.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Hermione le sentait bien. Harry était morose depuis le matin et Ron semblait éternellement dans les nuages. Evidemment, elle n'était pas non plus au meilleur de sa forme. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle avait embrassé Drago Malefoy ! Elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter, se cachant à la bibliothèque. Pendant les cours, elle était arrivée juste à l'heure et avait évité son regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer son esprit qui se bagarrait à ce sujet depuis deux jours C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller voir Hagrid. Peut-être qu'il pourrait les faire penser à des choses un peu plus joyeuses. En attendant, ils marchaient en silence. Hermione revoyait dans son esprit la tête de Malefoy quand elle s'était reculée, un air totalement incrédule sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang ? C'est ce sortilège qui l'avait remué, elle s'était sentie puissante et avoir le même numéro que lui l'avait rendu bizarrement enthousiaste. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Harry et Ron ne comprendraient pas, c'était certain. Elle avait bien pensé à Ginny mais dès qu'elle abordait le sujet, Ginny se mettait en colère avant de s'excuser mais le mal était fait. Hermione comprenait que c'était surement les hormones de grossesse qui jouaient des tours à son amie néanmoins l'envie de lui en parler était minime.

Ils passèrent un bon moment chez Hagrid à parler de leurs cours, des derniers animaux qu'il élevait, des réactions des élèves qui suivaient son cours, un peu de la guerre qui s'imposait dans le monde sorcier, des disparitions. En rentrant, ils discutèrent un peu des horcruxes et prolongèrent leur promenade malgré le froid.

.

Ils s'assirent un moment près du lac, réchauffé par la flamme qu'Hermione produisait depuis sa première année.

-Ca ne va pas Harry ? Demanda soudain Hermione, le faisant hausser les épaules.

-Toutes ces disparitions… je me sens de plus en plus oppressé. Et…

-Et ? Fit Ron en voyant le silence s'éterniser.

-Aislinn.

-Quel rapport avec Aislinn ?

-Quand la guerre commencera… vous l'imaginez comment vous ?

-Ailsinn ? Demanda Ron, perdu.

-Non, la vie avec la guerre.

-Je sais pas, je préfère ne pas l'imaginer encore, avoua Hermione. Qui sait comment ça va être ? Le monde magique n'en a pas connu depuis des siècles ! D'ailleurs, dans la traduction des mes carnets, j'en suis en plein dans la guerre. Enfin c'est juste le début mais ce n'est pas une guerre rangée comme on peut le connaitre chez les Moldus mais une succession de batailles, de missions qui tournent mal ou non. Alors nous… au square Grimmaud, au Terrier en train de chercher les Horcruxes ?

-Nous trois oui, mais les autres ?

-Quels autres, Ailsinn ?

-Par exemple…

-A chacun de faire son choix.

-Je la mets en danger.

-Quoi ? Firent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

-Non, Harry, qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ? Continua Hermione.

-Personne, juste, il a raison. Qui Voldemort va-t-il choisir comme cible pour me faire du mal ? Les gens que j'aime. Vous, elle. Je ne veux pas ça.

-Harry…

-Non Hermione, ne commence pas, je connais tes arguments, mais c'est pas pareil, je la connais depuis trois mois, je peux pas la mettre en danger pour ça !

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est son choix ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle y a surement pensé, elle aussi.

-Peut-être. Mais je vous mets déjà en danger, je ne veux pas faire de même avec elle.

-Harry…

-Non ! Coupa-t-il en se levant, j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, à tout à l'heure.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry partir avant de se lancer un regard de connivence. Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson.

-Ca m'énerve ! S'exclama soudain Hermione, il se met ses choses en tête, comme si on avait vraiment le choix !

-Calme-toi. Tu le connais, il est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire.

-Je sais bien, je ne sais pas qui lui a mis ça dans la tête !

-Comme s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour ça.

Hermione soupira et ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour retrouver la chaleur de leur salle commune. Ils travaillèrent sur leur projet sans rien dire pendant quelques temps. Hermione était totalement absorbée par sa lecture. Ce qu'écrivait Katherine sur la guerre, plus ce qu'Harry lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt, lui faisait peur. Elle évitait de penser à l'après-Poudlard, à la vie avec Voldemort, à la guerre. Elle préférait penser aux Horcruxes, aux choses plus concrètes.

Cherchant une plume, elle déballa tout son sac. Elle sursauta presque en entendant Ron parler :

-C'est quoi ça ?

Hermione blêmit un peu en voyant le carnet n°3 qu'elle voulait donner à Malefoy pour qu'il le lise. Si elle avait le courage de retourner dans la salle sur demande, bien sûr, ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour le moment.

-Euh, un de mes carnets.

-Tu les relies ? Je pensais que tu ferais tout en un, c'est pas ce que tu avais dis.

-Oui, et bien, c'est… pour quelqu'un.

-Pour… quelqu'un ? Qui ?

Ron vit Hermione éviter son regard, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il vit soudain rouge.

-C'est Malefoy ? S'énerva-t-il tout bas pour ne pas que les autres entendent. Bordel Hermione !

-Et bien quoi, il s'intéresse à ce que je fais ! On parle de nos projets et je vois pas ce que ça fait.

-Mais c'est Malefoy, que, qu'est-ce qui, que, franchement ! Bafouilla Ron. Je comprends pas que, quoi, tu l'apprécies ? Tu… tu rougis, bordel, Hermione !

-Moins fort et arrête d'être si vulgaire ! Disons que, sans pour autant l'apprécier comme tu dis, il s'intéresse à mon projet, il aime lire les carnets alors ça me fait plaisir.

-Oui mais c'est Malefoy !

-Oui, je sais, tu apprécies bien Pansy, toi.

-Ca n'a rien à voir !

-Comment ça, ça n'a rien à voir ? Tout à y voir !

-Non, Pansy n'est pas Malefoy !

-Non, c'est la réplique féminine de Malefoy

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Et bien quoi, avant cette année, on n'aimait pas Pansy je te rappelle, ce n'était qu'une peste qui nous insultait dès qu'elle pouvait, on s'est battu à mains nues même ! Je vois pas la différence.

-Elle n'est pas comme ça, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

-Je l'ai compris ce n'est que la haine entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, on est d'accord alors quelle différence entre Pansy et Malefoy ?

-Malefoy est pire !

-Oui et bien maintenant que je le connais, ok il a une part qui est toujours aussi con, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un avec qui j'arrive à m'entendre et à parler de mon projet.

-Quoi, parce qu'il est plus intelligent que moi, c'est ça ?

-Quoi ! Non, pas du tout ! Juste qu'il s'intéresse à ce que je fais. Toi ça ne t'intéresse pas comme moi je ne m'intéresse pas au quidditch, chacun ses intérêts.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu défendes Malefoy, que tu le compares à Pansy.

-Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses changer facilement d'avis sur Pansy et pas sur Malefoy.

.

Après son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, Harry remonta lentement vers sa salle commune, réfléchissant au moyen de demander au professeur Slughorn son souvenir qui permettait de trouver un nouvel horcruxe. Cette mission semblait perdue d'avance mais Harry ferait tout pour réussir. Ses pensées dérivèrent un instant sur Aislinn et son dilemme. Il ne voulait pas la quitter mais il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger.

Dans la salle commune, Harry retrouva Hermione et Ron en train de… se disputer. Il ne restait plus qu'un groupe de cinquième année dans un coin et, à une table et même s'ils ne parlaient pas fort, visiblement pour ne pas se faire entendre, il était évident qu'ils se disputaient. Harry s'approcha d'eux et entendit les mots « jalousie », « Malefoy » et « Parkinson ». Il soupira et s'assit près de Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Hermione ose comparer Pansy à Malefoy, grogna Ron.

-Et Ron n'arrive pas à imaginer que s'il a changé d'avis pour Pansy, il pourrait faire de même avec Malefoy ! Renchérit Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

-Ca suffit ! Fit Harry alors qu'ils reprenaient leur dispute. Vous deux vous avez tord, ce sont des Serpentards, futur mangemorts contre lesquelles on va se battre dans quelques mois, réveillez-vous !

Sur ce, il fila dans son dortoir, laissant un Ron et une Hermione médusés.

.

Le lendemain, les trois amis déjeunèrent en silence. Puisque c'était dimanche, ils avaient le droit de prendre leur temps. Ginny vint les rejoindre en soupirant.

-J'en ai marre qu'on me regarde comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre.

-Bienvenue au club, marmonna Harry.

-Vous en faites des têtes ! C'est pas vous qui devez subir les insultes, les chuchotements, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Ils se sont disputés, fit Harry.

-Encore ! Quelle raison ?

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Qui t'insulte ?

-Ouais, qu'on aille lui botter les fesses, grogna Ron.

-Peu importe, je n'ai pas fini, faut simplement que je m'habitue ! Imagine quand je vais me mettre à grossir, je vais devenir encore plus insupportable, je préfère vous prévenir.

-T'inquiète, fit Hermione, tu peux compter sur nous.

-Oui, Hermione supporte tout, déclara Ron, sarcastique.

-Ne recommencez pas ! S'énerva Harry alors qu'Hermione fusillait Ron du retard.

.

Dans le hall, Aislinn et Megan descendaient de leur dortoir pour aller se promener près du lac quand la première s'arrêta, surprise. Au milieu du Grand Hall se tenait une silhouette plus que familière qui parlait à Justin. Son père. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard et se rapprochèrent.

-Papa ?

-Linn, bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu voir Pompom, un des élèves avait un souci et elle voulait mon avis. Alors je me suis dis que j'allais venir te dire bonjour.

-D'accord ! Comment va Maman ? Et les deux terreurs ?

-Tout le monde va bien, tu nous manques beaucoup. Je parlais justement à Justin de son projet. Les votre avancent ?

-Oui, je suis à la phase d'écriture, expliqua Megan.

-Moi j'ai bien avancé également.

-Salut ! Fit soudain Megan.

Aislinn se retourna pour voir Harry et ses amis qui sortaient juste de la Grande salle où ils avaient du prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tous se saluèrent jusqu'à ce que les regards tombent sur le père d'Aislinn qui détonnait un peu au milieu des adolescents.

-Je vous présente mon père, c'est Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

-Bien sûr, enchanté. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis.

Un silence un peu gêné flotta Aislinn se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle croisa le regard embarrassé d'Harry et se demanda ce qu'elle devait dire. Finalement, c'est Hermione qui sauva l'affaire.

-Nous allons vous laisser, nous devons retourner dans notre salle commune et aller travailler nos projets, enchantée de vous avoir rencontré !

Les trois autres saluèrent de même et partirent. Harry lui fit un signe discret de la main. Aislinn fut rassurée, il ne lui en voudrait pas de ne lui avoir rien dit. Megan et Justin la laissèrent quelques minutes avec son père jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne congés pour aller voir Dumbledore sur l'élève en question. Aislinn soupira et se promit de s'excuser auprès d'Harry, elle ne voulait pas cacher leur relation à son père mais ne voyait pas les présenter comme ça elle se doutait qu'Harry aurait été très mal à l'aise.

.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry descendit de sa salle commune pour aller parler au professeur Slughorn, bien décidé à lui arracher son souvenir.

-M. Potter ?

Harry se retourna, étonné. Il le fut plus encore en découvrant le père d'Aislinn qui le rejoignait.

-M. Wood ?

-Je vous accompagne ? Je dois rencontre le Professeur Rogue pour une potion médicale.

-Euh, bien sûr.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, Harry se demandant s'il devait dire quelque chose, si Aislinn lui avait finalement dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble ou bifurquer pour ne plus être dans cette situation pesante.

-Alors, monsieur Potter, vous sortez avec ma fille ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Ecoutez, je vous aime bien et votre cause est louable mais je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Aislinn est quelqu'un de très loyal, elle vous aime beaucoup apparemment. Vous avez conscience que vous la mettez en danger en continuant cette relation adolescente, n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends que vous avez besoin de détente alors que beaucoup de choses reposent sur vous, que la moitié du monde magique vous voie comme un élu qui doit tuer Vous-Savez-Qui. En tant que parent, je ne veux pas que ma fille devienne la cible de qui que ce soit par votre faute. Vous comprenez ?

-Je comprends. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, monsieur, j'ai rendez-vous avec un professeur, dit Harry d'une voix blanche avant de se diriger vers le bureau du professeur de potions.

Totalement dépité, il ne sut mener la discussion et Slughorn le congédia facilement. Il remonta donc dans le hall, sachant désormais ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller, de s'être laissé dominé par ses sentiments alors que dans cette guerre, ceux-ci ne devaient pas entrer un compte. Il croisa Hermione et Ron qui descendaient le chercher pour aller à la bibliothèque.

-Alors avec Slugorhn ? demanda Ron.

-Ca n'a rien donné.

-Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète de voir son ami si blanc.

-Je vais quitter Aislinn.

-Quoi ! Non, Harry…

Harry ne l'écouta pas et continua à marcher, suivi par une Hermione décidée à le faire changer d'avis.

.

Dans la salle sur demande, Drago ne savait que penser. Elle n'était pas venue. Il savait bien qu'elle était gênée de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Néanmoins, il la pensait assez courageuse pour venir. Depuis trois jours, il ne cessait de penser à ce baiser mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir si cela l'avait indigné, si cela lui avait plu ou ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Il revoyait encore ses yeux, à la fois troublés et plein d'étoiles, ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient de lui, son cœur et son souffle qui s'accéléraient, son souffle à elle sur son visage et enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, cette chaleur qui s'était diffusé dans tout son corps.

Et elle, elle avait fui et maintenant, elle l'évitait et ne venait même pas à leur rendez-vous. Il était vexé de son comportement mais il voulait néanmoins lui parler ou plutôt l'écouter. Elle devait avoir mille excuses pour minimiser ce moment d'égarement.

Il finit ce qu'il avait à faire, ce qui fut rapide sans son livre et sans sa présence. Il était dans le hall quand il la vit en grande discussion avec Ron. Ils semblaient se disputer. Il allait devoir passer devant eux pour regagner sa salle commune. Potter le dépassa et il soupçonna qu'il allait voir sa copine de Poufsouffle. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du duo à l'autre bout du hall, il vit Ron essayer de retenir Hermione. Des bribes de leur conversation lui parvinrent.

-Lâche-moi Ron !

-Tu dois le laisser faire, bordel Hermione !

-Arrête de dire bordel sans arrêt, c'est agaçant, il va faire une bêtise !

-Peut-être mais à lui de le faire et arrête !

Sous la puissance d'Hermione, Ron la lâcha. Hermione cria et serait tombé si on ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

-Oh pardon ! Oh !

Hermione se sentit rougir en découvrant Malefoy qui les fusilla du regard.

-Je suis désolée ! Ron, il est parti maintenant !

Ron haussa les épaules et décida de s'en aller. A contrecœur, Hermione se retourna vers Malefoy.

-Désolée, merci de m'avoir rattrapé.

Drago haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin il l'entendit soupirer et le suivre.

-Attends, Malefoy. Désolée, je n'ai pas pu venir tout à l'heure, toute cette histoire avec Harry, quel abruti ! Je viens de m'en souvenir. J'aurais du te prévenir.

-Laisse tomber. Tu comptes me suivre jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards ?

-Euh non. Pardon. On se dit à…

Hermione s'arrêta soudain en voyant Blaise se matérialiser devant eux.

-Ah Drago… Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça. Ce qu'on fait ne te regarde en rien mais si tu veux tout savoir, il fallait que je règle quelque chose avec Malefoy parce qu'on est préfet tous les deux. Bref, Malefoy, on fait comme on a dit.

Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour. Drago retint un sourire, elle avait vraiment de l'aplomb et une facilité déconcertante à mentir. Blaise n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, lui demandant de l'aide pour son prochain devoir en potions.

.

Harry, lui, venait d'arriver dans la chambre d'Aislinn. Après un rapide baiser, il s'assit auprès d'elle sur son lit.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Harry.

-Disons que… j'ai réfléchi. A propos de nous

-A, à propos de nous ?

-Oui, à propos de nous, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait continuer à se voir.

**.**

**.**

**Et bien voilà, un chapitre assez centré sur Harry & Aislinn… avec quelques disputes de Ron et Hermione que j'ai plutôt apprécié ! **

**A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**A la semaine prochaine, bisous !**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! En route pour un nouveau chapitre…**

**Reka : merci pour la review ! Contente que tu te sois laissé tenter ! À très vite !**

**Camille : héhé, faut bien un peu de suspens, nan ? Hermione ne fuit pas, elle évite mais ça ne va pas durer, je te rassure ! Et Ron, et bien c'est Ron, il boude ! Pour Harry… tu connais pas sa détermination ? ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15**

-Quoi ? S'exclama Aislinn.

Harry soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire ça. Néanmoins, il était sûr de sa décision.

-Nous deux, ça ne peut pas marcher, je préfère qu'on arrête.

Aislinn sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes affluer à ses yeux. Courageusement, elle les ravala, tentant de comprendre ce que voulait lui dire Harry, tentant – en vain – de croiser son regard.

-Je, je comprends pas. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… c'est comme ça.

-Tu, tu me dois quand même une explication, tu ne crois pas ?

-Avec la guerre, il y a trop de danger et on n'a pas d'avenir.

-De danger… pour qui ?

-Pour toi mais aussi pour moi, être dans une relation, ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin, ni ce dont j'ai besoin.

-C'est, c'est Justin qui t'a parlé ?

-Non.

-C'est mon père ?

-Non.

-Si ce sont eux, écoute Harry, ne les écoute pas, je suis consciente du danger mais…

-Non, toi écoute-moi, je, c'est ma décision.

-Non, attends !

Mais Harry partait déjà, il traversa la salle commune au pas de courses, ignorant les personnes présentes qui les regardèrent passer, lui puis Aislinn, le visage ravagé de larmes. Elle put le retenir devant les tonneaux de la salle commune.

-Harry, tu, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

-Ma décision est prise, je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé Aislinn.

Aislinn le laissa partir le ton peiné d'Harry la toucha de plein fouet. Elle le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne dans le couloir. Alors, elle laissa couler ses larmes. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé réagir comme ça, elle n'avait même jamais imaginé qu'il la quitte. Ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leur relation mais elle s'était vraiment attachée à lui. Elle était bien avec lui, se sentait en sécurité. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien.

-Aislinn ?

Megan, inquiète, était sortie de la salle. En voyant sa meilleure amie dans cet état, elle la prit dans ses bras.

-Il m'a quitté ! S'exclama Aislinn, la voix brisée.

Megan serra sa prise, confuse. Aislinn et elle se connaissaient depuis plus de six ans et elle l'avait rarement vu ainsi, aussi peinée.

-Je suis stupide ! Fit soudain Aislinn en se détachant.

-Mais non, c'est normal ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Allons demander à Justin !

Aislinn se rua dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers son ami qui parlait avec le groupe de leur année. Justin parut se rapetisser en voyant Aislinn s'approcher, des éclairs dans ses beaux yeux violets.

-Tu lui as parlé ! T'as parlé à Harry pour lui dire de me quitter !

-Je lui ai dis d'y réfléchir, avoua Justin en se levant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! Je pensais que tu étais mon ami !

-Justement je le suis, et c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que votre relation te met en danger !

-Si je m'en rends compte, j'en suis bien consciente et je m'en fiche !

-Tu n'as pas à t'en foutre, bordel, Aislinn ! On parle de la guerre, de Tu-Sais-qui qui n'hésite pas à tuer si on le dérange ! Et toi, tu seras sa première cible en sortant d'ici, toi, et ta famille, c'est ça que tu veux ?

-Ce que je veux, c'est faire ce que je veux de ma vie ! Tu n'avais pas à lui parler, je… je ne veux plus te parler !

-Aislinn…

-Non, ne me parle plus pour le moment, je suis trop en colère. Tu n'avais pas à décider ça pour moi, ni toi, ni mon père, si je prends le risque, c'est que je le veux parce que je tiens assez à lui pour ça, tu comprends. Si on continue comme ça, j'arrête aussi d'être ton ami ! Ami d'un moldu, ça passe très mal auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui !

Sur ce, elle rentra dans son dortoir, claque la porte et se remit à pleurer.

.

Après une mauvaise nuit, Aislinn se leva à contrecœur et suivit Megan après qu'elle lui ait passé un savon, disant qu'une Wood ne pleurnichait pas et ne se laissait pas abattre. Aislinn était bien trop en colère contre son père pour se penser en Wood. A son arrivée, elle jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle essaya d'ignorer le regard peiné d'Hermione et ne fut même pas soulagé de voir qu'Harry semblait plus sombre que jamais.

.

Alors qu'il revenait d'un rendez-vous avec Mme Bibine, Ron soupira. Son projet avançait bien mais elle lui avait dit, avec son ton sec habituel, qu'il devrait se dépêcher au niveau de l'écriture et il détestait ça. De plus, Harry était dans une profonde dépression depuis sa séparation avec Aislinn, il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler à Slughorn sans que celui-ci ne s'esquive rapidement. Ajouter au fait que sa petite sœur était enceinte, Ron sentait que cette année ne serait pas celle qu'il retiendrait.

-Psst !

Ron se retourna doucement en entendant ce son et reconnut Pansy qui lui faisait signe de venir dans une salle de classe déserte en ce mercredi soir. Il hésita un peu, regardant autour de lui si quelqu'un trainait mais le couloir était vide. Aussi, il la rejoignit, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait. Leur dernier entretien s'était terminé trop rapidement et l'avait presque déprimé. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire de plus.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda Pansy avec un léger sourire. Tu avais l'air un peu triste.

-Oui et bien c'est la guerre dehors, répondit-il, caustique. Désolé, reprit-il en la voyait grimacer. Il faut que j'accélère dans mon projet et on peut pas dire que la rapidité soit mon fort. Toi ?

Pansy haussa les épaules. Comment lui dire qu'elle se sentait mal, plus du tout à sa place avec Blaise, qu'elle voulait se réveiller dans cinq ans, avec Voldemort six pieds sous terre et lui à ses côtés. Elle avait déjà du mal à y croire elle-même, de ses sentiments à la fois confus et puissants qu'il faisait naitre en elle. Pansy soupira et secoua la tête, s'en voulant d'un coup d'être venu lui parler. Mais elle l'avait vu au loin avec son air à la fois nonchalant et triste et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'interpeller.

-Ca peut aller. Je me sens un peu perdue. Peu importe. Je, on devrait pas être là.

-C'est toi qui m'as appelé, lui reprocha-t-il.

-Je sais, je sais ! Mais je t'ai vu et voilà, je suis désolée mais je me sens perdue entre mes sentiments pour Blaise et mes sentiments pour toi !

Ron sentit son cœur s'accélérer en entendant les mots de Pansy. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Il se sentait comme en dehors de lui. Ce qui lui arrivait était tellement improbable, lui avec Pansy Parkinson qui lui déclarait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui alors que dehors, le risque de guerre était de plus en plus grand.

-Tu, tu, je, bafouilla-t-il.

-Ne dis rien, j'aurais jamais du dire ça ! C'est tellement dangereux mais, mais !

Pansy se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour retenir les sanglots qui montaient dans la gorge. Elle sentit les mains de Ron se poser sur elle et elle se colla contre lui. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable et en même temps aussi bien.

.

Au même instant, dans un autre couloir, quelques étages plus haut, Hermione s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle sur demande pour retrouver Drago pour une séance de travail. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle stressait comme jamais – à part peut-être pour ses examens. Mais au moins, avec ses examens, elle savait où elle allait. Qu'ici, devant la salle sur demande, elle allait devoir faire face à un Malefoy vexé qu'elle lui ait posé un lapin la dernière fois, un Malefoy qu'elle avait embrassé. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, comme la Gryffondor qu'elle était et entra. Il était déjà là et ne lui jeta qu'un regard ennuyé, comme d'habitude.

-Salut, lança-t-elle et elle regretta d'y apercevoir un léger tremblement. Je te laisse un carnet, je l'ai fini.

-Okay.

Elle posa le carnet et son livre de runes qu'il prit après avoir attendu quelques minutes, question de principe. Hermione se remit à l'analyse de ses carnets mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle repensait sans cesse à leur baiser… ou plutôt à son baiser. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller comme ça ? Il ne lui plaisait même pas, ce n'était qu'un crétin prétentieux ! Bon, elle devait avouer qu'il n'était pas si crétin que ça n'empêche, il restait prétentieux. Il n'était même pas beau. Enfin, si elle le regardait bien, elle devait avouer qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça, il était grand, mince sans l'être de trop, avec des yeux gris qui la faisaient frémir malgré son regard toujours insondable. Elle soupira de frustration.

De son côté, même si pour Hermione, il semblait profondément concentré, Drago n'arrivait pas à travailler correctement. Du moins depuis qu'elle était arrivée avec son jean moulant et son chemisier un peu trop ouvert. Mais pourquoi remarquait-il donc ses détails sur sa tenue vestimentaire à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ? Avec ses cheveux en bataille, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé belle alors pourquoi depuis qu'ils se rejoignaient toutes les semaines dans la salle sur demande et surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé, il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête son sourire et ses yeux chocolat ?

Drago abandonna son analyse et prit le carnet de Katherine. Elle avait enfin fini Poudlard et allait commencer travailler avec son aïeul. Il avait hâte de voir comment aller naître leur relation adultérine.

_Poudlard fini, me voilà prête à aller travailler au Manoir des Malefoy (1). J'ai passé un mois plaisant avec Aislinn, Henry et Charlie. Nous nous sommes bien trouvés après une année difficile. Henry a enfin rompu avec Shanna et lui et Aislinn se voient régulièrement. Ils vont aller faire un tour du monde tandis que Charlie va travailler au ministère à Londres. Je sens que ce sera une bonne année. _

_J'ai hâte d'être à demain. Malefoy est l'un des plus grands maitre de potion de notre époque et malgré son statut de sang-pur, il n'adhère pas, semble-t-il, aux conceptions de XX. Heureusement, je n'aurais pas pu travailler avec lui sinon !_

_._

_Cette semaine a été vraiment intense. Malefoy a des connaissances si grandes en matière potion, et c'est un bon professeur ! Les connaissances que ma mère et Poudlard m'ont donné me semblaient suffisantes mais je me sens toute petite à côté de lui._

_._

_Hier, j'ai assisté à une discussion entre Malefoy et sa femme… ça me fait peur. Il parlait de Roxefel qui devient de plus en plus puissant. Le père de sa femme est un de ses partisans. Ici, en dans la campagne anglaise, c'est pourtant un sujet dont on n'entend encore très peu parler. Les meurtres sont de plus en plus fréquents, surtout à Londres. Sa femme n'a pas l'air contre et Malefoy est entré dans une colère noire. Il ne veut pas parler de ça et ne veut surtout pas être mêlé à ça, il veut juste se concentrer sur son travail. Sa femme lui a pourtant dit que son propre père était surement en faveur de Roxefel ! Je ne sais que penser. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un sorcier ait la volonté de tuer des gens parce qu'ils n'ont pas de pouvoir ou parce que leur famille n'en a pas ! La magie est un don, pas un vol ni une supériorité. Je suis heureuse néanmoins que celui pour qui je travaille ne soit pas un de ses sang-pur prétentieux qui veut régner. _

_._

_J'ai eu une longue discussion avec ma mère au sujet de la guerre qui semble nous menacer aujourd'hui. Elle est sûre que nous devrons en arriver là Mais pourquoi ? Juste à cause d'un sorcier ? Apparemment il a bon nombre de partisans, qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi. Aislinn me dit dans une de ses lettres que je suis bien naïve de croire à la bonté des hommes. Peut être bien mais je préfère cela à son cynisme même si elle a de la chance de ne pas voir ses idéaux fondre au soleil. _

_Les moldus se méfient de plus en plus de nous, ils ne viennent plus quémander de l'aide à ma mère et moi. Ils restent entre eux et je les comprends. Malefoy m'a confié certaines choses. Il se murmure au ministère qu'une loi serait en cours d'écriture pour se cacher des moldus. Nous qui vivions les uns à côté des autres depuis des siècles sans aucun problème !_

_._

_Aislinn vient de m'écrire. Henry et elle, qui s'étaient fiancé durant leur tour du monde comme le veut la tradition, viennent de se séparer. Shanna serait enceinte de lui. Aislinn est anéantie. Je le suis également pour elle ! _

_._

_Je suis allée à Poudlard aujourd'hui, pour livrer des plantes que ma mère a trouvées. Nous avons de plus en plus de mal à vivre. Les moldus ne nous font plus confiance. Nous vivons que du salaire que je reçois de Malefoy et des quelques livraisons de ma mère. _

_Et je sens qu'elle va mal, j'ai peur de l'avenir._

_._

_(1)_ _Traduit par l'auteur dans le texte _

-On devrait parler.

Drago releva la tête du carnet pour plonger dans le regard d'Hermione, au comble du mal-être.

-Pardon ?

-De la dernière fois, je, j'aime pas cette situation.

-Je vois pas de quoi on devrait parler.

-Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en dise ? Ca ne sert à rien.

-T'es toujours comme ça ? Ne jamais rien dire, ce n'est pas une solution.

-En dire trop n'en est pas une non plus. Ca ne peut que mettre en danger.

-Vivre, c'est prendre des risques, tu sais ?

-C'est la guerre, Granger, tu crois qu'on vit ?

-Ce n'est pas encore la guerre.

-Si tu veux t'amuser à… Et puis peu importe, qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais dis ? Ce n'était rien, une impulsion, oublions ? Mieux vaut ne rien dire.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, à la fois énervée contre lui parce qu'il ne voulait jamais parler de rien et contre elle parce que ses mots étaient, semble-t-il, trop évidents. Elle soupira, un peu vexée, ne sachant plus quoi dire et encore moins quoi penser.

-Granger, ce n'est pas grave, te torture pas avec ça.

-Je suis comme ça, j'y peux rien, souffla-t-elle, jalousant son caractère passif. Et c'est agaçant de te voir comme ça !

-Comme quoi ?

-Si impassible tout le temps, comme si tu ne ressentais rien alors que moi je bouillonne ! C'est pas juste ! Je dois y aller.

Hermione prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle fut arrêtée avant d'avoir pu baisser la poignée. Elle se retourna en sentant sa main se poser sur la sienne, croisa son regard brièvement, un regard ombrageux comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, avant de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent qui avait été léger et rapide. Celui-là était violent, à la fois du à la pression des mains de Drago autour de ses poignets que de sa bouche sur la sienne. Il se recula rapidement et elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement de surprise.

-Je déteste ce que tu me fais ressentir. Ne me dis pas que je ne ressens rien. Maintenant, tu devrais rentrer avant que tes petits copains ne s'inquiètent.

Tranquillement, Drago retourna s'asseoir pour continuer à lire le carnet de Katherine tandis qu'Hermione le regardait, bouche-bée, avant de faire ce qu'il lui disait, de partir, non sans se prendre la porte au passage, totalement déboussolée par ce baiser.

_._

Hermione remonta doucement vers sa salle commune, les pensées totalement tournées vers ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la salle sur demande. Elle laissa échapper un sourire avant de se rétracter, posant une main sur sa bouche. Malefoy venait de l'embrasser. Elle s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer et se posant une question essentielle. En était-elle contente ou non ? Affligée, elle se rendit compte que cela lui faisait plaisir, qu'elle avait aimé ce baiser comme elle avait aimé celui qu'elle lui avait donné la semaine précédente. Sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes la faisait vibrer de l'intérieur. Et cela se révélait vraiment inquiétant.

.

Dans la salle commune, elle retrouva Harry et Ron une tête sombre, en train de jouer aux échecs, parlant de quidditch mais sans grande conviction. Elle soupira et s'assit avec eux, attendant que la place se libère autour d'elle pour leur parler.

-Je crois qu'aucun ne nous ne va vraiment bien en ce moment, commença-t-elle. J'ai envie de vous en parler mais je ne sais plus si je le dois ou non.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Harry.

-Ca m'a l'air dangereux. J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous ne répéterez pas. Mais je sais que vous ne serez pas d'accord avec ce que je vous dirais, si on parle trop fort, si on nous entend.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Harry. C'est à propos de Malefoy ?

-Peut-être bien.

-J'aime pas qu'on se cache des choses.

-Je sais, moi non plus je n'aime pas ça.

-T'en penses quoi ? Demanda Harry à Ron.

-Je sais pas. J'aime pas qu'on se dise pas tout mais Hermione a raison sur un point, en parler peut nous mettre en danger. Peut être pas maintenant mais plus tard.

Harry les regarda tour à tour. Finalement, cette conversation éclairait beaucoup de choses. Et c'est évidemment ce que voulait Hermione. Il grimaça, elle leur avouait à demi-mots… quoi donc ? Qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et Malefoy ? Il avait vraiment du mal à le croire ni à le comprendre, encore moins à l'accepter.

-Il n'y a rien de grave, promit Hermione en se levant.

Puis, chose qu'elle faisait rarement, elle leur fit la bise à tous les deux, comme pour leur promette que même si elle ne leur disait plus certaines choses pour se protéger, elle était là et les aimait.

.

Le week-end était arrivé et le troisième match de quidditch allait commencer. Gryffondor jouait et Hermione se voyait obligé d'y assister. Avec Neville et Ginny, elle se hissa sur les gradins pour assister au match contre les Poufsouffle. Quasiment toute l'école était là il était rare que quelqu'un manque ce rassemblement. Au bout d'une heure, rien n'avait avancé, les équipes étaient au coude à coude et le vif d'or était introuvable. Hermione du quitter les gradins pour une pause pipi. En sortant, elle vit Aislinn sur le bord des gradins en compagnie d'amis Poufsouffle.

-Salut ! Fit Hermione en s'approchant d'elle. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci et toi ?

Hermione fit un mouvement de tête pour lui dire de venir et Aislinn la suivit.

-Ca va aussi. On n'a pas reparlé depuis…

Hermione grimaça et Aislinn haussa les épaules. Il y eut un court moment gêné entre les deux filles avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la parole.

-Je suis désolée. Pour Harry. J'espère que tu ne lui en veux pas trop.

-Non. J'en veux à Justin et à mon père, je sais que c'est eux qui lui en ont parlé.

-Harry est comme ça, il a besoin de protéger les gens qu'il aime.

-Chacun doit décider de ce qu'il veut.

-Il a vu beaucoup de gens mourir.

-Ne le défends pas, je ne lui en veux pas.

-Comprends aussi Justin, il veut te protéger aussi.

-Il n'avait pas à aller lui parler, laisse tomber Hermione. Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle.

-Je comprends, désolée.

-Je vais retourner voir le match. Merci… Merci d'être venue me parler.

Hermione lui fit un léger sourire qui mit du baume au cœur d'Aislinn. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle et Harry ne se voyaient plus et c'était vraiment douloureux de ne le voir qu'à travers d'autres personnes quand elle le croisait dans le château.

.

**.**

**Voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un autre baiser Dramione, un moment intime entre Ron & Pansy, Harry qui quitte Aislinn… je veux tout savoir !**

**A la semaine prochaine, bises !**


	17. Chapter 16

**Salut à vous ! Comment allez-vous ? Dire que j'ai failli oublier de poster ce chapitre xD vous serez peut être heureux de savoir que j'en suis à l'écriture du 19****ème**** ! **

**Camile : hey ! merci beaucoup ! 'Evident' ? merci ! ça me touche beaucoup ! mais tu peux continuer à le dire xD Ouais pauvre Aislinn mais bon, tout n'est pas rose, il faut bien lol Ah oui vivement qu'elle le largue, j'ai hâte aussi xD xoxo !**

**Rose : merci beaucoup ! contente que tu aimes mes fics & celle-ci en particulier ! C'est vrai que sur celle-ci, je fais le Dramione très lentement mais je ne le voyais que comme ça, surtout en l'écrivant ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 16**

Le soleil venait juste de se lever et pourtant Ginny était réveillée depuis longtemps. Elle qui avait toujours eu un bon sommeil dormait très mal. Elle irait voir Mme Pomfresh pour lui demander une potion de sommeil. Ses camarades de chambre dormaient encore et rien ne bougeait dans le château. Ginny soupira et se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Elle se sentait vraiment mal en ce moment. Ses camarades lui parlaient à peine. Elles s'étaient toujours bien entendues même si elles n'étaient pas à proprement parlé amies. La solitude qu'elles lui imposaient était douloureuse et elle ne le comprenait pas. Sa grossesse n'était pas une maladie ou une tare. C'est vrai que cela arrivait rarement dans le monde sorcier mais cela n'était pas non plus une exception. Heureusement qu'Hermione était là. Son amie était vraiment précieuse pour elle et elle remerciait souvent Merlin de l'avoir mis sur la route de son frère. Penser à Ron la fit soupirer un peu plus. Il ne lui parlait toujours pas et cela la blessait vraiment. Elle savait qu'il serait choqué mais elle pensait avoir son soutien.

Elle appréhendait encore plus la réaction de ses autres frères. Charlie la regardait du même air déçu que son père, Fred et Georges se mettraient surement en colère contre Ron qui n'avait pas fait son devoir de frère. Percy lui fera la morale. Seul Bill, peut-être, essaierait de la comprendre.

Elle s'habilla sans faire de bruit et descendit dans la salle commune pour lire un peu, attendant l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Elle essayait d'y aller le plus tôt possible pour éviter les commentaires acerbes de ses camarades. Si les gryffondors l'ignoraient, d'autres n'hésitaient pas à la juger et à le lui faire comprendre. Elle ne comprenait pas cet acharnement contre elle. Etaient-ils si méchants dans leur âme pour lui vouloir du mal ? Etaient-ils heureux de voir qu'une fille Weasley tombait enceinte ? De la voir tomber du statut qu'elle avait acquis à Poudlard, non pas comme une énième Weasley mais comme la combattante de l'AD qui ne reculait devant rien.

Elle prit son déjeuner en partie seule. Hermione vint la rejoindre rapidement. Elle se doutait que son amie se levait plus tôt pour l'accompagner.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Hermione, la sondant de son regard pénétrant.

-Bien. Et toi ?

-Bizarre.

-Ah ?

-Je sais pas si je dois en parler.

-Malefoy ?

-Oui.

-Te laisse pas avoir toi aussi par un Serpentard, répliqua vertement Ginny, je m'en mords bien assez les doigts !

Hermione comprit le message. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à Ginny de ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Malefoy, si tant que quelque chose se passait réellement entre elle et Malefoy. Elle lui en voulait une seconde avant de comprendre que l'état de son amie ne la mettait pas en avantage d'être une confidente sur ses choses là et elle dériva alors la conversation sur un autre sujet.

.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione monta dans son dortoir tandis que Ginny décidait d'aller faire un tour dehors. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir parlé si durement à Hermione mais parfois elle se sentait agressée et devenait agressive à son tour. Le froid de l'hiver était passé et elle appréciait le soleil du printemps même s'il était encore frais. Elle se retourna en entendant son nom et grimaça un peu en voyant Théo s'approcher d'elle. Il lui fit un grand sourire qui devint incertain à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien, soupira Ginny. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça, Ginny ? Je, on a réussi à parler avant, tu n'as pas à être agressive envers moi.

-Je sais, j'arrive pas à me contrôler.

-Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles mais…

-Je ne t'en veux pas, enfin un peu mais c'est autant ma faute que la tienne.

-C'est à propos d'Harry ? Finit-il par demander.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir, juste que, juste que je me sens vide, tu comprends. Je ne ressens plus rien envers personne, sauf Hermione peut-être qui est super avec moi ou Ron qui est horrible parce qu'il ne me parle même pas. Je n'y peux rien. Si je commence à penser, à ressentir, je vais exploser.

-Et moi dans tout ça ?

-Toi, et bien rien, tu es un fils de Mangemort, je n'attends rien de toi.

-Sauf que moi j'attends quelque chose de toi, s'énerva Théo. C'est mon enfant, je n'ai peut-être que 16 ans, mes parents sont des enfoirés de Mangemorts mais pas moi. Je serais là pour lui et pour toi que tu le veuilles ou non. Je sais ce que c'est d'être enfant de Mangemorts, je ne ferais pas ça à mon enfant.

Sur ces paroles qui laissèrent Ginny bouche-bée, Théo fit demi-tour et rentra au château, énervé par ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle et par son comportement à elle.

.

Après être allé s'habiller, Hermione était en route pour la bibliothèque quand elle fut littéralement happée dans une salle de classe par… Pansy. Hermione ouvrit la bouche de surprise et regarda autour d'elle mais Pansy avait déjà fermé la porte.

-Salut !

-Euh, salut.

-Tu dois te demander ce que je te veux et je n'en suis pas sûre moi-même. Je ne devrais pas être là ni m'apprêter à te dire ce que je vais te dire et oh par Salazar qu'est-ce que je fais là avec Granger !

-Pansy ? Tu devrais respirer et te calmer. C'est à propos de Ron ?

-Bien sûr que c'est à propos de Ron ! Je, je sais plus quoi faire Hermione, je déteste me sentir si vulnérable et tout ça, c'est sa faute et j'ai besoin de le voir, plus que deux minutes dans une salle de classe, tu comprends ?

-Je comprends, mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

-Trouve une solution, tu es la plus intelligente de notre promo non ? Alors réfléchis !

Sur ce, Pansy sortit de la classe, laissant une Hermione éberluée, ne sachant si elle devait rire ou se mettre en colère. Elle décida de faire ni l'un, ni l'autre, juste de réfléchir au moyen de réunir les deux amoureux.

.

Elle pensa surtout à quoi faire devant Malefoy dans la salle sur demande. Elle devait attendre trois jours pour le revoir après son baiser à lui et elle ne savait que faire quand elle le reverrait. Quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ou en cours, il était comme à son habitude, indifférent. Elle essayait de voir si quelque chose avait changé mais il maniait bien son visage neutre en toute circonstance. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui enviait ce pouvoir de cacher ces émotions. Elle se sentait tellement cruche avec une envie d'en parler ou de s'arracher les cheveux. Cette situation allait la rendre malade.

.

De son côté, Drago avait longuement réfléchi à propos de cette situation. Il détestait ce qu'il allait devoir faire mais il sentait que cela était nécessaire. Il détestait également ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses pour personne et cela le déroutait. Et se dire que c'était pour Hermione lui déplaisait fortement. Néanmoins il l'acceptait et d'un côté, cela lui faisait du bien et lui permettait d'aller de l'avant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lutter contre ça. Cela lui déplaisait juste à cause de la situation dans laquelle ça le mettait.

Fatigué de ses pensées, il fut soulagé de la voir rentrer dans la salle sur demande où il travaillait déjà seul depuis une demi-heure. Comme il l'avait imaginé, elle semblait hésitante et stressée.

-Salut ! Fit-elle, comme à son habitude, la voix le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit de négatif.

-Salut, répondit-il.

Elle hésita puis finit par venir s'asseoir sur son canapé, à l'opposé de lui. Elle ouvrait la bouche quand il se lança.

-Attends. Ecoute, je vais te dire quelque chose que je ne te redirais pas, d'accord ? Je suis comme ça, avec tout le monde, je ne parle pas beaucoup, encore moins de mes sentiments, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le montre pas, même si c'est peu, et ça ne veut pas dire que je ne ressens rien. Juste que je suis comme ça. Il faut que tu l'acceptes, ne me pousse pas à parler ou à faire des choses. Je le ferais quand je le sentirais. Je ne te repousserais pas pour autant. Tu comprends ?

Hermione hocha la tête, stupéfaite par le discours de Drago, absorbant tout ce qu'il venait de dire et les conséquences que cela allait entrainer.

-D'accord, finit-elle par dire en souriant.

Dire ce mot la soulagea. C'est comme s'ils venaient de signer un nouveau contrat, plus sentimental celui-là. Et ça lui plaisait. Elle sourit et glissa une main dans la sienne. Elle le sentit se tendre un peu avant de la refermer dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-Alors, tu as lu les carnets de Katherine ?

.

Hermione sortit discrètement de la salle sur demande, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle avait encore du mal à croire à ce que Drago lui avait dit, aux sentiments qui la secouaient. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle ressentir plus que de l'affection pour Drago Malefoy ? Elle n'arrivait pas encore à se dire qu'elle pouvait ressentir de l'amour pour lui cela lui faisait trop peur. Mais avec lui, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait vivante comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Avec lui, tout prenait un sens. Elle avait en face d'elle quelqu'un qui semblait comprendre, quelqu'un avec qui elle avait envie d'être, tout simplement.

Elle avait envie de le dire à quelqu'un mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas cela ne lui plairait pas, lui qui était tellement secret. Et puis, il avait raison, tout cela, tous ses sentiments ne pouvaient que les amener à des situations dangereuses.

Et puis, à qui aurait-elle pu le dire ? Ron ? Harry ? Ginny ? Tous les trois auraient fortement désapprouvés, auraient été déçus et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient besoin d'une dispute. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers la bibliothèque pour prendre un ou deux livres pour le soir. En sortant, elle croisa Aislinn qui hésita quand elle la vit, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle sembla passer par-dessus et vint la voir avec un sourire un peu moins brillant que d'habitude. Après s'être demandé mutuellement comment ça allait, un silence gêné se plaça entre elle.

-Ton projet avance bien ?

-Plutôt oui et le tien ?

-Je suis bloquée, avoua Aislinn, et j'avoue que je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Je, je n'arrête pas de penser.

Hermione faillit répondre mais remarqua que plusieurs personnes les observaient.

-On va se promener dehors ? Il ne fait pas encore nuit.

-Si tu veux, fit Aislinn d'une voix neutre.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le hall puis vers le lac dans un silence complet avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la discussion.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu ne devrais pas… penser à tout ça.

-Je ne pense pas qu'à Harry, en fait. Bien sûr, j'y pense et je suis toujours triste et en colère à la fois contre lui, moi, Justin et mon père. Et puis, depuis, je n'arrête pas de penser à Tu-Sais-Qui, à la guerre, au choix que je dois faire et…

-Et ?

-Et je suis perdue. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, à savoir ce que je veux faire et ça me fait peur, tu comprends. Et je déteste me lamenter comme ça, finit Aislinn sur un éclat de rire un peu amer. Toi, tu as l'air étonnamment bien.

-Hum, peut-être bien. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas sur ton projet, tu veux m'en parler ?

-C'est… comme tu le sais, une prophétie qui date du XVIe siècle. Tu sais, il y avait une guerre à cette époque et une prophétie a été faite à cette époque. Je travaille dessus, sur l'histoire de l'époque et… il y avait un élu.

-On n'en parle pas dans les livres.

-Non, je sais. Mais j'en ai la preuve dans des journaux intimes que mon arrière grand-mère a traduits. Ils viennent d'une de mes ancêtres. En fait, cet « élu » est mort en même temps qu'il a tué ce mage. Il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait, il allait se marier à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Il s'est sacrifié tout en faisant son devoir. C'est pour ça qu'on en a très peu entendu parler. De plus, la prophétie n'était pas connu de tous seule celle qui avait fait la prophétie et son entourage.

-Et ils n'ont rien dit ?

-A l'époque, on n'en parlait peu, surtout que n'oublies pas ce qu'il se passait au XVIe siècle. La guerre entre sorciers mais aussi la volonté du Ministère de se cacher des Moldus qui commençaient à ne plus nous accepter. Personne ne la su.

-Mais comment cet élu a su que c'était lui.

-Bonne question. Selon les journaux, il ne le savait pas il a juste suivi son instinct et ce mage, il avait tué celle qu'il aimait. Il voulait se venger. Il voulait mourir. Dans ma prophétie, il parle aussi d'un couple. Un couple qui doit être uni pour aider à combattre cet élu.

-Tu connais leurs noms ?

-Et bien l'élu s'appelait Henry. Pour le couple, je ne sais pas. J'ai des suppositions. Henry avait un groupe d'amis à Poudlard mais ça ne correspond pas. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de couples. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est un couple d'amis ou un couple d'amoureux.

-C'est étonnant, j'ai un Henry aussi, dans mes livres. Et… ils doivent dater de la même période. Comment s'appellent les amis d'Henry ?

-Charles, Aislinn et…

-Katherine ?

-Oui !

-Je lis les carnets de Katherine, c'est sur ça que je travaille !

-Oh mon dieu !

-Et tu viens d'Aislinn ?

-Non, pas d'elle. Je, elle est morte. C'était elle qui était avec Henry.

-Elle, elle meurt ? Je, je ne le savais pas encore, fit Hermione, bêtement émue à l'idée que la meilleure amie de Katherine soit tuée par un mage noir. Mais en effet, elle allait se marier avec Henry mais il en a mis une autre enceinte. De qui as-tu les carnets ? Oh gosh ! L'une des filles de Katherine s'appelle Aislinn ! Tu, je. Tu es la descendante d'Aislinn !

-Oui. Comment as-tu eu ses carnets ?

-Ils sont dans ma famille depuis des… des années. Personne n'en savait rien. Je crois, je crois que je suis la descendante de la fille aînée de Katherine, Jane. Et toi de la fille cadette. Sauf qu'après, la magie s'est perdue du côté de Jane parce que personne dans ma famille n'est sorcier depuis des générations !

-Parfois, ça revient, c'est tout à fait logique. Cela se perd, si elle a épousé un moldu, et parfois la magie n'est plus pratiquée, surtout après cette époque. C'est dingue ! Bon ça remonte à des centaines d'années mais bonjour cousine !

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent puis restèrent un moment en silence.

-Tu sais qui est le père de nos ancêtres ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, Aislinn utilise une marque que je n'arrive pas à traduire. Mais tu le sais, toi !

-Oui, c'est un nom de famille. Mais, tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne, d'accord ? Parce que je ne le saurais pas sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un n'a pas envie qu'on sache qu'il m'a aidé, ni que son ancêtre était adultère.

-Ok.

-C'est Malefoy, chuchota Hermione alors même qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'elle.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Oui, et Drago est le descendant du fils légitime de Malefoy. Nous des filles illégitimes.

-Il le sait ?

-Non, je ne le lui ai pas encore dit. Garde-le pour toi.

-Bien sûr.

D'un même mouvement, elles se levèrent pour rentrer tout en discutant de leur projet, sur l'histoire de Katherine, de ses amis, de ses enfants.

-Tu sais, pour Harry, commença Hermione alors qu'elles allaient se séparer pour rejoindre leur salle commune, force-le un peu. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Aislinn hocha la tête et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour récupérer Harry. Aussi, quand elle le vit s'approcher de la Grande Salle pour aller dîner, elle l'interpella.

-Je, je peux te parler, Harry, s'il te plait ?

Harry hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler parce qu'il savait qu'elle lui faisait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait et il ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait décidé. Il ne pouvait pas retourner avec elle, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

-Je, non.

-S'il te plait. Juste une seconde.

Harry finit par se détacher des autres pour se rapprocher d'elle. Quand ils furent seuls, il n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers elle.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Ca va, répondit-il, la voix un peu rauque avant de laisser échapper : Tu me manques

-Toi aussi, tu me manques. Harry…

-Non, non, ce n'est pas une raison, Aislinn, tu le sais très bien.

-Non, non, je ne sais pas, enfin si je comprends, bien sûr mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais me laisser une chance. Une chance de prouver que je peux être à tes côtés malgré ça. Comme une amie ? Comme plus que ça ?

-Je, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner si, s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose.

-On est en guerre, Harry.

-Je sais, je ne veux pas forcer le destin.

-C'est moi qui le force, Harry. C'est mon choix, ma décision.

Harry croisa finalement son regard, farouche, décidé, toujours aussi violets. Il secoua la tête et avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, rentra dans la Grande Salle, laissant une Aislinn toute désœuvrée.

De son côté, Harry ne cessait de repasser leur conversation dans sa tête. Il voulait pourtant ne pas se laisser convaincre. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre leur relation parce que cela la mettrait en danger. Une petite voix lui dit que c'était déjà fait mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Frustré, il bâcla son diner et sortit prendre l'air. Le froid le fit vite rentrer et il tomba nez à nez avec Justin.

-Ne te remets pas avec elle, le menaça-t-il.

-Je ne le compte pas.

-J'ai vu comme tu l'as regardé, tu y penses, je t'arrête toute suite.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires Justin !

-C'est ce que je fais, ne te remets pas avec elle et, et demande toi pourquoi elle a voulu te parler la première fois. Pas pour tes beaux yeux et ton nom célèbre, pour son projet, elle avait besoin de toi pour sa prophétie, c'est tout ! Et tu l'as bien aidé.

Sur ces paroles, Justin fit demi-tour, sentant qu'il venait d'ajouter à la colère de sa meilleure amie envers lui mais au moins, Harry Potter ne la lui prendrait pas.

.

Le trio s'était isolé dans un coin de la salle commune ils ne parlaient pas. Chacun était concentré sur leur devoir de potions qu'ils devraient rendre bientôt. Harry était toujours en colère, il ne savait que penser de ce que Justin lui avait dit. Mensonge ? Il aimerait le croire mais il semblait sûr de lui et devait se douter qu'Harry irait voir Aislinn pour exiger des explications. Ce serait donc facile à démontrer.

Et puis il y avait ses horcruxes, ses morceaux d'âme de Voldemort qu'il devait détruire avec pour seule aide ses deux meilleurs amis. Bien sûr, il y avait Dumbledore qui connaissait leur ennemi mieux que personne. N'empêche, il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver seul. Il aurait aimé en parler à Sirius mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait promis de ne rien dire à d'autres personnes qu'Hermione et Ron et lui-même savait que c'est en eux qu'il avait le plus confiance.

Mais où cette guerre allait-elle les mener, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autres meurt pour lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir lui-même, ils avaient tous tant à vivre. Pourquoi devait-il y avoir des sorciers voulant être plus puissant que d'autres. Lui avait juste envie de vivre avec les gens qu'il aimait mais il en était privé, avec ses parents tout d'abord. Avec Aislinn ensuite.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit servie de lui ? Qu'elle l'ai trahi ? Rien que d'y penser, cela lui brisait le cœur.

**.**

**.**

**Et voilà !**

**Alors ? Un peu plus de Ginny, un moment crucial pour le Dramione, une avancée dans cette affaire de prophétie et de projets Aislinn / Hermione et Harry qui ne sait quoi faire de ses sentiments !**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis !**

**A la semaine prochaine et plein de bisous !**


	18. Chapter 17

Salut les gens, comment allez-vous ? Bon mois de mars en tout cas qui commence très ensolleillé ! Bref, je suis pas la météo, alors je vous laisse lire !

Anonymous : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! A très vite !

Rose : merci beaucoup ! Je suis encore en train d'écrire celle-ci donc pas de nouvelles je vais bientôt publier deux OS et après celle-ci, il y en aura surement une autre, j'ai des idées, me manque le temps !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 17**

Critique, elle se regardait sous toutes les coutures dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle avait peur d'avoir un peu grossi. Elle tendit son ventre et souffla un grand coup.

-T'es parfaite Pans, arrête de te regarder le nombril, souffla Daphne à ses côtés.

-J'ai grossi.

-Mais non !

-Dis-nous, fit Millicent en se rapprochant d'elles, comment ça va avec Blaise en ce moment ? Ca m'a l'air tendu.

-J'ai encore du mal à comprendre que tu ais pu laisser ce traitre t'embrasser, continua Daphne.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Il est pas si moche, commenta Milli.

-Ce n'est pas la question, coupa Daphne, il est du côté de Potter ! Et puis les rouquins, ce n'est pas mon style !

-Ouais, tu préfères les blondinets, dommage que Drago ne te remarque même pas !

-Il me remarquera quand il sera temps !

-Mm.

Pansy fit semblant d'écouter la conversation entre Daphne et Millicent mais ses pensées étaient tournés vers les Gryffondors. Elle espérait qu'Hermione lui trouve la solution pour pouvoir s'isoler avec Ron. Elle en avait besoin, pour se rassurer à la fois sur ses sentiments, les siens. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'ils disparaissent pour lui éviter tous ces soucis. Et non, avec Blaise, ça n'allait pas. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus, Blaise était agressif, méfiant, violent. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait plus jamais frappé, elle ne l'aurait pas permis mais il était brusque et elle sentait ses sentiments pour lui diminuer de jour en jour. Elle avait été sûre de l'aimer, l'année dernière, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour Ron. Et c'était vraiment dur à croire.

Elle descendit du dortoir sans attendre ses « amies ». La rencontre avec le Gryffondor avait tout changé. Elle voyait ses amies avec qui elle avait grandi totalement différemment. Déjà, elles n'avaient pas le même avis sur la guerre. Bon, Millicent n'avait pas vraiment d'avis et Daphne voulait juste faire un bon mariage – avec Malefoy si possible. Elle, elle voulait autre chose. Et puis l'amitié qui liait Hermione, Ron et Potter étaient vraiment belle selon elle. Bien loin de l'attitude Serpentard. Parfois, elle aurait aimé avoir des personnes à qui se confier et non des personnes qui jugeaient tout ce qu'elle faisait.

En bas, les garçons étaient déjà là. Elle les salua rapidement, s'attardant avec Blaise, essayant de se détendre. Drago lisait encore, il ne faisait que cela

dernièrement. Elle se demandait où en était sa relation avec Hermione, elle sentait qu'ils se tramaient quelque chose entre eux. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler avec la Gryffondor ? Parce que c'était sûr, Drago ne lui dirait rien.

.

Blaise était quelqu'un d'extérieurement calme. Comme tous Serpentards qui se respectent, il ne montrait pas ses sentiments, il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Et en ce moment, il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à ce qui secouait son groupe d'amis actuellement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans s'étaler sur leurs sentiments, ils s'étaient toujours tout dits, ne s'étaient jamais trahis. Les choses avaient changé il le sentait mais il était encore incapable de le prouver. Et il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir trouver des preuves. Parce que trouver des preuves, c'était devoir agir par la suite. Pourtant, il n'était pas du genre à se cacher il était du genre à faire face. Mais cette 6ème année à Poudlard lui semblait de trop, comme une étape. A la fin de cette année, tout allait changer. Il ne serait plus un gosse de Poudlard. Il serait un Mangemort et alors, il n'aurait plus peur d'agir.

.

Un autre, à Poudlard, avait décidé d'agir. Cela faisait des semaines que Ron ne parlait plus à sa sœur et il avait de plus en plus de mal à vivre avec ce poids. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés mais jamais aussi longtemps et surtout pas pour quelque chose d'aussi grave. Il aurait du plus la soutenir, il le savait bien mais rien que d'y penser le mettait dans une colère noire. Aussi, quand il la vit seule dans la salle commune, il laissa Hermione et Harry partir seul et alla s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda, l'air hésitant, ce qui lui serra le cœur. Sa sœur était tout sauf hésitante, tout sauf abattue.

-Je suis désolé.

Il vit qu'elle retenait ses larmes à grande peine et il lui passa maladroitement son bras sur son épaule dans laquelle elle vint se loger.

-J'ai été nul.

-T'es toujours nul, fit-elle d'une voix pleine de larmes, mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime et tu reviens toujours à la raison.

-Allez, viens manger avec nous.

Ginny se leva, avec le sourire aux lèvres Cela faisait bien longtemps que Ron ne l'avait pas vu sourire et il se félicita tout en se morigénant il avait été bien stupide de ne pas soutenir sa sœur bien avant. Il n'avait jamais été le grand frère idéal. C'était Will ou Charlie qui avaient ce rôle. Percy était le moralisateur et Fred et Georges étaient les comiques. Lui et Ginny, de fait de leur si peu de différence, étaient comme des égaux. Aussi, il avait du mal à la voir comme la petite sœur qu'il devait protéger, surtout qu'elle était souvent plus forte que lui. Aussi, la voir si vulnérable, en attente de quelque chose de lui l'avait dérouté il s'était senti piégé à devoir faire quelque chose qu'il ne savait – encore une fois – pas faire. Il se promit de tout faire pour se rattraper à l'avenir.

De son côté, Ginny sentait qu'un gros poids s'était envolé. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'avis et le soutien de son frère soient si importants pour elle mais plus qu'un frère il était son ami. Ils s'étaient toujours disputés mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui quoiqu'elle fasse. Pendant ces quelques semaines, elle en avait douté et cela lui avait fait mal.

.

Ils rejoignirent Hermione et Harry qui les attendaient tranquillement dans le Grand hall en discutant. Ils allaient se remettre en marche quand Aislinn s'approcha d'eux pour les saluer.

-Ne me parle pas ! Gronda Harry.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Personne n'avait l'habitude qu'il parle ainsi à qui que ce soit.

-Harry, murmura-t-elle, surprise.

Il la contourna et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne sous les yeux des autres qui ne savaient que faire.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure, tu n'es venu vers moi que pour ton projet ?

-Et bien, oui, tu le sais, je t'ai demandé ton aide.

-Quelle aide tu voulais au juste, si ce n'est par rapport à Voldemort au juste ?

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout, c'était au début, ce qui s'est passé après, ça n'a rien à voir à avec nous.

-Vraiment, il n'y a rien dans ton projet, que je ne t'ai dit lorsque nous sortions ensemble ?

Aislinn baissa les yeux, mortifiée. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère contre quelqu'un.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

-Si tu me laissais t'expliquer mon projet, vraiment, tu comprendrais, je ne me suis pas servie de toi. Au début mais je, je resse…

-Tais-toi ! Comment oses-tu me dire ça après ce que tu m'as fais ? Tu, tu m'as trahi et c'est la pire chose que tu pouvais me faire. Je, je tenais à toi et toi, tu t'es servi de moi. Tu m'as dis que, tu m'as dis que ta prophétie datait du XVIe siècle.

-C'est le cas, tenta Aislinn d'une voix pleine de larmes.

-Alors pourquoi avais-tu besoin de moi ! Tu me mens. Je, je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Sur ce, il détourna les talons et rentra dans la Grande Salle, suivie par Ron qui par solidarité jeta un regard noir à Aislinn et par une Hermione désolée. Ils ne parlèrent pas du repas même si Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour alléger la peine de son ami. En vain.

Aussi, fut-elle heureuse de pouvoir s'échapper quelques heures dans la salle sur demande le lendemain. De plus, Pansy lui avait une nouvelle fois fait des menaces pour qu'elle se dépêche de trouver une solution. Elle trouvait ça d'un côté mignon, mais de l'autre pourquoi était-ce à elle de trouver une idée pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble ? Devant la porte, son cœur s'accéléra. Drago était surement à l'intérieur et malgré la déclaration de l'autre jour, elle ne savait comment agir. Il n'allait pas changer, ou très peu. Dans les couloirs, chacun faisait comme si de rien n'était. A l'intérieur, c'était un peu leur cocon mais il fallait encore qu'ils arrivent à être vraiment naturels l'un avec l'autre. Ce qui allait prendre un peu de temps.

Finalement, elle entra et se fit la plus naturelle possible. Il était déjà en train de lire et elle alla s'asseoir près de lui en le saluant. Pour une fois, il lui répondit avec un sourire.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Hum, oui. Et toi ? Reprit-il après un court moment.

-Aussi. Enfin, Pansy m'a menacé.

-Quoi ?

Drago se redressa un peu pour la regarder, surpris. Il était sûr que les deux filles s'entendaient bien mieux depuis qu'elle faisait son projet avec lui et Pansy avec Weasley. Hermione se mit à rire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que je lui organise un rendez-vous avec Ron !

Drago se renfrogna et se replongea dans son livre, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'avoir cette discussion et de savoir quoique ce soit sur les agissements de son amie avec ce crétin. Hermione vit bien qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler mais elle se disait qu'il aurait bien une idée.

-Tu n'as pas une idée ? Drago ?

-J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, tu le sais très bien. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

-Je sais…

-Et je vois pas pourquoi elle te demande à toi, elle ne peut pas se débrouiller toute seule ?

-Je pense qu'elle se dit qu'on aura de bonnes idées.

-On ?

-Enfin je. Elle compte sur moi et… Ron.

-Je me fiche de Weasley, arrête de me parler de lui et de Pansy.

-Pourtant, tu agis totalement comme lui !

-Pardon ? Fit Drago, grandement choqué.

-Oui, on s'est encore disputé parce qu'il pense que finalement Pansy est bien gentille alors toi tu restes un crétin.

-Tu, tu lui as dis pour… ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerais pas à Ron. Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Il sait juste que nous faisons nos projets plus ou moins ensemble. C'est qu'il a découvert que tu lisais mes carnets alors il s'est emballé.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas discrets, vous, les Gryffondors.

-Il est mon meilleur ami, j'ai besoin de lui dire certaines choses mais je ne lui dirais pas pour… nous.

-Alors arrêtez de parler de nous, quelqu'un va finir par comprendre !

-Aide-moi à leur trouver une solution.

-Tu me fais du chantage ? Demanda Drago avec un petit sourire.

-Pas du tout ! Ron et moi, on se dispute tout le temps, c'est comme ça. Mais s'il avait quelques heures avec Pansy, il irait beaucoup mieux et moi aussi ! Allez !

-Non, travaillons.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Drago fit un petit sourire mais elle fit ce qu'il dit et ils se mirent à travailler. Après une bonne heure, Hermione leva la tête pour le regarder il était toujours plonger dans sa lecture, le visage serein, il se sentait en confiance avec elle et cela lui faisait plaisir. Elle-même se sentait bien avec lui et si elle y réfléchissait, elle avait du mal à comprendre comment ce changement avait-il pu se produire entre eux. En début d'année, elle ne ressentait que de la haine pour lui et maintenant, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas un peu amoureuse de lui. Elle avait appris à le connaitre et même son côté renfermé lui plaisait. Ses émotions dépassaient tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaitre et elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait laisser ça de côté.

-Quoi ? Grogna Drago, sentant son regard sur lui.

Hermione se sentit rougir et détourna le regard en murmurant un « rien » qui le fit sourire.

-Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard bientôt, déclara-t-il soudain : pour ton problème, ce pourrait être la solution.

Hermione réfléchit une seconde et se mit à sourire. Pansy et Ron.

-Zabini y va ? Mais comment les faire rester… Pansy pourrait faire croire qu'elle est malade ? Ou collée ? Réfléchit-elle tout haut. Ron aussi.

-Pas la même excuse.

-Tu as raison. Que serait le plus plausible pour Pansy ? Collée peut-être ? Parce que malade, Zabini ou une de ses copines resteraient avec elle.

-Je ne pense pas mais oui.

-Et Ron malade. Je vais leur dire ça, merci, t'es super !

-Va pas leur dire que ça vient de moi. J'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça.

Hermione pencha un peu la tête pour le regarder, émue par son geste.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

-Comme quoi.

-Comme si j'étais gentil ou Potter.

-Je ne te regarde pas comme ça.

-Parce que je ne suis pas gentil.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je m'en souviendrais. Maintenant que le problème Ron-Pansy est terminé, tu veux pas m'aider pour Harry et Aislinn ? Je plaisante ! Rajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête outrée de Drago.

-Pourquoi il l'a quitté ? C'est une chouette fille, non ?

-Tu la connais bien ?

-Un peu, sa mère travaille au ministère avec mon père.

-Oui, elle est chouette et Harry est Harry. Il ne veut pas que… peu importe.

-Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

-Ce n'est pas ça juste que… n'oublies pas, tu n'es pas gentil, je ne peux pas tout te dire, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Potter est un idiot.

-Non, pas du tout ! Il a beaucoup de pression sur lui, c'est tout. Comment va Théo sinon ?

-C'est quoi ce changement de sujet ? Et pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de Théo ? Et pourquoi tu l'appelles Théo ?

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on parle d'Harry et j'aime bien Théo. Ce qui répond aux deux dernières questions. Tu lui as parlé de Ginny ?

-Non ! Et je ne le ferais pas. Ne soupire pas.

Hermione lui tira la langue et se rapprocha un peu de lui. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Ce n'était pas encore une évidence. Elle le sentit se tendre un peu contre elle mais il ne la repoussa pas, c'était un bon début. Il la regarda faire sans rien dire et posa son livre sur le côté. Elle se glissa contre lui et l'embrassa, légèrement d'abord, puis, comme il répondait, plus passionnément. Il l'attira même encore plus près de lui, la faisant se lever un peu, reposant contre son torse. Elle se redressa, le souffle court et croisa son regard. Elle se sentit à nouveau rougir et elle le vit sourire avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un autre baiser qui la laissa pantelante.

.

Pendant ce temps, au bord du lac, Théo marchait tout en se récitant une leçon. Cela lui évitait de trop penser à Ginny Weasley et au fait qu'il allait devenir père à 16 ans et sans pour autant pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il allait avoir un enfant cela lui paraissait totalement invraisemblable et pourtant, ça ne lui faisait pas peur plus que ça. Il aurait du avoir peur. Ils allaient bientôt entrer en guerre et il ne savait pas encore de quel côté il allait devoir prendre place dans cette bataille qui n'était pas la sienne. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Ginny et son enfant. Il sursauta en voyant Pansy apparaitre soudainement dans son champ de vision, l'air mécontent.

-Ca fait dix minutes que je t'appelle ! Ronchonna-t-elle en montrant le château.

-Désolé, je me récitais des leçons.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, n'ayant pas de mal à le croire.

-C'est toi qui devrais être avec Granger !

-Quoi, tu crois vraiment que Drago et elle…

-Je sais pas mais poses-toi une question… où est Drago à l'heure actuelle ? Mais passons, il nous tuerait s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui sans qu'il soit là. Tu avais l'air bien pensif, ça ne va pas ?

-Je suis amoureux, Pans. Et ça fait un mal de chien.

-Oh Théo ! Mais de qui ?

-Peu importe, elle ne m'aime pas.

-Qui est la débile profonde qui ne t'aime pas ? Et si c'est moi, je retire le débile profond.

-Ce n'est pas toi, dit Théo en souriant. Merci, tu es bien la seule à savoir me faire rire comme ça.

-C'est mon job. De qui t'es amoureux, Théo ?

-Je peux pas te le dire, pas maintenant.

-D'accord. Dis-moi ce que tu peux me raconter.

-Elle est incroyablement jolie. Elle est forte, loyale, intelligente. Avec elle, je me suis vraiment sentie bien.

-Tu parles au passé ?

-Ouais, c'est délicat, on peut plus trop se voir et… elle ne m'aime pas. Elle en aime un autre, je crois. Je le savais plus ou moins mais je me voilais la face.

-Oh Théo ! Et moi, je n'ai rien vu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Drago est plus ou moins au courant mais bon tu le connais, il ne parle pas beaucoup et je sais qu'il ne veut pas en parler.

-Ouais, mais à moi tu peux me parler… et comment il le sait ?

-C'est compliqué. Laissons tomber le sujet, veux-tu ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et toi, avec Blaise, ça va mieux ? C'est tendu entre vous, non ?

-Oui, il ne me pardonne pas et… je crois que je ne lui pardonne pas de m'avoir giflé. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait fait ça.

-Pourquoi tu… tu ne le quittes pas ?

Pansy hésita. Pouvait-elle tout lui dire ? Elle avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Drago lui dire de ne pas le faire, que tout cela était trop dangereux : de faire confiance, de parler. Mais elle croisa le regard de Théo et n'y vit que de la gentillesse, une curiosité sincère aussi décida-t-elle de lui faire confiance.

-J'ai peur que… j'ai peur de pas pouvoir le faire. Il, il est… comment dire ? Il n'était pas comme ça avant ou… il est tellement possessif. J'ai l'impression que le quitter me mettrait en danger.

-Pansy…

-Regarde comment il réagit pour mon projet.

-c'est normal, il est dangereux.

-On dirait Drago quand tu parles comme ça !

-il n'a pas tout à fait tord…

-Alors je ne dis plus rien, s'énerva Pansy et en lui tournant le dos.

-Si, tu peux me parler Pansy, je ne te trahirais pas mais Drago a quand même raison on ne peut pas faire confiance à tout le monde et avec la guerre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Je sais mais, je veux pas de tout ça, moi, Théo, je veux une vie simple et normale, expliqua Pansy d'une voix tremblante.

-Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Théo posa son bras sur ses épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Pansy lui demande de parler de son projet et il le fit sans rechigner il pouvait passer des heures à parler d'arithmancie et même si Pansy ne comprenait pas un mot sur deux, elle le laissa parler et l'écouta attentivement tout en se disant qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui.

**.**

**.**

**Voili, voilou ! Du Dramione, Ron qui se réconcilie avec Ginny et un petit duo Pansy / Théo pour la fin… j'attends vos avis !**

**Bonne semaine, bisous !**


	19. Chapter 18

Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi plutôt, j'ai enfin fini mon chapitre 19 même si je sens que je vais devoir refaire la fin bref merci pour tous vos comms, je vous le dis individuellement mais j'avais envie de le vous le redire : MERCI !

**Et espace pub pour **_**page Facebook Dramione France**_** ! Je la tiens avec une copine on poste des montages, parfois des sondages, des idées de fanfictions… Rejoignez-nous ! **

Camiiille : salut ! Et oui en tant que lectrice, j'aime aussi avoir un peu de retard et en lire plein à la suite lol !contente que tu aimes tjs en tout cas ! Blaise quitter Pansy, ouais, c'est pas pour toute suite, c'est qu'il est un chouia possessif le petit !

Et cool que tu aimes le Théo / Pansy, c'est venu d'un coup et j'en suis plutôt contente ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et bisous !

anonymous : merci beaucoup pour ta review et de rien pour le petit mot, c'est normal xD c'est vrai qu'avec beaucoup de personnages à gérer, j'ai moins de temps par chapitre pour Dramione et parfois ça me manque mais il en faut un peu pour tout le monde ! Encore merci & bisous !

Juliette: hey salut ! en fait, j'ai du la recevoir après avoir posté mon dernier chapitre… ou juste avant et j'ai zappé de te répondre ! Ne t'inquiète pas même si j'adore avoir ton avis, je comprends que tu n'ais toujours pas le temps ! En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours que ce soir le baiser, dramione, Théo… ! Et non Aislinn n'est pas méchante du tout, du tout ! lol ! Mais Harry n'est pas un crétin non plus mdr ! Cool si tu as créé un pseudo, c'est toujours mieux ! Merci et à très vite ! / Pour la review du 17 ! Merci encore. Hum, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir compris la réaction d'Harry… elle me semblait sensée, il se sent trahi… et ça lui permet de tenir à ne pas se remettre avec elle. Je le réexpliquerai ! J'adore tes expressions, en effet, P& T gèrent la fougère ! mdr ! Encore merci, à très vite !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 18**

_La guerre est bien là désormais, et je m'en veux d'avoir délaisser mon journal. Ce moment de la soirée où j'écris, me libère de toutes ses peurs, de toutes mes peines. Que de choses se sont passées depuis la dernière fois ! Roxefel et ses partisans causent tant de pertes, autant chez les Moldus que chez les Sorciers. Des Sorciers se sont alliés et recrutent pour pouvoir lutter contre lui. Aislinn y est elle me l'a avoué il y a quelques jours quand elle est passée. Je ne sais que faire. Maintenant que Maman est morte, je suis la seule à décider. Mais je n'arrive pas à quitter ma maison…et surtout à le quitter lui. __J__e sais déjà depuis quelques temps que je suis amoureuse de lui. Comment expliquer autrement ce que j'éprouve ? Mon cœur qui s'emballe, mon souffle qui se coupe et mes mains qui tremblent. J'espère seulement qu'il n'a rien remarqué. Il est marié par Merlin !_

_._

_Encore un long moment sans écrire. Je n'ai plus le temps. Je… je crois avoir fais une bêtise mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'en est une. Abe… m'a dit… qu'il ressentait des choses pour moi. Idiote, je lui ai répondu de même et nous avons fait l'amour. Depuis une semaine, nous entretenons une relation. J'ai honte mais je l'aime et je ne sais quoi faire, seulement vivre. Il y a la guerre, je risque de mourir comme tant d'autres. J'ai appris par Aislinn que plusieurs élèves qui étaient avec nous à Poudlard avaient succombé face à la force de Roxefel. Abe et moi faisons des potions que nous donnons à Aislinn. Je ne suis pas prête à entrer en guerre officiellement mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

_._

_Aislinn est morte._

_._

_Je me remets doucement de la perte de ma meilleure amie. Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire et pourtant je l'ai vu de mes yeux ! Sa famille est effondrée. Henry… je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je crois qu'il va tout faire pour la venger même s'il est fiancé à Shanna désormais. C'est là que j'ai vu l'ampleur de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Sa détresse m'a fait mal mais je l'ai comprise, je ressens la même chose. Aislinn était ma première, ma seule amie, une sœur de cœur. Sans elle, je me sens __vide__. Heureusement qu'Abe est là. Il est mon soutien mais je sais que cela ne suffit plus désormais. _

_Je dois me battre._

_._

_Je n'ai pas pu me battre longtemps._

_Je suis enceinte._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dois-je le dire à Abe ?_

_._

_Abe est fou de joie. J'ai peur. Il y a la guerre dehors et moi, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un cocon loin de tout ça._

_._

Drago releva la tête du carnet dans lequel il était plongé et regarda Hermione qui travaillait avec acharnement sur son parchemin. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lire et à ce que lui-même savait de son ancêtre. Il avait du mal à l'associer à un homme adultère. Cela avait toujours été proscrit chez les Malefoy. Bien sûr, à l'époque d'Abe et Gordon, la magie noire l'était également et elle était monnaie courante aujourd'hui. Justement, ça le mettait mal à l'aise de voir qu'Abe s'était battu contre le Mage Noir de l'époque et que Gordon, dans ses quelques notes personnelles, était également contre cette pratique. Pour lui, cela avait longtemps été une évidence qu'elle soit utilisée. Aujourd'hui, il s'interrogeait. Etait-ce nécessaire ? Il avait bien compris que les Sangs dit Impurs ne l'étaient pas tant que cela. Hermione venait d'une famille Moldue et elle était l'une des plus intelligentes, si ce n'est la plus intelligente, de leur génération.

Il soupira, un peu mal à l'aise de ses pensées. Cela la tira de son travail et elle tourna son visage vers lui, souriant. Son cœur loupa un battement et il ferma les yeux un instant, ayant encore du mal à croire qu'elle pouvait faire naitre en lui des sensations de ce genre.

L'après-midi était bientôt terminé. Il la vit se lever et se rapprocher de lui, toujours un peu timide. Elle l'était parfois alors que d'autres, elle était entreprenante. Il aimait bien deviner quelle facette elle allait montrer lors de leurs rendez-vous. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être comme elle, s'asseoir librement, parler de tout et de rien, de ce qu'elle faisait et ressentait, de l'embrasser quand il le voulait mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait bloquer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments par quelques gestes que ce soit. Aussi, quand elle prenait les devants, il essayait de donner le maximum. Parce qu'il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait peur de perdre ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il avait peur de la perdre, elle.

.

Hermione sortit de la salle sur demande, toute pantelante après le baiser torride qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Drago. Son cœur battait encore la chamade et elle était contente d'avoir un peu à marcher avant de rejoindre sa salle commune. Elle était amoureuse. Elle devait bien l'avouer. Malgré son mutisme qui la mettait parfois mal à l'aise, elle se sentait de mieux en mieux. Ils avaient, quelque fois, des discussions passionnantes et rester seulement contre lui, sans rien dire, lui apparaissait comme un moment magique. Elle était sur un petit nuage ses quelques heures pendant lesquelles elle oubliait tout sauf lui et leur projet. Quand elle ressortait, la réalité de la guerre la rattrapait bien assez tôt. Elle n'en ressentait aucune culpabilité.

.

C'est en sortant de runes qu'Aislinn l'interpella et lui demanda de sortir faire un tour avec elle. Hermione accepta sans rechigner, elle aimait beaucoup parler avec Aislinn et elle devait avouer qu'elle voulait connaitre les raisons de la Poufsouffle à connaître Harry. Elle avait du mal à croire que celle-ci ait pu le manipuler ainsi. Ce n'est que quand elles furent dehors qu'Aislinn commença à parler.

-Tu dois me trouver horrible.

-Mais non. Je suis sûre que tu as fais ça pour une bonne raison.

-Je ne me suis pas servie de lui, mes sentiments étaient sincères. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches même si, je crois, ça ne fait plus de différence maintenant. Il me déteste.

-Il ne te déteste pas. Harry ne déteste personne. A part Malefoy, Rogue et Voldemort, peut-être. Alors pourquoi lui as-tu demandé son aide ?

-J'avais des doutes sur quelque chose par rapport à mon projet, et il est vrai que je voulais me servir de notre rapprochement pour savoir quelques trucs et je suis horrible.

-Et si tu m'expliquais ? Demanda Hermione, la sentant sur le point de craquer.

-Tu n'as qu'à lire ça, fit Aislinn en lui tendant un parchemin. C'est ma prophétie.

Le cœur battant sans pouvoir en expliquer les raisons, Hermione prit le parchemin et lit la prophétie.

_Le phœnix a été choisi_

_Au dragon il s'alliera _

_La Licorne il combattra_

_Des forces noires il sera fini_

_Dragon et licorne réunis_

_Auront une force inouïe _

_Dragon et licorne dissolue _

_Rien ne saura être résolu _

.

Hermione releva la tête vers Aislinn, les sourcils froncés. Celle-ci fit signe à la Gryffondor de s'asseoir.

-Souviens-toi ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois. Henry est le Phoenix. J'en suis sûr. Le dragon et la licorne, c'est le couple dont je t'ai parlé. Ils doivent être ensemble pour peser sur le Phoenix, l'aider à vaincre le mage.

-Quel rapport avec Harry ?

-Le Phoenix, la licorne, le dragon, ça ne te parle pas ?

-Si, ce sont des créatures magiques.

-Oui, mais aussi les cœurs de baguettes.

-Les… quoi ?

-Harry a du Phoenix dans sa baguette. Je crois que les deux temps sont liés. Tu… Harry m'a dit que le cœur de ta baguette est du Dragon, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Moi, c'est de la licorne. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de moi que parle la prophétie.

-Mais dans ce que tu dis. Si Henry est Harry, toi tu es laquelle des Aislinn ? Tu descends de Katherine, non d'Aislinn, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais, c'est ridicule. Et puis, je ne sais pas qui a de la licorne dans sa baguette, proche de toi. Mais c'est tellement similaire.

-Drago, souffla Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Drago, c'est de la licorne dans sa baguette. On en a parlé l'autre jour parce que je lui parlais de ton livre justement, que tu as prêté à Harry.

-Oh par Merlin ! S'exclama Aislinn. Vous êtes le couple. Oh par Merlin ! Vous êtes en couple ?

-Shhtt ! Fit Hermione en regardant tout autour d'elle.

-Pardon ! C'est, c'est la surprise. C'est vrai ?

-Oui, mais c'est un secret, on n'en parle à personne parce que cela peut se révéler dangereux.

-Mais vous vous rendez compte que vous descendez de la même famille ? S'exclama Aislinn en rigolant.

-Ah ah, il y a six siècles, ça ne compte plus ! Tu sais que la plupart des sorciers sont de la même famille de moins de deux siècles ! Ne rigole pas.

-Je te taquinais. Donc tu es le Dragon, il est la Licorne.

-Ce qui veut dire que s'il se bat du côté du mal, on perd et s'il se bat de notre côté, on gagne ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple avec les prophéties. Mais en gros, oui, c'est ça. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut gagner sans Malefoy, enfin sans la Licorne. C'est juste qu'avec son soutien, ça amène d'autres choses et ça l'aide fortement.

-Mais comment être sûr que ça parle de nous ? Et qui était ce couple à l'époque ?

-Katherine et le père de ses filles, apparemment. Il était de quel côté ?

-Ils se sont battus contre le Mage Noir.

Les deux filles restèrent dans un silence complet pendant quelques minutes, chacune perdue dans ses pensées, dans la prophétie et ses conséquences.

-Il faut en parler à Harry, décréta soudain Hermione.

-Tu crois ? Il va être en colère contre moi, contre toi et comme tu le dis, on n'en est pas sûr, ce sont juste des hypothèses.

-Comment en être sure ?

-On ne peut pas. Les prophéties ne sont jamais sûres. Parfois, elles peuvent aider, parfois elles ne font que rendre confus.

-Alors, on garde ça pour nous ?

-Pour l'instant, c'est peut-être préférable. Ecoute, essaie de finir les carnets de Katherine et de voir si elle en parle. Si Aislinn le sait, peut-être le sait-elle de sa mère. Je vais questionner les femmes de ma famille pour savoir si elles savent quelque chose de cette prophétie et on avisera. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je n'aime pas ça, mentir à Harry. Je ne lui dirais rien mais toi, tu devrais lui dire. Lui expliquer.

-Il ne voudra jamais m'écouter.

-Essaie. Si tu tardes trop, il continuera à t'en vouloir et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veux.

-D'accord, je le ferais. Alors, toi et Drago ?

Hermione baissa la tête, se sentant rougir.

-Je sais que c'est bête.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que c'est Malefoy, l'ennemi de mes meilleurs amis. Parce que je ne comprends pas vraiment mes sentiments et je te dis ça mais quand je suis avec lui, c'est totalement limpide. Je me sens bien avec lui.

-Alors, ce n'est pas bête, dit simplement Aislinn.

-Je sais, j'ai juste du mal à assumer, je crois. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait vivre normalement. On est obligé de se cacher, on a chacun un caractère bien défini, ce n'est pas facile.

-L'amour n'est pas facile, Hermione.

-Ca l'a été, pour toi et Harry, au début.

-Oui parce qu'on se découvrait. Toi et Malefoy avaient un passé. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète.

-J'ai peur qu'il ne ressente pas autant de choses que moi. Et j'ai peur que cette guerre gâche tout.

-Ne laisse pas ça arriver alors. Et si quand tu es avec lui, tout se passe bien. Raccroche-toi à ça.

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant, la remerciant au passage. Et, puisque, la nuit tombait, elles rentrèrent au château, à la fois rassérénées et inquiètes de la discussion qu'elles avaient eue.

.

La semaine passa à toute vitesse chacun attendait avec impatience le week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione avait réussi à coincer Pansy pour lui faire part de son idée excluant, bien entendu, le fait que Drago avait participé à la combine. Celle-ci fut ravie et chercha de suite une idée pour qu'elle soit collée sans que Blaise ne le sache. Elle en trouva une sans difficultés, elle n'était pas Serpentard pour rien. Hermione alla ensuite le dire à Ron qui eu un air rêveur pendant la journée alors qu'Harry s'assombrissait, totalement opposé à cette relation. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi et comment Ron avait pu s'enticher d'une fille qui lui était totalement opposée, une fille de Mangemorts. Lui et Hermione avaient beau lui expliquer qu'elle ne souhaitait pas devenir Mangemort, rien n'y faisait. Les souvenirs des insultes et humiliations qu'elle, Malefoy et leur clique lui avaient infligées étaient trop présents.

Petit à petit, Ron commença donc à tomber malade. Pour être tout à fait convaincant, Hermione lui lança un sort de rhume.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi je dois supporter ça, fit-il après avoir éternué une énième fois alors qu'ils remontaient du diner pour s'installer dans leur salle commune.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Ron. Je te soignerais demain, répondit Hermione, je suis aussi pressée que toi, rajouta-t-elle, agacée de ses jérémiades. C'est pour la bonne cause.

Ron ronchonna encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Ginny arrive, l'air sombre. Son ventre s'était doucement arrondi et après être passé par les phases « larmes » et « agressives », elle était dans sa phase « mutisme ».

-Hermione, je peux te parler ?

-Bien sur ! Montons.

Les deux filles montèrent dans le dortoir de Ginny, libre parce que ses camarades étaient surement à la bibliothèque pour réviser leurs BUSE.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Moyennement je dois dire.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est idiot, je te préviens. Je t'ai vu parler avec Aislinn en début de semaine. Je suis jalouse. Voilà, c'est dit.

-Oh Gin', il ne faut pas.

-Mais si, tu te confies à elle, pas à moi.

-Je ne me confie pas à elle, nous parlions de nos projets.

-Tu ne me parles pas de ton projet. Je sais, c'est ma faute, je suis ignoble depuis que je suis enceinte.

-Mais non, tu traverses des étapes difficiles, c'est normal que tu ne sois pas au top de ta forme.

-Oui mais ce sera pire après la naissance, j'aurais les hormones de l'après naissance, je n'aurais plus le temps de rien et tu as déjà une nouvelle meilleure amie !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ginny. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je serais toujours là pour toi et je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi, également. J'aime également beaucoup Aislinn comme tu es très proche de Luna.

-oui mais moi je n'aime pas Aislinn.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas à cause d'Harry.

-Et bien oui ! Et en tant que meilleure amie, tu es sensé ne pas l'aimer.

-Je suis aussi l'amie d'Harry.

-Il l'a quitté maintenant.

-J'aime bien Aislinn, nos projets ont des choses en commun.

-Vous n'avez parlé que de ça ?

-Non, d'Harry. De Drago.

-Malefoy ? Ce n'est plus Malefoy pour toi ? Hermione !

-Ecoute…

-Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

-Je sais, tu n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écouter à ce moment là mais je ne te reproche rien, c'est tellement compliqué, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Sauf avec Aislinn.

-Ca s'est présenté, je ne l'avais pas voulu.

-Je vais partir.

-Quoi ?

-J'en ai marre des réflexions que j'entends dans mon dos ! je grossis de plus en plus et Mme Pomfresh pense que je ne suis pas dans un environnement favorable. Je n'ai pas beaucoup grossi, cela l'inquiète. Et je suis fatiguée. J'ai vu avec McGonagall et Dumbledore. Je ferais mes cours à la maison, avec Maman.

-tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Non, mais en même temps, oui. Je suis vraiment fatiguée, je ne veux pas louper mes BUSE et je sais qu'ici, je n'y arriverais pas.

-Je n'imagine pas Poudlard sans toi.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est que pour quelques mois. Et puis l'année prochaine… nous verrons bien comment je peux me débrouiller avec le bébé.

-Tu devrais en parler à Théo.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Si, Gin'. Dis le à Théo. Il le mérite non ? Il m'a l'air quelqu'un de très gentil et il t'aime beaucoup.

-Je sais, même si j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

-Parce que tu es génial, Ginny même si tu ne t'en aperçois pas, surtout en ce moment. Tu sais, on devrait se faire une soirée toutes les deux, avec Luna aussi. Pour te dire au revoir.

-Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée que je parte ?

-Peut-être. Tu ne sembles pas bien ici et pour le bébé, pour toi, tu dois trouver un endroit où tu seras bien.

-Merci. Je pense aussi que ce sera le mieux.

Les deux amies se sourirent et Hermione laissa Ginny seule. Celle-ci se coucha, fatiguée, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Théo et comment elle pourrait lui parler. Elle n'en avait pas très envie mais comme le lui avait dit Hermione, il le méritait bien. Et après tout, même si elle ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir était fait, il était le père de son enfant. Il serait lié pour toujours.

.

_Je suis mère. _

_Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Pas comme ça. Pas avec un homme marié. Et pourtant, je suis heureuse comme jamais avec lui à mes côtés et ma petite Jane dans mes bras. Il ne manque plus que la fin de la guerre pour me sentir bien. _

_Je m'en veux de ressentir un tel bonheur alors qu'autour de moi__s__ tout n'est que chaos. Parce que j'ai perdu Aislinn. Qu'elle ne sera pas là pour voir ma fille grandir, pour être la marraine que j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit. Parce que ma mère n'est pas là non plus. J'aurais aimé que les deux personnes auxquelles je tienne le plus soient là à mes côtés pour me voir heureuse, pour compléter mon bonheur._

_._

_Charlie est mort. Henry est venu me l'annonce. Il est fou de rage contre Roxefel ! Je suis effondrée. Ma petite Jane a déjà deux mois. J'ai envie de retourner me battre mais Abe me l'interdit et mon cœur de mère ne veut pas abandonner sa fille. Henry me comprend et ne m'en veut pas ça me rassure, je dois le dire. Nous travaillons sans relâche des potions pour l'hôpital et ceux qui en ont besoin mais je sens que ce n'est pas assez. _

_._

_La guerre est finie. Je n'ose y croire. Roxefel est mort. Henry l'a tué. Je ne peux me réjouir puisqu'Henry est mort avec lui, tué par ses partisans. J'ai perdu tous mes amis, je me sens seule. Heureusement qu'Abe et Jane sont dans ma vie pour me soutenir. _

_Les partisans de Roxefel sont recherchés et arrêtés. Le Ministère de la Magie vient de passer un décret. Nous devons maintenant vivre dans le secret, il est trop dangereux pour nous de dévoiler nos secrets. Cela va mettre du temps mais c'est peut-être la seule solution. En espérant que jamais un mage noir ne revienne à nouveau. Abe me trouve bien naïve mais je veux y croire. Pour ma fille. _

_._

_Abe ne vient plus guère en ce moment. J'ai peur de le perdre. Il vient d'avoir un nouvel enfant avec sa femme. Je ne peux lui en vouloir il doit avoir des héritiers et il a le fils qu'il voulait tant. J'ai le cœur serré ce soir je regarde Jane jouer avec ses petits jouets et j'ai peur de la vie que je vais lui donner. La guerre n'est plus là mais qu'est-ce vivre sans père ?_

_._

_Je m'en veux d'avoir douter d'Abe ! Je l'aime et il m'aime. Je sais que nous ne pouvons vivre au grand jour mais qu'importe ? Notre travail est toujours aussi lucratif, nous nous aimons et je suis de nouveau enceinte ! J'ai parfois honte. Que penserait ma mère de me voir avec un homme marié ? Mais je l'aime tellement et Jane semble contente d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Qui sait ?_

_._

_._

**Hum ! Alors ? Très centrée sur Hermione, sur les filles ! Grande avancée sur Aislinn… mais aussi sur Katherine… qu'en pensez-vous ? J'avoue que je suis assez stressée en attente de vos réactions ! **

**Bises & bonne semaine !**


	20. Chapter 19

**Salut à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, bien parce que je monte à Paris pour l'AP d'Hunger Games, enfin juste au Red Carpet pas à la projection du film et j'ai vraiment trop hâte ! De plus, la semaine dernière, j'ai écris deux chapitres alors je suis plutôt contente de mon avancée ! **

Emma-des-iles-974 : merci beaucoup ! Par contre, je sais pas si c'est exprès, mais on peut pas t'envoyer de MP, si tu veux le changer, ça doit être dans paramètres ou quelque chose comme ça !

Genevieve: hey ! merci pour la review ! je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Pour le drago-hermione, et bien au début, je l'avais mis et vu que je fais aussi d'autres couples, je l'ai enlevé… je ne savais pas si c'était un plus ou un moins, tu vois ? Je le remettrais peut être… ! pour Ron et la baguette, lors des 2 premiers livres, c'est de la licorne, mais après elle se casse (saule-cogneur) et je ne sais pas si sa 2ème baguette de la licorne xD

anonymous: merci beaucoup pour la review ! c'est toujours un peu stressant de poster un chapitre, mais merci ! J'espère que ce sera génial et Ginny prendra de l'ampleur après xD

rose : merci !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 19**

La journée à Pré-au-Lard était enfin là. Pansy ronchonnait de ne pouvoir y aller, pour la forme, bien entendu. Elle devait se rendre à 10h au bureau de Flitwick pour faire sa colle. Blaise n'avait pas l'air de se sentir concerné, ce qui rassurait bien Pansy. Il n'aurait pas eu cet air s'il avait eu des doutes sur quoi que ce soit.

-Vous allez faire quoi vous ?

-Comme d'hab, trainer, fit Blaise en l'enlaçant et l'embrassant légèrement. Bon courage à toi. Quelle idée de se faire coller ce jour-là.

-M'en parle pas. Coincer à faire des sortilèges ! Amusez-vous pour moi et n'oublier pas de me ramener ce que je t'ai demandé !

-Promis.

Elle les accompagna jusqu'à la porte du Grand Hall, impatiente. Elle grimaça en voyant les Gryffondors arriver en même temps, Harry et Hermione en tête. Pour elle, il était évident qu'il manquait Ron mais est-ce que Blaise allait s'en apercevoir ?

-Tiens, le trio a perdu l'un de ses membres, se moqua Daphne à ses côtés.

Pansy la maudit intérieurement de l'avoir fait remarqué mais remercia Millicent :

-Ouais, il est malade depuis une semaine ce traitre.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda sèchement Blaise, tu l'observes ?

-Il est devant moi en divination, je n'ai pas le choix de l'entendre renifler, répondit-elle fermement.

La discussion s'arrêta là et Pansy sentit le regard de Blaise sur elle, sondeur. Tout sourire, elle l'embrassa et leur souhaita une bonne journée.

-A toi aussi, fit Drago, en esquissant un sourire.

Pansy fronça les sourcils en le regardant partir, puis en regardant passer les Gryffondors. Hermione lui aurait-elle parlé de cette journée ? Cela l'étonnait, elle savait que Drago ne voulait pas entendre parler de sa « relation » avec Ron. Elle réfléchit à la possible relation entre eux mais trouva ça trop ridicule pour y prêter attention. Elle monta donc vers le septième étage pour se rendre à la salle sur demande. Hermione lui avait expliqué comment il fallait faire : passer trois fois devant en pensant bien à la pièce qu'elle voulait pour elle et Ron. Pansy fit ce qu'elle lui dit mais rien ne se passa. Pansy recommença plusieurs fois avant de commencer à s'énerver. Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas ?

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle perdit patience. Que faire ? Ron devait être déjà dans la salle, sinon ça aurait marché. Elle était au bon endroit et faisait comme il le fallait, elle en était sûre. Mais pourquoi Hermione ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer si Ron était déjà dans la pièce ? Heureusement, inquiet, Ron sortit de la pièce et la vit trépigner.

-qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-il, surpris de la voir là.

-Je n'arrivais pas à rentrer ! Grogna-t-elle en entrant, sans oublier de regarder si personne ne la voyait.

-Je commençais à m'inquiéter, expliqua Ron en fermant la porte. Hermione ne m'avait pas dit qu'il fallait que je laisse la porte ouverte…

-Moi non plus ! Elle va m'entendre !

-Mais en attendant, fit Ron en souriant, on a la pièce pour nous !

Ron s'affala sur le canapé en regardant la pièce. Il y avait un long canapé rouge sombre, une table basse où il avait déjà mis ses pieds. Une table était contre un mur, en face d'eux, avec de la nourriture. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée au fond de la pièce.

-Un peu trop Gryffondor pour moi, s'exclama Pansy en s'asseyant à côté de lui. J'aurais du arriver la première.

Le silence tomba, un peu gênant pour les deux jeunes qui se faisaient face jusqu'à ce que Pansy se jette littéralement sur Ron pour l'embrasser. Un peu surpris, il se reprit bien vite et l'enlaça, répondant à son baiser avec fougue.

.

Pendant ce temps, les Gryffondors s'étaient retrouvés au Trois Balais pour discuter de leurs projets, du prochain match de Quidditch qui ferait s'affronter leur équipe contre celle des Serpentards. Ginny et Luna repartirent au château, Harry et Hermione s'éclipsèrent pour marcher et parler.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Harry.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être agressif avec moi.

-Désolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute mais je suis tellement énervé pour plein de choses et tu es là alors… Désolé.

-Pourquoi es-tu énervé ? A part la guerre, Voldemort

-Ce que Ron est en train de faire ? Pour être franc, je ne comprends toujours pas. Enfin, je vois comment il est et d'un côté, je suis heureux pour lui, tu vois ? Mais après je me dis que c'est… que c'est elle et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui trouve. Et le fait que tu le comprennes, ça… ça fait quoi de moi ? Le méchant ?

-Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est normal d'avoir du mal à comprendre parce que nous ne la voyons encore que comme une peste tu connais Ron, il est la dernière personne à laquelle j'aurais pensé pour vivre ce genre de choses. Mais s'il le vit, s'il prend ce risque, c'est qu'il y croit, tu vois ?

-Je sais bien.

-Et viendra un temps où nous aurons la chance de nous faire nous même une idée. En attendant, on n'a qu'à le soutenir.

Le silence tomba, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Au fond de lui, il le savait et n'avait-elle pas toujours raison ? Il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos son meilleur ami même s'il ne le comprenait pas du tout. Tant qu'ils en étaient aux confidences, il lui lâcha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

-Tu as parlé avec Aislinn.

-Oui. Ca te dérange ?

-Peut-être, je veux dire, elle m'a trahi.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, Harry.

-Vraiment ? Elle s'est servie de moi pour son projet, pour apprendre des choses sur moi et tu le cautionnes ?

-Bien sur que non ! Elle a été maladroite mais je ne crois pas qu'elle a feint les sentiments qu'elle avait pour toi.

-Peut-être mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

-Vraiment ? On parle d'amour là, et… attends, ne t'en vas pas, qu'est-ce que dit Dumbledore tout le temps ? L'Amour est le plus important.

-Il est bien gentil, Dumbledore, ce n'est pas lui qui perd tout le monde !

-Tu es injuste, il a surement perdu des gens, lui aussi, c'est la guerre. Ce n'est pas une raison, je ne sais pas, pour ne pas essayer de vivre un petit peu !

-Peut-être. Mais ce ne sera pas avec Aislinn. Désolé de te décevoir.

-Tu ne me déçois pas, Harry. Fais pas cette tête, je, je veux juste que tu sois heureux.

-Tuons Voldemort et on en reparlera.

-Pff !

Hermione rit tout de même à la blague et accepta le bras d'Harry sur son épaule, continuant de marcher en se disant qu'elle avait bien la chance d'être amie avec lui.

.

Plus loin, un groupe de Serpentards avait regardé la scène entre les deux amis.

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont concrétiser bientôt ? Se moqua Crabbe.

-Potter et Granger ? Pourquoi pas, on comprendrait pourquoi elle n'est pas avec Weasley, fit Millicent. Ils sont plutôt assortis, et puis la Sang-de-bourbe et l'Elu !

-Parle pas de Weasley, grogna Blaise, et qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de Potter et compagnie !

-On se détend, se défendit Crabbe.

-Et puis quoi la Granger est plutôt mignonne, rajouta Goyle. Dommage qu'elle soit Impur.

-je vois pas en quoi elle est mignonne avec ses cheveux ! Ronchonna Daphne.

-Elle est intelligente, je la déteste pour ça, ajouta Millicent, l'air pensif.

-L'intelligence n'est pas tout, renchérit Daphne.

Drago soupira, ennuyé par la conversation, le regard toujours viré sur le couple que formaient Hermione et Harry, serré l'un contre l'autre, marchant vers le château. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir la moindre jalousie, Hermione parlait toujours d'Harry, il savait que Potter était important pour elle il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait là rien d'amoureux. Néanmoins, il n'appréciait pas de les voir si proches, surtout pas devant tout le monde. Et ces débiles d'amis qui parlaient d'eux en tant que vrais couples.

-Tu ne dis rien Drago ? Minauda Daphne en se rapprochant.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, surtout pas sur Potter.

-Tu veux qu'on s'isole un peu ? Lui murmura-t-elle, je peux être de bonne écoute.

Drago se tendit un peu en sentant sa main sur son épaule. Il n'aimait décidément pas les contacts.

-Non merci, allons plutôt boire une bierràbeurre aux Trois Balais.

Sur ce, il se leva, ignorant le regard déçu de Daphne et se mettant à la hauteur de Blaise pour parler du prochain match de quidditch. Mais celui-ci changea bien vite de sujet.

-Alors, tu te fais draguer par Daphne ?

-Quoi, non !

-Si, Pansy me l'avait dit, qu'elle craquait pour toi ! Pourquoi tu te lances pas ?

-Elle me plait pas.

-Quoi une belle blonde de Sang Pur et ce n'est pas ton style ?

Drago haussa les épaules et Blaise n'insista pas il connaissait bien Drago et ses colères, il ne voulait pas en provoquer une. Il hésita à lui parler de Pansy mais il savait qu'il n'en tirerait rien et il n'avait pas envie de savoir que son meilleur ami lui cachait quelque chose, aussi continua-t-il la conversation sur le quidditch que Drago avait lancé.

.

Dans la salle sur demande, Ron et Pansy étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser. Bien sûr, ils avaient arrêté. Pour reprendre leur souffle. Pour parler un peu. Pour manger, aussi Ron n'aurait pas été Ron s'il n'y avait pas pensé. Après une discussion sur leur projet respectif – qui en était tous les deux à la phase d'écriture, Ron avait repris les lèvres de Pansy. Il ne pouvait s'en passer longtemps et cette journée loin de toutes autres préoccupations ressemblait étrangement au paradis pour lui. Ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir était ô combien troublant tout un tas de sensations explosait tout en lui et il avait un peu du mal à le gérer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses mais cela lui plaisait. Il se sentait un peu honteux parfois d'avoir si peu d'expérience alors qu'il savait qu'elle en avait néanmoins la tendresse dans son regard et la passion dans ses gestes lui prouvaient qu'elle s'en fichait. Aussi, profitait-il à fond de cette journée, de leur discussion et surtout de ses baisers dont il ne se lassait pas.

Allongés sur le canapé, il était positionné sur elle, caressant son corps, ses hanches, ses cuisses il essayait de ne pas peser tout son poids sur elle malgré qu'elle l'attirait au plus près d'elle. Il se raidit un peu quand elle passa une main sous sa chemise mais finit par se détendre sous la caresse. Il s'enhardit un peu et glissa à son tour sa main sous le t-shirt de Pansy. Il en avait eu envie depuis le début de l'après-midi sans vraiment oser le faire. Il la sentit se tendre un peu sous lui et gémir son nom, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il se dégagea de ses lèvres, à bout de souffle, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il la sentit reprendre son souffle et cela le fit sourire, heureux de voir qu'il pouvait la troubler comme elle le troublait lui.

Soudain, une alarme retentit. Ron sursauta et se redressa rapidement, regardant tout autour de la pièce, surpris de ne voir personne. Le rire de Pansy ramena son regard sur elle.

-C'est moi, pour ne pas être en retard. Je vais devoir y aller.

-Oh, d'accord.

Ron se rassit et Pansy vint se couler contre lui, essayant de croiser son regard.

-Ca va ?

-Oui. Cette journée… c'est comme un rêve. Et demain, je vais devoir te voir avec lui.

-Je suis désolée, mais tu sais, si je le quitte… il est imprévisible.

-Alors quoi, tu vas rester avec lui pour toujours parce que tu as peur de lui ?

-Non, pas toujours. Le temps de réfléchir, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

-Quoi, tu crois que j'ai peur de lui ? Tu crois que je ne peux pas me mesurer avec lui ?

-Non…

-Oh mais si, tu ne penses pas que je puisse le battre.

-Il connait des sorts de Magie Noire, Ron.

-Bien sûr.

-Ron… je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte sur une fausse note.

-Moi non plus, mais comprends que ça puisse faire mal.

-Je suis désolée. Je dois y aller.

Elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et commença à s'en aller mais Ron la rattrapa et lui donna un baiser rapide mais passionné. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire et quitta la salle sur demande, le laissant le cœur brisé.

Elle descendit vers le Hall et rentra dans sa salle commune. Il devait lui rester une demi-heure avant le retour des autres et elle ne voulait pas que Blaise ait le moindre doute de ses agissements de la journée elle voulait donc du temps pour se remettre de ses émotions de la journée. Elle avait passée une journée idéale avec Ron et elle avait l'impression d'être une stupide petite Poufsouffle. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a un an qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de Ron Weasley, elle l'aurait fait interner à Sainte-Mangouste. Pourtant, elle ne changerait ses sentiments pour rien au monde. Elle secoua la tête, déterminée à ne plus penser à Ron. Elle se plongea dans son projet et écrivit plusieurs parchemins jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses amis. Daphne et Millicent lui racontèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, Blaise lui demanda à elle ce qu'elle avait fait, autre que sa punition. Drago se contenta de la regarder, ce qui la persuada qu'il était au courant de ses activités de la journée et qui la fit s'interroger sur ses propres relations avec la Gryffondor. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'interroger mais elle savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

.

Drago était sceptique. A son retour de la journée à Pré-au-lard et sachant que Pansy avait passé sa journée avec Weasley, il l'avait bien observé. Comme tout bon Serpentard, elle savait prendre un visage impassible néanmoins, elle n'était pas aussi bonne que lui à ce petit jeu. Elle était stressée quand Blaise lui parlait et il espérait que celui-ci ne verrait rien. Il ne comprenait plus son amie. Pansy avait toujours été cynique, sarcastique, une vraie Serpentard. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment elle avait pu se laisser séduire par ce bouffon de Weasley. Une petite voix lui signifia que lui, avait bien été séduit par Hermione mais il la fit taire. Cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir. Hermione et lui… c'était totalement différent.

.

Ce qui était différent dans tous les cas, c'était ce qu'il ressentait quand il était avec elle et surtout quand ils s'embrassaient, comme maintenant, dans la salle sur demande. Allongés sur le canapé – qui s'était fait étonnement plus large, il était allongé sur elle, essayant malgré tout de ne pas peser de tout son poids sur elle. Il ne savait plus comment ça avait pu arriver. Ils ne s'étaient, pour le moment, contenter de baisers en position assise, ou elle presque sur lui. Et là, après une discussion tout à fait anodine, ils s'étaient embrassés une nouvelle fois et il ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie qu'il avait d'elle et elle avait apparemment du mal à faire de même.

Il n'avait même plus la force de réfléchir, surtout quand il sentit les mains d'Hermione sur sa peau, tirant sa chemise de son pantalon pour passer ses mains sur son torse. Il se contracta, essayant de contrôler un minimum le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Il reprit son souffle, cessant d'embrasser ses lèvres pour les poser dans le creux de son cou. Hermione gémit, respirant avec difficultés et cela le rendait encore plus fou. Tous ses mouvements, ses baisers, ses gémissements le rendaient complètement fous. Elle encercla sa taille de sa jambe, se frottant encore un peu plus à son érection presque douloureuse. Il reprenait sa bouche quand elle le repoussa un peu en murmurant :

-Attends.

Reprenant un peu conscience, il se releva et Hermione fit de même, sentant le rouge monter à ses joues. Elle lui lança un sourire gênée et se rapprocha de lui.

-Je suis désolée, reprit-elle, le souffle court.

-De quoi ?

-Je, je ne sais pas trop comment gérer ça.

-Comment gérer quoi ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se taisait.

Hermione réfléchit un instant, ne sachant comment elle devait le dire. Elle se positionna pour lui faire face et lui prit la main.

-Ce désir, je sais pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

-Moi non plus.

-Vraiment ? Lâcha Hermione, un peu ironique.

Ton qu'elle regretta immédiatement en voyant son regard se durcir.

-Pardon.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça, je pensais que tu l'avais compris, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

-Oui, c'est juste que je sais pas, tu sais…

-Non ?

-Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi les Serpentard… et bien il y a des fêtes, de l'alcool… du sexe ! J'ai cru, excuse-moi, je me sens juste perdue et oui bêtement, je me suis dis que peut-être tu avais de l'expérience alors que moi, je n'en ai pas et ça m'intimide un peu et en même temps je me sens tellement bien avec toi, tu le sais ? J'arrive pas à croire que je te le dis, surtout pas à toi mais c'est le cas. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, que ce soit à discuter, à travailler ou seulement t'embrasser. Et je me sens idiote à te dire ça et je déteste me sentir idiote !

Courageusement, Hermione continua de regarder Drago dans les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé il détestait qu'elle se base sur les rumeurs pour le juger. Ils n'avaient fait que ça pendant des années mais chacun avait réussi à changer d'avis sur l'autre en apprenant à se connaitre et pour lui, c'était essentiel. Il ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes.

-Dis quelque chose. Même si c'est pour dire que tu m'en veux ou quelque chose.

Il haussa les épaules et elle décida de se lever pour venir le rejoindre. Il faisait presque deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Elle aimait ça. Elle enlaça sa taille et tenta de croiser son regard qu'il finit par baisser.

-Dis quelque chose, répéta-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, Hermione. C'est juste que… c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler.

-Je sais.

-Je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de choses. C'est nouveau aussi pour moi.

-D'accord.

Enfin, elle le sentit se détendre contre elle et répondre à son étreinte. Il l'embrassa au creux du cou elle adorait quand il faisait ça. Elle sourit et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle adorait tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir même si ça lui faisait peur. Il se redressa un peu, repoussant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un que de toi, tu le sais ?

-Je le sais.

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire si frais, si lumineux qu'elle voyait tellement rare, et qu'il semblait n'adresser qu'à elle et il l'embrassa.

-Tu sais que Pansy n'a pas réussi à entrer dans la salle sur demande alors que Ron y était déjà ? Demanda Hermione après un moment de silence.

-Ah ?

-Oui, c'est bizarre, non ? On n'a pas ce souci, nous. Drago ?

-Oui, c'est vrai… Théo m'en avait parlé. Quand, tu sais, on avait vu la Weasley.

-Elle s'appelle Ginny.

-Peu importe. Et bien, il m'en avait fait la réflexion. Il trouvait ça étonnant qu'on pense la même chose pour pouvoir accéder à la pièce utilisée.

-Tu as fais des recherches ?

-Non. J'y ai pensé et puis après je me suis dis que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi. Quelle importance ?

Hermione ne dit rien mais son cerveau était déjà en marche. Drago ne voulait peut-être pas savoir mais elle, si. Pas que ça avait une importance quelconque néanmoins Hermione aimait savoir comment fonctionner les choses. Elle se promit de faire quelques recherches dès qu'elle aurait le temps.

**.**

**Voili, voilou ! Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé, que ce soit la journée Ron-Pansy, la petite discussion Harmony et la fin dramionesque hihi ! **

**Je sais que beaucoup voient Drago comme un Don Juan qui couche avec tout le monde et dans certaines fics, j'aime ce côté-là mais je le vois pas du tout comme ça donc j'espère que ça vous plait, j'avais cette scène en tête depuis un bail donc j'espère qu'elle est réussie !**

**A vous de me le dire !**

**Bonne semaine, bisouuuuuus !**


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, super ! Paris, c'était super, j'ai vu les 4 acteurs d'HG et j'ai eu 4 autographes, je suis aux anges ! Ils sont tout chou, tout beau, tout parfait ! Et dire que là le film est sorti ! je dois attendre samedi x_x malheur, pour le voir avec des copines, bref ! fini le racontage de life !merci beaucoup pour toutes ses reviews, je suis content que mon Drago tout chaste (ou presque !) vous ai plu ! hihi ! **

**Juliette : merci beaucoup ! ah bah mince lol, mais tu peux pas le réinitialiser ton mdp ? j'espère que tu vas réussir ! J'aime tes expressions « il gère de nouveau la fougère », faut que je case ça quelque part mdr ! en tout cas, merci ! **

**Marie : merci beaucoup ! contente que tu aimes et que tu attendes ma fic avec impatience. Oui Théo est quelqu'un de vraiment bien, j'adore son perso lol ! Harry n'est pas un idiot, un peu borné seulement lol !**

**Rose : merci ! hihi ! contente que mes 2 couples te plaisent ! xD**

**Looklook : merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que mon Drago non don-juan plaise ! merci !**

**anonymous : merci beaucoup ! hihi, ce secret sera dévoilé, mais pas toute suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 20**

Les semaines étaient passées à vive allure le printemps était largement là et Ginny, en bonne gryffondor qu'elle était, avait pris sa décision et allait s'y tenir. Il lui restait deux dernières choses à faire avant de quitter Poudlard : voir le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année qui confronterait son équipe à celle des Serpentards et dire à Théo qu'elle s'en allait. A la fois Hermione et Luna l'avaient incité à le lui dire et elle savait qu'elles avaient raison. Elles avaient toujours raison. Aussi, quand elle croisa son regard au dessus des dizaines de têtes de la Grande Salle, elle lui fit un léger signe et se leva, espérant qu'il l'aurait comprise. Elle prit des dédales de couloirs pour arriver à la salle de classe où ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois. Loin du romantisme de petite fille dont elle avait rêvé, et pourtant si passionnée. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, hésitant. Elle tenta un sourire et il se détendit, s'approchant d'elle.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, fit-elle en caressant son ventre légèrement rebondi. Mais je vais partir.

-Quoi ?

-Je quitte Poudlard, je, j'en ai assez des méchancetés que j'entends, je suis fatiguée entre mes BUSE, mon angoisse pour l'année prochaine. Je rentre chez moi, je serais plus reposée, je pourrais travailler et passer mes BUSE quand même. Je ne me sens plus à ma place ici.

Elle se tut et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le visage livide de Théo.

-Théo ?

Théo tenta un sourire. Cette fille ne cesserait jamais de lui briser le cœur.

-Et moi ?

-Théo…

-C'est mon enfant et…

-Hermione te dira tout, je te le promets. En partant, je pense aussi au bébé, je n'ai pas beaucoup grossi, je dois faire ça pour lui. Je donnerai des nouvelles à Hermione et elle t'en donnera, d'accord ?

Théo hocha la tête, n'y croyant pas vraiment.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Après le match contre les Serpentards, dans une semaine. Je suis désolée pour tout ça.

Il la laissa s'approcher et, chose étonnante, elle l'enlaça. Il la serra contre lui, sentant son parfum qui l'avait ensorcelé, retrouvant les courbes qu'il avait aimé.

-Prends soin de toi, lui demanda-t-il la voix cassée. Et du bébé.

-Je le ferais.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres avant de s'en aller. Théo resta un long moment seul dans la salle de classe, se questionnant sur son avenir, sur celui de Ginny et surtout celui de leur enfant. Il avait envie d'être là pour lui, de le voir grandir. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui aurait mis une fille enceinte sans s'en occuper. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant ait la vie qu'il avait eue. Ca n'avait pas été si mal ses parents l'aimaient. Sa mère tout du moins. Néanmoins, ils ne l'aimaient pas comme ils aimaient la Magie Noire et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui ne voulait pas cette vie là, il ne voulait pas la guerre. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie où Lord Voldemort serait le seigneur du monde magique il ne le voulait pas pour lui il le voulait encore moins pour son enfant.

Sachant que l'heure du couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder, Théo se décolla de la table sur laquelle il se reposait et rejoignit sa salle commune. Il aurait tellement aimé en parler à quelqu'un. Il détestait cette manière des Serpentard de ne rien dire, et son meilleur ami était le pire. Aussi, quand il vit Drago à quelques pas devant lui, il l'interpella, bien décidé à parler et à se faire écouter, pour une fois.

-On peut parler ? S'il te plait ?

-C'est le couvre feu.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Combien de fois tu l'as dépassé ?

-Okay. Allons dehors, Rusard ne pense jamais à aller voir dehors.

Ils sortirent discrètement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Audacieux mais pas stupides. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac en silence.

-Et bien ?

-Ginny va partir.

-Hum ok.

-Tu le savais déjà, s'exclama Théo, surpris. Il se passe quoi avec Hermione ?

-Je croyais qu'on parlait de toi, pas de moi.

-Et pourquoi on ne parlerait pas de toi pour une fois ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien sur ce que tu penses alors que je sais qu'on pense la même chose sur certains points ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire que j'aimais Ginny ! Et toi pourquoi tu ne me dis rien de ce que tu fais avec Granger ?

-Pourquoi ? Je ne te pensais pas stupide, Théo. Parler, c'est dangereux. Tu parles et des dizaines de personnes t'entendent, répètent, déforment. Je me protège. Et je te protège en même temps, toi ou même Pansy. Si je vous laissais parler, tout le monde serait déjà au courant d'elle et Weasley, toi et la fille et de ce que je peux faire avec Hermione et je ne veux pas ça. Parce que quand cette guerre va commencer, on va devoir choisir et si quelqu'un sait ce genre de choses, si quelqu'un de notre camp soupçonne ne serait-ce qu'une seconde nos sentiments, ce sera très facile de nous attaquer, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? En les attaquant eux pour nous faire du mal. Et je ne la mettrais pas en danger juste parce que tu veux que j'en parle. Ca me fait pas me sentir mieux de parler, ok ?

Drago se tut, la respiration saccadée de sa tirade. Théo se tut un instant, surpris. Ce devait bien être la première fois que Drago parlait aussi longtemps en sa présence et en disait autant sur lui.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, vraiment. Mais il y a des moments, des endroits où on peut parler Drago. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas parler, mais moi j'en ai besoin.

-On dirait une fille, Nott. Mais vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'une autre vie ? Demanda-t-il, passant sur la remarque déplaisante. Une vie où il n'y aurait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, où tu pourrais avoir une vie tranquille ?

-On n'a pas le choix, Théo.

-On a toujours le choix. Et je vais avoir un enfant, je ne peux plus me contenter de ça, tu comprends ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Choisir.

.

_« Choisir »._ Ces mots résonnaient encore dans la tête de Drago alors qu'il retrouvait Hermione dans la salle sur demande. Elle était déjà là en train de travailler. Son visage s'illumina quand elle le vit entrer. Il s'assit près d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, récoltant un autre sourire faisant décoller son cœur. Il ne l'avait pas habitué à cette spontanéité.

-Ca va ?

-Oui ! Et toi ? Ca n'a pas l'air.

-Je reste pas longtemps, je vais aller m'entrainer avec l'équipe, c'est bientôt le match de Quidditch.

-Ouais, j'en entends parler de tous les côtés. T'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

-Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais gagné contre Potter. Et tu as envie de voir les Serpentards gagner peut être ?

Hermione se redressa et posa son bras sur ses épaules pour le regarder.

-Bien sûr que non, mais toi, j'ai envie de te voir gagner, ce qui est tout à fait différent. Tu sais, si tu t'occupais plus du Vif d'Or et moins d'Harry pendant les matchs, peut-être que ça changerait la donne, tu vois.

-Et c'est la fille nulle en Quidditch qui dit ça ?

Hermione grimaça.

-Non, c'est la fille qui entend parler ses amis qui, eux, gagnent toujours contre toi, lâcha-t-elle.

Et ce fut au tour de Drago de grimacer.

-On verra bien.

Il se recula, coinçant le bras d'Hermione contre son dos, l'obligeant à suivre son mouvement. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Et il l'embrassa. Longtemps.

.

_« Choisir »_. Face à sa glace, dans son dortoir, Pansy avait décidé de parler à Blaise. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Elle l'avait aimé elle l'avait respecté mais depuis le baiser avec Ron, ses sentiments pour le rouquin n'étaient allés qu'en augmentant alors que ceux pour son ami, devenu froid et méfiant, n'avaient fait que diminuer. Bien sûr, elle se savait coupable de cette transformation. Elle l'avait blessé. Mais il s'en remettrait.

Elle le rejoignit dans son dortoir où elle savait qu'il serait seul. Ils se saluèrent et alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, elle se recula un peu.

-Blaise, on doit parler.

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, se refroidissant tout d'un coup.

-De nous. Je, ce n'est plus pareil entre nous. Tu, tu es si froid, si méfiant maintenant. Ce n'est plus nous, tu comprends ? Je suis pas sûre de vouloir continuer.

-C'est ta faute si je suis comme ça Pansy. Imagine une seconde que j'ai embrassé une autre fille.

-Je sais, je sais et j'en suis vraiment désolée.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Non, il n'est rien pour moi, rien. Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui, je te le promets. Mais la confiance ne revient pas et je te comprends.

-Je ne t'autorise pas à me quitter.

-Blaise ! Ecoute-toi ! Tu n'as pas à m'autoriser quoi que ce soit. Je fais ce que je veux !

-Mais je t'aime moi. Tu, c'est toi qui as voulu sortir avec moi, Pansy, tu m'as séduite, tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais et maintenant tu crois que je vais te laisser me quitter comme ça !

-Blaise…

-Non, ok j'ai été méfiant mais je ne le saurais plus, mais ne me quitte pas, Pansy.

-Je, je suis désolée, mais depuis ça, et tu m'as giflé Blaise.

-Tu l'as embrassé ! Cria-t-il. Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait ?

Pansy se mordit la lèvre, sur le point de pleurer. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus vu Blaise comme son ami, comme celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, et de voir qu'elle l'avait blessé à ce point la faisait souffrir. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il s'approcha lentement et l'enlaça.

-Je suis désolé, Pansy, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime.

Pansy laissa ses larmes couler et hocha la tête, incapable de dire oui elle l'enlaça en retour et essaya de ne pas penser à Ron et à la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait voulu mais Blaise était redevenu celui qu'elle aimait. Elle comprenait combien elle l'avait blessé. Bien sûr, ses sentiments envers Ron ne changeaient pas mais elle ne savait plus dire à Blaise pourquoi elle ne voulait plus être avec lui.

.

Le match de Quiddich était enfin là. L'effervescence était à son comble. L'équipe des Serpentard et celle des Gryffondors étaient au coude à coude, à la fois dans les résultats et dans le match. Hermione se sentait coupable. Elle soutenait son équipe, c'était un fait. Mais elle aurait tellement aimé que Drago gagne, pour qu'il se sente bien.

Elle n'avait jamais suivi le match avec autant d'attention. Elle était toujours attentive, bien sûr mais ce match avait de l'importance puisqu'elle aimait les Attrapeurs des deux équipes. Les points montaient des deux côtés mais Hermione ne regardait pas les autres joueurs. Pour une fois, Drago ne collait pas Harry. Il avait suivi ses conseils et volait au dessus du stade pour avoir une aperçue plus large et voir le Vif d'Or.

Soudain, un frémissement saisit les spectateurs, Drago avait vu le Vif d'Or et s'élançait. Le cœur d'Hermione n'avait jamais battu aussi vite et elle prit la main de Ron – ou plutôt l'écrasa. Harry avait vu ce changement et fonça également vers le Vif d'Or. Hermione ne savait même plus pour qui elle était. Elle gémit en voyant la main de Drago saisir le Vif d'Or. Il monta vers le ciel, accompagné de l'exclamation de bonheur des Serpentards alors qu'Harry redescendait vers le sol, abasourdi tout autant que le reste des spectateurs.

Les Serpentard avaient gagné. Drago avait gagné.

.

Le terrain était désormais vide, seul Harry, encore sonné par sa défaite, était sur les estrades, là où il n'était jamais habituellement. Aislinn avait un peu hésité mais elle devait lui parler. Hermione avait raison. Elle s'installa près de lui mais il ne bougea pas. Laissant sa tête reposée sur ses mains, coudes sur les genoux.

-Salut Harry. Je suis désolée que tu ais perdu.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Harry, je voulais aussi te parler de cette prophétie.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, Aislinn. C'est, c'est la première fois que je perds.

-Je sais, j'en suis désolée. Mais avec tout ce que tu as en tête…

Doucement, elle posa une main sur son dos. Puisqu'il ne la repoussait pas, elle se rapprocha et entoura ses épaules. Elle sourit en le sentant se détendre un peu.

-Harry, tu es incroyable au Quidditch, tu sais ça ? Malefoy a juste eu une occasion. Le pauvre, tu le bats à chaque fois.

-Ne le défends pas.

-Désolée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire à propos de la prophétie ?

Alors elle lui raconta : la découverte de la prophétie, son analyse, la famille de Katherine, son lien avec les Malefoy, avec Hermione, avec leur projet, les ressemblances entre le passé et le présent, les cœurs de baguette. Harry écoutait sans réagir, se relevant, la regardant dans les yeux, enregistrant tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Quand elle se tut, il ne savait pas s'il était plus effondré que quand il ne savait pas tout ça.

-Ok. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je, je vais en parler à Dumbledore je crois.

-Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

-Tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un ?

-A Hermione. C'est comme ça qu'on a réalisé le lien entre nos projets, puis avec celui de Malefoy et du coup…. Notre famille.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit.

-C'est moi, je lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire pour l'instant. Pour qu'on y réfléchisse et parce que je voulais te le dire moi-même pour t'expliquer que je ne me suis pas servi de ce que je ressentais ou plutôt de ce que tu ressentais pour savoir des choses.

-Peu importe.

-Bien sur que ça importe Harry, je, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête comme ça.

-c'est déjà fini nous deux Aislinn. Et même si je sais que je me suis énervé pour peu de choses, je savais que tu avais besoin de moi pour certaines choses que je ne comprenais pas, tu me l'as dis et je me suis sentie blessée parce que c'était plus facile pour moi d'être blessé que de savoir que je te blessais. Mais le problème reste toujours le même. Je ne t'en veux pas, je… je tiens beaucoup à toi mais on est en guerre et je ne peux pas me laisser distraire par toi. Je ne peux pas te mettre en danger Aislinn. S'il te plait. Comprends-moi.

-Je comprends, je t'assure même si ça fait mal.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et Harry la retint par la main et l'enlaça.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Aislinn se colla à lui, laissant couler quelques larmes contre son torse. Il se décolla d'elle et partit sans se retourner.

.

Dans son dortoir, Ginny avait bouclé ses valises. Elle était prête à partir. A ses côtés, Hermione était émue, elle le voyait bien.

-Hey, on se revoit bientôt.

-Je sais, c'est bête mais ce ne sera plus pareil.

-Je sais. En tout cas, tu dois être forte parce qu'Harry va bouder d'avoir perdu.

-Ouais, je… je me sens horriblement coupable.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai donné un conseil à Drago et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a gagné.

-Oh par Merlin ! Ne dis jamais ça à Harry, fit Ginny en riant. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. En tout cas, c'est mignon. Qu'il t'ait écouté.

-Je sais. Tu vas dire au revoir à Théo ?

-C'est fait, juste avant le match. Je. Partir m'a fait réfléchir tu sais et je sais que j'ai été horrible avec lui et que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment me faire pardonner. Tu sais, je n'arrive pas à voir l'avenir, enfin seulement moi et le bébé, tu comprends. Avec la guerre, je n'arrive pas à voir où je serais ou avec qui je serais.

-C'est normal.

-Donne-lui des nouvelles.

-Promis.

Les deux filles s'enlacèrent et d'un sort, Ginny fit suivre ses bagages pour qu'elles aillent dans le bureau de McGonagall. Ensuite, accompagnés de Ron, elles sortirent vers le grand hall. Etre enceinte ne permettait ni de transplaner, ni d'utiliser la cheminée pour voyager. Aussi, elle allait devoir faire quelques heures de routes en voiture pour rentrer chez elle.

-Dites au revoir à Harry pour moi et dites-lui de ne plus penser au Quidditch. Et on se revoit cet été.

Ginny enlaça son frère et Hermione et monta en voiture.

Au loin, près du lac, Théo la regardait et elle ne put réfréner ses larmes elle ne saurait dire pourquoi.

.

Après une nuit plutôt courte, Drago se dirigea vers la salle sur demande pour retrouver Hermione. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait gagné. Et tout ça grâce à elle. Quand il rentra dans leur sanctuaire, elle venait d'arriver puisqu'elle était debout près du canapé. Elle se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, et il l'enlaça, la soulevant de terre.

-Merci !

Et il l'embrassa. Comme d'habitude, il se sentit fondre de l'intérieur tant elle savait l'émouvoir d'un seul mouvement.

-Comment va Potter ?

Elle le frappa durement contre le torse et il rit en s'asseyant.

-Tu es méchant. Il est déprimé. Perdre est un poids en plus pour lui. Je m'en veux. Mais je suis contente que tu ais gagné.

-Tu es trop gentille.

-Ouais, je sais. Comment va Théo ?

-Bien, pourquoi ? Ah Weasley… elle est partie ?

-Oui. Elle me manque déjà.

-Tu la reverras bientôt, toi. Pense à Théo qui ne sait pas quand il la reverra.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête, souriant. Drago et Théo avaient surement parlé et cela lui faisait bêtement plaisir. Malgré la guerre qui approchait, de bonnes choses arrivaient encore. Et pourtant, elle ne savait pas encore à quel point la guerre était proche.

Mais quand elle eut rejoint Ron dans la salle commune et qu'Harry arriva, le visage brillant d'une ferveur étonnante, la peur continua son ascension en elle :

-Slughorn m'a donné son souvenir ! Je reviens de chez Dumbledore, on va aller chercher l'horcruxe mardi !

.

**.**

**Tada ! Alors quelques petites notes :**

**1/ je sais, j'ai fais gagné les Serpentard, ca a été une dure, dure décision ! J'adore Harry mais ça m'énerve qu'il gagne tout le temps, j'avais envie de voir Drago gagner et cela me permettait une belle scène avec Aislinn !**

**2/ Pour le souvenir, les horcruxes, Slughorn, je l'ai pas trop mis en avant parce que je préférais mettre en avant les relations plutôt que la guerre. Ca ne se passe pas comme dans le livre et je ne m'étale pas trop, j'espère que ça vous dérange pas trop si c'est le cas, je ferais des petits changements dans mon prochain chapitre ! **

**3/Je sais pas si les femmes enceintes peuvent transplaner ou prendre la cheminée mais je trouve ça hyper dangereux alors j'ai préféré lui faire prendre la route. Transplaner, on sent son estomac se retourner, je me suis dis que ça ne ferait pas du bien au bébé^^**

**Sinon j'aime assez ce chapitre (oui, je me lance des fleurs, je suis comme ça xD), les relations entre les personnages, Ginny & Théo surtout je crois ! Même Blaise & Pansy, ce sont de bonnes surprises ! **

**Bonne semaine, bon film pour ceux qui vont voir Hunger Games, si c' »tait ^pas prévu, allez-y ! Ou lisez le livre avant et allez-y parce que c'est vraiment trop bien ! **

**Bisous ! et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis xD**


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi bien, j'ai enfin vu Hunger Games, j'espère que vous aussi. Non ? Et bien allez y ! Perso j'ai adoré le film, superbe adaptation, bon y a toujours quelques points qui clochent mais c'est génial ! Les acteurs sont parfaits, les scènes aussi, bref, je vous le recommande ^^ Et en plus il fait beau, que demandez de plus ? (un boulot mais bon, ça viendra xD)**

**Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et de dire bref à tout bout de champ ! Je vous promets une belle surprise à la fin, en espérant que vous allez aimer, je vous préviens, je stresse pas mal ! **

**Rose : merci beaucoup ! Oui pour Ginny & Théo, il le fallait ! Hi, cute, oui je crois que c'est le mot xD **

**Looklook : oh la la ! alors HG ? comme je l'ai dit, j'ai adoré ! hésite pas à me donner ton avis ! A Ottawa, tu habites là bas ? C'est quoi les Juno ? Va y avoir des acteurs et tout ? ! **

**Merci pour la review, contente que ça te plaise ! Pour la bataille finale… tu verras xD c'est différent du livre donc ^^ **

**Anonymous : merci beaucoup ! lol oui j'avoue pour la femme enceinte, mais ça me paraissait trop bizarre de l'imaginer transplaner o_O et oui Harry en a pris un sacré coup mais il va pas avoir trop le temps de s'appesantir dessus !**

**Juliette : merci ! Mais Pansy ne pouvait pas le quitter comme ça (Blaise), elle l'a aimé et l'aime encore un peu ^^ Et oui je vais réussir à le caser ton « gère la fougère » parce que j'aime trop ! Soulagée que le fait qu'Harry ne gagne pas passe largement, vive Drago moi je dis ! Il le mérite bien ! Ginny s'en va mais ça veut pas dire qu'on va pas la revoir bientôt, tu comprendras à la fin de ce chapitre xD **

**Pour Harry & Aislinn (c'est comme ça xD mais je t'excuse bien sur !) non Harry est pas méchant, juste attaché, orgueilleux… et oui finalement elle est même très gentille ma Aislinn ^^**

**Hihi, contente que tu sois fan d'HG, j'avoue, j'ai eu trop de chance de voir les acteurs ! Du coup, tu étais aussi à Paris mais dans la salle ? Oui j'avoue que quand elle a chanté pour rue… mais moi le moment qui m'a le plus émue, c'est quand le district 11 lui fait le signe là, omg ! j'ai cru que j'allais pleuré ! Mais ce film est juste génial, les acteurs sont parfaits et bref, je suis encore dans l'excitation HG, faut que je retourne le voir ! Encore merci ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 21**

_L'amour est la seule chose dont nous avons besoin et ceux qui n'en connaissent pas la saveur ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent. Entourée de mes deux filles, je chéris ses jours passés avec elle, je chéris l'homme que j'ai aimé. Il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas écris dans mon journal mais je n'en trouvais plus l'utilité. J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin : Abe, Aislinn, Jane. Les trois êtres que j'aime le plus au monde. _

_Abe est partie depuis quelques années maintenant deux pour être précises et cela a été une des choses les plus dures à vivre pour moi et mes filles mais nous nous en sommes remises. Jane va bientôt partir faire un tour du monde elle a fini Poudlard et veut découvrir le monde. Je sais que Gordon, le fils légitime d'Abe, est une raison de son départ mais je ne veux pas en parler avec elle elle le fera si elle est prête._

_Je me sens malade je sais que je ne tarderais pas à mourir et j'aimerais laisser tant à mes filles. J'espère que je leur laisserais assez, même si j'aurais aimé voir leurs maris, leurs enfants, mes petits enfants. Mais je sais que j'ai eu de la chance malgré tout. Je n'ai pas eu la vie de famille que j'aurais voulu avoir mais je ne changerais ma vie pour rien au monde je l'ai choisi, je l'ai aimé. _

_Tout n'est qu'une question de choix._

_._

-J'ai fini ! S'écria Hermione en refermant son carnet. J'ai terminé mon projet, la vie de Katherine et… c'est triste et d'un côté, c'est tellement beau. Ne te moque pas de moi !

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, Hermione… un peu, peut-être, s'amusa Drago.

Hermione sourit et ne dit rien. Son sourire se fana vite. Il y a quelques jours, Harry et Dumbledore avaient trouvé un horcruxe. Cela avait grandement affaibli leur directeur et cela inquiétait les trois gryffondors. Sans lui, que serait l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur un fil qui allait bientôt se rompre. Devait-elle sauter ou s'agripper au fil ? Telle était la question. Elle hésita à en parler à Drago mais finit par reposer son livre et le rejoindre sur le canapé sans rien dire. Il n'était pas gentil elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

.

Sur le stade de Quidditch, Harry et Ron faisaient du balai avec quelques amis qui avaient participé à l'Armée de Dumbledore, chacun la mine sombre, se posant les mêmes questions qu'Hermione, ressentant ce même pressentiment que le monde allait bientôt basculer.

-Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi ? Demanda Ron alors qu'il prenait de l'envol au dessus des autres.

-Je ne sais pas. Bizarrement, je ne me vois pas revenir là l'année prochaine.

-Moi non plus. Et pourtant… tu crois que ça peut continuer combien de temps cette guerre des nerfs ?

-Je ne sais pas, Ron.

-Et Aislinn ? Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la jeune fille sur les estrades.

-Il n'y a rien à faire. Comme toi et…

-Ca n'a rien à voir, fit Ron avec un pincement au cœur, il t'ait permis de l'aimer.

-Non, Voldemort est là, trop près, pour que je puisse prendre ce risque.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Ron pensa surtout à Pansy qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis trois semaines. Il avait remarqué un rapprochement entre elle et Blaise et même s'il ne le disait pas, ni à Harry, ni à Hermione, il en souffrait beaucoup. Il avait du mal à se raccrocher à leurs moments où ils s'étaient avoué ce qu'ils ressentaient.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Ron et Harry se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir ce que Seamus voyait. Des ombres noires.

Des Mangemorts.

En bas, ceux qui étaient à terre, se mirent à crier.

Le sol tremblait.

Harry et Ron foncèrent sur le sol, regardant toujours au loin les Mangemorts qui essayaient d'attaquer la sphère de protection de Poudlard. Comme les autres, ils sentaient le sol trembler à chaque essai.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ! S'écria une jeune fille, apeurée.

-Ils nous attaquent, murmura Neville à leur côté.

-Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !

Des murmures, des cris s'élevaient de tous les côtés Ron et Harry se regardèrent et se mirent à courir vers le château.

-Harry !

Harry s'arrêta un instant pour voir Aislinn courir vers lui il reprit sa course mais assez lentement pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il s'arrêta complètement cette fois et se retourna vers les autres, restés sur le terrain :

-Rentrez au château, imbéciles ! Dans la grande salle, les professeurs vont bien trouver quelque chose et ceux qui peuvent, dès que les Mangemorts ont cassé la protection : transplaner dans un lieu sûr ! Aislinn, transplane chez toi, d'accord ? Finit-il, plus bas.

-Mais Harry !

-Je dois voir Dumbledore, retrouver Hermione. Prends soin de toi.

Et pour une fois, il laissa parler son cœur et l'embrassa avant de reprendre sa route. Aislinn le regarda partir les yeux mouillés et en sentant la main de Megan sur son épaule, elle se remit à courir vers le château.

.

Drago et Hermione étaient toujours dans la salle sur demande quand le château se mit à trembler. Hermione se releva, prête à attaquer. Drago se leva également, alarmé et sortit de la salle sans prendre de précautions. Ensemble, ils se rapprochèrent d'une fenêtre et virent la masse de Mangemort à l'orée des bois.

-Ils attaquent ! Murmura Hermione. Je, je…

Hermione était prête à foncer, son objectif étant de trouver Harry et Ron et de déguerpir d'ici. Mais où étaient-ils ? Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Drago.

-Je…

-Je sais, vas-y.

-Je dois retrouver Harry et Ron. Mais, s'il te plait, viens avec moi.

-Non.

-Drago, tu n'es pas comme ça, tu n'es pas comme eux, je t'en prie. Tout ça, nous, ça a changé non ? Tu ne peux plus croire en lui.

-Hermione, c'est plus compliqué que ça, c'est mes parents. Viens.

Il la ramena dans la salle sur demande, fouilla dans son sac et déposa un parchemin dans sa main.

-Non, ne l'ouvre pas. Rejoins tes amis, partez, mettez vous en sécurité et alors tu la liras et tu comprendras. Ne m'en demande pas plus, vas-y et s'il te plait. Si tu croises Théo, prends le avec toi, il ne veut pas de tout ça, il partira avec toi, d'accord ?

-Je, Drago mais je ne veux pas te laisser.

-Il le faut, Potter a besoin de toi et moi j'ai besoin que tu sois avec lui, d'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête, ses yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser couler. Elle sauta à son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il la rattrapa sans soucis, la serrant contre lui comme si c'était la dernière fois et la regarda partir avant de se diriger vers sa salle commune.

.

Dans la salle commune en question, Pansy et Blaise lisaient côte à côte quand le sol se mit à trembler. Pansy faisait d'ailleurs plus semblant de lire qu'autre chose, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers un gryffondor qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Elle se leva comme les autres de sa salle, paniqués.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je sais pas ! Allons voir.

La plupart des Serpentards les suivirent. Blaise prit la main de Pansy qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La rumeur commença à enfler : « les mangemorts attaquaient le château ». Parmi les Serpentards, les rires fusèrent. Pour certains, c'était la délivrance. Pansy détacha sa main de celle de Blaise.

-Pans ?

Elle s'arrêta, se glissant dans une alcôve, entrainant Blaise avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourquoi ils font ça ?

-Ils prennent le pouvoir, le Lord prend le pouvoir, c'est ce qu'on voulait, on a rien à craindre, viens.

-Non, je, et notre année ? Poudlard, notre projet.

-De quoi tu parles ? On s'en fiche Pansy ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est à Poudlard, c'est qu'il a aussi le Ministère ! On a gagné Pansy.

-Je, non, Blaise.

-Pans ?

-Je suis désolée.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement, sortie de l'alcôve et partie en courant, ignorant les cris de Blaise qui la rappelaient. Non, elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne. Elle ne voulait pas lui être soumise, elle ne voulait pas que Ron meurt parce qu'il était un traitre à ses yeux. Tout le monde se regroupait devant la grande salle, elle cherchait une tête rousse mais elle ne voyait rien. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Elle devait le trouver avant qu'il ne parte, avant que Blaise ne la retrouve.

De son côté, Hermione avait dévalé les escaliers pour retrouver Harry et Ron. Ils étaient sensés s'amuser sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils devaient la chercher, ils allaient se croiser. Forcément. Mais elle avait du mal à avancer. Tout le monde faisait comme elle et rejoignait la Grande Salle. A son entrée, elle vit McGonagall et elle fonça vers elle :

-Professeur ! Vous avez vu Harry et Ron ?

-Non, retrouvez-les et partez ! Aboya la professeure, débordée.

- Il ne va pas tous nous attaquer quand même ? S'exclama Hermione.

-Miss Granger, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des suppositions, retrouvez Messieurs Potter et Weasley et allez au QG !

Hermione acquiesça et fit demi-tour. Où seraient-ils allés ? Seraient-ils restés dehors ?

Dumbledore !

Hermione reprit sa route et essaya tant bien que mal de remonter les marches quand elle sentit qu'on l'appelait. Elle se retourna, remplie d'espoir et vit Théo arriver à sa hauteur.

-Hermione, attends, s'il te plait.

Elle croisa son regard, un regard décidé et hésitant à la fois, il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui mais Drago le lui avait demandé.

-Suis-moi, je dois retrouver Harry et Ron, tu ne les as pas vus.

-Non. Tu as vu Drago ?

-J'étais avec lui, il, il est parti de son côté. Il m'a dit que tu voulais venir avec nous ?

-Je peux pas me battre avec eux, je dois être avec Ginny.

-Je sais.

Ils arrivèrent devant la statue qui menait au bureau du directeur. Hermione tenta de nombreux mots de passe mais rien ne se passa. Elle cria de frustration. Il fallait qu'elle se détente, qu'elle réfléchisse.

-On ne peut pas transplaner sans eux ? Demanda Théo. Ils ont peut être fait la même chose.

-Non, ils ne m'auraient pas laissé et je ne le ferais pas. Retournons à la salle commune !

.

Ron et Harry courraient également. Ils avaient trouvé Dumbledore et celui-ci leur avait ordonné de partir sur le champ au QG. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver Hermione. Ils avaient donc couru à la salle sur demande mais elle était vide. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour réfléchir où elle pouvait être.

-Allons à la salle commune, on prendra la carte du maraudeur.

Le château trembla à nouveau et ils se remirent à courir.

.

Pansy ne savait que faire. De dépit, elle était sortie dehors pour sa cacher un moment. Il lui fallait le temps de calmer sa respiration : n'étant pas une grande sportive, sa course l'avait essoufflé. Elle devait aussi réfléchir. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle voulait retrouver Ron. Harry et Hermione feraient bien l'affaire et elle se doutait qu'ils devaient être sur le point de partir. Elle se releva et entra de nouveau dans le château, direction la salle commune des Gryffondors. Heureusement qu'elle avait été préfète, ça lui aura au moins servi à une chose. Malheureusement, à peine quelque marche monter, elle sentit une main qui l'attrapait. Blaise.

-Pansy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Pansy le poussa brusquement et lui lança un sort d'immobilisme avant de reprendre sa course. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Ron.

.

Assise sur le lit d'Harry, Hermione trépignait. Elle avait sortie la carte des Maraudeurs et les voyait venir dans sa direction. Elle en avait profité pour prendre le nécessaire dans son propre dortoir et dans celui des garçons.

-Tu es sur de ton choix, demanda-t-elle soudain à Théo.

-Oui, je veux voir mon enfant grandir, tu sais. Et je, je ne suis pas d'accord avec les principes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Alors arrête de l'appeler Seigneur.

-C'est l'habitude.

Théo regardait la carte des Maraudeurs, distinguant avec difficultés les points, essayant de trouver Drago ou encore Pansy quand enfin, Harry et Ron déboulèrent dans la chambre. Hermione leur sauta au cou.

-Je crois que les Mangemorts sont entrés !

-On peut transplaner alors ? Demanda Harry.

-Je pense.

-Alors on y va.

-Attends, fit soudain Ron. Pansy.

-Quoi ?

-Je dois la retrouver, allez-y vous.

-Tu ne sais même pas où elle est, cria Harry, tu ne sais même pas si elle te cherche.

Ron arracha la carte des mains de Théo et regarda.

-Il faut que je la trouve.

-Ron, on n'a plus le temps, Dumbledore nous a dit de partir !

-Il faut que je la retrouve, tu ne comprends pas ! Je peux pas la laisser là, je ne peux pas la laisser avec lui !

-Ron…

-Hermione, dis quelque chose, supplia Harry en se tournant vers son amie.

-Regardons un instant sur la carte, d'accord ?

Harry soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux, incrédule. Les trois autres regardaient avec attention la carte quand soudain Ron se dégagea.

-Elle vient par ici.

Il descendit les marches en courant, suivi de ses amis. Harry n'en revenait pas de prendre autant de risques pour elle.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui, d'ailleurs, demanda-t-il en désignant Théo.

-Il vient avec nous, décréta Hermione.

-Depuis quand les Serpentards viennent avec nous Hermione ? Demanda Harry en l'arrêtant, laissant Ron et Théo continuer seuls devant.

-Je ne sais pas Harry mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'en parler si ? Retrouvons Pansy et allons-nous-en ! S'il te plait.

-Et Malefoy ?

-Il ne vient pas.

Harry vit de la tristesse dans les yeux de son amie mais n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir puisqu'elle était déjà repartie en courant. Ils allaient rattraper Ron et Théo quand les escaliers se mirent à bouger. Hermione cria, déséquilibrée mais Harry la rattrapa. Ils virent alors que Ron et Théo étaient sur un autre escalier, Pansy sur un autre, en dessous. Zabini les surplombait sur un pallier. En voyant les Gryffondors, il comprit la trahison de Pansy et rugit de colère. Il balança un sort vers Ron. Hermione cria mais Ron avait vu le sort venir et s'était protégé.

-Viens, fit Harry. Remontons pour redescendre vers Parkinson.

Hermione le suivit sans hésiter, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait derrière son ami.

-Ne fais pas de bruit, je crois que Zabini ne nous a pas vus. Va chercher Parkinson, je m'occupe de Zabini.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, on se retrouve devant le tableau de la bergère ensuite. Le temps que Ron et Nott puissent sortir de là où ils sont.

-Ok.

Hermione lui serra le poignet et à son signal, elle partit vers l'escalier de Pansy qui venait également de s'immobiliser. Celle-ci ne bougeait plus, son regard fixé sur Blaise.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Cria-t-il soudain en continuant à lancer des sorts sur Ron et Théo, me quitter pour un traitre ! Et toi Théo, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui !

-Pansy ! Murmura Hermione.

Mais Pansy ne l'écoutait pas, elle suppliait Blaise de ne rien faire mais tellement doucement que celui-ci ne devait pas l'entendre. Hermione descendit un peu, espérant que le rebord du pallier sur lequel se trouvait Zabini la cache encore un peu et lui lança un léger sort d'air. Surprise, Pansy se retourna vers elle.

-Viens !

-Non, Ron.

-Harry s'en occupe. Monte avec moi ! Pansy, viens, toute suite !

Pansy hésita une seconde et se mit à courir, évitant les sorts de Blaise.

-Pansy ! Cria Blaise d'un air enragé.

Pansy tomba dans les bras d'Hermione, soulagée mais pleurant, inquiète pour Ron et Blaise. Mais Hermione avait déjà repris sa route pour aider Harry en cas de besoin. Il allait intervenir quand Drago arriva derrière Blaise.

-Blaise, on y va, fit-il d'un ton calme.

Blaise sursauta et se retourna vers Drago, laissant l'occasion à Ron et Théo de fuir, se retrouvant sur le pallier d'en face. Harry, Hermione et Pansy firent demi-tour pour les rejoindre.

-Non, je vais tuer ce Weasley une bonne fois pour toute.

Il rugit quand il vit que sa proie lui avait échappé et voulu faire le tour.

-Ca ne vaut pas le coup, on l'aura plus tard. Le Maitre nous demande.

Hermione sentit ses larmes déborder en entendant Drago dire ça. Elle le regardait, essayant de deviner s'il jouait ou s'il était sincère. En vain. Le pallier où ils se trouvaient désormais étaient assez loin pour éviter les sorts mais assez prêt pour tout entendre. Pansy enlaça brièvement Ron, soulagée d'être enfin arrivé à lui.

-On y va, fit Harry.

-Pourquoi Pansy, pourquoi ? S'exclama Blaise, fou de rage.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en pleurant.

-Je vous retrouverais et je vous tuerais ! Je te le promets !

-On y va, répéta Harry. On s'y retrouve.

Ron prit la main de Pansy, Hermione celle de Théo et tous transplanèrent.

**The end !**

**.**

**.**

**Of the First Part !**

**.**

**.**

**Ah, ah ! Je vous ai eu ! Non ? Tant pis ! Ce n'est pas la fin de la fic mais bien de la première partie qui se déroulait à Poudlard ! Pour l'autre partie, vous en saurez plus la semaine prochaine !**

**J'espère que ce changement vous plait et n'hésitez pas à formulez des suppositions quant à la suite !**

_**D'ailleurs, **__**j'avais une petite question !**__** Puisqu'on change de parties, j'ai un peu envie de changer de titre ! Le titre de la deuxième partie sera : War, Love and consequences ! Celui de la première : Studies, diaries and love… donc pour le titre de la fic, je ne sais pas si je dois mixer ça ou laisser tel quel… qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

**A la semaine prochaine, plein de bisous !**


	23. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà, nous y sommes, à la deuxième partie ! J'espère que ça vous plaira alors n'oubliez pas les reviews et merci à tous de me suivre !**

**Y a eu un souci dans les alertes la semaine dernière, je les ai reçu un jour après donc j'esprèe que j'ai bien répondu à tout le monde !**

**Anonymous : merci pour ta review ! Bizarre… oui je comprends ça ! mais j'espère que ce sera un bizarre bien… Pour Drago…ah ah je dis rien, je te laisse découvrir ses motivations ! Encore merci !**

**LuluMalfoy : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ça m'a bien fait plaisir ! Et merci pour tes idées de titre !**

**Marie : merci pour la review !**

**Bika : merci beaucoup ! Vi mais Drago devait faire ça…**

**Rose : merci beaucoup ! Et oui, faut bien un peu d'action, je suis contente que tu ais aimé et de t'avoir surprise aussi. En effet, j'avais fais le tour de ce que je pouvais faire à Poudlard alors il me faut un nouveau décor ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, encore merci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**2****ème**** partie : War, Love and complications**

**Chapitre 22**

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_-On ne sait pas encore._

.

Elle détestait attendre. C'était une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus au monde avec les petits pois et Lavande Brown. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Lavande Brown, sinon, elle allait s'énerver. Et elle devait attendre, attendre et encore attendre. Pourquoi s'était-elle lancée dans cette mission déjà ? Pour prouver quelque chose certainement mais sur le coup, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

Elle jeta un œil vers la cachette d'Hermione à quelques pas d'elle. Si au moins, elles pouvaient parler, elles s'ennuieraient beaucoup moins. Elle ferma les yeux et se les frotta, bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de cette mission sans se plaindre à quiconque. Se plaindre à elle-même ne comptait pas. Elle était trop fatiguée, à la fois moralement et physiquement. Cette guerre n'en finissait plus chaque camp était au bord de l'épuisement mais ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle non plus malgré ses jérémiades, elle passait juste une mauvaise passe. Elle s'était disputée – encore – avec Ron avant de partir en mission et cela la mettait toujours dans un état de nerf épuisant.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Elle sourit comme à chaque fois ou presque qu'elle utilisait cet instrument moldu. Elle avait d'abord été réticente, comme beaucoup de sorciers. Mais Hermione et d'autres né-moldus les avaient convaincus. Elle devait avouer que c'était bien pratique pour prévenir quelqu'un ou pour jouer. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas jouer, ce serait totalement non professionnel. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé, elle adorait jouer à ces petits jeux. Elle aurait aimé aussi envoyer des messages à Hermione, elle maitrisait bien cette fonction maintenant mais elle savait qu'Hermione n'aimerait pas du tout ça.

Pansy soupira. Elle détestait ce genre de mission où il ne se passait rien. Elle préférait entrer en action. Ron lui avait bien expliqué que ce n'était pas que se battre, une guerre. Elle le savait bien, elle avait passé plus d'un an enfermé au Square Grimmaud parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle entre dans les combats. Et parce que beaucoup n'avait pas confiance en elle et ne la jugeait pas assez forte. Aussi, s'était-elle entrainée du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour sortir de la salle de potions du QG et elle ne regrettait rien. Au moins, elle faisait quelque chose de concret et Ron pouvait être fier d'elle.

Evidemment, il ne serait pas fier de la voir somnolente. Pourquoi était-elle si somnolente ? Il n'était pas si tard et cela faisait seulement une heure qu'elle faisait le pied de grue ici. Sa vue se brouilla de nouveau et son cœur s'accéléra soudain. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait envie de vomir tout à coup. Elle resserra sa prise sur son portable pour envoyer un message à Hermione.

.

De l'autre côté de la rue dans laquelle Pansy attendait, Hermione sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer. Elle le sortit de sa poche et retint un sourire en voyant qu'un message de Pansy l'attendait. Cela ne la surprenait guère, elle se doutait bien que Pansy devait s'ennuyer, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'attendre. Théo et Ron avaient dit que cette attente lui ferait du bien. Hermione n'avait pas voulu participer à la conversation. Pansy était son amie et elle n'aimait pas attendre. Et alors ? Chacun ses capacités, Pansy avait d'autres atouts, comme la stratégie ou les potions, même si elle s'en défendait.

Son sourire se fana en voyant le « HELP » marqué dans le message au même moment où des éclairs venaient de l'endroit où se trouvait Pansy. Hermione lança un appel de son propre portable avant de partir en courant vers Pansy, baguette à la main.

Son sang se glaça en voyant Pansy allongée par terre, inconsciente. Elle pria Merlin pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte elle en avait déjà vu trop pour ses 20 ans et lança un protego qui fit rebondir un sortilège qui lui était destiné. Elle allait envoyer un sort d'attaque quand elle se sentit décoller du sol.

.

_-Comment vont-elles ?_

_-Mal. C'est critique._

.

Au Square Grimmaud, la maison était calme. Chacun s'était retranché dans sa chambre pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Dans une des chambres, pourtant, un couple ne dormait pas. Le garçon, presque l'homme, faisait les cent pas alors que la jeune femme lisait, allongé sur le lit, ennuyé de l'activité de son compagnon.

-Tu veux pas arrêter de faire les cent pas, Harry ?

-Non, je ne peux pas, répondit-il sèchement avant de rajouter plus doucement : désolé, je suis sur les nerfs.

-J'avais remarqué, tu veux en parler ?

Harry s'installa sur le lit et Aislinn vint le rejoindre, à genoux sur le lit, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu crois que je suis borné ?

Aislinn se redressa et éclata de rire.

-Mais pas du tout, fit-elle, ironique. Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Ron. Je suis pas borné.

-Tu l'es, Harry et c'est parfois une qualité. Qu'est ce qu'il te reproche ?

-Il a une idée et je suis totalement contre. On veut l'avis d'Hermione.

-La pauvre, vous la mettez toujours entre vous deux, vous vous en rendez compte ?

-Elle est notre meilleure amie, c'est son boulot. Et elle est en mission avec Pansy, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Hermione est l'une des meilleures et Pansy se débrouille bien mieux que tu ne peux le penser. Tu devrais lui accorder plus de crédit. Elle a beaucoup travaillé et s'est entrainée pour pouvoir partir en mission.

-Je sais. Je sais. C'est pas que je pense qu'elle ne peut pas y arriver, juste, je sais pas, un mauvais pressentiment.

-Et c'est quoi cette idée de Ron ?

Harry soupira et s'allongea sur le lit, ne sachant comment décrire le projet fou de son ami.

-Il pense qu'on devrait faire une sorte de village de l'Ordre. Deux trois couples sont partis… ils ont quitté l'Ordre, ils ont quitté l'Angleterre. Ils veulent vivre avec leur famille sans craindre la fureur des Mangemorts. Parce que l'Ordre ne peut pas assurer leur protection. Ron pense que si les familles étaient réunies dans un même lieu, et bien l'Ordre pourrait leur donner plus de protection, Et ensemble, ils pourraient se défendre en cas d'attaque.

-Et ce n'est pas une bonne idée… parce que ? Demanda Aislinn.

-Parce que réunir tout le monde au même endroit, c'est une trop bonne occasion pour l'armée de Mangemorts ! Les enfants ensemble, tous les sorciers réunis ! C'est leur dire, on est là, venez nous tuer !

Aislinn se tue, et ils échangèrent un regard contrarié. Harry se releva, se remit à faire les cent pas, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Aislinn adorait quand il faisait ça même si pour le moment, il était trop énervé pour qu'elle le lui dise. Elle le laissa trépigner, sachant qu'il finirait bien par lui reprocher de ne pas être d'accord avec lui. Ca ne la dérangeait pas. Depuis le temps, elle connaissait assez Harry pour s'avoir quoi dire et surtout quand le dire. Aussi, elle se replongea dans sa lecture.

-Tu es d'accord avec lui ! Finit-il par lui dire.

-Et bien, comme tu me l'as expliqué, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Réunir nos forces, et puis l'Ordre pourra mettre plus de pouvoir à protéger un seul endroit que plusieurs, non ?

Harry soupira et ne répondit pas. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Et toi, tu avances ?

-Bof. J'ai l'impression de stagner et de ne rien trouver. J'en ai marre d'être enfermé ici. Je me dis que je pourrais servir à autre chose qu'à ne rien trouver.

-Tu as déjà trouvé des choses qui nous ont aidés, tu le sais bien.

-Oui, il y a deux ans ! J'ai l'impression parfois que je suis sur le point de trouver mais il me manque quelque chose, c'est terriblement frustrant.

Harry retourna sur le lit et s'allongea, emmenant Aislinn avec lui.

-Tu vas y arriver, il faut parfois des moments sans rien trouver pour repartir de plus belles, on a déjà connu des baisses de régime mais on ne peut pas arrêter d'espérer.

-Je sais.

Ils se turent, profitant de ce petit moment d'accalmie.

.

_-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

_-Tu ne peux rien faire._

.

L'aube était encore loin et pourtant, il était déjà réveillé. Il ne savait même plus s'il s'était vraiment endormi. Il détestait quand elle n'était pas là, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle lui manquait et il était stressé. Il détestait se sentir comme ça et il se doutait qu'elle serait folle de rage si elle le savait dans cet état. Mais il n'y pouvait décidément rien. Pour lutter contre l'insomnie, il se leva et décida d'aller boire une bierràbeure. Peut-être que le temps passerait plus vite s'il s'activait.

Dans la cuisine, son frère Charlie était déjà attablé. Il se servit un verre et s'installa en face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ron, étonné puisque Charlie habitait généralement au Terrier.

-Je pars en mission demain matin et je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Tu devrais pourtant.

-C'est toujours comme ça. Et toi ? Ta chérie te manque ?

-Te moque pas. C'est le cas.

-Je ne me moque pas. J'aime bien Pansy. Tu as de la chance.

Ron sourit, toujours rassuré quand quelqu'un de sa famille lui disait qu'il aimait bien Pansy. Les premiers mois avaient été difficiles mais il ne cessait de douter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron en montrant le parchemin devant son frère, qui le plia rapidement avant de le mettre dans sa poche.

-Rien du tout. Enfin peut-être quelque chose, rajouta Charlie après de longues minutes. Tu peux garder un secret ?

-Bien sûr.

-Un secret que tu ne répèteras ni à Pansy, ni à Harry ou encore Hermione ?

-Promis, je sais garder un secret.

Charlie sourit en coin. Enfant, Ron en était incapable mais s'il était sur le point de lui dire son secret à lui c'est qu'il savait que son frère avait assez muri pour le comprendre, ne pas le juger et surtout garder ce qu'il lui dirait.

-En Roumanie, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Ron resta un moment silencieux, surpris. Son frère avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire et Ron avait du mal à l'imaginer avec qui que ce soit d'une manière romantique.

-Oh. D'accord. Raconte.

-C'était compliqué déjà là-bas. J'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. C'était un secret ça l'ait toujours. Tu sais que je suis solitaire, tu sais que je ne me confie pas beaucoup. Elle veut venir ici.

-En Angleterre ?

-Oui, se battre avec d'autres de l'école de Roumanie. Tu sais, mon ami Max ? Il ramène cinq jeunes dans quelques jours.

-Dont elle.

-Dont elle.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne pour la protéger de cette folie ou…

-Je ne crois pas être prêt à la présenter à la famille et je sais que je ne pourrais pas résister à passer du temps avec elle.

-Quel est le problème ?

Charlie haussa les épaules, ne sachant comment répondre. Ron était plutôt étonné du comportement de son frère qui avait toujours su imposer ses choix à sa famille comme se rendre en Roumanie pour travailler avec des dragons. Pourquoi une fille pourrait déranger leur famille ?

-Je veux dire, j'ai ramené une Serpentard avec moi et Ginny, Théo et un enfant… tu crois que tu peux battre ça ?

-J'avoue, vous avez tapé très fort.

-Alors quoi ! Tu n'as aucun risque.

-Comment tu as fais ? Je veux dire, on n'a pas été très sympa avec Pansy, au début.

-Je m'en fichais, franchement parce qu'elle était là avec moi, qu'elle le voulait, elle avait pris autant de risques que moi pour me rejoindre. C'était le principal à l'époque. Je dis pas que ça a été facile. Papa et maman ne lui ont pas parlé pendant des mois, Fred et George n'ont jamais été très tendre avec elle. Même Harry a mis des mois à lui faire confiance.

-Comment t'as tenu ? J'aurais jamais pensé que tu sois… si fort.

-Je l'avais elle. Et Hermione, il faut dire qu'elle nous a bien aidés.

Charlie rigola, se rappelant des colères d'Hermione à propos de Pansy et Théo. Ils passèrent un moment à se remémorer tous ses moments où Hermione avait haussé la voix pour les défendre, même auprès de leur parent. Il se dit que si son frère avait réussi, il y arriverait bien, non ?

Une sonnerie retentit et Charlie vit son frère sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche.

-C'est Hermione… Y a eu un souci ! Merde.

Au moment où il se levait, l'équipe de mission d'Hermione et Pansy rentraient au Square. Ron pâlit en voyant Pansy dans les bras de Théo, inconsciente, et appela sa sœur.

.

_-Il faut que je la voie._

_-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas._

_-Mais…_

_-Je t'en prie !_

_._

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez quand Ginny se réveilla. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée de se réveiller aussi tôt mais le compris vite en voyant son fils en train de jouer au pied du lit. Elle le regarda un moment, il était totalement captivé par son jeu de Quidditch que Ron lui avait acheté à Noël dernier. Elle se leva et alla l'embrasser :

-Alors chéri, tu es déjà réveillé ?

-Vi. Tu dormais.

-C'est qu'il est très tôt ! Quelle idée de se réveiller aussi tôt !

-J'ai faim !

-Ok, je m'habille et on va manger.

Ginny se releva et fila dans sa salle de bain. Elle passa un peu d'eau sur son visage pour terminer de se réveiller. Critique, elle regarda son visage sous toutes les coutures, essayant de déceler une ride. Elle avait à peine 20 ans et elle avait l'impression d'être déjà vieille. C'était ça d'avoir un enfant et de vivre pendant une guerre. Ginny enfila ensuite un jean – merci Hermione pour cette découverte – et un léger pull. Elle rangea un peu sa chambre et sortit de la chambre avec son fils.

-Ne fais pas de bruit, tout le monde doit dormir, d'accord ?

-Oui, maman.

Ginny le prit dans ses bras, lui évitant de mettre 10 minutes à descendre deux étages. Elle s'arrêta au premier étage en entendant un grand vacarme. Elle entendit ensuite le cri paniqué de Ron qui l'appelait. Elle accéléra le mouvement, lançant un sort d'illusion et de protection à son fils. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ça.

-Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'exclama-t-elle en voyant un groupe qui venait de subir une attaque.

Elle vit alors Pansy inconsciente et prit les choses en main.

-Mettez-les à l'infirmerie, appelez Pompom et Charlie, garde Josh s'il te plait !

Elle posa Josh dans les bras de Charlie et courut à l'infirmerie qui avait été installé au rez-de-chaussée pour plus de pratique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle plus calmement, combien de blessés ? Où est Théo ?

-Il arrive avec Hermione, elle et Pansy sont les plus touchées, elles étaient inconscientes quand on est arrivé, expliqua rapidement Seamus, on a fait fuir les Mangemorts, enfin Mangemorts, c'était des gamins.

-Okay. Ron, laisse-moi passer, il faut que je m'occupe de Pansy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Ginny poussa Ron sans ménagement et continua à toucher le corps de Pansy pour voir s'il y avait des fractures, à lui envoyer des sorts pour connaitre exactement de quoi elle souffrait. Elle voulait aller vite, pour la sauver au plus vite mais pour pouvoir s'occuper d'Hermione quand celle-ci arriverait. Ron reprit la main de Pansy, blanc comme un linge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Je ne peux pas te répondre si je ne fais pas d'examens, Ron. Laisse-moi faire, ça va aller.

Pomfresh arriva et elles se mirent au travail. Théo apparu avec Hermione et la déposa doucement sur un lit. Ginny se dirigea vers elle pour voir ce qui n'allait pas chez son amie. Elle détailla rapidement Théo :

-Ca va toi ?

-Oui, ça va, juste une coupure, je peux m'en occuper.

-Demande à Sara, proposa Ginny, désignant une jeune recrue.

-Ca ira. Où est Josh ?

-Avec Charlie, dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je sais pas. Tout allait bien et Hermione m'a envoyé un message et je l'ai vu courir vers Pansy et soudain, ça a explosé, je l'ai vu volé et… c'était que des gosses, bordel. Ils avaient juste 15 ans.

-Et quel âge on avait nous quand on a commencé ? Fit Ginny. Va te reposer, bois une potion relaxante. Je m'occupe d'elles. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

Théo lui pressa l'épaule rapidement avec un sourire amer et sortit de l'infirmerie. Ginny se reporta sur Hermione et continua ses sorts. Avec Pomfresh et un autre médicomage, elles passèrent plus d'une heure dans l'infirmerie à les soigner pendant que le reste de l'équipe et les habitants du Square Grimmaud attendaient les résultats. Ginny n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait un don en médicomagie et pourtant, ça avait été le cas. Quand Poudlard avait été attaqué, que la guerre avait réellement commencé, elle terminait sa grossesse. Même après la naissance de Josh, elle n'avait pas voulu prendre le combat et surtout le laisser seul. Aussi, elle avait essayé d'aider au maximum. Pomfresh avait besoin d'aide et Ginny avait remarqué que la vue du sang la laisser indifférente, aussi l'avait-elle aidé elle avait ensuite commencé à apprendre, à se former. Elle était maintenant capable de s'occuper de ses propres patients même si elle était toujours rassurée d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés.

.

Le jour s'était levé, les va-et-vient commençaient pour les membres de l'Ordre. Ceux qui devaient partir en mission partirent le cœur serré de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, faisant promettre aux autres de donner des nouvelles dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Harry, Ron et Théo n'avaient pas bougé de la cuisine, juste pour prendre une douche pour Théo. L'attente était terrible. Molly Weasley était arrivée et faisait à manger, tourneboulée à l'idée qu'une des deux filles ne se réveillent pas. Heureusement, Josh, avec son innocence d'enfant, arrivait à leur donner le sourire. A côté de son père, il dessinait.

-Elle revient quand maman ?

-Elle soigne quelqu'un, elle revient dès qu'elle peut.

-Tu veux jouer ?

Josh descendit du banc et alla chercher un jeu dans le placard. Il installa tout devant lui.

-Tonton, vous jouez aussi ? demanda-t-il.

-On va jouer tous les deux plutôt, répondit Théo, voyant le visage toujours aussi blanc de Ron.

-C'est pas drôle. S'il te plait.

-Non, Josh, sois gentil.

Josh bouda pour la forme mais joua tout de même avec son père. Théo lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il eut le droit à un sourire. Il se gratta la tête, inquiet pour Pans et Hermione mais essaya de ne rien faire voir. La lourde tâche d'être parent. Lourde, soit, mais il ne regrettait jamais son choix de l'avoir choisi lui plutôt que ses parents. Il était au final très content de sa relation avec Ginny puisque Josh était né et si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il savait qu'il se battrait du mauvais côté.

Aislinn les rejoint alors, posant à boire et à manger devant eux. Ils échangèrent un regard compatissant et elle se joignit à leur partie de Jeu de l'Oie version sorcier.

Enfin, Ginny revint, l'air exténué. Elle sourit néanmoins pour accueillir un baiser de son fils.

-Alors ? Demanda Harry d'une voix cassée.

-Josh, va dans la bibliothèque une seconde s'il te plait.

Josh ronchonna mais fit ce que dit sa mère. Elle attendit que Josh ait disparu de sa vue pour se retourner vers ses amis.

-Alors ! S'énerva Ron.

-C'est pas bon. Elles ne se réveillent pas. La chute d'Hermione lui a causé un traumatisme crânien, et toutes les deux avaient un liquide dans le sang qui les a surement rendus malade, Pansy en plus grande quantité. On pense que c'est pour ça qu'elles ne se réveillent pas. Les fractures ont été réparées. Pansy a reçu le sort Sectumsempra. Et puisqu'il a fallu presque une demi-heure pour la ramener ici, la guérison sera plus lente mais de ce côté-là ça va. Elle a aussi un traumatisme crânien. On a réglé tout ce qu'on pouvait, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elles se réveillent.

-Et elles vont se réveiller quand ? Demanda Aislinn, ne voyant personne prendre la parole.

-On ne sait pas. Elles peuvent se réveiller à tout moment.

Le silence retomba. Ron balança sa bouteille par terre dans un geste d'énervement et quitta la pièce pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Plus calmement mais tout aussi choqué, Harry le suivit.

-Je vais aller voir Josh, fit Aislinn.

Ginny s'assit et pris une bouteille de bierràbeurre.

-Tu t'es fais soigner ?

-Oui, c'est bon.

-Pourquoi vous avez mis tant de temps à revenir ?

-On gérait l'attaque, Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, je te le demande parce que si je me le demande, les autres vont vous le demander. Les blessés auraient du arrivé dès le début.

-Transplaner de suite avec elles, je sais, mais on n'était pas assez nombreux comparé à eux, il fallait les protéger, nous protéger. Et merde.

Théo se prit la tête dans ses mains, énervée du reproche implicite de Ginny. Il se tendit un peu en sentant sa main sur son épaule.

-Je ne te reproche rien, je sais que tu ferais tout pour elle. Et je sais que je n'y connais pas grand-chose au terrain. Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, d'habitude, vous ramenez les blessés beaucoup plus vite.

-Je n'étais pas le chef de mission, Ginny, je ne suis qu'un Serpentard, je ne peux pas décider.

-D'accord. Viens les voir.

-Non, il faut que j'y aille.

Ginny le regarda partir et soupira, se donnant un petit moment avant de retourner voir les malades. Elle avait fait exprès de le pousser dans ses retranchements, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas les reproches. Quelqu'un n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour les blessés. Cela pouvait être fatal et ça aurait pu l'être pour Pansy. Elle s'énerva un peu contre ceux qui ne laissaient pas Théo être chef de mission juste parce qu'il était à Serpentard avant, il avait bien prouvé qu'il était aussi compétent que les autres et elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien contre leur camp, il ne ferait rien contre son fils.

.

_-Calme-toi._

_-Comment tu veux que je me calme ?_

.

**Hihi ! voilà la fin, oui je sais pas de Drago, j'ai voulu faire ma sadique mais promis la 1****ère**** scène du prochain lui sera consacrée xD**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, le bon dans le temps et tout, les histoires, j'en ai pas trop dis pour vous intriguer, j'espère que ça vous plait !**

**A la semaine prochaine, plein de bisous !**


	24. Chapter 23

**Coucou à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère bien ! Sans plus tarder, parce qu'il est déjà tard, voici le nouveau chapitre xD Et encore à tous pour vos reviews, mis en alertes & favoris !**

**Petit instant pub, j'ai publié un OS le week-end dernier alors n'hésitez pas à aller le lire xD**

**Anonymous : merci beaucoup ! On aura quelques détails des débuts de la cohabitation dans des flash back ! J'aimais bien l'idée de repartir d'après et faire des allers et retours xD Oui, tu le sauras vite qui parle !**

**Looklook : merci beaucoup ! Je suis bien contente que tu ais aimé Hg, les livres sont encore mieux, je ne peux que te les conseiller lol ! Ah ça doit être cool, Ottawa et génial, 12 autographes dis donc o_O ! quele chance ! Je suis contente que le changement te plaise pour mon chapitre pour l'italique c'est en fait un dialogue entre 2 personnes… tu sauras dans le prochain qui^^ Encore merci !**

**Rose : merci pour ta review xD Et vi petit Josh est là lol ! Le mystère aussi, ça relance un peu la fic je pense. Vous saurez tout petit à petit. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 23**

-Comment tu veux que je me calme alors qu'elle est inconsciente et que je peux même pas aller à la voir ?

-Drago. Je sais que c'est dur.

-Non, tu sais pas ! Ca fait une semaine que je me fais un sang d'encre.

-On s'en fait tous. Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent.

-Je sais, mais c'est frustrant de ne pas être là.

-Je te tiens au courant, elle est forte, elles sont fortes toutes les deux. Elles s'en sortiront.

Drago hocha la tête, se passa une main dans les cheveux, frustré. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, que tout était fait pour elles, n'empêche, il aurait aimé être présent. Cela n'aurait servi à rien mais lui ce serait senti mieux d'être là-bas.

-Bon, sinon, j'ai un plan d'attaque pour la semaine prochaine. Tiens, y a toutes les indications. Ne merdez pas comme la dernière fois.

-Ok. Comment va Blaise ?

-Pas super. Depuis qu'il l'a revu la dernière fois… il est encore plus furax.

-J'aurais pensé qu'en trois ans…

-Ouais et bien je te rappelle qu'on parle de Blaise là, il est possessif et c'est de famille, tu n'as jamais entendu les rumeurs sur son grand-père qui aurait séquestré sa femme pour qu'elle ne parle à personne d'autres qu'à lui et ses enfants ?

-C'est vrai.

-Il ne vit que par ça ou presque. Ca fait flipper parfois mais je peux le comprendre. Imagine ta rouquine à sa place.

-T'es obligé de l'appeler comme ça ?

-Oui. Comment va le petit ?

-Bien, il grandi, il est… parfait. J'aimerais que tu le voies.

-Un jour. Allez, je dois y aller.

-Prends soin de toi.

-Toi, prends soin de toi.

Et les deux hommes transplanèrent, Théo au Square Grimmaurd, Drago au Manoir Malefoy.

Drago traversa le hall rapidement pour monter dans ses appartements quand une voix l'arrêta.

-Où étais-tu ?

Il se retourna doucement, haussant un sourcil. La jeune femme qui était devant lui monta les escaliers pour être à sa hauteur et lui sourit.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Audrey.

Elle pencha la tête de côté, laissant son regard dériver le long de son corps. Drago retint une réplique acerbe et recommença à monter.

-Ce soir, ça te dit de venir manger avec moi ?

-Non, merci.

-Tu es dur à séduire, Malefoy.

Drago s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour se retourner vers elle, un sourire au visage.

-C'est ce que tu essaies de faire ?

-Tu le sais bien, répondit-elle en remontant vers lui, flirtant ouvertement, rassurée de son sourire.

-Alors arrête s'il te plait.

Puis il monta dans sa chambre, la laissant sonnée dans l'escalier. Comme s'il avait le temps pour flirter avec une petite peste de son genre. Il venait de passer la nuit sur une mission, avait rapidement retrouvé Théo, pour prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione et Pansy, et surtout lui donner une mission. Il prit une douche rapide et s'allongea sur son lit pour se reposer un peu avant d'aller voir celui qu'il devait appeler Le Maitre. Trois ans qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et il avait l'impression qu'il avait pris dix ans. Etre agent double n'était pas si facile que ça. Il le savait bien quand il avait commencé mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que la guerre durerait si longtemps. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'être dans l'Ordre avec Potter et sa bande et ne rien voir avancer. Au moins, ici, il avait l'impression de faire bouger un tant soit peu les choses. De plus, il était là pour Blaise, il était là pour sa mère et cela le rassurait.

On frappa à sa porte et il se releva, espérant que ce ne soit pas encore Audrey. C'était Blaise.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Vas-y. Quoi de neuf ?

-Audrey est venue se plaindre que tu l'avais rejeté. Encore. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle te plait pas.

-Je préfère les brunes. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris après Daphne.

-Ouais. Prêt pour la réunion ?

-Je te suis.

.

En rentrant au square, Théo s'était servi une bierraubeure. Il attendait le groupe de Roumanie qui devait arriver et séjourner au Square. Charlie aurait du les accueillir mais il était parti en mission, aussi lui avait-on demandé de le faire. Il était allé en Roumanie les rencontrer, il les connaissait donc un peu. La bibliothèque était vide, ce qui lui semblait bizarre. Il y avait souvent Hermione ou Aislinn qui y travaillaient. Mais la première était encore inconsciente alors que la seconde devait surement être à l'infirmerie. Théo s'en voulait toujours de ce qu'il s'était passé même s'il n'en était en rien responsable. Il avait dit à Smith de faire renvoyer les blessés mais ce crétin ne l'écoutait jamais et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il était dans l'Ordre. Bien sur, il était plutôt doué lors de batailles, mais il était vraiment nul en stratégie et pourtant il avait été le leader de cette mission. Après Hermione, bien entendu.

Une lueur apparu et un groupe de quatre personnes fit irruption dans la pièce. Max, le collègue de Charlie accompagnés d'un jeune homme – Vince – et de deux jeunes filles, Elisabeth et Kristie, fraichement diplômés de Roumanie. Les hommes se serrèrent la main, Kristie lui sauta au coup. Ils s'étaient bien entendus quand il y était allé et elle était très amicale. Ils se séparaient quand il aperçut Ginny qui les regardait dans l'entrée, Josh à ses côtés comme à ses habitudes. Elle lui lança un regard étonné, avant de saluer les autres. Elle semblait agacée, voir carrément irritée. Théo se demanda si c'était par l'arrivée d'un nouveau groupe ou par la scène qu'elle venait de voir.

-Voici Ginny, présenta Théo, notre infirmière bientôt médicomage. C'est le groupe de Roumanie que Charlie a fait venir, Max son collègue, Vince, Elisabeth et Kristie. Ginny est la sœur de Charlie.

Tous la saluèrent et le silence tomba, un peu gêné. Théo soupira, énervé par sa relation avec Ginny. Ils hésitaient toujours entre une complicité parentale et une gêne agaçante.

-Bienvenue ici, reprit Ginny avec un sourire qu'il jugea forcé, Théo, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé pour qui-tu-sais à l'infirmerie. Quand tu auras une minute, passe le prendre.

-Okay, je leur fais visiter la maison et je descends.

Ginny ne répondit pas et retourna voir ses patients. Théo se tourna vers ses invités et leur sourit, les invitant à le suivre.

-Alors, au rez-de-chaussée se trouve la cuisine, l'infirmerie et la bibliothèque. Au sous-sol, ce sont les salles de réunion. Le premier étage est pour les membres de passage, comme vous pour l'instant. Le deuxième et troisième sont pour ceux qui habitent là tout le temps.

-Je n'imaginais pas la maison si grande.

-Et bien au départ, c'était plus petit mais l'Ordre a acheté la maison d'à côté pour agrandir. C'est bien plus agréable. Surtout pour nous qui y habitons. Nous vous groupons par deux, les chambres sont plutôt spacieuses.

-Ca ira, fit Max, merci pour l'accueil. Charlie revient quand ?

-Dans quelques jours. Je vous laisse vous installer et on se retrouve à la cuisine. Je vous donnerai les infos que vous voulez en attendant ce soir on vous présentera à tout le monde.

Théo redescendit à l'infirmerie. Ginny s'occupait de Luna qui avait une coupure au front. Dans le fond de la salle, Pansy et Hermione étaient toujours inconscientes.

-Salut Luna, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je suis tombée, mais je n'ai pas raté ma cible.

-Cool.

-Voilà, c'est fini, fit Ginny.

-Merci Ginny, j'y vais, je dois retourner à ma mission. A plus tard.

Ils la regardèrent sortir, sautillant presque comme à son habitude. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les lits du fond.

-Comment vont-elles ?

-Hermione commence à réagir à certaines stimulations. C'est bon signe, elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Pansy a dut boire plus de cette potion qui, semble-t-il, endort, c'est très bizarre. Même Rogue ne la connait pas ! Il est en train d'essayer de voir ce que ça peut être. Du coup, elle ne réagit toujours pas. Mais leurs hémorragies sont guéries.

-Ron n'est pas là ?

-Il est monté prendre une douche. Harry l'a presque délogé. Ils se sont disputés. Ron ne veut pas partir en mission alors qu'il devait, tu sais et ça énerve Harry. Bref, voici la potion pour…

-Merci. Il appréciera. Je vais aller retrouver le groupe de Roumanie. A plus.

Il alla faire un bisou à son fils qui jouait dans un coin et retourna dans la cuisine. Ginny l'avait regardé faire avant de se remettre au travail. Elle travaillait sur une pommade qui pourrait cicatriser rapidement, ce qui aiderait les membres lors de mission dangereuses.

Elle jeta un regard à son fils qui jouait avec son balai miniature. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, un sourire joua sur ses lèvres et son cœur se remplit d'amour. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être si heureuse d'être tombé enceinte si jeune mais c'était le cas. Bien sur il y avait des moments durs. Elle était très entourée mais elle se sentait parfois bien seule. Elle était heureuse que Théo ait rejoint l'Ordre parce que la relation entre père et fils était fabuleuse à voir et Ginny savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elevée un enfant n'était pas facile, Josh avait son caractère et Ginny en était parfois excédée cela se passait quand même bien. Quand Josh avait commencé à marcher et à prendre conscience du monde, ils s'étaient inquiétés de savoir que faire de lui quand Théo était en mission et Ginny devait s'occuper des patients de l'infirmerie. Molly pouvait bien le regarder mais il y avait toujours des moments où elle n'était pas disponible. Aussi, Théo avait créé une bulle magique qui permettait à Josh de suivre Ginny sans qu'il ne voit rien ou presque de ce qui se passe autour et sans le mettre en danger. Cela simplifiait la vie de Ginny.

Ron redescendit et força Ginny à reprendre son travail. Ron s'assit à côté de Pansy après avoir regardé vers Hermione. Il espérait tant un changement pour ses amis. Ginny lui avait dit qu'Hermione allait mieux et cela se voyait. Elle reprenait des couleurs mais pour Pansy, il n'y avait aucun changement et cela le terrifiait. Il était encore en colère contre Harry qui, décidément, ne comprendrait jamais ses sentiments pour Pansy. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, il ne pouvait pas. Bien sur il y avait sa sœur mais ce n'était en rien la même chose. Il avait besoin d'être là même si Pansy ne s'en apercevait pas et qui sait ? Peut-être en était-elle parfaitement consciente. Il se sentait tellement coupable de l'avoir laissé partir pour cette mission, encore plus qu'il s'était disputé. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais si leur dernière discussion devait être une dispute. Il n'en s'en remettrait jamais s'il devait la perdre.

.

_Il y a une semaine…_

_-Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles._

_Pansy soupira en rangeant dans son sac à dos ce dont elle aurait besoin pour la mission._

_-Ron, ce n'est qu'une mission de surveillance et je serais avec Théo et Hermione._

_-Peu importe._

_-Ron, je ne peux plus rester à la maison, j'en peux plus d'être ici ! Essaie de t'imaginer ici coincé au Square Grimmaurd._

_-Je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais._

_-Ne déforme pas mes propos Weasley ! S'énerva Pansy en se retournant pour le regarder : et n'essaie pas de m'attendrir avec tes petits yeux là ! _

_-Je ne déforme rien du tout !_

_-Si ! Totalement._

_-Je te rappelle que Blaise a failli te tuer la semaine dernière, tu l'as peut-être oublié ? Pas moi !_

_-Je ne l'ai pas oublié non plus, crois-moi ! Répondit Pansy sèchement, en sentant son cœur se serrer comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Blaise. Il n'empêche, je me suis entrainée et on a besoin de moi._

_-Je peux mettre quelqu'un d'autres sur la mission._

_-Non, Ron je t'en prie, arrête ! Toi aussi tu pars te battre, tu veux que je te demande d'arrêter ?_

_-Ce n'est pas pareil !_

_-Quoi ? Cria Pansy, pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un homme et moi une pauvre femme ?_

_-Non, pas du tout ! Juste que tu es fille de Mangemort, putain, et Blaise veut te voire morte !_

_-Je te rappelle qu'il veut aussi te voir mort, alors pourquoi MOI je devrais rester là et TOI partir te battre !_

_-Parce que c'est comme ça ! Cria Ron, excédé._

_Pansy referma son sac et commença à sortir de la chambre._

_-Je m'en vais pour ma mission et j'espère qu'à mon retour, tu seras moins borné, triple buse !_

_Ron resta dans la chambre, ne voulant pas la voir partir, partagé entre la colère et la peur de la perdre._

.

Finalement, c'est ce qu'il s'était passé il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu. Il s'en voulait tellement de s'être disputé avec elle pour une broutille. Ce n'était pas la première fois et il se connaissait assez pour savoir que ce ne serait pas la dernière. N'empêche, il voulait qu'elle se réveille, il voulait lui demander pardon, il voulait voir ses yeux. Mais les jours passaient et elle ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Harry le rejoint en fin de soirée et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu crois que je manque de cœur mais ce n'est pas ça. J'aime beaucoup Pansy, tu le sais et je sais que si c'était Aislinn, je deviendrais fou. Mais, moi, j'ai toujours besoin de toi. Cette guerre a besoin de toi.

-Je sais. Je sais. Je suis désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Tu es à la hauteur ! S'énerva Harry avant de se radoucir, repensant à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Aislinn. Tu es à la hauteur, de toutes les façons qu'il soit. En ami, en petit ami, en membre de l'Ordre. Juste que… rester là, à ne rien faire, ça n'aide personne, tu sais.

-Je sais. Je viendrais avec toi demain. Promis.

-Merci. Je te laisse.

Harry alla voir Hermione, l'embrassa sur le front et remonta dans sa chambre. Il revenait d'une journée épuisante et il ne rêvait que de dormir. Pourtant, après sa douche, il devrait redescendre manger, accueillir le groupe de Roumanie et assister à une réunion pour parler des prochaines missions. Il rejoignit Aislinn dans la chambre qui se préparait également durant la réunion, elle devait rendre un compte-rendu.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, j'ai parlé avec Ron.

-Ca s'est arrangé ?

-Oui.

-Tu vois ! Fit-elle avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser, je savais que ça allait s'arranger, tu peux être si têtue parfois !

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et enfila un pull au dessus de son t-shirt.

-Tu as rencontré le groupe de Roumanie ?

-Pas encore, et toi ?

-Oui, les deux filles sont venues à la bibliothèque pendant que j'y travaillais. Elles sont jeunes et enjouées.

-Jeunes et enjouées pour venir mourir, chouette.

-Elles ne sont pas là pour mourir, Harry mais pour se battre.

-Tu m'as l'air bien optimiste. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non, mais j'ai avancé un peu sur une prophétie qui me parait encourageante. J'en parlerais ce soir à la réunion. Tu sais, il nous reste quelques minutes avant de descendre diner, je propose une petite pause.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina sur le lit, elle grimpa sur lui et l'embrassa. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit à son baiser. Baiser vite passionnée auquel il mit fin rapidement. Aislinn se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux, merci.

Il repoussa une mèche qui lui tombait sur le front et plongea dans ses yeux violets qui l'avaient ensorcelé. Dire qu'il avait failli passer à côté de ça.

-Merci, je suis content que tu sois là, reprit-il, gagnant un sourire rayonnant de celle qu'il aimait.

-Mais à ton service, maintenant on descend ! Molly risquerait de nous en vouloir si on arrivait en retard à sa soirée d'accueil des nouveaux.

Ils se relevèrent dans un même ensemble et descendirent. Comme prévu, Molly cuisinait et préparait tout pour que la soirée soit parfaite. Théo parlait au nouveau et, alors qu'Harry allait voir Arthur qui aidait sa femme, Aislinn se joignit à eux.

-Salut !

Théo les présenta rapidement et accueillit Josh sur ses genoux.

-C'est le fils de…, demanda Vince.

-Le mien, fit Théo, ce qui étonna tous les autres.

-Ah bon ! S'étonna Kristie, tu es jeune pourtant !

Théo ne dit rien de plus et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils en le regardant.

-Et qui est la mère, si je peux poser la question.

-Tu peux Vince ! S'amusa Théo. C'est Ginny.

-Oh, ok, la belle infirmière ? Je comprends !

-Elle serait ravie du compliment, s'incrusta Aislinn.

-Tu es l'experte en prophétie, c'est ça ? Demanda Vince.

-Oui, j'en ai plein la tête, je fais un compte-rendu ce soir, alors vous en saurez un peu plus si ça vous intéresse.

-Oui, bien sur. Tu es la petite amie d'Harry aussi ?

-Oui, aussi.

-Accessoirement, ajouta Théo en riant.

-Papa ! Elle est où maman ? Coupa Josh, ne s'amusant pas du tout de la discussion des grands.

-Elle se prépare dans sa chambre.

-J'ai faim.

-Va réclamer quelque chose à Mamie Molly alors.

Théo le déposa par terre et le vit filer à toute allure vers Molly pour lui réclamer quelque chose. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, toujours ravie de chouchouter son petit fils. Il se retourna ensuite vers Vince et Kristie qui le regardaient bizarrement.

-Quoi ?

-Oh rien, fit Vince, rougissant et regardant Kristie comme un soutien, ça fait bizarre de te voir père et je savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installer et Aislinn vit que Théo hésitait.

-Ginny et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. C'est compliqué, répondit-il enfin alors que celle-ci faisait son entrée.

Théo la suivit du regard mais elle se dirigea droit vers son fils et sa mère, leur accordant le sourire auquel il n'avait pas droit.

.

.

**Alors, alors ? Et oui Drago de retour, certaines l'avaient deviné ! un petit flash back, un nouveau groupe ! J'attends vos avis !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un spécial flash back !**

**Bisous !**


	25. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci à tous pour votre review, je ne vous en dis pas plus : **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Anonymous : merci pour la review ! Contente que tu aimes le petit Josh ! **

**Rose : merci beaucoup ! Pour théo & Ginny : ah, ah, je ne dis rien xD **

**Chapitre 24**

Ils atterrirent devant le Square Grimmaurd, à l'abri d'arbres. Harry commençait déjà à marcher vers le square lorsqu'il s'arrêta, se tournant vers les autres :

-Mais Nott et Parkinson ne pourront pas entrer ! S'écria-t-il. Bordel !

-Je peux entrer, fit soudain Théo, compliqué à expliquer mais Dumbledore m'a donné un papier avec le nom.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec des yeux ronds et il soupira :

-Je pense qu'on doit se dépêcher non ? Tout le monde sait que c'est la maison Black, ici. Si vous êtes d'accord, je le montre à Pansy et ça devrait marcher ?

-Ok, dirent Hermione et Ron en cœur.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de les voir entrer dans le Square et encore moins dans sa vie. Mais Nott venait de lui donner la preuve que Dumbledore l'avait accepté et qui était-il pour aller à l'encontre de ce que Dumbledore disait ? Et Ron lui en voudrait de ne pas faire entrer Parkinson.

-D'accord, lisez ce maudit bout de papier et suivez-nous !

Alors que le Square Grimmaurd se dévoilait à eux, ils y entrèrent.

-Sirius ? Appela Harry.

-Harry, chut ! Fit Hermione alors que le tableau de la mère de Sirius se mettait à hurler. C'est malin !

-J'avais oublié, ronchonna Harry.

Sirius déboula de la cuisine pour rencontrer le groupe :

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ! Demanda-t-il en enlaçant son filleul.

-Poudlard a été attaqué !

-Allons à la cuisine, chuchota Hermione, détestant entendre les insultes de la mère de Sirius sur les Sang Moldus.

Hermione passa devant et fila à la cuisine. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir Ginny et Mme Weasley en train de boire le thé. Les deux filles s'enlacèrent.

-Quelle surprise ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Et toi ? Tu n'es pas eu Terrier ?

-J'avais rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste, grimaça Ginny. Mais vous ?

-Poudlard a été attaqué, répéta Harry.

Mme Weasley laissa échapper un cri et Sirius leur demanda de tout leur raconter. Ils ne se firent pas prier. Tout commença alors à bouger autour d'eux. Pansy se retrouva coincée dans un coin, ayant peur de bouger, d'être remarqué. Quand elle avait décidé de rejoindre Ron, elle n'avait pas du tout pensé aux conséquences de ses actes. Pas qu'elle regrettait. Elle n'aurait pas voulu rejoindre ses parents. Néanmoins, se retrouver dans un camp qui ne l'aimait pas, face à la famille de Ron, et bien elle avait peur. Peur de ne pas être aimé, peur d'être rejeté.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent, avant de repartir. Ils allaient aider à Poudlard mais aussi à Sainte Mangouste ou au Ministère qui avait également été attaqué. Apparemment, l'Ordre n'avait pas prévu qu'ils seraient aussi nombreux et l'attaque avait été une vraie surprise. Pansy vit Harry s'énerver contre Rogue qui ne leur avait rien dit.

Elle vivait toutes les émotions dans un nuage, n'entendant les discussions sans vraiment les écouter, regardant les gens faire des allers et retours. Quand soudain, un des membres, un grand noir que Pansy ne connaissait pas intervint :

-Ils attaquent tous les lieux stratégiques ! Ministère, hôpital, famille !

-Famille ! S'écria soudain Hermione. Mes parents !

Elle traversa la cuisine en un rien de temps, Harry l'arrêta mais elle se dégagea pour sortir de la maison et pour, Pansy le savait, transplaner jusqu'à chez elle. Harry allait la suivre quand Sirius l'arrêta :

-Non, n'y va pas.

-Elle a besoin de moi !

-Je vais y aller, déclara une jeune femme que Pansy ne reconnut pas et qui avait des cheveux violets. Elle habite où ?

Harry resta muet de stupeur. Il n'aurait su dire avec précision où Hermione habitait. A Londres ? Elle en parlait souvent. Mais son adresse ? Hedwige n'en avait pas besoin pour lui envoyer des lettres.

-Je…

-Je la connais, _accio_ carnet ! Coupa Ginny qui rattrapa son carnet après une toute petite minute.

Elle donna l'adresse à Tonks qui fila aussitôt.

.

Dès qu'elle avait compris que sa famille était en danger, Hermione n'avait pas réfléchi et avait transplané directement chez elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du établir un plan, juste au cas où mais sa famille était précieuse pour elle et elle ne pouvait les imaginer… A son grand soulagement, les dispositions qu'elle avait prises pour les protéger avaient suffis. La maison n'avait rien.

-Papa ! Maman ! Cria-t-elle.

Même si les sorts avaient marché, elle se doutait bien que les Mangemorts en auraient des plus puissants. Elle trouva son père sur le canapé et sa mère dans la cuisine. Ils avancèrent vers elle, affolés par le ton de sa voix. Ils sursautèrent en voyant Tonks apparaitre.

-Il faut se dépêcher Hermione, prévint la jeune femme.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers ses parents.

-Hermione ?

-Il faut que vous partiez, allez faire vos valises.

-quoi ?

-Mais Hermione, commença son père.

-Non, écoute-moi, le monde magique est en guerre et je suis en plein dedans, je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer toute suite, faites moi confiance !

-En guerre, Hermione qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Maman, écoute-moi ! Cria Hermione, je n'ai pas le temps, va faire tes valises, mets le nécessaire, le principal, prends aussi quelques souvenirs ! Des sorciers puissants vont surement venir ici pour vous faire du mal !

-Ecoutez, coupa Tonks, je suis Auror, un policier magique, reprit-elle, je vais vous emmener chez mes parents et on vous expliquera tout. Prenons chacun une pièce et prenons le nécessaire. Nous partons dans moins de dix minutes.

Le calme de Tonks et le désespoir de leur fille firent comprendre aux Granger que le temps n'était pas à la discussion mais plutôt à l'action. Hermione et Tonks accéléraient le mouvement avec des sorts et moins de dix minutes après, ils étaient de retour dans le salon pour le départ.

-On va devoir un peu saccager la maison pour faire croire que les Mangemorts sont déjà passés cela les fera tourner un moment, décida Tonks. Je vais vous déposer chez mes parents et je reviendrais.

Tonks prit la main de la mère d'Hermione et celle-ci celle de son père et ils transplanèrent chez les Tonks. Hermione retint sa mère qui ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes après son premier transplanage. Son père eut quelques vertiges mais réussit à dépasser cela. Une minute plus tard, les parents de Tonks arrivèrent. Celle-ci leur expliqua brièvement les choses avant de repartir. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la mère de Tonks qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle se rappela alors qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Elle leur proposa du thé et repartit, laissant son mari et Hermione expliquaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient la situation du monde magique.

-Mais Hermione, tu ne nous avais jamais parlé de ça ! S'écria sa mère.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, sentant cette culpabilité familière poindre en elle. Elle aimait ses parents ils avaient été de bons parents et elle aimait le monde moldu mais elle ne leur avait jamais rien raconté des dangers qu'avaient été Poudlard depuis sa première année. Elle avait eu peur qu'ils l'enlèvent de cette école qu'elle aimait tant, de ce monde auquel elle appartenait. Ils n'auraient pas compris parce qu'ils en étaient extérieurs.

-Je sais, je suis désolée. J'avais, j'avais peur que vous ne compreniez pas pourquoi je me battais. Je cherchais à vous protéger.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Hermione. Tu aurais du nous mettre au courant ! Ton école aurait du nous mettre au courant. Nous pensions te mettre dans une école sûre et nous apprenons aujourd'hui que des gens veulent de tuer parce que nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs ?

-Je sais, c'est difficile à comprendre mais…

Hermione n'ajouta rien elle ne savait comment défendre sa cause auprès de ses parents. Ted Tonks prit le relais.

-Je sais que ça peut paraitre difficile à comprendre. Je viens également du monde moldu. Comme Hermione, mes parents n'ont pas de pouvoirs. La plupart des gens du monde magique nous accueille mais c'est vrai, il y en a d'autres qui nous voient comme inférieur. Vous connaissez les guerres… il suffit d'un chef pour tout faire basculer.

-Mais qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Vous cachez. L'Ordre peut s'en occuper. Auprès de la famille des membres de l'Ordre, dans une maison sécurisée. Vous pouvez rester ici le temps qu'on s'organise. L'Ordre, c'est une organisation qui s'occupe de lutter contre le sorcier qui nous veut du mal. L'ordre va avoir besoin de quelques jours.

-Hermione, tu viens avec nous ?

-Non maman, je dois rester ici.

-Hermione, tu n'as que 17 ans, tu ne peux pas te battre dans cette guerre !

-Si papa, je le dois. C'est aussi ma guerre ce mage noir, il s'en prend à moi parce que je suis de sang moldu ! Et le monde magique, c'est mon monde et il s'en prend à Harry, mon meilleur ami. Je dois rester auprès de lui.

-Et nous ?

-Je vous protège.

-On ne te laissera pas faire, Hermione ! Je te l'interdis, s'énerva son père.

-Papa, j'ai 17 ans, je suis majeure dans le monde magique.

-Pas dans notre monde !

-Mais papa, tu ne comprends pas, ce monde que tu connais, il n'existera plus tel qu'il est si on le laisse gagner. Et ils ont besoin de moi.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Hermione ! A 17 ans, on ne va pas à la guerre se battre, surtout pas contre des gens qui usent de sorcellerie !

-Je suis une sorcière, je me battrais comme ça moi aussi, ayez confiance en moi.

-Tu risques de te faire tuer Hermione, murmura sa mère.

-Je sais, j'en suis consciente et je m'excuse de vous faire du souci mais c'est ma décision quand j'ai accepté d'aller à Poudlard, j'ai pris en main mon destin et c'est ce que je fais aussi aujourd'hui.

-Nous n'aurions jamais du te laisser aller là bas.

-C'était mon destin, c'est ma vie, j'espère que vous me comprendrez un jour. Je dois y aller.

-Hermione…

-Ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plait. Je suis toujours la fille que vous avez élevée, qui se bat pour ce en quoi elle croit. Je reviendrais vous voir bientôt. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, demandez à M. Tonks et il me fera appeler par nos moyens.

Elle les embrassa rapidement, s'excusant de leur faire de la peine. Andromeda, la mère de Tonks, la raccompagna là où elle pouvait transplaner.

-Ils comprendront, nous allons nous en assurer.

-Merci beaucoup.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Hermione transplana et rentra de nouveau dans le Square Grimmaurd. Ses amis étaient encore dans la cuisine. Harry l'enlaça rapidement.

-Désolé, je voulais venir mais…

-Ce n'est rien, ils vont bien.

-Tonks nous a dit, fit Ron en l'enlaçant à son tour. Comment l'ont-ils pris ?

-Difficilement. Mais les parents de Tonks sont géniaux. Je retournerais les voir. Des nouvelles ?

-Non, comme tu vois, beaucoup sont repartis. On a peu de nouvelles.

Hermione s'assit, exténuée psychologiquement par ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec ses parents. Elle accepta avec un sourire timide le verre de jus de citrouille que Mme Weasley déposa devant elle ainsi que la main de Ginny dans la sienne. En face, Harry et Ron patientaient.

Un peu plus loin, Pansy les regardait avec une pointe de jalousie. Elle ne devrait pas, elle le savait. Ces trois là et même ces quatre là avaient une connexion et ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ne faisaient pas toujours attention aux autres. Elle était contente que Théo soit à ses côtés dans cette épreuve. Elle attendait avec appréhension le moment où les autres se demanderaient ce qu'ils faisaient là. Mais le moment n'était pas encore arrivé. Soudain, un homme apparu, toujours le grand homme noir, impressionnant, avec une robe de sorcier violet, ce qui ne pouvait passer inaperçu.

-Le ministère a aussi été attaqué, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche. Le Ministre et toute sa garde rapprochée sont morts.

Un silence glacial tomba. Le ministère tombé, c'était de nombreuses ressources qui s'envolaient c'était aussi, surement, de nombreux morts, Pansy n'en doutait pas. Elle vit la mère de Ron s'écrouler. Les deux jumeaux qui étaient arrivés alors qu'Hermione était partie l'entourèrent rapidement. Ron se leva, blanc comme un linge, essayant visiblement de poser une question à l'Auror, sans succès. Néanmoins, celui-ci sembla comprendre la requête du rouquin.

-Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment, les Aurors sur place se démènent pour ramener tout le monde. J'y retourne.

Le silence retomba, Pansy mit un peu de temps à comprendre que l'un des frères de Ron devait surement se trouver proche du ministre. Elle vit Hermione se lever pour prendre Ron dans ses bras. Il y tomba, s'y accrocha, le visage sans expression, en plein déni. Pansy aurait aimé faire quelque chose, le prendre elle dans ses bras. Mais elle ne savait pas s'ils en étaient déjà là et elle pensait que ce serait une mauvaise idée d'afficher leur relation ainsi devant sa famille.

Une heure passa, puis une autre.

Quand enfin, ses attaques semblèrent prendre fin.

Les nouvelles étaient accablantes. Les Mangemorts avaient réussi à prendre Poudlard, à prendre le Ministère. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient dispersés à différents endroits, attendant la décision que Dumbledore devait prendre. Voldemort avait gagné cette bataille.

Le groupe de jeunes attendit encore quelques heures avant d'en savoir plus, laissant les adultes prendre des décisions. Harry était furax, Pansy ne le connaissait pas mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et n'aurait jamais pensé le voir ainsi.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous mettent de côté ! On est plus des gosses, on entre en guerre, là, ils en sont conscients ? Alors pourquoi nous mettre de côté ? Ils ont besoin de nous ! Nous ne sommes plus des objets à placer là où ils veulent. Nous devons agir ! Et je croyais qu'il y avait des agents doubles, il a fait quoi Rogue ? Pourquoi il nous a rien dit ? Comment le croire maintenant !

Hermione essayait vainement de le calmer mais Pansy sentait bien qu'elle n'en avait pas la force. Quand enfin, certains remontèrent. Pansy reconnut le père de Ron, Sirius Black – qui visiblement n'était pas du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme elle le croyait, Maugrey Fol'œil – le vrai, cette fois-ci, Severus Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore.

Le père de Ron alla vers sa femme, blanc comme un linge et secoua la tête, murmurant que le corps avait été retrouvé. Molly Weasley s'écroula, en pleurs, dans les bras de son mari. Pansy ne le connaissait pas mais elle se sentait vraiment peinée de la détresse de cette famille qui venait de perdre un des leurs. Elle se sentait vraiment de trop ici.

Dumbledore commença alors à parler des places prises par Voldemort, des morts qui s'étaient vaillamment battus, de la guerre qu'ils allaient devoir mener tant bien que mal. Il assura à Harry et aux autres qu'ils auraient une place dans cette bataille qu'ils devraient aller se coucher qu'ils en parleraient le lendemain.

Mais il fallait encore décider de ce qu'ils faisaient d'eux et c'est Rogue qui le remarqua :

-Que font-ils là ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

-Il est naturel que M. Nott soit là, déclara Dumbledore, mais pour Miss Parkinson ?

-Je, commença-t-elle.

-Elle est venue avec moi, fit Théo, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, je ne pouvais la laisser retourner chez ses parents.

-Deux Serpentard ici, vraiment ? Fit Fred d'une voix dure. Je ne suis pas d'accord, on ne devrait pas être d'accord ! Qui sait s'ils ne vont pas nous trahir !

-Ils ne le feront pas, coupa Hermione.

-Comment tu le sais ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, fatiguée.

-Nous en parlerons demain, décréta Dumbledore. Allez, vous coucher.

-Prenez Théo avec vous, souffla Hermione à Harry, s'il te plait.

Harry hocha la tête et Hermione fit un signe à Pansy de la suivre. Ginny les suivit après un instant à consoler sa mère. Quand elle s'assit sur son lit, elle éclata en sanglot. Hermione se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, laissant couler ses larmes longtemps retenue. Pansy ferma la porte, ne sachant que faire. Elle décida d'aller s'asseoir près d'elles. Elle ne pouvait faire rien d'autres que d'être là.

.

Le lendemain fut difficile. Personne n'avait vraiment dormi. Pansy était réveillée depuis des heures mais elle n'osait bouger. Elle fut soulagée de voir Hermione se lever. Elles descendirent toutes les trois à la cuisine où se trouvait seulement Molly Weasley qui tentait désespérément de faire un petit déjeuner correct.

-Je vais le faire Mme Weasley, proposa Hermione.

-Tu peux m'appeler Molly maintenant.

Touchée, Hermione enlaça Molly qui pleura contre elle.

-Merci d'être là, Hermione.

La Gryffondor poussa Molly à s'asseoir près de sa fille et prépara tant bien que mal le petit déjeuner. Petit à petit, tout le monde se retrouva assis autour de la table de la cuisine, heureusement grande.

-Peut-être pouvons-nous reparler de la présence à table de deux Serpentard, fit soudain Fred.

-Dumbledore a dit que Théodore Nott était le bienvenu, fit Arthur Weasley.

-Pour quelle raison ? Et ça n'explique pas vraiment la présence de Parkinson.

Pansy retint une remarque acerbe. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre la famille Weasley à dos. Néanmoins, elle était horriblement vexée de ce ton. Pour qui se prenait-il pour parler d'elle comme ça ? Et pourquoi Ron ne prenait-il pas sa défense ? Elle devait avouer que c'était ce dernier point qui faisait le plus mal.

-Je suis là parce qu'il y a quelques semaines, j'ai dis à Dumbledore que je voulais me battre à vos côtés et non du côté de Voldemort.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai mes raisons, Dumbledore les connait, je ne compte pas vous les dire.

-Et tu crois qu'on va t'accepter comme ça ?

-Je me fiche si vous m'acceptez ou non. Je comprends votre réticence mais je peux vous assurer que je ne vous trahirais pas. Croyez-moi, il aurait été plus facile de rejoindre mes parents et de faire ce qu'on attendait de moi, de devenir un simple petit mangemort. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Pansy est mon amie, elle est dans la même situation que moi, je ne pouvais la laisser là-bas. Elle ne fera rien de mal.

-Comment te croire !

Théo soupira, sentant la colère monter en lui. Il lui serait tellement simple de lui rabattre son clapet en lui disant qu'il faisait surtout ça pour son enfant à naitre. Mais bien sur, ce n'était pas à lui de le dire. Il osa un regard à Ginny qui sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Parce que c'est lui le père de mon bébé.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Ginny avant de revenir vers Théo qui se releva à temps pour éviter un coup de poing de Fred Weasley, sans réussir à s'échapper de la poigne de Georges. Il reçu quelques coups avant qu'on ne les sépare. Il se releva avec l'aide de Pansy.

-Non, mais ça va pas ! Cria Ginny.

-Toi ça ne va pas ! Déjà avoir un bébé à 15 ans, s'énerva Fred, et maintenant…. Avec lui ! Ce Serpentard !

-Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Et toute façon, c'est fait maintenant !

-Et quoi tu veux qu'on reste sans réagir !

-Lui casser la gueule ne sert à rien et maintenant vous savez pourquoi il fait ça !

Le silence retomba. Ginny se rassit, exaspérée par l'immaturité de ses frères qui s'en allèrent, offusqués. Au moins, tout le monde savait et elle pouvait passer à autre chose.

.

Après la dispute des Weasley, Hermione était remontée dans sa chambre pour faire une toilette sommaire. En rangeant ses affaires, elle trouva le parchemin que Drago lui avait laissé. Elle s'assit sur le lit et le déplia.

_Hermione,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard et tu dois m'en vouloir. Tu me connais, je ne sais pas dire les choses et pourtant, j'avais envie de te les dire alors j'espère que les écrire sera plus facile._

_Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu en arriver là. A te consacrer du temps, à vouloir passer du temps avec toi mais c'a tout changé. Tout ou presque. Déjà avant le début de cette année à Poudlard, je savais que je ne voulais pas être comme mon père, être un Mangemort à la solde d'un mage noir qui déciderait de tout. Je suis plus fier que ça et… des circonstances ont fait que je n'y croyais plus vraiment. Ma rencontre avec toi a considérablement renforcé mon point de vue. _

_Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas entrer dans l'Ordre comme Théo l'a fait. Lui le fait aussi et surtout pour la Weasley et le bébé. D'un côté, je l'envie C'était simple pour lui. Beaucoup plus difficile pour moi. J'ai ma mère et il y a Blaise. Je sais que Pansy finira par rejoindre Weasley. _

_Quand Théo a décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre, il est allé voir Dumbledore, et je suis allé avec lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résigner à rejoindre l'Ordre, à travailler avec Potter même si cela aurait voulu dire passer du temps avec toi, te voir. _

_D'où cette idée commune de nos trois pensées… être agent double. Pour l'Ordre. _

_Théo sera mon agent de liaison ainsi que celui qui le supervisera. Dumbledore ne pense pas que l'Ordre fera confiance à Théo et je peux le comprendre, j'espère juste qu'il sera quand même bien intégré._

_Prends soin de lui, de Pansy et surtout prends soin de toi._

_« Même si je suis loin de toi, mon âme reste avec la tienne »(1)_

_DM_

Hermione replia le parchemin, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Cette dernière phrase. Ecrite en runes. Celle qu'Abe écrivait à Kate. Il la lui avait écrite. Pour elle. Elle respira un grand coup, évitant de penser à son cœur qui semblait se briser dans sa poitrine.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça. Néanmoins, elle était soulagée qu'il ne soit pas retourné chez lui pour Voldemort. Elle se doutait qu'il ne pensait plus comme ça mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il devienne agent double pour le compte de l'Ordre. C'était tellement dangereux !

Elle rangea sa lettre là où personne n'aurait l'idée de chercher et se promit de tout faire pour que cette guerre cesse. Pour qu'elle retrouve ses parents, pour qu'elle retrouve Drago.

Voldemort avait gagné cette bataille, mais il était loin d'avoir gagner la guerre.

.

.

_En runes dans le texte_

**Voilà ! Alors ? Un chapitre spécial flash back pour comprendre les débuts de la cohabitation ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Au début, les parents d'Hermione devaient mourir mais trop dur à écrire au final, c'est donc tombé sur Percy… **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Bisous !**


	26. Chapter 25

**Salut à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, euh ça va, moyen, petite panne d'inspi… j'ai pas écris une ligne du chapitre 26 xd, il faut que je m'y mette urgemment, pourtant, j'ai toutes les idées !**

**Sinon je voulais ****VRAIMENT**** vous remercier parce que j'ai atteint les 200 reviews et waouh, ça me fait vraiment mais alors vraiment plaisir alors merci à vous, mille merci, vous êtes géniaux et j'espère vous contenter avec ma fic !**

**OAkiraOo : Merci beaucoup pour la review, et bien ! tout d'une traite ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je sais pas si tu l'as fais exprès mais tes « messages privés » sont désactivés, c'est pour ça que je te réponds ici xD **

**Anonymous : merci pour la review ! et oui le début de la cohabitation était nécessaire et on en saura plus… Pour Ron, il était tellement choqué par la mort de son frère, je crois qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Il bougera bientôt pour la défendre xD Oui Drago est un romantique, en fait je vois les Malefoy très dur mais absolument adorable et prêt à tout pour ceux qu'ils aiment lol**

**Camille : merci ! oui c'est tjs sympa de lire plusieurs chapitres à la fois ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes, j'avoue Josh je le vois trop chou ! Et oui Drago avait changé, qd même ! Bisous !**

**Chapitre 25**

La maison était calme. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et pourtant, Théodore Nott était déjà debout. Il devait être l'un des seuls de la maisonnée. Aujourd'hui, il partait en mission pour quelques jours. Il vérifia une dernière fois son sac avant de descendre à la cuisine prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Normalement, il devait partir avec Hermione et cela lui serrait le cœur qu'elle soit encore à l'infirmerie. Ginny lui avait bien dit qu'elle commençait à avoir des signes de réveil, il avait hâte que les deux femmes se réveillent. Pansy avait toujours été son amie mais apprendre à vivre avec ceux qui les voyaient comme des espions les avait encore un peu plus rapprochés. Elle s'était souvent confiée à lui quand les Weasley n'étaient pas agréable avec elle. Heureusement, ceux-ci avaient fini par l'accepter et cela avait amélioré les relations de tout le monde. Lui aussi avait du se battre pour se faire accepter par la famille Weasley. Heureusement, dès que Josh était né, tous avait pu voir qu'il ne ferait rien contre son fils et contre sa famille. Il avait eu aussi le soutien indéfectible d'Hermione. Et ne plus pouvoir lui parler laissait un vide.

-Salut.

Il sursauta, surpris de voir quelqu'un de réveillé à cette heure plus que matinale.

-Kristie, salut.

Il laissa son regard dériver sur les jambes nues de la jeune fille. Elle n'était vêtue seulement que d'un short et un t-shirt. Il se retourna vers son petit déjeuner alors qu'elle venait s'assoir en face de lui, ses yeux pétillants.

-Désolée de t'avoir fait peur.

-Pas grave, je t'ai pas réveillé j'espère.

-J'ai le sommeil très léger, dès que quelqu'un bouge, je l'entends.

-Excuse-moi.

-Tu pars en mission ?

-Oui.

-J'ai hâte de faire de même. Enfin, façon de parler, ajouta Kristie en le voyant grimacer. Je veux aider. Ca doit te paraitre dingue.

-Non, je comprends, et j'en suis ravie puisqu'on a besoin de monde pour gagner cette guerre.

Théo rangea rapidement la cuisine et regarda sa montre. Il s'excusa auprès de Kristie et remonta pour dire au revoir à Josh. C'était son rituel avant de partir. Il lui avait déjà dit au revoir la veille mais il avait besoin de le voir et de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir. Il fut étonné de les voir réveillé. Josh avait rejoint Ginny dans le lit et il jouait à un mini jeu de quidditch. Josh se leva rapidement en le voyant et lui sauta dans les bras. Théo l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Il ne voulait pas louper ton bisou, fit Ginny avec un sourire ensommeillé.

-Ca te fait te lever tôt.

-C'est pas grave, je vais travailler sur une potion avec Rogue pour Hermione et Pansy. Pour découvrir celle qu'elles ont prit sans le savoir.

-D'accord, je vais rejoindre Charlie moi.

-Embrasse-le pour moi.

Théo fit un dernier câlin à son fils et embrassa Ginny sur la tempe.

-A dans quelques jours, prenez soin de vous.

Sur ces dernières paroles, celle qui disait chaque fois qu'il partait, il s'en alla pour sa mission. Ginny resta encore un peu dans son lit, profitant de son fils contre elle, néanmoins inquiète pour Théo. Elle n'aimait pas penser à Théo parce que cela lui faisait toujours mal au cœur. Elle ressentait trop d'émotions contradictoires envers lui pour faire le tri. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été tendre envers lui lors de sa grossesse, à son arrivée ici et pendant les premières semaines de Josh. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à gérer ses hormones, le début de la « vraie » guerre et l'arrivée imminente d'un enfant dans sa vie. Heureusement, sa mère avait été d'un grand soutien, Théo avait été très compréhensif et l'amour qu'ils avaient pour Josh avait effacé toute trace de ressentiment.

Elle se leva, bien décidé à profiter de cette journée pour travailler. Josh avait déjà toute son énergie et il avait hâte de voir son copain Teddy Lupin qui venait passer la journée au Square. Ginny alla rapidement voir ses patients à l'infirmerie. En plus d'Hermione et Pansy, elle avait Nick, un ancien Serdaigle qui s'était cassé la jambe. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et les bonnes potions, il serait guéri dès le midi. Elle alla ensuite à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle fut surprise de voir quelqu'un dans la cuisine elle y était souvent seule de si bon matin. Elle reconnut Kristie, la fille de Roumanie qui s'était pendue au cou de Théo. Elle la salua et se mit à sa préparation, Josh l'aidant comme à son habitude. Ils s'assirent ensuite en face de Kristie.

-Du mal à dormir ?

-Un peu et je me réveille d'un bruit. Théo m'a réveillé.

Le silence s'installa quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Josh aille dans la bibliothèque pour jouer pendant que sa mère rangeait.

-Ce n'est pas trop dur ?

-Quoi donc ?

-De rester à l'arrière. De ne pas se battre.

Ginny ralentit son mouvement, rangeant doucement le bol qu'elle avait utilisé avant de se retourner vers Kristie.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu sais, les Weasley sont assez réputés, ils se battent et je crois qu'à Poudlard, tu avais la réputation d'être une battante.

-C'est exact, j'y suis toujours.

-Mais, tu ne te bats pas.

-Non. Avec un enfant, c'est difficile et puis j'ai découvert un talent pour soigner les gens, on en a aussi besoin.

-Oui, je sais, enfin ce n'est pas pareil, n'est-ce pas ? Bon je te laisse, Fol'œil veut qu'on passe un entrainement avant de nous lancer dans des missions. A plus !

Ginny regarda Kristie partir et monter l'escalier, ses jambes nues et fines découvertes. Comme une automate, elle jeta un œil à la bibliothèque et se rendit à l'infirmerie. Elle vérifia les constantes de ses patients et s'assit, le cœur serré. Alors c'est comme ça qu'on la voyait ? Comme quelqu'un qui ne se battait pas, comme quelqu'un d'inutile ?

-Je suis pas inutile ! Dit-elle soudain en se rapprochant d'Hermione. Si je n'étais pas là, qui s'occuperait de vous ?

Personne ne le lui répondit et ses paroles ne lui firent pas le bien escompté Au contraire, elle se sentait encore plus minable. Si elle n'était pas là, quelqu'un d'autre ferait ce boulot, Mme Pomfresh, M. Wood ou encore quelqu'un d'autres. Devait-elle aller sur le terrain ? Serait-elle plus utile près d'eux ? Josh la rejoignit avec Aislinn et elle essaya de penser à autre chose mais celle qui était devenue son amie vit vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle conseilla Josh d'aller chercher un livre et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Hey, Gin', ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si.

-Je ne suis pas Hermione mais tu sais qu'on peut parler toutes les deux, nous sommes amies maintenant.

Ginny se tourna vers Aislinn, acquiesça à sa remarque et sourit en repensant au début de leur amitié. Cela s'était passé à la mort de Neville, il y a près de deux ans. Neville était devenu un combattant lors de l'attaque de Poudlard et dans l'année qui a suivi. Sur tous les fronts, il faisait tout et même plus pour que cette guerre se finisse. Mais un jour, il n'était pas revenu. Il avait failli. Aislinn était dans l'Ordre mais n'habitait pas encore le Square avec eux. Harry la repoussait toujours. Néanmoins, ils étaient amis et Aislinn était venue le voir. La mort de Neville l'avait accablé.

_Un jour, peu après l'enterrement rapide de Neville, Ginny décida d'aller voir Harry qui n'était pas ressorti de sa chambre. Personne ne semblait en mesure de le faire sortir d'une sorte de torpeur. _

_Dans le couloir, Ginny croisa Aislinn qui ressortait de la chambre d'Harry._

_-Il a envie d'être seule, fit Aislinn._

_-Je veux juste lui parler._

_-Je sais, mais il n'en a pas envie pour le moment._

_-Il… et tu ne fais rien ? Il faut le pousser._

_-Non, il ne le faut pas._

_-Mais si ! Il ne peut pas rester comme ça, prostré ! Neville était aussi mon ami mais la guerre continue._

_-Je sais mais Harry n'est pas comme ça, Ginny, s'énerva Aislinn. _

_-Je le connais depuis longtemps et…_

_-Et tu ne l'as jamais compris, coupa la brune. Désolée de te dire ça mais tu as une fausse image d'Harry! Il n'a pas besoin qu'on le mette sur un piédestal, ça lui fait plus de mal que de bien. _

_-Et toi, tu le connais ?_

_-Peut-être que je le connais moins que toi, mais je le comprends mieux que toi. Je ne l'aime pas parce qu'il est Harry Potter._

_-Moi non plus !_

_-T'en es vraiment sûre ?_

_Sur ces paroles, l'ancienne Poufsouffle avait quitté le Square, laissant Ginny réfléchir à ses mots. Elle n'était pas allée voir Harry. Elle était retournée dans sa chambre et s'était effondrée, se détestant encore un peu plus._

Aislinn ne savait pas cette dernière donnée mais depuis ce jour, Ginny s'était considérablement adoucie envers la brunette jusqu'à en devenir amie.

-C'est juste, c'est stupide.

-Dis-moi, proposa Aislinn en s'asseyant.

-J'ai croisé Kristie, une des nouvelles tout à l'heure. Et, elle ne l'a pas dit de façon méchante ni rien, mais elle m'a demandé pourquoi je ne me battais pas et j'ai senti, je sais pas, que ce que je faisais n'était pas suffisant. Pas un reproche mais presque. Je suis ridicule.

-Tu ne l'es pas du tout. Et ce que tu fais, tu soignes tout le monde, tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu nous donnes. A toujours être là, tu es un peu l'âme de cette maison, Ginny. Toi et Josh. Et tu fais des miracles, ici. Tout le monde en est conscient.

-Oui mais peut être que je devrais faire autre chose. Quelque chose de plus.

-Ginny, tu as essayé, souviens-toi… n'oublies jamais qu'il y a Josh. Kristie n'a aucune idée et je n'en ai aucune également, de ce que tu peux vivre. Tu es maman, et ça change tout.

-Je sais, je sais, répéta Ginny.

-Hé, tu sais, quand Harry revient blessé, c'est dur mais ça me rassure toujours de voir qu'il est entre de bonnes mains, entre les tiennes.

-Merci.

Ginny enlaça une Aislinn toute étonnée. Elles étaient amies mais pas forcément aussi complices.

-Et si tu te compares à moi, qui ne fais que de lire des prophéties, je ne vois pas où est mon utilité. N'écoute pas les autres. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller, Remus m'a ramené une nouvelle prophétie à travailler.

Ginny lui souhaita une bonne journée et retourna à sa potion. C'est vrai qu'elle avait essayé, après la naissance de Josh, d'aller en mission avec les autres. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle partait, une lourde angoisse lui bloquait le cœur et elle n'arrivait pas à se battre, effrayée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, à elle ou à Josh. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de laisser son fils sans sa mère, déjà que son père prenait de grands risques. Aussi, puisqu'elle avait déjà commencé à aider Pomfresh, elle avait décidé de continuer, au moins au début, délaissant les missions et les champs de bataille. Ces mois s'étaient changés en année et il était rare qu'elle regrette ce choix. Elle aimait soigner les gens, elle aimait profiter de Josh à chaque instant ou presque et elle ne voulait pas que son fils s'inquiète. Il s'inquiétait déjà assez pour son père. Et elle aussi.

.

Théo était arrivé à sa mission sans problème pour remplacer Charlie. Il devait passer quelques jours à surveiller un quartier de Londres qui serait tombé à la main des Mangemorts et qu'il faudrait récupérer. Charlie leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait et se rendit au Square faire un nouveau compte-rendu avec les autres membres de son équipe. Sa mère était là comme le nouveau groupe de Roumanie qu'il connaissait bien. Il les salua rapidement avant d'aller à l'infirmerie voir sa sœur et les malades puis au sous-sol, là où se déroulaient toutes les réunions. Il avait le cœur battant, les mains moites. Voir sa mère et la personne qu'il aimait dans la même pièce l'avait troublé.

Il l'ignora, comme il lui avait dit qu'il le ferait. Mais après la réunion, alors qu'il allait rentrer au Terrier, elle réussit à l'intercepter.

-Charlie ! Tu allais partir sans venir me voir ? demanda-t-elle, vexée.

-Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai plus quinze ans.

-Le problème reste le même. Je n'en ai plus de 25.

Elisabeth grimaça et se rapprocha de lui.

-T'es pas un peu content de me voir ?

-Bien sur que je suis content. Même si tu te lances dans une guerre que tu aurais pu éviter.

-Vraiment ? En sachant que tu y es.

-Eli…

-Charlie… fit-elle sur le même ton, moqueur.

Charlie soupira. Elle avait toujours su le faire rire malgré la tension.

-Je dois m'en aller.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et s'en alla par le réseau de cheminée.

.

Quatre jours plus tard, Théo revenait, épuisé mais content de lui et de son équipe. Ils avaient récupéré le quartier en question grâce à l'aide de Drago. Aussi, il passa le voir avant de rentrer.

- Au moins, vous n'avez pas foiré cette fois.

-Ouais, merci du tuyau.

-Des nouvelles d'Hermione et Pansy ?

-Non, je ne suis pas rentré encore. J'y vais là et je te tiens au courant par les moyens habituels.

-D'accord, prends soin de toi.

-Toi, prends soin de toi, fit Théo avant de transplaner laissant Drago seul dans leur maison de réunion.

Il savait que ce lieu n'était pas le meilleur mais il n'était pas non plus une mauvaise idée. C'était la maison d'enfance d'Hermione. Les Mangemorts n'avaient plus aucune raison de revenir ici. L'endroit idéal pour Théo pour leur réunion. Au départ, l'Ordre ne voulait pas que ce soit Théo qui fasse la liaison entre lui et l'Ordre mais Drago avait été intransigeant. Il voulait Théo, voir Hermione, c'est tout. Et puisqu'Hermione avait accepté, cela s'était fait ainsi. Il monta dans la chambre qui avait été celle d'Hermione et s'assit sur le lit, rongé par l'angoisse. Il savait qu'elle allait mieux. Théo lui avait dit, Rogue aussi d'ailleurs, bien qu'à contrecœur. Mais il aurait aimé qu'elle se réveille, qu'il puisse la voir et la serrer dans ses bras. Il voulait aussi que Pansy se réveille mais apparemment, ce n'était pas pour demain.

Il s'allongea, se laissant bercer par les souvenirs qui habitaient cette maison. Pour lui et Hermione.

_L'attaque avait eu lieu. Poudlard était aux mains des Mangemorts. Comme prévu, Drago était retourné chez lui avec Blaise. Blaise qui bouillonnait d'avoir vu partir Pansy avec l'Ordre. Il ne comprenait pas, il marmonnait en faisant les cent pas. Drago ne disait rien. Il se demandait soudain s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Et si on le découvrait ? Et s'il n'arrivait pas à aller au point de rendez-vous qu'il avait mis au point avec Théo et Dumbledore ?_

_Une semaine passa, dans l'euphorie de la victoire. Sa mère avait refusé qu'il ait la marque il en était reconnaissant. Et Bellatrix, sans le vouloir, l'avait aidé. En disant qu'il fallait avoir fait ses preuves avant de la mériter. Il devait encore les faire. Tant mieux. Il n'en voulait pas. Les premiers jours avaient été décisifs. Il devait manier l'occlumencie sans se faire remarquer, sans faire douter __au__ le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à l'un des Mangemorts ou encore à son père qu'il n'était, finalement, pas du tout de leur côté. _

_Son père. C'est lui qui avait eu la « chance », comme il le disait, de guider les plus jeunes dans les missions. Donc lui. Il les envoyait en mission, il les envoyait tuer. _

_Une semaine passa avant qu'il puisse filer sans qu'on ne le remarque. Il avait retrouvé Théo. Il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait. Théo avait fait de même. Il lui avait parlé des parents d'Hermione. Du frère de Weasley. Ensuite, il était alors retrouvé Hermione, chez ses parents, dans une maison saccagée._

_-Brillante idée, fit-il en arrivant, la voyant assise au milieu du salon._

_Elle ne se retourna pas, haussant simplement les épaules._

_-Tu m'en veux ? demanda Drago, hésitant. _

_Elle se leva enfin et, en deux pas, elle fut devant lui et se colla contre lui._

_-Non, non, je ne t'en veux pas. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu viennes avec moi. C'est tellement dangereux ce que tu fais !_

_-Tu crois que ça aurait été moins dangereux d'habiter avec Potter et Weasley ?_

_Il obtient un sourire et elle se dégagea, regardant sa maison, des larmes dans les yeux._

_-Mes parents m'en veulent. De leur avoir caché cette situation, de les envoyer à l'autre bout du pays. De vouloir me battre._

_-Aucun parent ne veut voir son enfant se battre. A part les Mangemorts, bien sûr. _

_Hermione grimaça elle n'aimait pas quand il était sarcastique. Le sarcasme cachait souvent une bonne dose de souffrance._

_-Je vais devoir y aller. Ils vont s'inquiéter sinon._

_Il lui attrapa la main pour la remettre à sa place, collé à lui, et l'embrassa. Baiser passionné, fougueux, un baiser qui pouvait être le dernier. _

_-Prends soin de toi._

_-Toi, prends soin de toi. _

_Il sourit et transplana. _

_._

Cela avait été le début de rendez-vous clandestins.

.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Si elles ne se réveillent pas.

Harry leva les yeux vers Ron et soupira. Son ami avait toujours été pessimiste.

-Elles vont se réveiller, Ron. Hermione a déjà quelques signes de consciences et Ginny travaille sur une potion pour accélérer celui de Pansy. Ca va aller.

-D'un côté, je le sais, mais de les voir là… ça me terrifie.

-C'est normal. Je n'ose imaginer Aislinn dans un lit d'hôpital.

-Au moins, toi, elle ne va pas sur le champ de bataille ! Bougonna Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas, il savait que c'était inutile. Ron irait mieux quand Hermione et Pansy se seraient réveillés. Au moins, il l'avait convaincu de continuer à se battre. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'elles étaient ici et Harry lui-même espérait leur réveil. Hermione était trop importante à ses yeux pour qu'il puisse juste imaginer qu'elle ne soit plus dans sa vie. Quant à Pansy, même s'ils avaient eu du mal à s'accepter mutuellement, ils avaient atteints un stade où il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Pour Ron, elle était trop importante. L'acceptation de Pansy au Square et dans la famille Weasley avait été longue et faite de hauts et bas mais elle faisait partie de leur famille maintenant. Même Molly venait souvent voir Pansy, signe des fleurs qui trônaient sur la table de chevet de l'ancienne Serpentard. Pourtant, leur relation avait vraiment mal commencé :

.

_Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que Pansy avait emménagé au Square Elle partageait encore sa chambre avec Hermione. Ginny, malgré ses protestations, était retournée au Terrier avec sa mère. Dumbledore et les « grands sorciers » de l'Ordre – comme Pansy les appelait – était en train de mettre un plan d'action pour contrecarrer Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après de nombreuses disputes, Harry, Ron et Hermione – ainsi que les frères Weasley – avaient pu entrer officiellement dans l'Ordre et prenaient par à ses réunions. Théo et elle en étaient encore à être de simples larbins, totalement invisible aux yeux des autres. Vu l'urgence, elle n'avait pas encore eu le moindre moment avec Ron. _

_Assise dans la cuisine en train de grignoter un cookie en compagnie de Théo, elle ronchonnait. Elle se tut dès qu'elle vit Molly Weasley entrer dans la cuisine, suivie de quelques uns de ses enfants. Elle leur jeta un regard sévère et alla servir à tous – sauf à elle et Théo, un jus de citrouille. Ron s'assit à côté d'elle et souffla._

_-Ca va ?_

_-Euh, oui, fit-elle, étonnée. _

_-Désolé, murmura-t-il avant de continuer en rougissant, je ne t'ai pas accordé beaucoup de temps. _

_-C'est normal… je suis désolée pour ton frère._

_-Ron ! Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ? Gronda Fred._

_Pansy le fusilla du regard, énervée. Elle avait toujours trouvé les jumeaux un peu drôles, quoique souvent pathétique mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils pouvaient être aussi méchants et désagréables. D'accord, elle n'était pas une sainte mais elle ne leur avait jamais rien fait, à eux. _

_-Ils sont dans notre camp, maintenant, remarqua Ron. Passons à autre chose._

_-Pourquoi tu rougies, Roonnie, se moqua Georges. _

_-Je ne rougis pas, ça m'énerve vos réflexions. Et autant que vous le sachiez, Pansy et moi sortons ensemble !_

_Un silence tomba, Molly Weasley échappa son verre, visiblement horrifiée. Fred et Georges se mirent à parler en même temps, insultant visiblement leur frère. _

_-Silence ! Cria soudain M. Weasley. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Je croyais qu'on avait réglé l'histoire de Théodore la dernière fois ! _

_-Oui, avant de savoir que Ron faisait la même chose avec Parkinson ! S'écria Fred, écœuré._

_M. Weasley se tourna vivement vers eux._

_-Vous êtes enceinte ! S'exclama-t-il._

_Pansy éclata de rire avant de se couvrir la bouche de la main. Théo et Hermione réprimaient aussi leur rire et Ron était plus rouge que jamais._

_-Non, je ne suis pas enceinte, confirma Pansy._

_-Ce que Fred voulait dire, c'est que, c'est que Pansy et moi, et bien, tu sais, on est ensemble, bafouilla Ron._

_-Oh. Si ce n'est que ça…_

_-Si ce n'est que ça ? Commença Fred._

_-Papa ! _

_-Oui, si ce n'est que ça, reprit M. Weasley, en colère maintenant. Nous sommes en guerre, il y a plus important que les disputes de frères, vous ne croyez pas ? _

_Sur ces paroles, tous les Weasley se turent. Harry et Hermione essayèrent de faire la conversation, signe que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Molly Weasley regardait encore dans le vague, visiblement déçu que ses plans entre son fils et Hermione Granger ne voient pas le jour. _

_._

Si M. Weasley avait vite accepté Pansy, comme Bill, le frère ainé de la fratrie, il n'en était pas de même avec les autres. Les jumeaux et leur mère ne lui parlaient pas du tout, l'ignorant comme si elle n'était qu'une punaise. Pansy avait essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était mais Harry savait que cela avait été difficile. Et il savait aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas aidé comme il aurait pu.

En face de lui, Ron s'était endormi, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Entre quelques missions et veiller Hermione et Pansy, Ron ne dormait plus beaucoup. Un gémissement le fit se lever. Son cœur s'accéléra en voyant Hermione se mettre à bouger ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir, croisant le regard de son meilleur ami. Harry s'autorisa enfin un sourire, il lui prit la main et appela Ginny, réveillant Ron au passage mais il n'en avait que faire. Hermione était enfin réveillée.

.

**Et voilà ! Hermione se réveille, enfin me direz-vous ! Je vous ai quand même casé du Dramione, du Ron & Pansy… et oui Ron se réveille enfin, il était un peu anesthésié du à la mort de son frère pour la défendre avant. Fred & George m'énervent un peu mais ils finiront bien par s'adoucir xd Ginny m'a vraiment peinée, on la sent toute perdue, nan ? Bref… à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Bisous & à la semaine prochaine (je l'espère !)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va plutôt bien, trois jours qu'il fait beau, c'est un record et ça fait un bien fou ! De plus, j'étais un peu alarmiste la semaine dernière et du coup, sous la pression, j'ai écris deux nouveaux chapitres donc en voilà un ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**Anonymous :**** merci beaucoup ! Ca devait être un chapitre spécial couple, j'essaie toujours de mettre un peu de tout dans mes chapitres. Les jumeaux ne sont pas méchants… ils ont juste de la peine par rapport à Percy et en veulent aux Serpentards… Merci pour ton petit mot, ça m'a rassuré de savoir que c'est pas grave si je manque un jeudi, ça fait plaisir ! Bises !**

**Rose :**** merci pour la review, et pas grave pour le 'manque' la fois d'avant, je comprends qu'on est pas tjs le temps ! Hé non, je ne pouvais pas faire perdre le contact entre Drago & Hermione, je les aime trop ! Et oui Hermione et enfin réveillée… **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 26**

Les bruits montaient de la cuisine depuis de longues minutes. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait du descendre depuis longtemps mais elle restait assise sur son lit, attendant un signe qui lui dirait de se lever, de bouger. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle s'était réveillée dans l'infirmerie au rez-de-chaussée du Square Grimmaurd, trois jours qu'elle ressassait. Qui avait pu faire ça à Pansy et à elle-même ? Qui était la taupe ? Parce que, pour elle, s'était la seule possibilité. Elles avaient bu une potion, c'était donc forcément quelqu'un de la maison qui leur avait fait boire, quelqu'un qui, donc, les trahissait.

Dire qu'elle avait passé presque deux semaines sur un lit d'hôpital. Dire que Pansy y était encore. Heureusement, Pansy avait eu quelques mouvements suite aux stimulations de Ginny, ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller elle-même. Elle soupira en se levant et sortit de sa chambre. En face, il y avait la chambre de Théo. Celui-ci était dehors, parlant avec une des nouvelles de Roumanie : Kristie si elle se souvenait bien. Elle coupa leurs éclats de rire. Elle fronça les sourcils, il était rare de voir Théo aussi détendu.

-Salut.

-Salut Hermione, comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca ira mieux quand les gens arrêteront de me poser cette question ! Se moqua-t-elle. Je dois aller à l'infirmerie.

-A plus.

Elle descendit les marches, regardant une dernière fois les deux jeunes gens qui avaient repris leur discussion et rejoignit Ginny. Elle alla d'abord embrasser Josh qui s'amusait sur un des lits inoccupés puis alla voir sa mère qui travaillait sur une potion. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Hermione sourit en voyant Ginny si concentrée. Elle était loin de la jeune fille qui lui avait annoncé sa grossesse en pleurs.

-Bouh !

Ginny sursauta et sourit en reconnaissant son amie.

-C'est malin ! Ca va ce matin ?

-Bien, bien ! Plus de mal de tête j'ai l'impression.

-Tant mieux, bois cette potion quand même.

-Comment va Pansy ?

-Elle réagit un peu… Elle a du boire plus de potion que toi.

-Si seulement j'arrivais à me souvenir de cette soirée mais tout est flou ! C'est tellement frustrant. Enfin, et toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va.

Ginny n'ajouta rien, pourtant elle en avait gros sur le cœur. Mais se plaindre n'ajouterait qu'à son attitude pathétique et égoïste et Hermione avait autre chose à penser qu'à ses petites névroses.

-En plus, tu dois aller à cette réunion pour l'exposé d'Aislinn, non ?

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Je ne pense pas, je ne sers pas à grand-chose de toute façon.

-Tu rigoles ? Tu as toujours de bonnes idées. Laisse Josh à une des ados qui sont là, tu sais qu'elles s'en occupent bien.

-D'accord, je te rejoins. Tu devrais aller voir Aislinn, elle avait pas l'air bien ce matin, elle déteste toujours autant parler devant tout le monde !

-J'y vais alors.

Hermione but rapidement sa potion et fila vers la chambre d'Aislinn. Elle était en train de trifouiller ses notes, se ronger les ongles, faire les cent pas. Harry accueillit sa meilleure amie avec plaisir et s'en alla, épuisé par le stress de l'ancienne Poufsouffle.

-Je crois que j'épuise Harry, s'amusa Aislinn.

-Ne stresse pas.

-Je sais pas, si ce que j'ai trouvé n'est pas si bien, tu sais !

-C'est toujours bien quand tu finis par nous réunir, arrête de douter.

Aislinn s'assit soudain, continuant de réfléchir à ses trouvailles. Elle était dans l'ordre depuis plus de deux ans. Elle ne les avait pas rejoints toute suite. Après l'attaque de Poudlard, elle était retournée chez elle, comme Harry le lui avait demandé. Trop tard néanmoins. Sa maison avait été attaquée et elle avait juste eu le temps de transplaner à nouveau au bureau de son père avant de recevoir un sort vraisemblablement mortel. Son père avait alors mis Aislinn en sécurité avant de retourner chez lui essayer de sauver ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde : sa famille. Ses deux autres enfants avaient pu se cacher leur mère les avait envoyés loin de leur maison pour pouvoir les protéger et accueillir ceux qui leur voulaient du mal. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'avait pu lutter contre quatre Mangemorts bien entrainés. La mort de Sandrine Wood les avait plongés dans une grande tristesse. Rob Wood, après quelques mois où il n'avait pu se relever, s'était plongé dans sa médecine, continuant de faire des potions, de soigner clandestinement les membres de l'Ordre. Aislinn s'était alors occupée de ses deux frères et sœurs et de sa grand-mère. Jusqu'au jour où Dumbledore lui-même était venu lui demander de rejoindre l'Ordre pour travailler sur des prophéties. Il avait entendu parler, par Hermione, de celle qu'elle avait analysée lors de sa Sixième année à Poudlard et il voulait en savoir plus.

Son père avait été furieux et avait refusé qu'elle intègre l'Ordre. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, il ne voulait pas aussi perdre sa fille. Mais Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'Aislinn serait en sécurité, il ne voulait que ses talents pour analyser les prophéties. M. Wood avait fini par abdiquer et Aislinn avait intégré l'Ordre. Elle ne s'était pas installée de suite au Square. Elle continuait à habiter chez sa grand-mère et à s'occuper de son frère et de sa sœur. C'est en reconquérant le cœur d'Harry qu'elle s'était fait une place au Square et auprès de ses habitants.

-C'est l'heure.

La voix d'Hermione la sortit de ses pensées et Aislinn se leva.

-Merci. Allons-y.

Aislinn soupira et les deux filles descendirent jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Ils étaient une vingtaine venu écouter ses analyses. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre que de grands sorciers comme Dumbledore, Maugrey ou encore Kingsley assistaient à une réunion pour l'écouter… bizarre mais gratifiant.

-Bonjour à tous, commença-t-elle, la voix tremblante comme toujours, merci d'être venu. Je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous parler de deux prophéties que j'ai analysées et que Charlie et Théo ont rapportées de Roumanie la dernière fois. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps à cause de la traduction et de certains dialectes. Commençons par la première… Elle est plutôt mineure. Elle rappelle qu'il faut unir le maximum de personnes, différents pays, différentes créatures magiques. Elle parle aussi d'un élément qui est dans la deuxième prophétie, beaucoup plus intéressante à mon avis. Elle fait allusion à une force nouvelle… je ne pense pas que ce soit de la magie mais plutôt un peuple, ou des êtres magiques qui pourraient nous aider et qui ont une spécificité particulière. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez les sylphes ?

-Ce sont des créatures imaginaires, coupa Maugrey.

-Des légendes, je sais… mais de quoi partent les légendes ? De la réalité. J'ai lu quelques livres sur certains sorciers qui croyaient à leur existence et…

-Moi j'y crois, coupa Luna, j'ai lu des livres aussi, j'en ai chez moi, je te les ramènerai si tu veux.

-Oui, merci Luna, fit Aislinn. Je sais que ça parait absurde mais dans leurs livres, les sorciers qui croient en leur existence ont découvert des preuves irréfutables. L'ennui, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'un autre sorcier suit la piste du premier, elle s'efface.

-Ce qui prouve leur non existence !

-Ce qui prouve qu'elles effacent les preuves, assena Aislinn, sûre d'elle. Je pense qu'on devrait envoyer quelques personnes. Pas beaucoup, je vous accorde que c'est un risque mais deux ou trois personnes… je veux en faire partie.

-Ton père ne veut pas…

-J'ai presque 21 ans, je peux faire mes propres choix, je ne suis pas sûr que tous les parents ici veulent que leurs enfants partent en guerre, mais les enfants en question qui n'en sont plus ne veulent pas que leurs parents s'en mêlent. Je n'ai plus 18 ans et c'est moi qui ai découvert ça, qui pense ça, j'ai le droit de le faire !

-Nous en reparlons… je pense qu'il faut d'abord voir si la mission n'est pas…

-N'est pas quoi ? Viable ? S'énerva Aislinn, je vous parle de preuves, de prophéties et je sais que beaucoup n'y croient pas mais je ne suis pas là pour rien ! Et vous voulez que je vous rappelle des missions inutiles que vous avez menées ? Pourquoi les avez-vous menés ? Avec espoir qu'elles aboutissent à quelque chose, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est différent ! Je ne vous demande pas quinze membres, juste un ou deux !

-D'accord, fit Harry d'une voix forte, nous organiserons ça.

Aislinn sourit, contente et vit quelques signes qui accueillirent sa décision.

-Merci Aislinn, tu peux te rassoir, fit Dumbledore, passons à la prochaine mission…

Aislinn alla s'asseoir entre Harry et Hermione, le premier lui prit la main alors que la seconde lui pressait l'épaule. Son rythme cardiaque se calma peu à peu. Elle avait réussi à bien exposer son idée. Elle se sentait gagner par l'excitation, elle avait envie de partir dans cette mission : elle savait, elle sentait que cela aboutirait à quelque chose de significatif. Elle n'aurait jamais osé en parler si elle n'était pas sûre d'elle.

Elle rattrapa le monologue de Dumbledore sur la prochaine mission, impatiente que la réunion se termine pour reparler de son projet à Harry, inquiète de sa réaction malgré son appui pendant son intervention.

.

Peu à peu, les membres partirent de la salle de réunion, certains rentraient chez eux, d'autres allaient se restaurer à la cuisine où il y avait toujours une boisson, un cookie ou juste quelqu'un pour parler, pour décompresser. Seuls deux membres restèrent dans la salle. Elisabeth finit par se lever pour rejoindre Charlie. Il l'accueillit avec un léger sourire. Il était reparti peu après son arrivée et elle l'avait à peine vu. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile de trouver une place près de lui mais il lui manquait, elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise et poussa une mèche qui lui tombait sur le front.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien.

-Tu repars bientôt ?

-Dans deux jours.

-Tu pars sans cesse… enfin je pars aussi la semaine prochaine.

-J'aime pas ça. Te savoir prêt à te battre.

-Tu crois que je me sens comment depuis deux ans ? Avec si peu de nouvelles de toi ?

-Eli…

-J'ai 19 ans maintenant, Charlie.

-J'en ai 27 je te rappelle.

-Je t'aime.

Charlie ferma les yeux et finit par se lever pour s'éloigner d'elle. Il se rapprocha du feu et approcha distraitement ses mains de la chaleur. Il l'avait rencontré quand elle n'était encore qu'une gosse. Une quinzaine d'années tout au plus lui en avait déjà 23 ans et avait eu beaucoup de mal à gérer l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle avait accepté ça avec liberté et insouciance. Leur relation avait changé peu avant son départ. Ils avaient passé presque six mois à vivre une relation cachée. Elle était encore à l'école et lui s'occupait des dragons dans le village voisin. Il n'était pas du genre à se confier, à se lier avec quiconque mais avec elle, tout avait été facile. Il la sentit se rapprocher et, lui faisant face, elle se coula contre lui. Il ne résista pas longtemps et l'embrassa. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé, qu'il ne l'avait pas tenu contre lui. Elle se pendit à son cou. C'était si bon de la sentir près de lui qu'il occupa tout jusqu'au lieu qui les entourait.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Ils se séparèrent, un peu gênés. A part Kristie qu'elle avait mise au courant depuis quelques temps, personne n'était au courant de leur relation. Charlie se rassura un peu en voyant Ron qui les regardait avec les yeux ronds. Revinrent alors en lui les souvenirs d'une conversation avec son frère, un soir, dans la cuisine, à propos d'une fille qui devait venir de Roumanie. Avec les évènements, Pansy alitée, et sa mémoire défaillante, il n'avait pas du tout fait le rapprochement. De plus, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle puisse être si jeune. Cela devait être le problème dont Charlie lui avait parlé.

-Euh désolé, on se demandait où tu étais Charlie, tout le monde ou presque est en haut et Bill part en mission alors il voulait nous dire au revoir.

-Ok, merci, j'arrive.

Ron hésita, tenta un sourire à Elisabeth et remonta, le couple à sa suite. Charlie lâcha la main d'Eli après une pression et alla en direction de la cuisine tandis qu'elle rejoignait sa chambre. Kristie y était déjà, en train de lire.

-Alors, tu as pu le voir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On s'est embrassé et puis Ron est arrivé.

-Et ?

-Rien. Il n'a rien dit, un peu comme s'il savait.

-Tu penses qu'il lui en a parlé ?

-Je ne sais pas. S'il en avait parlé à quelqu'un, j'aurais pensé à Bill, tu vois, ils sont proches en âge, proches en beaucoup de chose.

-Oui mais réfléchis-bien. Ron a de l'expérience dans les filles difficiles à ramener. Il s'est ramené avec une Serpentard et les gryffondors les détestent.

-Tu me compares à une Serpentard là ? Et puis Fleur n'était pas la compagne idéale pour Molly Weasley à la base.

-Non, bien sur, mais rien à voir avec Pansy. Théo m'a dit que leur intégration avait été difficile.

-Merci de me rassurer.

-Mais non, juste pour te dire qu'après ça, la différence d'âge ne les dérangera peut être pas.

-Peut-être. Enfin, Théo, hein ? Tu parles beaucoup avec lui on dirait ?

-Je craque, je te l'avoue ! Non mais regarde-le, il est à tomber par terre, avec son regard torturé là ! J'en frémis dès que je le vois. Et on s'entend bien, il est drôle, intelligent… mais tu parles, il est amoureux de Ginny.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, et je pense qu'elle aussi mais qu'elle ne se l'avoue pas, ce que je ne comprends pas du tout. Ils ont un enfant donc une histoire…

-Ou tu fais fausse route.

-Je suis plutôt intuitive sur ses choses là. Je pense que je lui plais mais… il y a Ginny, il y a son fils.

-Pff, on s'embarque vraiment dans des galères !

-A qui le dis-tu ! Allez, on devrait dormir parce que demain c'est Fol'œil qui nous coach et il parait qu'il n'est pas commode, du tout !

.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient dangereusement. Hermione détestait ça, elle détestait la routine. Elle avait besoin de bouger. Alors qu'elle descendait à l'infirmerie pour sa potion quotidienne depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle décida de rendre visite à ses parents puis de retourner chez elle. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. La semaine prochaine, elle reprendrait les missions et tout reviendrait – ou presque, comme avant. Ginny n'était pas à l'infirmerie, aussi elle alla à la cuisine ou tout un groupe mangeait tout en parlant. Elle salua tout le monde et prit silencieusement le sien. Elle n'aimait pas trop parler dès le matin. Elle fit néanmoins quelques grimaces à Josh qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Après s'être préparé, elle allait prévenir Ginny de l'emploi du temps de sa journée.

-Profites en bien.

-Merci, travaille bien. A ce soir ! A ce soir Josh.

Le petit marmonna quelque chose, allongé sur un lit et Hermione alla l'embrasser avant de partir, le sourire aux lèvres. La guerre était quelque chose de très dur mais il fallait avouer que le sourire ou le baiser d'un enfant pouvait mettre le baume au cœur. Hermione transplana dans le Dorset, là où étaient installées quelques familles moldus qui avaient réussi à réchapper de l'exécution pure et simple qu'avait décidée Voldemort trois ans auparavant. Ses parents avaient eu du mal à digérer le fait que la société sorcière était en guerre, que leur fille de 17 ans devenait un soldat. Ils avaient réussi à lui pardonner ses mensonges et par l'accepter comme elle était. Ils restaient néanmoins quelques appréhensions de savoir si elle allait, un jour, ne pas revenir les voir.

Elle passa une matinée agréable avec eux et mangea même avec eux. Ils aimaient la vie calme du Dorset mais avouaient s'ennuyer. Ils aidaient parfois l'Ordre dans l'accueil de nouveaux réfugiés, le village s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Hermione ne savait si elle devait s'en réjouir – cela évitait l'ennui aux habitants – ou si elle devait s'en plaindre – cela montrait que la guerre s'éternisait.

Elle finit par repartir et alla chez elle, à Londres, là où elle avait habité, enfant, avec ses parents. Elle observa les pièces une par une, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle sursauta néanmoins quand il transplana juste devant elle. D'un pas, ils furent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour échanger un baiser à la fois passionné et frustré par ses semaines passées loin de l'autre. Il s'écarta enfin d'elle, le regard noir :

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça, assena-t-il froidement avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Ce fut elle, cette fois, qui arrêta le baiser.

-Promis, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, Ginny m'a enfin autorisé à sortir.

-Enfin ! Une semaine presque que tu es réveillé.

-Je sais mais entre les migraines et mes jambes toutes faibles !

-Si faibles que ça ?

-Non, pas si faibles !

Il lui dédia son sourire en coin, la prit dans ses bras et transplana directement dans la chambre.

.

Allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils reprenaient lentement leur respiration. Drago caressait le bras d'Hermione de sa main, heureux de la sentir contre lui. Il lui embrassa la tempe et soupira. Il avait été tellement inquiet de ne jamais la revoir, il n'arrivait même pas à penser ce qu'il aurait ressenti si cela était arrivé, si cela arrivait un jour.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

-A notre première fois. Tu te souviens.

-Quand même…

Hermione sourit. Leur première fois avait été à la fois magique et passionné. Cela faisait presque quatre mois que l'attaque était passée. Théo et Hermione alternaient pour venir voir Drago quand il avait des informations. Hermione avait recréé les gallions qu'elle avait faits pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ils en avaient un chacun et celui qui avait besoin de l'autre le faisait savoir ainsi. Drago ne savait jamais sur qui il allait tomber. Son meilleur ami ou… ou elle. Cette fois-ci, Hermione revenait d'une mission de deux semaines avec Ron et Harry pour trouver un horcruxe – qu'ils avaient réussi à détruire. Elle était exténuée mais avait voulu aller le voir, surtout que Théo s'était occupé de Josh qui ne faisait pas encore ses nuits. Drago était d'une humeur massacrante : elle avait du retard et il avait du faire de choses qu'il regrettait. Tuer des gens, ça tuait effectivement l'âme. Il l'avait rudement disputé. Hérissée, Hermione s'était également énervée. Cela avait fini par un baiser et ils avaient finir par faire l'amour.

Cela avait été le début d'une toute autre histoire. Drago s'ouvrait de plus en plus avec elle, elle était son espoir dans toute la noirceur de son monde, de sa vie d'agent double. Ses quelques heures volées le faisaient tenir quand il voyait les yeux de quelqu'un perdre l'étincelle qu'il aimait tant chez elle.

Savoir aussi qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il le faisait, sans le juger, l'aidait réellement.

-Je dois y aller.

Hermione fit la moue, ne voulant absolument pas qu'il parte, qu'ils se séparent si vite.

-Je pars en mission ce soir. Rien à voir avec l'ordre. Pour remettre en place des jeunes dans le Sud.

-Je retourne sur le terrain la semaine prochaine.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et s'embrassèrent.

-Prends soin de toi.

-Toi, prends soin de toi.

Avec un dernier sourire, ils transplanèrent.

.

La journée avait été longue, Ginny y était presque, elle le savait. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un ingrédient et sa pommade cicatrisante effet plus que rapide serait prête. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui donner son nom ? Elle s'étira, cligna des yeux et fut étonné de voir l'heure : 20h. 20h ? Elle n'avait pas levé la tête depuis des heures. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais parce que Josh venait toujours la voir. Josh !

Ginny se releva vivement de sa chaise en appelant son fils. Théo ou sa mère étaient-ils venu le prendre ? Elle soupira en le voyant allongé sur un des lits mais s'inquiéta, essayant de se rappeler quand il était venu lui parler pour la dernière fois. Pourquoi avait-elle autant perdu la notion du temps aujourd'hui ? Elle se rapprocha vivement de son fils et essaya de le réveiller : en vain. Elle le secoua plus vivement, totalement paniquée. Elle se mit alors à crier : le nom de Josh, celui de Théo, de Pomfresh, espérant que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.

Hermione fut celle qui arriva en premier :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il, il ne se réveille plus ! Suffoqua Ginny, Josh, Josh, c'est maman, je t'en prie, réveille-toi.

-Harry ! Appelle Pomfresh, vite, c'est Josh, entendit-elle Hermione crier. Josh ? Ginny, il respire ?

Ginny chercha sa baguette, les mains tremblantes, les joues mouillées de larmes.

-Oui, faiblement. Où est Théo ? Où est Théo ?

-Je crois qu'il est sorti, bredouilla Hermione.

-Sorti, quoi ? Où ? Avec qui ?

-En ville avec Kristie je crois.

Pomfresh arriva à ce moment là et prit les choses en main. Aussi douée Ginny était-elle, elle se sentait incompétente face au malaise de son fils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Répéta Ginny.

-Chut !

-Réponds-moi ! Et où est Théo ! Josh ! Hurla Ginny.

-Je vais le chercher, décida Hermione, démunie face à l'angoisse de son amie.

Ginny s'effondra dans les bras de son frère, paniquée à l'idée que son fils soit si malade qu'il ne réponde à aucune stimulation.

.

**Hum… voilà… vous me détestez pas trop, si ? Ben tant pis xD **

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Hermione de retour sur le terrain, une petite scène dramione, Aislinn qui prend de l'ampleur et pauv petit Josh qui est malade. Et que pensez-vous d'Elisabeth ? **

**A la semaine prochaine, bisous !**


	28. Chapter 27

**Salut à tous ! Pas de blabla aujourd'hui juste un grand merci pour vos reviews… ça me fait chaud au cœur… **

**Anonymous : merci beaucoup ! mais nan tu me détestes pas lol si vraiment ? ben t'auras pas la suite… ah ah mais si la voilà et je suis sûre que tu vas me détester beaucoup moins xD Je suis contente que tu aimes mes moments Dramione, c'est le couple dominant à la base lol donc merci, merci ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 27**

Les rues étaient pleines de monde, Hermione se sentait en colère. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Ce n'était pas la faute de Théo, mais quelle idée d'aller dans le Londres Moldu pour aller diner ! Bien sur, ils l'avaient déjà fait. Cela faisait du bien de prendre du recul, de se divertir le temps d'une soirée. Néanmoins, cela tombait vraiment mal.

Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, elle était allée voir Elisabeth pour savoir exactement où ils étaient et elle s'était rapidement rendue sur les lieux. Elle entra dans le restaurant chic, détonnant avec son jean et ses converses. Elle ignora le maître d'hôtel et repéra rapidement le couple qui riait. Elle vit le visage de Théo se tendre en la voyant.

-Il faut que tu rentres, Josh est malade, dit-elle rapidement.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je ne sais pas, vas-y, je paie.

-Merci. Désolé, lança-t-il à Kristie avant de s'élancer vers la sortie du restaurant, le cœur battant.

-Je te ramène ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, merci.

Hermione alla payer, elle se doutait bien que Kristie ne savait pas comment utiliser l'argent moldu et elle ne devait pas en avoir sur elle. Sans rien dire, elles sortirent du restaurant, trouvèrent une rue sombre et dégagée et transplanèrent.

Théo avait fait de même quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était entré avec fracas dans l'infirmerie pour voir son fils tout blanc, allongé sur un lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en lui attrapant la main, son regard naviguant d'une Pomfresh au regard grave à Ginny, totalement paniquée.

-Je, je sais pas, j'ai pas fais attention, il s'est endormi et… il ne s'est pas réveillé.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Je, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

-T'as pas fais attention ? S'énerva Théo, t'as qu'une chose à faire, c'est de t'occuper de ton fils et tu n'en es même pas capable.

-Quoi ! S'exclama Ginny, offusquée. Je, je m'occupe très bien de lui ! Et toi, tu étais où ? Partie sauter une trainée ! Et c'est moi qui suis une mauvaise mère ? Au moins j'étais là !

-Pour ce que ça a donné !

-Comment oses-tu me dire ça !

-Je pense que vous devriez vous calmer, tenta Ron.

-La ferme ! Cria Ginny et Théo en même temps.

-La ferme vous-même ! Vous pensez que Josh a besoin de ça ? Vous entendre vous battre pour lui ? Vous devriez plutôt vous souder et écouter le diagnostic de Mme Pomfresh.

Ils le fusillèrent du regard mais il n'en avait cure, il avait réussi à les calmer un peu. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Pomfresh qui finissait l'examen.

-Je, je pense qu'il a bu la même potion qu'Hermione et Pansy.

-Quoi !

-Je suis sûre même, il a bu la même potion. Il est donc endormi. Mais il va falloir le surveiller, il faut que je fasse des examens complémentaires, il a du en boire beaucoup et vu son âge… sa corpulence, ça peut avoir des conséquences plus grave que pour les filles.

Ginny s'effondra sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains.

-Mais, mais, bafouilla-t-elle, ce n'est pas possible. Comment aurait-il pu la boire ?

-On se doutait qu'il y avait une taupe, avança Ron, on en est sûr maintenant.

-Bon, commença Théo, si on reprenait depuis le début de la journée ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils, un mal de tête survenant.

-Je, je ne sais plus !

-Comment ça tu ne sais plus, bordel !

-Arrête de me crier dessus ! J'y peux rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne me rappelle plus !

-Parce que vous avez du boire de la potion vous-même, dit froidement une voix.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers celui qui avait été leur professeur des Potions pendant des années.

-Quoi ?

-Réfléchissez une seconde, coupa-t-il sèchement. Vous avez du boire un peu de cette potion, tellement peu que tout ce qui subsiste en vous provoque de la confusion. Votre fils a bu le reste…

-Mais pourquoi quelqu'un en voudrait à Ginny, demanda Ron.

-Pas forcément à elle, ni à l'enfant. Peut-être une diversion.

-Une diversion pour quoi ?

-Réfléchissez Monsieur Weasley. Pour n'importe quoi ! Une attaque…

-Que tout le monde se réunisse dans la cuisine, décida Théo d'une voix froide. Tous ceux qui étaient là ce matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils y étaient tous :

-Alors, pourquoi le petit Serpentard s'autorise à convoquer qui que ce soit ? Demanda Smith en entrant.

Sans qu'il n'en ait vu le moindre signe, il se retrouva contre le mur, le bras du Serpentard en question faisant appui sur sa gorge avec une force qui l'empêchait presque de respirer.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Smith, j'accepte tes simagrées lorsqu'on est en mission mais là on parle de mon fils alors fais bien attention à toi !

Smith se dégagea d'un mouvement sec mais il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu sans que Théodore Nott ne s'écarte.

-Bon, reprit celui-ci. Josh a bu la potion qui l'a endormi, comme Hermione et Pansy, il faut savoir qui c'est, vous étiez tous là dans la journée alors on va refaire cette journée jusqu'à connaitre l'identité de celui qui a fait ça, ok ?

-S'il est juste endormi, il va bien, fit Hans, un membre de l'Ordre d'une trentaine d'années qui n'aimait pas les manières de Théo.

-Il a à peine trois ans, imagine ce que ça peut lui faire à lui ! Cracha Ginny, vous avez intérêt à y mettre de la bonne volonté !

-Tout le monde est là ?

-Où est Aislinn ? Elle était là ce matin.

-Harry n'est pas là, ils doivent…

Harry passa la porte au même moment, l'air soucieux.

-Je n'ai trouvé Aislinn nulle part.

-Vous l'avez trouvé la taupe, se moqua Smith avant de se faire plaquer une nouvelle fois contre le mur, par Harry cette fois.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, crétin. Quelqu'un l'a vu ? Reprit le Survivant en relaissant tomber ses bras.

Chacun réfléchit, à ce qui avait pu se passer dans la journée. Kristie finit par se lever, pour qu'on la voie parmi la quinzaine de personnes qui était présente.

-Je l'ai vu un moment avec ce mec là, il est grand, blond avec des lunettes et une marque au coin de l'œil.

-Joffrey ?

-Je me souviens plus du nom, désolée mais il porte toujours un cardigan noir avec un blason jaune sur le devant.

-C'est pas possible, fit Smith d'une voix blanche.

-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Kristie.

-C'est un Poufsouflle. Je le connais, il ne ferait jamais ça !

-Tu es sûr Kristie ?

-Oui, en rentrant du restaurant. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, ils parlaient bruyamment. Mais je suis passée pour aller rejoindre Elisabeth.

-Où il est d'ailleurs ? Demanda Théo.

Personne ne répondit. Théo fit un geste de la main et tout le monde s'en alla petit à petit. Ginny avait filé vers l'infirmerie trouvé son fils. Harry était blanc comme un linge.

-Vous pensez que c'est lui la taupe ? Et Aislinn ? Je vais voir Dumbledore ! Décréta Harry, suivi rapidement par Ron.

Théo s'approcha alors d'Hermione.

-Va le voir, demande lui d'enquêter sur Joffrey et Aislinn.

-Compte sur moi.

Hermione monta dans sa chambre et chercha son gallion qui lui permettait de contacter Drago et l'actionna deux fois, ce qui signifiait une urgence. Elle prit ensuite son sac d'urgences et rejoignit sa maison d'enfance. Elle espérait que Drago n'était plus en mission, qu'il pourrait se libérer rapidement. Ils auraient pu demander à un autre agent double mais Hermione comprenait que Théo veuille Drago. Il avait confiance en son ami. Hermione commença à faire les cent pas et sortit son bloc notes. C'est ce qu'elle faisait souvent quand elle voulait réfléchir et elle devait le faire. Pourquoi Joffrey avait-il changé de bord ? Pourquoi avait-il enlevé Aislinn ? Aislinn était un membre peu connu de l'Ordre. Elle travaillait seulement sur les prophéties. Hermione ne minimisait pas son travail, elle savait que les prophéties étaient importantes. Elle savait également que ce n'était pas une planche de salut, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur ça. Mais c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Aislinn pouvait être enlevé… à part si c'était pour faire pression sur M. Wood ou encore sur Harry. Seulement, dans quel but ? Hermione ne comprenait pas.

Et puis elle s'inquiétait pour Josh, elle était sa marraine. Il était celui qui la faisait sourire dans ce monde de fou, celui qui lui redonnait sans cesse espoir parce que ce n'était qu'un enfant et il avait confiance dans le monde, dans les gens. Et Joffrey les avait trahi et avait mis en danger la vie et la santé d'un enfant. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup mais elle avait vu la déception de Zach. On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses sur Zach, il était arrogant, agaçant, mais il était cent pour cent loyal à la cause qu'il défendait. Voldemort avait tué ses parents. Jamais Zach ne se battrait pour celui qui avait fait ça et jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un ami, que son ami pouvait faire ça.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit, désespérée. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Cela voulait-il dire que les gens commençaient à croire que la victoire de l'Ordre n'était plus qu'un leurre. Est-ce que c'était le moment d'abandonner ? Après plus de trois ans de guerre, il était normal d'avoir des moments de baisse de régime. Ils avaient connu des coups durs, des morts douloureuses à surmonter : celle de Neville, celle, plus récente, de Sirius. Il y avait toujours l'espoir. Il ne devait pas s'amenuiser. Il devait y avoir une autre raison pour laquelle les gens trahissaient leur camp.

Elle entendit Drago arriver dans le salon et elle descendit le retrouver.

-J'étais en mission, je t'avais prévenu, j'ai eu un mal fou à quitter les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je sais, désolée, c'est Josh. Il… il est malade, si on veut, on lui a fait boire la potion que Pansy et moi avons prise. Théo et Ginny sont dans tous leurs états.

-Merde, qui a fait ça ?

-On pense que c'est Joffrey Stump. Il était à Poufsouffle, plus vieux que nous. Il… Aislinn a disparu. Et avec Théo, on a pensé que tu pourrais enquêter sur ça.

Drago soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, fatigués. Il avait une longue et épuisante mission en cours et il n'avait que faire des histoires de l'Ordre.

-Il n'a que trois ans, Drago, argumenta Hermione, le sentant énervé. Je sais que tu ne le connais pas mais c'est le fils de Théo, je te signale.

-Je sais, et je suis désolé pour lui, et pour Théo et pour Weasley mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ? Vous allez réussir à le soigner, non ?

-Surement, oui. Mais Aislinn…

-La copine de Potter ? Franchement, je sais même plus à quoi elle ressemble.

-Je te demande juste de vérifier, de voir si tu peux apprendre quelque chose sur elle et sur Joffrey. C'est une amie à moi, et elle est utile pour l'Ordre ! Et merde, Drago, elle fait partie de l'Ordre un point c'est tout, tu peux pas choisir qui tu aides !

-Ce n'est pas ça, soupira le blond, juste que je suis en pleine mission et que pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire. J'en ai encore pour deux trois jours et je ferais tout ce que je peux, après ça, ok ? Avant je ne peux rien, ce serait louche, ce serait mettre en danger ma couverture, me mettre en danger, et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Ils ne lui feront rien, ils veulent surement s'en servir. Alors ne t'inquiète pas et je te tiens au courant dès que j'en ai appris plus, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Drago l'embrassa rapidement et transplana. Furieuse, Hermione balança un vase qui trainait par terre. Bien sur qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre en danger sa couverture mais elle aurait aimé un peu plus de sentiments. Elle savait néanmoins qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il était en terrain ennemi, si quelqu'un percevait ses sentiments ou une moindre émotion négative à leur encontre et il pouvait se faire torturer ou même tuer. Dépitée, elle regagna le Square. Elle passa à l'infirmerie donner à Théo son compte rendu de sa rencontre avec Drago, soutenir Ginny comme elle le pouvait et embrasser Josh. Elle rejoignit ensuite Ron et Harry qui étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier.

-Des nouvelles d'Aislinn ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Aucune. Dumbledore va demander à certains agents doubles.

-Je suis allée lui demander. Il est en mission mais dès qu'il rentre, il va voir ce qu'il peut trouver.

-Pourquoi être allé le voir comme ça ?

-C'est Théo qui me l'a demandé.

Ces deux amis la regardèrent tandis qu'elle s'asseyait, essayant d'éviter leur regard sans en savoir l'air. Elle détestait ne pas leur dire toute la vérité mais il fallait mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas tout. Peu de gens savaient que Drago était un agent double et il n'était jamais nommément nommé. Une petite dizaine de personnes le savait seulement et il n'était jamais venu au Square ou à l'un des QG de l'Ordre, pour plus de sécurité. Ron et Harry savaient qu'elle le voyait puisqu'elle avait été nommée médiateur entre Théo, Drago et l'Ordre. Pourquoi ne pas leur parler de leur relation ? Comme à Poudlard, elle appréhendait la discussion. Elle avait également peur que d'en discuter ne revienne aux oreilles d'indiscrets qui les auraient tous mis en danger, et Drago tout particulièrement. Aussi ne leur en avait-elle pas parlé. Elle sentait néanmoins qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose et qu'ils comprenaient son refus d'en parler.

-Pourquoi Aislinn, je ne comprends pas ! S'exclama soudain Harry.

Tous les trois se mirent alors à parler de leur supposition, comme au temps de Poudlard, ils affrontaient leurs idées pour que ressorte celle qui était la vérité.

.

Assis de chaque côté du lit, aucun ne dormait, aucun ne parlait. Ginny était pourtant épuisée. La potion qu'elle avait ingurgitée avait été éliminée de son organisme, il ne lui en restait néanmoins un sentiment de confusion. Elle se leva pour se servir à boire et amena un verre à Théo, s'asseyant près de lui.

-Je, je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, commença-t-elle. Je ne le pensais pas, c'était sur le coup de la colère, de la panique.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis désolé aussi.

-Tu, tu crois qu'il va aller bien ?

-C'est toi l'infirmière, réfléchis, demanda Théo d'une voix douce en se tournant vers elle.

-Je n'y arrive plus, je me sens bloquée. Le voir ici, comme ça. Je pense qu'il ira bien en se réveillant mais… je ne sais pas combien de temps il va mettre à se réveiller. Si ce que Rogue a dit est vrai, et ça l'est surement, j'ai du en boire juste un petit peu alors que lui a bu la fin de mon verre. J'ai été si inconsciente !

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Gin'. Tu n'allais pas l'empêcher de boire après toi, pourquoi l'aurais-tu fais ? Et la potion a agit sur toi, heureusement que tu n'en as pas bu plus. J'aurais fais quoi moi avec vous deux dans une espèce de coma ?

Ginny sourit faiblement à travers ses larmes et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il l'entoura de son bras, totalement perdu de voir son fils dans cet état là.

-Qu'est ce que je, qu'est ce qu'on va faire s'il ne se réveille pas ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix brisée, se redressant, faisant ainsi face à Théo.

-Il va se réveiller, c'est un Weasley, je ne connais pas plus têtu. Et il a les meilleurs médicomages et infirmières près de lui. Il va se réveiller. Je te le promets.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, il est ma raison de vivre.

Théo passa une main sur sa joue mouillée et l'amena contre lui.

-Je sais, je sais. Il est la mienne et je ferais tout pour qu'il se réveille.

Il la sentit se mettre à pleurer contre lui et il ne put, lui non plus, longtemps retenir ses larmes.

.

Comme à son habitude, après s'être levé et avoir manger d'un petit-déjeuner copieux, Ron se rendit à l'infirmerie pour voir Pansy. Il s'était senti un peu plus léger ses deux derniers jours, la condition de Pansy s'améliorant visiblement. Elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et il pourrait enfin la retrouver. Foutue potion que ce connard de Poufsouffle avait visiblement inventé ! Et dire qu'il l'avait fait boire à son propre neveu, cela le révoltait. Même si ce n'était pas Josh qui était visé, c'était forcément un risque. Ron sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son petit bonhomme, si petit, dans un si grand lit. Théo et Ginny s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Il espérait bien que cette histoire pourrait les rapprocher. Même s'il avait été révolté en apprenant leur histoire, il aimait beaucoup Théo maintenant et il ne voyait pas un autre homme pour sa petite sœur. De plus, ils avaient déjà une famille alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi sa sœur refusait d'aller plus loin. Sacré bonne femme !

Il alla jusqu'au bout de la salle, embrassa Pansy sur le front et s'assit à côté d'elle, lui relatant à voix basse ce qu'il s'était passé. Il passa alors un moment à la regarder, ayant peine à croire que cette femme était à lui, qu'ils s'aimaient. Comment avait-il fait pour tomber sur une si belle femme ? Trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient eu des moments durs : au début, malgré son soutien. Sa famille était tout pour lui et il lui avait été difficile de s'opposer sans cesse à eux pour défendre Pansy. Il y avait eu le père de Pansy qui avait failli les tuer, que Ron avait failli tuer. Il avait alors subi une des plus grosses colères de Pansy…

_-Comment as-tu pu lui lancer un sort si, si ! Tu aurais pu le tuer ! Bafouilla Pansy, ivre de colère._

_-Quoi ? Moi ? C'est lui qui a failli nous tuer, tu réalises ce que tu dis Pansy ?_

_-C'est mon père je te rappelle alors d'accord c'est qu'un enfoiré à la solde de Voldemort mais c'est MON PERE ! Je ne peux pas le tuer et je ne le veux pas, et je ne veux pas que tu le tues ou que tu penses que c'est une bonne solution !_

_-Je faisais simplement que me défendre, que te défendre ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'engueules moi !_

_-Tu veux que j'engueule qui d'autres de toute façon, y a personne qui m'aime ici ! Tu te rends compte ce qu'est ma vie ici ? Ta famille ne me parle pas, tes amis ne me parlent pas ! Y a que quatre personnes qui me parlent ici : toi, Hermione, Théo et cette folle de Ginny avec ses hormones! Les autres ne me parlent pas à moins pour me disputer ou me dire que j'ai pas rangé un pull, un livre ou je ne sais quoi encore ! A me demander pourquoi je suis venue !_

_-Je croyais que c'était pour moi !_

_-Ne me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dis, je ne regrette pas d'être venu pour toi mais comprends moi ! Personne ne m'aime ici._

_-Moi, je t'aime._

_Pansy releva la tête et il put y lire la surprise. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle lui sauta dessus, l'embrassa avec force. Il se mit à rire et la repoussa un peu, posant ses mains sur ses hanches._

_-Ne me dis pas que c'est une surprise._

_-Non, mais c'est la première fois que tu me le dis._

_-Je sais, dit-il en rougissant, ce qui la fit rire._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime. _

_Ron sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et à son tour, l'embrassa. Après ça, il avait été plus facile de la défendre auprès de sa famille parce qu'il savait que, quoiqu'il arrive, elle serait toujours auprès de lui._

Ron sourit à ce souvenir. Leur premier je t'aime… toute leur première fois avait été mémorable parce qu'avec Pansy Parkinson, tout devenait mémorable. Il se leva, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, lui murmura un je t'aime et partit remplir une nouvelle mission.

.

Ginny se réveilla avec un mal de dos. Elle s'étira, frotta ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle se leva rapidement, touchant le front de son fils pour voir s'il y avait une quelconque amélioration.

-J'ai déjà pris ses constantes, souffla Pomfresh en s'approchant.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Il va guérir, Ginny, c'est un petit dur. Et Rogue travaille déjà sur une potion pour accélérer le processus du réveil. Tout va bien se passer, tu devrais aller manger.

Ginny acquiesça mollement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa mère préparait le petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ? J'allais vous amener le petit déjeuner.

-Merci maman.

Elles repartirent toutes les deux vers l'infirmerie, réveillèrent Théo et ils mangèrent tous les trois en silence. Molly avait bien de la peine pour son petit fils qu'elle aimait tendrement. Elle avait toujours été une passionnée, d'abord pour son mari, ensuite pour ses enfants et maintenant, c'était au tour de ses petits enfants. Elle en avait déjà deux et elle espérait fort bien qu'après la guerre, il y en ait d'autres. Plein d'autres. Josh serait toujours son premier. Elle se rappelait de chaque détail, de ses petits poings fermés à sa naissance qui battaient l'air, de ses yeux qui lui avaient souris pour la première fois, de ses sourires qui lui rappelaient tant ceux de ses enfants. Son regard tomba sur Théo. Elle n'aurait pu mieux rêver comme gendre. Il était parfait : bon père, bon ami, bon soldat. Elle n'était pas facile mais il avait toujours pris soin de ne pas l'écarter de son petit fils. Bon, il ne l'était pas officiellement mais elle souhaitait qu'un jour, après la guerre, Ginny finisse par faire la paix avec elle-même et puisse lui accorder tout l'amour qu'elle avait en elle. Elle savait que sa plus jeune fille souffrait de ce qu'elle ressentait et elle espérait qu'elle puisse sortir de la coquille dans laquelle elle s'était bêtement enfermée pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

Molly finit par repartir vers d'autres occupations. Elle n'était pas une soldate bien qu'elle sache se défendre mais ça lui était égal. Elle aimait prendre soin des autres et elle participait toute de même au conseil dans lequel elle était toujours écoutée.

.

Théo finit par partir prendre une douche rapide. Pendant que Pomfresh regardait l'état de son fils, Ginny alla voir Pansy et, après avoir lavé doucement son visage, elle lui fit quelques tests de simulation. Elle sursauta en voyant les yeux noirs de Pansy s'ouvrir. Ceux-ci papillonnèrent quelques instants, confus, avant de se poser sur elle. Ginny sourit, soulagée de voir son amie se réveiller après de longues semaines, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, la voix tranchante de Pansy la ramena durement sur terre :

-Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

.

**Voili, voilou, maintenant, j'attends vos réactions sur tout ça !**

**A la semaine prochaine, bisous**


	29. Chapter 28

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, en route pour ce chapitre !**

**Anonymous : merci pour la review ! Et oui Théo fait l'unanimité, en trois ans, ils ont réussi à le connaitre et à l'aimer ! lol Aislinn la taupe… nan ^^ je pensais pas que certains le penseraient, mais c'est vrai que c'est pas clair à 100% au final ^^ Et oui Ron va devoir se remettre au boulot lol ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 28**

Dans son lit, Pansy se redressa vivement en voyant la tête de la Weasley mais elle se rallongea bien vite en voyant plein de petites étoiles devant ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivée, néanmoins, elle avait du prendre un sacré coup sur la tête. La tête de Weasley disparut et celle, tout autant familière de Mme Pomfresh apparut.

-Miss Parkinson, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Comment devait-elle se sentir si elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital ? Quelle Poufsouffle !

-Mal à la tête, ronchonna Pansy. Je peux sortir quand même ?

-Sortir ? Demanda Pomfresh.

-Oui, retourner dans ma salle commune !

Grrr, elle allait l'avakadevriser si elle continuait à jouer les elfes de maison ! Pourquoi elle la regardait comme si elle était folle ? Elle croyait peut être qu'elle allait rester à l'infirmerie pendant des jours ? Plutôt mourir ! Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas se prélasser, mais elle préférait être dans sa salle commune.

-Je reviens, Miss.

Ginny avait attendu de l'autre côté du rideau, sans se faire voir. Toutefois, elle avait entendu toute la conversation.

-Va chercher le professeur Rogue, je crois qu'elle est très confuse.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en faisant ce qu'elle demandait. C'était un euphémisme. Pansy se croyait à Poudlard ! Elle croisa Théo qui revenait et l'informa rapidement. Ils mirent la main sur Rogue qui travaillait dans son labo de potions.

-Quoi ?

-Pansy s'est réveillée et elle a l'air vraiment confuse, elle se croit à Poudlard. Mme Pomfresh pense que vous pourriez l'interroger. En tant que directeur de maison…

Celui-ci soupira et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé surtout en plein travail. Il voulait terminer cette potion avant que celui qui en faisait usage n'endorme tout le monde sur son passage. Il aurait du se douter que ce crétin de Poufsouffle, plutôt bon en potion, avait inventé cette potion ! Imbécile ! Il faisait tout maintenant pour réveiller le petit.

-Restez là, ordonna-t-il à Théo et Ginny avant de rentrer à l'infirmerie et se diriger vers la brunette qui lançait des regards hostiles à la pauvre infirmière.

En le voyant, Pansy se ratatina un peu. Il l'avait toujours intimidé.

-Miss Parkinson. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-J'ai mal à la tête mais ça va.

-Je vais vous poser quelques questions, répondez sans en poser d'autres. Votre nom ?

-Pansy Parkinson.

-Votre maison à Poudlard ?

-Serpentard.

-En quelle année ?

-Quatrième.

Rogue posa alors son regard vers son ancienne élève et ne sut que dire. Quatrième année ? Elle avait oublié presque six années de sa vie.

-Quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

-Euh…

Pansy fit un effort, ils avaient commencé l'année depuis longtemps. C'était le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… enfin quatre vu que Potter avait réussi, elle ne savait comment, à s'incruster. S'il pouvait mourir d'ailleurs… Ah oui, avec Daphne, elles étaient sorties pour espionner les Durmstrang mais pouvait-elle dire ça à son professeur ? Surement pas ! Elle serait collée pendant des heures !

-J'étais sortie me promener je crois mais je ne me souviens plus…

-D'accord, reposez-vous.

Rogue fit un signe discret à l'infirmière et ils retrouvèrent Ginny et Théo qui attendaient dehors.

-Alors ? demanda Théo.

-Il semblerait qu'elle ait tout oublié de ses six dernières années.

-Par Merlin ! Laissa échapper Ginny.

-En effet, Miss, fit sèchement Rogue, récoltant un soupir de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui n'avait visiblement plus aucune peur de lui si jamais elle en avait eu une. Il faudrait faire des examens plus poussés, je vais faire quelques recherches. Il ne faudrait pas lui dire où elle se trouve, ni ce qu'il s'est passé en attendant. Cela pourrait lui causer un trop gros choc. M. Nott, vous serez donc le seul à pouvoir aller la voir puisqu'elle vous reconnaitra.

-Mais Ron…

Rogue n'écouta pas ce qu'elle avait à dire et rentra dans son laboratoire pour faire des recherches. Ginny rentra à l'infirmerie pour rejoindre Josh. Elle lui caressa les cheveux légèrement et se tourna vers Théo.

-Ron va exploser s'il ne peut pas la voir.

-Je sais… il est où là ?

-En réunion pour parler d'Aislinn. Tu devais pas y être ?

-Ah si… Et bien en attendant, je vais aller la voir, je pense que c'est primordial, chuchota-t-il. Peut-être que Rogue aura trouvé une solution d'ici demain.

Théo embrassa rapidement Josh et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle.

-Hey Pans !

-Ah Théo, merci de venir me voir ! Où sont les autres ?

-Ils ont pas vu venir, les mecs sont au Quidditch et les filles ont un devoir à faire, elles viendront plus tard, improvisa Théo. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mal, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-On ne sait pas trop, on t'a retrouvé inconsciente et voilà.

-Par Salazar ! J'ai été attaqué ? Par qui ? Je suis sure que c'est la Weasley !

-Mais non…

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Je suis sûre que c'est elle, j'ai vu son visage en me réveillant ! Je sais pas pourquoi elle m'en veut, j'en ai rien à faire de son Potter !

Théo grimaça. Il n'était jamais agréable de se rappeler combien Ginny avait aimé Harry, même si cela semblait aujourd'hui du passé.

-Ce n'est pas elle, elle est à l'infirmerie, c'est pour ça que tu l'as vu.

-Ah… qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Tombée d'un balai.

-Quelle gourde ! Rigola Pansy avant de s'arrêter, cela remuait un peu trop son mal de tête.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, je vois Pomfresh te ramener des potions, je fuis. Repose-toi bien, je repasserais tout à l'heure.

Théo réprima un geste de tendresse à son égard. A 14 ans, ils étaient loin d'êtres des amis aussi proches. Il retrouva Ginny qui avait apparemment entendu toute la scène.

-Je ne tomberais jamais de mon balai ! S'énerva-t-elle, en reniflant, ce qui le fit rire. Et rigole pas.

-J'ai fais ce que je pouvais. J'espère que Rogue trouvera vite la solution.

-Moi aussi ! Et c'est elle la gourde, elle a pas vu que tu avais pris six ans ?

-Gin'.

-Je sais, c'est bête, elle est confuse à cause de cette potion !

-Je vais aller à la réunion, leur dire pour Pansy et voir ce qu'on peut faire pour Aislinn.

-Tu, tu crois qu'elle est en danger ?

-Je sais pas, je pense pas… je pense qu'ils l'ont enlevé pour une bonne raison.

-Elle n'est pas préparée pour le terrain, s'inquiéta Ginny. Que vont-ils lui faire ?

-N'y pense pas, elle… elle s'en sortira.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se dépêcha de sortir. Il détestait quand elle était si vulnérable. Parce qu'il ne savait résister à son désir de la prendre contre lui, de l'embrasser. Au moins, quand elle était forte, elle pouvait le repousser… Il soupira et descendit à la réunion.

-Vous êtes en retard, grimaça Fol'œil.

-Pour une bonne raison, je vous expliquerai après. Où en êtes-vous à propos d'Aislinn ?

-On pense donc que c'est à cause de sa dernière prophétie mais nous sommes sûres de rien, nous attendons les comptes-rendus de nos agents doubles. Un détail tout de même, Hermione nous a dis que vous aviez prévenu Malefoy, vous auriez du nous en parler, souligna Rémus Lupin.

-Il s'agit d'Aislinn et de mon fils, je m'en remets à ceux en qui j'ai confiance.

-Et s'il finit par nous trahir ?

-On va pas revenir sur cette question ! Il ne nous trahira pas, ok ?

-Ok, Théo, tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? Coupa Arthur Weasley.

-Pansy est réveillée.

-Quoi ? Cria Ron en se levant, et tu me le dis que maintenant.

-Attends !

Théo repoussa Ron.

-Attends, répéta-t-il.

-Non, je dois la voir

-Non, il ne faut pas, écoute moi ! Elle, elle est amnésique.

-Quoi ?

Ron se calma immédiatement, sonné.

-Amnésique ?

-Oui, la potion l'a vraiment… atteint, elle est confuse, elle se croit en quatrième année. Rogue cherche déjà une solution et comment lui annoncer. Je l'ai vu, elle va bien, physiquement elle va bien mais… si tu vas la voir, elle va te jeter et Pansy en quatrième année, ce n'est pas la plus gentille fille que je connaisse, au contraire.

-Mais, mais, c'est pas grave, peut-être qu'en me voyant…

-Peut-être mais attends un peu avant d'y aller. Qu'on en sache un peu plus, d'accord ?

Ron se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Amnésique. Elle était amnésique. Elle ne se rappelait pas de lui, de leur histoire. C'était la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Il balança un verre par terre et remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que lui et Hermione, l'air sincèrement désolé.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Je ne saurais même pas quoi dire, amnésique…

-Ce ne sera pas pour toujours, Ron.

-Rappelle-toi Lockhart.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, il a reçu un sort d'oubliettes. Pansy est juste confuse. Regarde Ginny, elle a été confuse une journée ou deux et puis elle est allée mieux. Ca prendra surement plus de temps pour Pansy mais…

-Mais quoi… elle m'a oublié.

-Ron, ne te démonte pas. Tu l'as séduite une fois, tu peux bien recommencer ! Taquina Hermione pour avoir un sourire.

Ron ne répondit rien. Il posa sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de démêler ses pensées. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller la voir et pourtant il en mourrait d'envie. Savoir qu'elle était réveillée aurait du lui suffire mais il avait besoin de la voir, de la toucher.

Hermione posa une main sur son épaule et ils finirent par se lever pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elle savait qu'il compensait comme ça. Ron avait toujours un grand besoin de manger, et c'était pire quand ça n'allait pas. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre depuis un moment quand son jean la brûla : le gallion de Drago. Elle le sortit de sa poche elle devait le rejoindre dans une heure. Ron allait dire quelque chose mais les deux jeunes roumaines entrèrent et les rejoignirent à table.

-Des nouvelles d'Aislinn ? Demanda Elisabeth, essayant de ne pas être trop gêné devant Ron.

-Non, on attend des nouvelles de nos agents doubles, expliqua Hermione.

-Et le petit Josh ? Ajouta Kristie.

-Son état n'a pas encore évolué. Je vais devoir y aller, fit Hermione, je dois régler quelque chose avec Harry et je pars après.

Hermione hésita un instant, ne voulant pas laisser Ron seul. Elle avait peur qu'il n'aille voir Pansy à l'infirmerie.

-Tu viens avec moi voir Harry ?

Ron ronchonna un peu et finit par la suivre, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules. Kristie soupira.

-Ils ne m'aiment pas.

-Mais si !

-Mais non, parce que j'étais avec Théo cette nuit là, quand le petit était malade.

-Tu te fais des idées, je t'assure. Ils sont juste inquiets pour Josh, pour Aislinn… Je te laisse aussi, je dois rejoindre Charlie…

-Profites bien !

-T'inquiète pas ! Fit Elisabeth en venant ébouriffer les cheveux de son amie, tu gères la fougère ! (1) Fais moi un sourire avant que je parte !

Kristie ne put résister à rire. Eli et ses expressions farfelues, qu'est ce qu'elle les aimait ! Satisfaite, Elisabeth partit en sautillant. Kristie ne put résister aux cookies de Mme Weasley. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait prendre dix kilos ! Heureusement qu'elle partait en mission dans quelques jours. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

-Hey, salut Kristie.

La jeune femme sursauta mais se détendit aussitôt en voyant Théo rentrer puis s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Comment va Josh ?

Théo haussa les épaules, dépité.

-Pas d'évolution, je suis venu grignoter quelque chose. Vive Mme Weasley.

-A qui le dis-tu ! Rit-elle en lui montrant son propre cookie entamé. Et toi comment vas-tu ?

-Je me sens vidé. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. Enfin, et toi ses premiers jours ?

-Mouvementé. Je pars en mission la semaine prochaine.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire… au fait, je suis désolé pour l'autre soir, d'être parti si vite.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est tout à fait normal, l'excusa-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Un raclement de gorge la fit retirer sa main rapidement. Elle grimaça en voyant Ginny Weasley la toiser d'un air glacial.

-Théo, Rogue te demande à l'infirmerie. C'est à propos de Pansy.

-J'y vais, merci. A plus tard, dit-il à Kristie en lançant un regard noir à Ginny.

Kristie lui sourit mais elle n'en menait pas large. Ginny vint déposer une tasse dans l'évier et elle allait repartir quand Kristie se lança. Elle détestait être mal avec quelqu'un…

-Ginny, écoute…

La rousse se retourna vers elle, étonnée. C'est vrai qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlées, leur relation n'était faite que de tension et d'un fossé nommé Théo.

-Je, je sais que je passe pour la méchante qui essaie de séparer deux parents mais ce n'est pas ça du tout, tu sais. Je, j'aime bien Théo, c'est tout, je veux m'interférer dans rien du tout. Je, je, bafouilla-t-elle.

Ginny se décomposa et sembla prendre dix ans d'un coup. Avec surprise, Kristie la vit venir s'asseoir près d'elle et triturer un cookie avant de se lâcher sombrement :

-Ce n'est pas toi la méchante, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne voulais pas, je sais que je n'ai pas été gentille avec toi. Je ne suis pas gentille avec grand monde de toute façon. Je m'en excuse, vraiment. Tu m'aurais connu il y a cinq ans… je suis sûre qu'on se serait bien entendu.

-Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Osa Kristie.

-Ma grossesse. Ca m'a vraiment changé. J'aime Josh de tout mon cœur, mais tomber enceinte à seize ans pendant une guerre, je ne le recommande à personne. Et j'étais perdue dans mes sentiments. Je le suis toujours. Je sais que je réagis mal par rapport à Théo mais… c'est juste que j'ai peur de le perdre, tu comprends ?

-Tu ne le perdras jamais, il est le père de ton fils. Et on est des sorciers, et on est toujours à un saut de puce les uns des autres.

Ginny éclata de rire. Un saut de puce. Elle adorait ça.

-C'est vrai, je le sais, mais tu sais, parfois les sentiments sont inconscients, je n'arrive pas toujours à les gérer.

-Alors, tu l'aimes ? Théo ?

-Je ne sais pas. Comment savoir qu'on aime ?

-On le sait quand ça arrive, je suppose.

Ginny sourit tristement et posa une main sur celle de la brunette.

-Merci, et encore désolée. Je vais aller voir Josh maintenant.

Kristie hocha la tête et regarda Ginny partir. Elle n'avait que 20 ans et on aurait dit qu'un lourd fardeau pesait sur ses épaules et si on y regardait bien, il en était de même pour ceux qui connaissaient la guerre depuis des années. Kristie espérait bien que la guerre finisse vite pour qu'elle évite de perdre toutes ses illusions et ne même plus savoir ce qu'était que l'amour.

.

Après avoir été parlé à Harry pour le soutenir, Hermione l'avait laissé avec Ron pour aller voir Drago, espérant fortement qu'il ait de bonnes nouvelles au sujet d'Aislinn… Il était déjà là quand elle arriva, l'air soucieux. Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé.

-Alors ?

-Aislinn est bien prisonnière. Le Poufsouffle là, l'a ramené. Fier comme un coq !

-Elle va bien ?

-Oui, enfin… ils n'ont rien commencé avec elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils lui veulent.

-Surement ces prophéties.

-Le mieux, c'est qu'elle fasse ce qu'il leur demande. Tu crois qu'elle va le faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas vraiment préparée pour aller sur le terrain. Mais le faire ne veut pas dire qu'elle va mourir ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'essaierais d'en savoir plus mais ça aurait trop suspicieux. Comment va Josh ?

-Aucune évolution. Pansy est réveillée. Depuis ce matin.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est génial… non ?

-Oh si, c'est cool.

-Tu l'as vu, elle va bien ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Physiquement elle va bien. Mais elle a perdu la mémoire.

-Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ?

-La potion, tu sais, j'ai été confuse quelques jours, Pansy a du vraiment en boire beaucoup. Rogue travaille là-dessus.

-Merde.

-Enfin, elle a régressé en faite Elle se croit en quatrième année. Théo dit que c'est une mauvaise année.

-Terrible. Pansy était une peste à cette époque.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé après ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ce qui a changé pour nous tous… ça c'est passé entre notre cinquième et notre sixième année, expliqua Drago. Ce qui explique pourquoi on était plus enclin à travailler avec des Gryffondors…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Un jour, je te le dirais, souffla Drago en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Tu crois que ce que je fais est vraiment utile ? J'ai l'impression que toute cette guerre ne mène à rien. Je veux dire, pourquoi ce Poufsouffle a rejoint Voldemort ? Est-ce que tout le monde baisse les bras ? Même si ceux qui sont sensé être loyaux, être au service du bien tourne leur veste ? Je n'apporte rien, c'est ce que je voulais en entrant dans l'Ordre. Apporter quelque chose de différent… Tu parles !

-Tu apportes quelque chose, Drago, toutes les pistes que tu nous donnes nous aident réellement, à gagner du terrain, à perdre moins de membres. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que tu restes avec l'autre camp mais on avance.

-Vraiment, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en croisant son regard, on avance ? On va finir par la gagner cette putain de guerre, tu y crois ?

-Bien sur que j'y crois ! Sinon pourquoi continuer à se battre ?

-Je te le demande justement !

-Pour le bien, toujours. On doit gagner, on va gagner ! Il ne nous reste qu'un seul horcruxe et après…

-Et après ? Vous n'aurez jamais Nagini.

-Bien sur que si ! On y arrivera.

-Il se créé d'autres défenses, il a toujours une avance sur nous, tu comprends pas ?

-Alors tu démissionnes ? Tu crois qu'on va perdre ?

-non, j'y crois encore mais parfois je doute, je me demande quel sens ça a tout ça ! Regarde nos vies. On a 20 ans mais on en parait 30 ! On n'a pas eu de jeunesse et on ne vieillira probablement pas.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu dois continuer à croire en nous.

-Je crois en nous, reprit Drago, la voix plus douce, en lui caressant la joue. En toi et moi.

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa.

-Moi aussi je crois en toi et moi. Et je crois toujours en l'Ordre.

-Alors moi aussi. En espérant qu'on ne le regrettera ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Mais moi, je n'ai pas le choix, fit Hermione, c'est me battre ou mourir. Alors autant se battre.

Drago soupira et glissa son visage contre ses cheveux, au creux de son cou. Les mots avaient failli franchir ses lèvres, des mots qu'il retenait depuis des mois mais il se l'était promis. Il ne le lui dirait que quand la guerre serait enfin derrière eux.

.

.

**(1)Dédicace à Juliette / Tatalulu qui me sort souvent cette réplique et que j'adore ! J'espère que ça te va xD **

**Voili, voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, Pansy réveillée, Ron qui s'énerve, Ginny et Drago un peu à cœur ouvert, j'attends vos avis !**

**A la semaine prochaine, bisous !**


	30. Chapter 29

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ Le beau temps est revenu, ça fait toujours plaisir xD **

**Genevive : merci beaucoup ! Ah mais il faut bien une petite intrigue pour Pansy, merci pour le compliment, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas !**

**Anonymous : merci beaucoup ! et oui comment tu as douté d'Aislinn, je suis choquée xD Et c'est sur qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec Pansy !**

**Rose : merci pour la review, je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas mettre de review tout le temps ^^ Et vi Josh & Pansy font les frais… mais ils en sortiront que plus gd xD **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 29**

Dans son lit, Pansy écoutait les bruits alentours, comme pour appréhender ce qui allait se passer. A part la respiration de l'enfant au bout de la pièce, de la respiration de la Weasley qui travaillait. Pas de bruit. Cela lui paraissait inquiétant. Un QG ne devait pas être rempli de bruit ? S'il n'y avait pas de bruits, donc pas d'activité. Super, elle avait apparemment choisi un camp qui allait perdre. C'était tout elle ! Théo et le professeur Rogue venaient de la quitter après lui avoir dit qu'elle était amnésique, qu'elle avait oublié presque six ans de sa vie, qu'elle avait quitté ses parents pour rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix. Cela lui paraissait absurde. Encore plus absurde que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle en avait d'abord été ravie. Ce n'était pas ce que ses parents voulaient ? Ce que tout le monde dans son entourage – et donc Théo et Rogue – voulait ? Apparemment pas puisqu'ils avaient quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'Ordre, comme elle. Sauf qu'elle ne s'en souvenait absolument pas.

Oh ils ne lui avaient pas tout dit, elle connaissait assez Théo pour savoir qu'il manquait beaucoup de cases. Ils ne voulaient pas la brusquer et elle n'avait pas pensé à poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient maintenant les lèvres, elle avait été trop choqué par ce que son ami et son professeur lui avaient révélé.

Pansy fit un mouvement pour se lever mais ses jambes ne la tinrent pas longtemps et elle se rassit. Une tête rousse apparut et Ginny Weasley lui fit un grand sourire.

-N'essaie pas de te lever Pansy, tiens, je t'ai apporté des potions.

Pansy ne lui répondit pas : non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette Gryffondor pour lui parler comme ça. Elle lui tendait toujours un verre que Pansy refusa de prendre. La rouquine le posa alors sur sa table de chevet.

-Je sais que tu te rappelles pas de moi, mais nous avions réussi à créer des liens toutes les deux. Ca doit te paraitre fou mais je suis infirmière ici alors cette potion, tu peux la boire en toute sécurité.

-Tu crois que je vais croire une sournoise comme toi ? Quelque chose te fait rire ?

-J'ai l'impression de retomber dans le passé, ça fait du bien. Bois ta potion, je dois repartir.

-Non, je refuse.

-Je te la ferais avaler de gré ou de force, Parkinson ! Et faible comme tu l'es, ça va être du gâteau !

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! Grimaça la brunette.

-Peut-être, mais aller, bois cette potion, je dois continuer de travailler sur quelque chose et surveiller Josh.

-Le gamin ? Théo m'a dit que c'était le tien, qui a été assez con pour t'engrosser ?

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être vulgaire, soupira Ginny.

D'un sort, elle la força à boire la potion, Pansy essaya de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue. Quand Ginny eu finit, elle ferma le rideau, laissant Pansy crier qu'elle le lui paierait, balançant le verre à terre.

Pansy se rallongea, soudain fatiguée. Cette garce avait du lui donner une potion pour le sommeil, comme si elle n'avait pas assez dormi pendant ces semaines ! Mais il était bien trop tard.

.

Dans une des pièces de réunion au sous-sol, un couple se disait au revoir. Pour la première fois, Elisabeth allait partir en mission et Charlie le vivait mal.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je serais avec Kristie, Hermione et avec Remus Lupin, tu as confiance en eux, non ?

-Bien sûr, n'empêche, tu es très jeune.

-Ron n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

-Il a plus l'habitude.

-Je vais la prendre, c'est une mission plutôt simple apparemment, je serais revenue dans trois jours. Alors ne t'inquiète pas et concentre toi sur ta mission, ok ?

Elisabeth se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et, seule, se rendit dans la pièce où se réuniraient les membres de son équipe pour cette mission. Malgré ce qu'elle disait à Charlie, elle s'inquiétait un peu, mélange de stresse et d'adrénaline nécessaire pour remplir à bien sa mission. Remus et Kristie étaient déjà là. Elle alla voir Remus puisque Kristie était avec Théo. Elle les regarda du coin de l'œil, mine de rien. Elle ne voulait pas voir son amie souffrir et elle sentait bien qu'elle s'accrochait un peu trop à Théodore Nott. Ils s'enlacèrent rapidement, mais cela tomba bien mal puisque ce fut au même moment qu'Hermione, accompagnée de Ginny, entrèrent dans la pièce. Un silence tendu se fit, rompu par Ginny.

-Je vous ai préparé une trousse de secours, les filles. Remus et Hermione ont déjà la leur. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut, comme je vous l'avais expliqué : potion, pommade… n'hésitez pas à transplaner plus loin pour vous soigner s'il le faut. Celle en rouge, attention, c'est des potions défensives, ça éblouira votre adversaire. De toute façon, cette mission n'est pas dangereuse. Faites attention à vous tous !

-Merci Ginny, murmurèrent les deux filles avant de placer la trousse dans leur sac déjà bien chargé.

Ginny leur fit un sourire et leur souhaita bon courage. Le groupe partit, laissant Théo et Ginny seuls.

-Elle te plait ? Demanda soudain Ginny. Kristie ? Elle te plait, non ?

-Ginny… commença Théo d'une voix lasse.

-Je ne veux pas me disputer, je veux juste savoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, parce qu'on est parents, que je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, que quoique ce soit nous sépare. Pour Josh.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi dire si elle me plait ou non va nous aider.

-Peut-être que si. Alors ?

-Oui, oui elle me plait, dit Théo en fixant Ginny, analysant la moindre expression de celle qui lui faisait face.

Ginny accusa le coup, elle s'y attendait bien sûr mais cela n'était pas plaisant à attendre.

-Ca te fait quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr. Bien sûr que ça me fait quelque chose, je ne suis pas insensible.

-Je comprends pas, tu es jalouse ?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas !

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas, tu sais ce que ça me fait d'entendre ça ?

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Alors quoi, tu ne veux pas de moi mais tu veux que je sois avec personne, c'est ça ? Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est égoïste !

-Oui, je sais, j'y peux rien et je veux qu'on est cette discussion justement pour ça, qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu. Je, je veux que tu sois heureux, vraiment.

-Même si c'est avec une autre ?

Ginny ne répondit pas, elle se mordilla la lèvre, le cœur serré. Pourquoi avait-elle tenté cette discussion ? Elle savait qu'ils allaient s'énerver, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de parler sérieusement. Théo finit par partir et elle soupira. Pourtant, elle avait préparé tout un speech dans sa tête et cela lui avait semblé parfait. Evidemment, en réalité, rien ne l'était et elle avait tout fait capoté, encore une fois. Elle sortit de la salle, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre avant de retrouver le calme de son infirmerie. Ron y était, faisant semblant de lire. Il lui jeta un regard avant de poser son livre.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Ginny se retourna, surprise.

-Pardon ?

-Théo, tu l'aimes ?

-Je, je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu sais que tu le fais souffrir ?

-Je sais, je ne le veux pas ! Comment savoir qu'on aime ? J'en sais rien.

-C'est simple pourtant…

-Peut-être pour toi mais pas pour moi ! Je, tu sais, je me croyais vraiment amoureuse d'Harry, et, j'ai évolué, je me suis rendue compte de beaucoup de choses et maintenant, je suis juste perdue. Je veux pas me compliquer la vie avec ça.

-Te compliquer la vie, l'amour ne complique rien, vraiment, et c'est moi, Ronald Weasley qui dit ça. Le mec qui n'a pas un soupçon de sensibilité.

Ginny sourit, touchée et vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé.

-Tu as tord, peut être qu'avant, tu n'en avais pas beaucoup mais tu as énormément changé au contact de Pansy. Parce que tu sais que tu l'aimes et je suis contente pour toi, mais moi je ne suis pas comme toi… je ne comprends plus ce que je ressens alors j'évite de ressentir.

-Ce n'est pas la bonne solution…

-Oui mais je suis maman, tu sais. Ca change tout. Tout. Je ne peux pas me fourvoyer avec Théo… je crois ressentir quelque chose mais si tout ça est faux encore une fois ? Et bien c'est Josh qui en souffrira le plus.

-Tu ne peux pas comparer ce que tu ressens pour Théo à ce que tu pouvais ressentir pour Harry.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Moi-même je ne le sais pas…

-Parce qu'Harry… ce n'était que de l'admiration, tu ne le connaissais pas vraiment. On en avait tellement entendu parler à la maison, qu'on s'en était fait une montagne et je comprends ça, les premiers temps, j'étais pareil et puis après, c'est devenu mon ami et non plus Harry Potter, tu comprends ?

-Bien sur, mais pour moi, enfin je le connaissais.

-Oui mais pas autant que tu connais et apprécies Théo, non ?

-Franchement ? Je n'en sais rien, je sais juste qu'égoïstement, je ne veux pas le perdre.

-C'est déjà un début.

-Comment t'as su, toi, que tu aimais Pansy ?

Ron réfléchit un instant, se remémorant les premiers temps avec Pansy, leurs rendez-vous pour son projet, les premiers regards troublés… Ginny n'avait pas quitté son frère du regard, analysant les émotions qui traversaient son visage. Elle savait qu'il souffrait de ne pouvoir aller voir celle qu'il aimait et elle l'admirait drôlement pour ça. Son frère un peu pataud avait bien changé depuis Poudlard et leur enfance.

-Quand ça a commencé à me faire mal. Et que ça ne me dérangeait même pas parce que je savais que c'était ça, justement. Tu vois ?

-Je crois. Tu ne doutes jamais ?

-Bien sûr que si. Je crois qu'on ne t'a jamais raconté mais à Poudlard, Hermione et Malefoy pouvaient entrer dans la salle sur demande alors que l'autre y était.

-Oui, je l'avais fais remarqué à Hermione d'ailleurs.

-Et bien, avec Pansy et moi, ça ne marchait pas et ça m'a fichu un coup. Qu'est ce qu'on n'avait pas qu'eux avaient, tu vois ? Ca ne m'a pas fait douter de ce que je ressentais pour elle mais du destin et de ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Elle a aimé Blaise avant moi, et peut être un peu Malefoy, je ne peux pas l'oublier. C'est douloureux d'y penser mais c'est ce qui a fait d'elle ce qu'elle est et j'ai fini par l'accepter.

-Et alors, tu sais pourquoi Hermione et Malefoy pouvaient rentrer dans la salle sur demande alors que l'autre y était ?

-Oui, tu connais Hermione, elle a travaillé dessus. Ils ont une genre de connexion. Ca ne s'explique pas vraiment… un peu comme les âmes sœurs des moldus si tu veux aller par là. Ils ont le même taux de puissance…

-Ah oui, Hermione m'en a parlé une fois. De cette potion.

-Oui et donc c'est rare d'avoir exactement le même pourcentage. Ils se ressemblent dans un sens, même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer. Et cette connexion, j'aurais aimé l'avoir avec Pansy, tu vois ? Je me disais qu'elle en trouverait un autre mais non, ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Tout le monde n'a pas d'âme sœur et parfois les âmes sœurs ne font pas les amoureux. Cela peut être des amis, des frères ou des sœurs.

-Je reconnais bien le discours d'Hermione.

-Dingue comme je peux me souvenir de tout ça, elle serait étonnée.

-Elle serait fière, rectifia Ginny.

-Mais pour Théo, penses-y.

-J'y penserais, merci. Je vais retrouver Josh.

-Tu crois que je pourrais voir Pansy ?

-Peut-être… sans lui en dire trop. Tu comprends ? Pour ne pas lui causer un trop gros choc.

Ron hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas s'il était assez courageux pour risquer de se faire rejeter par Pansy. Ginny le savait déjà et il était sûr que, pour elle, il surmonterait tout, même sa peur panique du rejet.

Finalement, Ron préféra retrouver son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se trouvait au grenier et s'essayait à des sorts compliqués. Il se repliait toujours sur lui-même quand quelque chose n'allait pas. La mort de Sirius l'avait fortement affecté et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. La disparition d'Aislinn ne faisait qu'accroitre son angoisse que la guerre ne finirait jamais, ou du moins pas avant que tout ceux qu'il aimait

Il accueillit Ron avec un léger sourire crispé et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Des nouvelles ?

-Le groupe d'Hermione vient de partir. Ceux de Westbury devraient revenir en fin d'après-midi.

-Il faut qu'on aille chercher Aislinn, Ron, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

-Je sais.

-Même si Dumbledore ou Maugrey ne sont pas d'accord, je m'en fiche.

-Tu as un plan ?

-Non, enfin peut-être, il faudrait faire intervenir Malefoy.

-Bien sûr, Malefoy.

-Il sait où elle est et il pourrait nous y amener.

-Sa couverture serait fichue.

-Je m'en fiche, je veux qu'Aislinn revienne.

-Ok, attendons qu'Hermione revienne et on mettra un plan à exécution, tous les trois, d'accord ?

-D'accord. T'es allé voir Pansy ?

-Non, je vais y aller, faut que j'invente un truc pour aller la voir, elle trouverait ça suspect sinon.

-Dis que tu dois voir si elle se souvient d'une mission importante pour nous.

-Pourquoi pas. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne feront rien à Aislinn. Ils ont besoin d'elle pour cette prophétie, lui faire du mal ne leur serviront à rien.

-Et si c'était à cause de moi ?

-Si c'était à cause de toi, ils nous auraient déjà contactés d'une façon ou d'une autre pour nous faire part de leur volonté, non ?

-Oui, tu as raison, allez va voir ta Pansy, je vais me remettre à ce sort compliqué.

Ron fila rapidement. Harry avait raison, il avait hâte de voir Pansy et il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il descendit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Ginny lui souhaita bon courage et il passa derrière le rideau. Pansy était réveillée, elle lisait quelque chose avec son regard buté. Elle leva la tête en l'apercevant, fronçant les sourcils avant de replonger dans son livre comme si de rien n'était. Le son de sa voix la fit sursauter.

-Tu veux quoi Weasley ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Voir comment tu allais, dit-il nonchalamment.

-Je vais bien, alors tu peux dégager maintenant.

Ron s'esclaffa et elle lui jeta un regard noir. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce crétin de Gryffondor pour venir la déranger et oser lui demander comment elle allait ! Tous des cinglés ! Où était Théo ? Elle se doutait bien que Drago et Blaise étaient restés auprès de Voldemort, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas emmené avec eux ?

-Tu étais vraiment une peste en Quatrième année, tu sais ça ?

Elle releva le menton, fière. Pas peste. Serpentard.

-Alors, aucun souvenir ? Même tout petit ?

-T'es encore plus crétin que je ne le croyais, Weasley !

-Essaie de te souvenir, tu étais en mission. Plutôt importante, ça nous aiderait d'en savoir plus.

-Va te faire voir, même si je me rappelais quelque chose, je ne te le dirais pas ! Théo veut bien essayer de me faire croire que je suis de votre côté, je n'en crois rien du tout ! Je ne suis pas une traitresse ! D'ailleurs, tu dois toujours me détester, renvoie moi à ma famille.

-Même si je le voulais, je ne le ferais pas. Tu es avec nous depuis trois ans, tu n'es plus rien pour ta famille.

-Mais non, non, je ne te crois pas ! Et Drago ? Tu crois qu'il m'a oublié ? Et Blaise, Daphne et les autres ? Ce n'est pas parce que Théo est ici que je dois être ici ! Mais pourquoi je suis ici ! S'énerva Pansy, qu'avec des crétins de Gryffondor et même de Poufsouffle ! Dégage d'ici, je veux plus te voir !

Peiné mais ne le montrant pas, Ron partit en haussant les épaules. Il croisa Ginny qui le regarda, désolée. Elle aurait du lui interdire l'accès mais il avait eu besoin de la voir, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il ne la laissait pas tomber.

.

Ron était remonté voir Harry et avec celui-ci et Théo, ils avaient commencé un entrainement corsé. Ils se devaient d'aller au bout d'eux même à la fois pour rester en forme et oublier leurs soucis. Ils redescendirent ensuite pour diner et assistèrent avec étonnement à un déferlement de personne. Molly leur expliqua vivement qu'il y avait eu une attaque à l'un de leurs points de surveillance et qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés. Néanmoins, les choses commençaient à se calmer.

-Pourquoi personne ne nous a prévenus ? S'énerva Harry.

-On vous a prévenu, riposta sèchement Susan Bones, seulement aucune réponse et personne n'avait le temps de monter ! Il y a des blessés graves et tout le monde est occupé. De plus, vous n'êtes pas expert médicaux, à ce que je sache !

-C'est le groupe de Thomson, il est au sous sol, murmura Padma.

Harry fusilla Susan du regard et s'en alla au sous-sol, suivi de Ron Théo se rendit plutôt à l'infirmerie pour voir les dégâts. Il y avait bien une dizaine de blessés et des gémissements de douleurs retentaient dans toute la pièce. Il remarqua Ginny et elle se précipita vers lui avec soulagement.

-Théo !

-Beaucoup de blessés ?

-Oh oui et des graves, sectumsempra à tout va ! Tu peux prendre Josh et le monter dans une des chambres ? Je pense qu'il y sera le mieux. Même s'il est inconscient…

-Bien sur, j'y vais.

-Merci et… je pensais monter Pansy aussi. On a besoin de lit et il doit être désagréable pour elle d'entendre tous ses cris et nos discussions médicales.

-Je m'en occupe.

-Merci ! J'y retourne, on soigne Blood, c'est vraiment grave… je sais pas si on pourra le sauver.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et repartit aider à soigner. Théo prit Josh dans ses bras, attrapant au passage les potions dont il aurait besoin de lui administrer pendant la nuit et le porta dans sa chambre. Il réquisitionna une des adolescentes pour le surveiller tandis qu'il allait chercher Pansy. Il la monta dans son ancienne chambre, celle qu'elle partageait avec Hermione avant de partager celle de Ron. Elle se plaignit de son absence, de la présence des deux Weasley qu'elle ne pouvait supporter puis de la présence des affaires d'Hermione. Théo soupira, se rappelant avec une tendresse ennuyée de Pansy à 14 ans.

-Pansy, il y a eu une attaque, je dois y retourner… pas de bêtises, d'accord ? Tu sais, tu aimais cette vie, je sais que ça te parait… inimaginable mais regarde cette chambre, c'est la tienne et celle d'Hermione, sens comme c'est chez toi.

Pansy resta silencieuse et Théo en profita pour fermer la porte, lançant un discret sort pour qu'elle ne puisse sortir de la chambre d'aucune façon qu'il soit. Le repas se passa rapidement, Harry était furieux de ne pas avoir été prévenu plus tôt de l'attaque. Aussi, Théo remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Josh ne répondait à aucune stimulation. Il respirait et c'était déjà là l'essentiel mais le voir dans cet état, ce petit corps, si pâle, dans son lit, lui retournait le ventre. Son fils était le centre de son univers et il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Sa perte le briserait. Il savait qu'il fallait du temps mais il espérait que Rogue trouve rapidement une potion pour limiter les effets de celle qui avait mis son fils dans cet état. Il finit par s'allonger près de lui, lisant avant de s'endormir.

.

Ginny remonta les marches, épuisée par cette soirée. Ils n'avaient pu sauver Blood mais les neuf autres allaient mieux. Après une pommade, quelques potions, ils seraient sur pied d'ici quelques jours. Encore un restait dans un état grave et Pomfresh avait pris le premier tour de garde. Ginny se lèverait à quatre heure du matin pour prendre le relais de Susan. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et prit une douche pour dénouer ses muscles et enlever le sang de ses mains. Elle hésita ensuite. Elle se doutait que Théo avait pris Josh dans sa chambre et elle ne s'imaginait pas dormir loin d'eux cette nuit. Elle traversa le pallier et rentra doucement dans la chambre de Théo. Elle sourit devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Père et fils dormait l'un contre l'autre. Son sourire se fana en pensant qu'un des sommeils était artificiel. Elle referma la porte et se glissa dans le lit auprès d'eux.

.

**.**

**Voili, voilou ! J'attends vos avis et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous !**


	31. Chapter 30

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je suis désolée pour la semaine dernière, gros manque d'inspi ! Donc je vous livre un chapitre… je ne suis pas entièrement convaincue… c'est un peu un chap de transition donc j'ai eu du mal ! J'espère que ça vous plaira xD **

**Anonymous : ouf pour Pansy, j'espère que la suite te plaira, j'ai qq doutes ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 30**

Dans un soupir, Pansy s'assit sur son lit. Elle jeta un regard jaloux au soleil qui continuait sa course dans le ciel. Elle aurait tellement aimé sortir d'ici. Pourtant, elle avait finir par comprendre que fuir était synonyme de mort. Si elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir choisi le camp de l'Ordre, ses parents, eux, s'en rappelleraient très bien et la tueraient probablement dès qu'ils la verraient. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle avait eu le droit – ou plutôt obligé à cause de l'affut de blessé – d'être dans une chambre seule. Granger était revenue la veille et elle devait partager sa chambre, comme elle l'avait fait pendant des années, apparemment. Heureusement, Granger ne l'avait pas trop pressé mais Pansy avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait pu avoir des relations d'amitié avec elle ou encore avec la Weasley. Mais le pire, c'était bien la belette ! Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, il venait la voir tous les jours. Au départ, elle l'avait insulté, souhaitant qu'il parte. Il n'avait pas réagi et elle avait fini par l'ignorer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas des missions. Aussi, aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de tout faire pour l'éviter. Elle savait qu'il partait en mission pour la journée – il le lui avait dit, mais il avait aussi dit qu'il passerait le soir. Elle comptait bien s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ce qu'elle n'avait absolument pas prévu, c'est qu'il vienne frapper à sa porte. Elle lisait tranquillement un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque sur l'alchimie entre le gingembre et le jus de citrouille quand elle entendu les coups. Hésitante, elle s'approcha doucement, espérant que ce soit Théo. Elle soupira en ouvrant sur le rouquin.

-Weasley ? Dit-elle, coupante.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Non.

-Pansy, soupira-t-il

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, c'est quoi ton problème Weasley ? Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille ! On n'est pas amis, même si tu l'as cru, jamais j'aurais pu être ami avec toi !

-T'as fini, tu crois que tu aurais pu rester trois ans à tous nous détester ?

-Peut être pas mais là tout a changé, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi, d'accord ? Tout le monde me laisse tranquille, fais de même !

Une lueur de douleur brilla dans les yeux de Ron, douleur qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour la jolie brune qui éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

-Mon pauvre Weasley, il ne se passera jamais rien entre toi et moi alors ne viens plus me voir !

Sur ces derniers mots, Pansy claqua la porte au nez du rouquin et retourna sur son lit. Weasley qui s'intéressait à elle, c'était la meilleure !

.

Ron resta quelques minutes face à la porte close, le cœur brisé. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du, on l'avait mis en garde mais il ne pouvait résister à aller la voir alors qu'elle était si près et pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien dit ou presque. Rien d'aussi méchant, aussi cruel. La Pansy de Poudlard était de retour, il devait s'y faire. Il se demandait comment aurait réagi Pansy si la situation avait été inversée. Elle lui aurait surement botté les fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire.

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de réunion. Harry était énervé que personne ne prenne au sérieux l'enlèvement d'Aislinn et que personne ne fasse rien. Lui et Maugrey s'étaient engagés dans une dispute féroce. Harry voulait aller chercher Aislinn coute que coute alors que Maugrey pensait qu'il fallait attendre d'avoir d'autres informations, qu'elle n'était pas en danger. La réunion dura une heure et Harry en parti, plus furieux que jamais. Ron et Hermione restèrent un peu, hésitant sur le parti à prendre.

-Ca va toi ? Tu as l'air ailleurs, demanda Hermione.

-Pansy… je suis allée la voir tout à l'heure et… toujours aussi aimable. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-J'imagine à quel point ça doit être dur, il faut juste laisser le temps…

-Oui, parfois c'est ce que je me dis mais si elle recouvre la mémoire et que je ne suis pas là…

-Elle ne t'en voudra pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Et Ginny et Rogue travaillent sur une potion pour la lui faire retrouver.

Hermione posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son ami et la lui serra, compatissante. Puis, elle remonta dans sa chambre où Pansy lisait toujours. Fatiguée, énervée, Hermione craqua :

-Tu sais, t'es vraiment une garce ! Tu n'étais pas obligée d'être aussi méchante avec Ron !

-Je t'emmerde Granger !

-Et bien moi aussi Parkinson ! Tu pourrais faire des efforts, on est tous obligé de te supporter, si tu veux qu'on te mette dans un cachot comme les prisonniers, dis-le et je t'y conduis moi-même !

-Tu ne ferais pas ça !

-Oh tu crois ? Je ne suis plus la préfète de Poudlard, on est en guerre Pansy, en guerre ! Nos amis meurent, sont en danger ! Théo, Malefoy, tous tes amis que tu sois d'un côté ou d'un autre ! Je sais que tu n'as que 14 ans dans ta petite tête mais regarde autour de toi ! Tu ne sens pas que les choses sont différentes ? Grandis un petit peu !

De colère, Hermione claqua la porte et se détendit sous une douche, regrettant déjà ses paroles, espérant que Ginny se dépêche de faire sa potion !

.

Et en effet, Ginny était en train de travailler sur la potion pour faire recouvrir la mémoire à Pansy et faire réveiller son fils. Elle avait été un peu retardée par le grand nombre de blessé qu'elle avait du soigner. A ses côtés, Rogue, son professeur de potion, finissait d'étudier la potion qu'ils avaient pu retirer du corps de Josh pour pouvoir l'analyser et faire une contre-potion. Elle savait qu'il était tard et qu'elle aurait du aller se coucher, ses yeux la piquaient, mais elle avait envie de finir cette analyse et elle savait que Rogue était dans le même état qu'elle. Il détestait qu'une potion lui résiste.

Cela lui faisait drôle d'être si proche de son ancien professeur de Poudlard mais après quelques mois de grande tension, Ginny avait prit de l'assurance et Rogue avait bien du admettre que la jeune Gryffondor avait du potentiel. Aussi, lui avait-il appris la plupart des choses qu'il savait et il lui faisait relativement confiance.

Rogue finit par la laisser seule, il ne lui restait plus qu'à noter leurs conclusions et le lendemain, ils commenceraient à créer la contre-potion

-Tu ne viens pas ?

Ginny sursauta en entendant la voix de Théo résonner dans l'infirmerie.

-Désolé, ajouta-t-il.

-Si, je finissais de noter. On a analysé toute la potion. Demain, on attaque les choses sérieuses ! Comment va Josh ?

-Chloé l'a surveillé aujourd'hui. Il commence à bouger de plus en plus.

Ginny sourit de soulagement.

-Tant mieux, c'est bon signe.

-Tu crois qu'il aura des séquelles ? S'inquiéta Théo.

-C'est trop tôt pour le dire, tu le sais bien, répondit Ginny en rangeant ses affaires. On ne saura que quand il se réveillera. Je pense qu'il sera très confus, il aura des pertes de mémoire peut être, comme Pansy… j'espère rien de plus grave au niveau neurologique mais, mais il est si petit… Nous devons attendre.

Théo hocha la tête et ils montèrent les marches sans rien dire. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de Théo.

-Je vais prendre ma douche, murmura Ginny.

La rouquine fila vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma, posant sa tête contre la porte. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Théo dans sa chambre, il y a quelques nuits de cela, leur relation avait changé ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement tendus mais pas comme avant, ce n'était plus de la colère ou du ressentiment… c'était autre chose à laquelle elle se refusait de penser. Néanmoins, depuis ce soir là, ils partageaient leur lit, tous les trois.

.

.

C'est un claquement de porte qui la réveilla en sursaut. Aislinn se redressa tant bien que mal, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui remontait tout au long de son coude. Elle se crispa quand un des Mangemorts passa devant sa porte et reprit sa respiration lorsqu'il passa sans même un regard. Elle allait peut-être avoir un petit temps de repos. Elle se releva, frigorifiée et essaya de faire quelques pas. Sa tête la tourna et elle se rassit, ravalant ses larmes.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée, plusieurs semaines pour sur. Ses larmes s'étaient taries depuis longtemps. Son espoir qu'Harry vienne la chercher également. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne n'était venu la chercher, que ce soit Harry, un des membres de l'Ordre ou l'un des Agents Doubles. Pourquoi personne ne s'inquiétait pour elle ? Elle s'était dit qu'ils ne le savaient pas, que quelqu'un avait peut être pris sa place ? Qu'on leur avait donné une preuve de sa mort ? Les Mangemorts qui l'interrogeaient avaient bien cerné ses faiblesses et s'en servaient jour après jour pour l'affaiblir, pour savoir où était le QG. Aislinn n'avait pas été entrainé pour ça, pourtant, elle avait réussi à tenir. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Elle était tellement fatiguée, elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle.

.

Dans sa chambre, Drago se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, examinant les dernières cicatrices qu'il avait récoltées de sa dernière mission. Puis, il boucla son sac et sortit le plus discrètement possible de ses appartements, direction les cachots. Il avait pris sa décision juste avant de partir, lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère. Ils déjeunaient ensemble, Narcissa Malfoy semblait plus fatiguée que jamais.

-_Je crois que je couve quelque chose, murmura-t-elle doucement. _

_-Tu es allé voir quelqu'un ?_

_-Oui, mais ils sont plus occupés par les blessures de guerre… j'ai pris une ou deux potions. Je reste fatiguée. _

_-Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? Je peux faire venir…_

_-Non. Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était jamais revenu… _

_-Mère !_

_-Oh, je t'en prie, ne te fâche pas mais parfois je me dis que sans lui… ce serait bien plus facile. Quel avenir avec lui ? Même quand l'Ordre aura fini par disparaitre, je ne te vois pas un avenir conforme à celui que je souhaitais. _

_-Tu ne voulais pas que je devienne mangemort ? Demanda Drago, crispé._

_-Oui et non. Dans l'absolu, oui. Comme ton père, que tu sois récompensé. Mais je ne veux pas te voir mourir si jeune. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Même si c'est loin de moi._

_Drago ne répondit pas, surpris par le dernier commentaire de sa mère. Puis, celle-ci changea de sujet. Mais Drago n'y était plus. Sa mère savait-elle qu'il était un agent double ? Il la regardait, sa beauté fragile se fanait avec les âges, les temps étaient durs pour les familles de Mangemorts, sa mère souffrait de solitude, d'inquiétude causée par son mari et son fils. Ils finirent de manger et il dut la quitter, le cerveau en état de marche._

Et il avait fini par se décider. Drago descendit dans les cachots sans encombre, les gardes ne se méfièrent pas de lui. Il n'était venu qu'une seule fois la voir, quand Hermione lui avait appris son enlèvement. Drago ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait été enlevée, seulement que, désormais, elle avait fini de servir le Mage et ils allaient la tuer pour la faire cracher ce qu'elle savait de l'Ordre. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait donné que des détails mineurs ou des fausses pistes. Ils allaient commencer à durcir les interrogatoires. Blaise, qui les menait, le lui avait dit avec un grand sourire. Drago était déjà surpris qu'Aislinn tienne aussi longtemps, il ne le savait pas si forte. Il ne pouvait plus la laisser là. D'un sort, il ouvrit le cachot.

Aislinn sursauta en sentant une main sur son visage. Elle retint un cri en reconnaissant Drago.

-Tu peux marcher ? Murmura-t-il, je vais te faire sortir de là.

Aislinn hocha la tête et se releva mais ses jambes fléchirent. La séance de torture de la veille avait repoussé une nouvelle fois ses limites. Elle sentit ses pieds quitter sol. Drago Malefoy la portait. Elle sourit, posant sa tête sur son épaule, elle allait être sauvée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait par lui mais qu'importe ?

-Drago ?

Cette voix… oh cette fois. Blaise Zabini.

-Tu fais quoi ?

Drago se retourna en voyant son ami venir vers lui, le regard teinté de surprise et de trahison.

-Je suis désolé. Il faut que je m'en aille.

-Quoi ? Attends… Me dis pas que…

-Blaise, tout ça, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Attends mais Drago de quoi tu parles ? S'énerva Blaise.

-Tu la vois comment toi la vie après la guerre ? Moi je la vois pas en serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et…

-Alors toutes ses années, c'était pour quoi… me dis pas que tu étais en agent double ? Sous la botte de Potter ! Alors t'es comme Théo et… Pansy ! J'arrive pas à le croire, comment tu as pu me faire ça ?

-C'est en parti pour toi que je suis resté… pour toi, pour ma mère et je ne voulais pas bosser pour Potter mais… Talia, Blaise !

-Quoi Talia ! Elle est morte, ça arrive.

-Me dis pas que tu le crois vraiment, bordel !

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? En emmenant ma prisonnière ?

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Laisse-la maintenant, elle ne t'a jamais rien fais.

-Ce n'est pas la question, elle est ma prisonnière et toi, tu étais sensé être mon meilleur ami.

-Je le suis, je le serais toujours. Simplement, nous n'avons plus les mêmes idéaux. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça.

Avant que Blaise n'ait pu faire un geste vers sa baguette, Drago lui avait lancé un sort de stupéfaction. Blaise tomba à terre.

-Pardon, murmura Drago avant de sortir du manoir, stupéfixiant les deux gardes qu'il croisa sur son passage et de transplaner, direction le Square Grimmaurd.

.

La pluie tombait bruyamment sur le carreau. Cela n'avait cessé depuis des jours. Les semaines défilaient et le petit Josh était toujours dans un coma – même s'il commençait à réagir aux examens, aux bruits et Pansy était toujours amnésique, toujours méchante avec Ron qui semblait abandonner. Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir, Pansy se retrouvait à 14 ans sans le vouloir, sans comprendre le monde qui l'entourait mais elle détestait voir son meilleur ami souffrir ainsi. Voir ses deux meilleurs amis, en effet, ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles d'Aislinn et Harry perdait espoir. Hermione soupira et se tourna vers Josh qu'elle surveillait. Le voir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur, qui aurait cru qu'elle puisse aimer autant un enfant ? Elle se souvenait encore de son émerveillement quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, ses petites mains et ses mini-pieds, sa fierté quand Ginny et Théo lui avaient demandé d'être la marraine et son amour pour lui qui grandissait chaque jour.

Elle savait qu'elle pourrait tuer pour lui maintenant. Elle le faisait déjà. C'était aussi dur que la première fois, elle se détestait un peu plus à chaque fois mais avait-elle réellement le choix ? Quand on lui envoyait un sort mortel, quand elle était entourée d'une dizaine de Mangemorts prête à tout, elle était obligée : c'était elle ou eux, c'était eux ou Josh. Et elle voulait une vie heureuse, sans guerre pour Josh. Eux n'avaient pas eu cette chance, il devrait l'avoir.

Ginny entra dans la chambre et lui sourit. Elle s'assit près de son fils pour lui faire quelques examens rapides et vint s'asseoir près de son ami.

-Ron est en train de craquer. En plus, y a la petite Johnsonn qui le drague.

-Quoi ?

-Je te jure, j'ai halluciné. Elle est habillée en mini-jupe et elle flirte ouvertement avec lui.

-Comment a-t-il réagi.

-C'est Ron, il n'a pas réagi, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il l'ait vraiment remarqué.

-Il l'aime sa Pansy.

-Oui… je me bataille pour cette potion ! Et Harry…

-J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, qu'Aislinn revienne mais tu parles, rien ne va dans cette guerre !

-Ne perds pas espoir, Hermione.

-Je sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi forte, surtout avec Josh qui…

-C'est justement Josh qui me rend forte. Je déplacerais des montagnes pour lui. C'est comme ça quand on est maman je suppose Je comprends bien mieux ma mère maintenant. Je vais prendre ma douche, j'ai fini ma journée, je n'en peux plus. Reste-la.

Hermione suivit Ginny du regard pendant qu'elle prenait ses affaires. C'était ça être mère. Le serait-elle un jour ou allait-elle mourir dans cette guerre ? Se voyait-elle avec des enfants ? Au début, quand Josh était petit, elle se demandait comment Ginny ou Théo faisaient, il était si petit, il ne faisait pas ses nuits… c'était un vrai boulot. Mais elle se voyait bien un jour maman… ce n'était qu'un rêve qui n'était pas encore à portée de main.

Josh se tourna et Hermione le rejoignit sur le lit, découvrant son front de ses cheveux. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Hermione se releva rapidement.

-Josh ?

-Maman ? Murmura l'enfant, la voix cassée.

Hermione retint un sanglot et, se relevant, courut dans la salle de bain pour prévenir Ginny. Josh était réveillé.

**.**

**Voili, voilou, encore désolée pour la semaine dernière ! J'espère que l'inspi va revenir, j'ai eu un petit peu de mal pour celui-là, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop et que vous appréciez !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bises !**


	32. Chapter 31

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous, ça va ! Moi, petite forme je dois vous dire, pharyngite, conjonctivite et là, fièvre / mal de crane, pff j'en ai marre ! J'ai quand même réussi à écrire, un chapitre plus long que le précédent ! **

**Rose : merci ! j'espère que ça continue à te plaire**

**Anonymous : merci beaucoup ! Et oui pour moi c'était une petite transition mais peut être pas tant que ça lol ! contente que ça t'ait plus. Pour Ginny & Théo, faut attendre encore un peu, c'est qu'elle est buté la Ginny è_é**

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR**

**Remerciements : à mon amie Emilie, ma correctrice et qui m'a bien aidé pour ce chapitre, pour une histoire, ça a pris une autre tournure xD **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 31**

La nuit était claire, la lune faisait bien son travail. Devant le square Grimmaurd, les arbres bougeaient au rythme du vent et de la pluie. Drago posa Aislinn sur le banc le plus proche pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et pour chercher ce bout de papier qui allait lui permettre de rentrer dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

-Ca va, répondit Aislinn d'une voix rocailleuse. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer ?

-Oui, j'ai un mot de Dumbledore, il est là !

-Mais, il n'y a pas de mangemorts ?

-Si, je nous ai lancé un sort d'invisibilité. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je, je m'inquiète pas. Merci Drago. De m'avoir sauvé.

-Chut, allez viens, tu peux marcher ?

Aislinn essaya puis secoua doucement la tête et Drago la reprit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le 12, là où une maison apparaissait devant lui. Il entra sans frapper, ne voulant pas faire trop de bruit alors que quelques mangemorts étaient en surveillance. Ce ne devait être que des jeunes débutants puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore débusqué.

Des bruits lui parvenaient droit devant lui, aussi, prit-il cette direction. Il avait calculé son temps pour arriver vers 20h, espérant qu'il y ait du monde sans en avoir trop. Le silence tomba dès qu'il franchit le seuil de ce qui lui sembla être la cuisine. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaitre le couple détonnant et qui lui et Aislinn formaient. Enfin, Potter se réveilla et alors qu'il déposait sa protégée sur un banc, Harry s'assit près d'Aislinn.

-Aislinn ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que… comment vas-tu ?

Harry continua de bafouiller un instant et la serra dans ses bras. Aussi faible qu'elle le fut, Aislinn lui rendit son étreinte en murmurant un « ca va » peu convaincant. Harry l'embrassa rapidement et fila vers l'infirmerie, appelant Ginny.

Drago resta en retrait autant qu'il le pouvait, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire et surtout où se trouvait Hermione, voir Théo. Il serait même heureux de voir Pansy même si elle était redevenue une peste. Etonnamment, c'est Ron Weasley qui se leva pour venir vers lui :

-Alors ?

-Il était temps pour moi de filer.

Ron hocha la tête et sortit de la cuisine, lui faisant un signe discret de le suivre. Drago ne se fit pas prier, il n'aimait pas le regard de certains des membres.

-On va aller voir Aislinn à l'infirmerie.

-Où sont Théo et Hermione ?

-Ils doivent être là haut. On est surement allé chercher Ginny, ils seront avec.

Drago suivit donc Weasley jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Aislinn était alitée mais réveillée. Harry lui tenait la main et la dévorait des yeux tout en la bombardant des questions. Il se tourna vers eux en les entendant.

-Où est Ginny ?

.

.

Ginny sortait juste de la douche quand Hermione ouvrit la porte, essoufflée. Par une heureuse coïncidence, Théo arrivait sur le pallier au même moment.

-Josh a parlé ! S'exclama Hermione.

Ils retournèrent tous les trois dans la chambre. Josh remuait doucement en appelant ses parents. Ginny, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, monta sur le lit, suivit de près par Théo.

-Josh, mon chéri, tu m'entends ?

-Maman ?

-Oui, oh par Merlin ! Ma baguette !

-Il va bien ? Demanda Théo.

Ginny se concentra un instant et prit les constances de son fils.

-Son pouls est toujours faible.

-Fatigué, maman, balbutia Josh.

-Oui je sais, essaie de rester éveillé.

-Non, veux pas.

-Va chercher Rogue, Hermione s'il te plait.

Hermione sortit de la chambre en courant et dévala les escaliers jusqu'au repère de Rogue, là où il faisait ses potions. Heureusement, il était là. Il lui jeta un regard ennuyé mais, dès qu'elle lui dit que le petit Josh était réveillé, il s'y hâta. Hermione le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise Ron :

-Où est Ginny ?

-Là haut, Josh est réveillé !

-Quoi ? Par Merlin ! Depuis quand ? Aislinn est là ! A l'infirmerie

-Quoi !

Ils échangèrent un regard et Hermione l'enlaça.

-Va voir Josh et Ginny, Rogue vient de monter. Je vais voir Aislinn et je vous rejoins.

Ron fila dans les escaliers tandis qu'Hermione rentrait dans l'infirmerie. Elle soupira en voyant Aislinn, consciente dans un des lits. Elle n'avait plus vu Harry si apaisée depuis longtemps. Elle avisa enfin la dernière personne présente dans la pièce. Drago. Un sentiment de bonheur gonfla son cœur et, sans réfléchir, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Il l'accueillit avec le sourire et l'embrassa rapidement. Il n'aimait pas s'afficher, surtout pas devant Potter mais son bonheur de la revoir était trop grand pour s'en passer. Hermione se recula ensuite pour venir embrasser Aislinn.

-Comment ça se fait ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien.

-Où est Ginny ?

-Josh vient de se réveiller !

-quoi ?

-Oui, c'est dingue, je le surveillais et il a parlé, Ginny, Théo et Rogue sont avec lui. J'ai croisé Ron qui est allé les rejoindre et il m'a dit pour Aislinn. C'est génial !

-Aislinn a besoin d'être vu.

-Je vais faire appeler Pomfresh. Je vais remonter voir Ginny, je reviens toute suite.

Hermione prit la main de Drago et laissa un peu d'intimité au couple. Elle avait aussi envie d'avoir Drago pour elle seule. Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir, il la reprit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Quoi, t'es pas contente ?

-T'as pas idée…

-C'était temps, un de mes partenaires commençait à se douter. Et Aislinn devait être sauvé avant que les interrogatoires se corsent. Blaise s'en occupait et m'avait prévenu. Tu m'emmènes voir Théo ?

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de le faire monter dans les étages. Bizarrement, la porte était fermée et Ron et Molly attendaient devant la porte.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rogue nous a dit de déguerpir, déclara Ron en lançant un regard mauvais à Drago. Josh s'est rendormi, j'ai cru entendre que c'était qu'un éveil très ponctuel.

-Oh non !

-Et si. Comment va Aislinn ?

-J'ai appelé Pomfresh, elle est faible mais ça semble aller.

-C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Cria une voix quelque peu nasillarde du haut des escaliers. Oh par Salazar ! Drago !

Pansy descendit les quelques escaliers qui lui restait et sauta dans les bras de Drago. Celui-ci recula d'un pas sous le poids et la garda une demi-seconde dans les bras avant de la repousser doucement.

-Hey Pansy.

-Depuis quand es-tu là ? On m'a dit que tu n'habitais pas ici ! Que tu étais restée près de Voldemort alors que moi j'étais là ! N'importe quoi !

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Comment vas-tu ?

-Mal ! Je suis enfermée ici depuis des jours et des jours ! Y a que Théo qui vient me voir ! Blaise va venir aussi ?

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est… compliqué.

Pansy soupira. Elle en avait marre qu'on lui dise que c'était compliqué, qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout comprendre puisqu'elle avait oublié. Mais elle n'était pas idiote comme tous le croyait. Drago ne devait pas être de leur côté mais du sien. Seulement du sien.

Rogue et Théo sortirent à ce moment. Sans un mot, Rogue repartit.

-Il s'est rendormi, dit Théo d'une voix cassée. Mais c'est bon signe selon Rogue. Il commence à se réveiller mais puisqu'il est si… si petit, il a du mal à rester éveillé. Drago ?

Molly, Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la chambre tandis que les deux amis se rapprochaient.

-Désolé pour le petit, fit Drago.

Théo haussa les épaules et posa sa tête contre le mur.

-Je tuerais n'importe qui pour pouvoir le sauver. Même si je sais que dans quelques semaines, il sera de nouveau sur pied, c'est trop dur de le voir comme ça.

Pansy soupira et décida de remonter dans sa chambre, ennuyée par la conversation. Théo la regarda monter avant de se tourner vers son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai ramené Aislinn. Marks commençait à se douter.

-Ca fait du bien de te voir là, de savoir que tu vas être là désormais. Tu veux entrer ? Viens le voir, tu ne l'as vu qu'en photo.

-Si tu veux.

Un peu à contre cœur, Drago entra dans la chambre. Ginny Weasley était assise sur un fauteuil collé au lit, Hermione et Ron assis sur chacun des accoudoirs. Molly Weasley retenait bravement ses larmes en tenant la main de son petit-fils. Josh Nott était une copie conforme de son père tel que Drago se le rappelait petit, à part les cheveux un peu plus cuivrés. Au moins, il n'était pas entièrement roux. Il était si petit que Drago trouva injuste de le voir là, déjà abimé par la guerre alors qu'il avait à peine quatre ans.

.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Ginny prit le courage de quitter son fils, le cœur brisé d'avoir cru une seconde qu'il pourrait déjà se réveiller. Elle descendit à l'infirmerie où Aislinn attendait toujours, endormie désormais. Pomfresh lui avait fait les premiers soins. Harry dormait auprès d'elle.

-Comment va Aislinn, Pompom ?

-Fatiguée, épuisée même mais après quelques jours de repos, elle ira bien mieux. Pas de gros dommages. Je pense que le plus lourd sera les dommages moraux. Il va falloir faire bloc autour d'elle.

-Bien sur, merci.

-Je suis désolée pour Josh, mais il ira vite mieux.

-Je sais. C'est encourageant de voir qu'il s'est un peu réveillé.

Pompom la serra dans ses bras et s'en alla. Ginny regarda Harry et Aislinn qui dormaient main dans la main et s'aperçut qu'elle ne ressentait aucune jalouse, aucun ressentiment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas interrogée sur ses sentiments et elle était heureuse de voir que rien ne subsistait de son amour d'adolescente. Elle avait vraiment tourné la page sur eux Elle prépara quelques potions en silence, ne souhaitant pas les réveiller ni retourner dans sa chambre pour voir son fils encore dans un état profond de coma. Elle savait que sa mère allait veiller sur lui le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Le bruit de chaise la tira de ses pensées et elle regarda Harry s'approcher.

-Comment va Josh ?

Ginny lui expliqua sa rechute, que ce n'était qu'un éveil ponctuel et qu'il s'était endormi, essayant de voir le bon côté des choses : c'était un bon signe.

-Je suis désolé, fit Harry en passant un bras autour des ses épaules.

Ginny se reposa quelques secondes sur lui avant de se détacher. Elle croisa alors le regard de Théo qui les regardait depuis la porte. Elle se mordit la lèvre, consciente de la tension dans les yeux de Théo.

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais, déclara sèchement Théo avant de faire demi-tour.

-Merci, à plus tard, fit Ginny à Harry qui ne s'était aperçu de rien.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et rejoignit Théo dans la bibliothèque. Il l'ignora tant qu'il le put et elle alla s'asseoir près de lui.

-Théo ? Je…

-Tu l'aimes toujours ?

-Non ! Bien sur que non.

Ginny ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle devait expliquer les choses à Théo, avant de le perdre totalement et même si c'était douloureux pour elle. La souffrance dans sa voix lui était insupportable.

-Je ne l'aime plus, et depuis longtemps.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Théo d'un air dubitatif.

-Oui, vraiment. Tu sais… ce que je ressentais pour lui, c'était qu'une admiration amoureuse ! J'avais 12 ans et j'ai cru que ce serait lui. J'espérais qu'un jour, il me verrait autrement que comme la sœur de Ron. Mais je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Je l'idéalisais, c'est tout. Je sais que j'ai été horrible avec toi pendant ma grossesse, si, si je le sais, mais j'avais tellement aimé Harry et toi, tu m'avais quand même bien embrouillé le cerveau… j'ai aimé les heures qu'on a passé ensemble, vraiment, rien n'était faux et je te désirais, sinon je serais pas allée aussi loin mais quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, je ressentais plus rien, pour personne. Et j'en suis désolée pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant… j'ai l'impression d'être parfois aussi perdu. Je me concentre sur Josh, sur la guerre parce que si je commence à penser à toi ou aux sentiments que je pourrais ressentir pour toi… ça me terrorise.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'énerva Théo.

-Parce que ! S'écria Ginny en se levant, parce que j'étais tellement sûre de moi pour Harry que maintenant, je me demande si je sais vraiment ce que je ressens. Comment savoir ? Et si je te faisais souffrir encore plus que maintenant ? Et pire, si je faisais souffrir Josh par mes actions ? Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

-Tu crois qu'il ne souffre pas déjà ? Tu crois qu'il ne sent pas la tension entre nous ? Tout le temps.

-Peut-être, je sais pas, je…

-Ginny, reprit Théo la rejoignant près de la bibliothèque où elle s'était réfugiée, lui prenant les mains, la voix plus douce, toute la vie est faite de risque, on est en guerre et tu te bats contre toi-même, alors qu'on pourrait être heureux tous les deux, ça peut marcher, même en guerre, regarde Pansy et Ron avant la blessure de Pansy, même Drago a réussi à s'épanouir avec Hermione. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous, on ne pourrait pas. Je t'aime, Ginny. Vraiment. Depuis des années.

Ginny sentit des larmes effleurer ses paupières et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, écouta son cœur. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Théo ne se fit pas prier et l'attira au plus près de lui, approfondissant son baiser. Ginny se retint à ses épaules, laissant le plaisir se délivrer dans tout son corps. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Des claquements de portes retentirent dans toute la maison et ils se séparèrent, Théo déjà sur le qui-vive. Hermione et Remus débarquèrent dans la pièce.

-Une attaque à Southampton, là où on a une équipe ! Prépare-toi Théo, on y va.

-Je veux vous accompagner, fit Drago, en arrière.

-C'est trop tôt Drago, répliqua Hermione.

-Mais…

-Hermione a raison, coupa Remus, laisse-toi oublier quelques temps, s'ils te voient, ça peut les mettre encore plus en colère, on n'a pas besoin de ça. On y va !

Théo jeta un dernier regard à Ginny, comme une promesse puis il partit par réseau de cheminée, la laissant seule avec Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci la regardait d'un regard étrange et elle haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionné.

-Un problème ?

-Un Weasley qui fait souffrir, un Weasley qui souffre, déclara-t-il, sarcastique.

Elle le fusilla du regard, elle aurait aimé l'étriper ou lui dire ce qu'il venait d'arriver mais bien sur elle n'allait pas se dévoiler ainsi. De plus, elle ne le pouvait pas. Déjà parce qu'il aurait surement l'ascendant sur elle. Elle n'était pas folle, elle savait qu'il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Ensuite parce qu'il était l'ami de Théo et le petit-ami d'Hermione, si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi.

-Ca t'amuse ?

-Non, je n'aime pas voir mon ami souffrir. Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et je n'aime pas le voir souffrir non plus.

-Vraiment, pourtant tu y arrives bien.

Ginny le contourna, lui souhaitant bonne nuit et monta dans sa chambre, à la fois soulagée et frustrée de l'arrêt soudain de son baiser avec Théo mais qu'aurait-il fait de plus? Etait-elle prête à se réengager ? Elle l'aimait beaucoup, elle le désirait, ça s'était certain, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment désiré Harry, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Etait-elle prête à l'aimer toute une vie ? Elle ne s'était jamais vue mariée avec trois enfants avant des décennies. Elle se voyait joueuse de quidditch, sortant avec ses amies. La guerre avait tout changé, sa relation avec Théo aussi… maintenant, elle n'avait plus de rêves. C'était peut-être ça le problème : elle n'avait plus de rêve. Elle devait s'en créer de nouveau avant de finir par dépérir complètement.

.

.

Après sa courte discussion avec Ginny Weasley, Drago remonta dans la chambre qui lui avait été allouée. Il sentait que beaucoup étaient surpris et mécontents de le voir ici. Il s'y était préparé mais n'avait pas envie de faire d'efforts. Il fut surpris de découvrir Pansy qui l'attendait, assise en tailleur sur le lit, pensive.

-T'étais où ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Drago s'autorisa un sourire amusé, la revoir à 14 ans avait un côté marrant.

-En bas. Que fais-tu là ?

-Je m'ennuie ! Je sais pas quoi faire ici. Ils me prêtent des livres mais je n'ai jamais aimé lire et je pense pas que ça ait changé en quelques années ! Je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu peux pas me sortir de là ?

-Non, Pansy, je ne peux pas. Tu es plus en sécurité ici que nul part ailleurs.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous mais je ne suis pas heureuse ici.

-Ca ira mieux quand tu auras retrouvé la mémoire. Rogue travaille sur cette potion.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de retrouver la mémoire ! Pour me rendre compte que je suis devenue une pauvre fille à la solde de l'Ordre et quoi… Weasley est super bizarre avec moi, ça me fait peur ! Ne souris pas comme ça. Pourquoi tu souris ? C'est Weasley, me dis pas que … oh par Salazar, tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas retrouver la mémoire ! Je suis malheureuse ici.

-Tu crois que tu serais plus heureuse à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Je…

-Tu n'as jamais demandé à Théo pourquoi il avait changé de camp ?

-C'est pas pour la rouquine ? Il ne me l'a pas dit texto mais j'ai vite compris, je ne suis pas bête ! J'ai bien vu comment il la regarde. Et le petit est son fils.

-Alors demande moi pourquoi moi j'ai changé de camp.

-P… pourquoi ?

-Tallia est morte, tu sais.

En disant ces quelques mots, Drago s'était tourné vers Pansy elle pâlit fortement. Tallia était la cousine de Théo, elle avait un an de plus qu'eux et ils passaient leurs étés ensemble.

-Co, comment ?

-On t'a dit, que Voldemort est revenu entre notre quatrième et cinquième année ?

-Oui.

-Au début, on était plutôt heureux. Ce n'est pas ce que nos parents avaient toujours voulu ? Et on ne l'a pas vu, on ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Et tu connais Tallia… elle n'a jamais approuvé les idéaux de ses parents. Au tout début de l'été après notre cinquième année, elle a été tuée.

-Comment ?

-Officiellement, un accident de potion. Mais nous, on savait que ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Tallia était une bête en potion et… pendant toute notre cinquième année, elle défendait les moldus, se battait contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle essayait de nous… de nous prévenir, de nous réveiller. Et ils l'ont tué.

-Non !

-Si, je t'assure, Pansy. On le savait et j'en suis encore plus sûr maintenant. A travailler avec eux… son père l'a avoué à demi-mots. Et sa mort, ça nous a réveillés.

Drago traversa la pièce et sortit un tas de parchemin lié. Il lui jeta sur les genoux.

-En sixième année, nous avons du faire un projet. C'est le tien. Lis-le et regarde comme tu avais changé.

Pansy jeta un regard sur son dossier, un peu hésitante. Apprendre la mort de Tallia l'avait secoué. Elle adorait Tallia, si vive et si jolie… elle se leva et sortit de la chambre, bien décidé à lire son projet. Elle avait du mal à reconnaitre Drago, il n'était plus le même. Et elle non plus, apparemment, n'avait plus été la même. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne dans quelles proportions.

.

.

**Voili, voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et oui, pour le petit Josh, c'était bien trop tôt ! Plusieurs conversations à cœur ouvert… Et pi surtout le baiser ! Alors ce n'était pas prévu pour toute suite mais après qq conseils, j'ai préféré l'avancer, ça devenait un peu long cette histoire, bon tout n'est pas réglé, mais ça avance, non ?**

**J'attends vos avis ! **

**Bisous !**


	33. Chapter 32

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà guéri, je me sens bien mieux et voici un chapitre tout beau, tout neuf, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Anonymous : merci ! Et oui le retour de Drago ravit, hihi, il le fait en héros en plus lol le classe ! **

**Lulumalfoy : merci beaucoup !**

**Rose : merci beaucoup ! Bonne idée pour les parties, ça m'a fait changé un peu mon chapitre, je n'y avais pas pensé ! **

**Elythie : merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu aimes la « torture psychologique » de Ginny, je voulais vraiment le montrer !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 32**

Le temps se rafraichissait de plus en plus et Aislinn n'avait aucune envie de sortir de son lit, affronter la fraicheur de la chambre. Elle détestait les hivers au Square Grimmaurd. Pourtant, quand elle sentit le bras d'Harry encercler sa taille, elle se leva et, sans un mot, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Harry se redressa, la regardant partir, dépité. Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'Aislinn était revenu et si, physiquement, tout allait parfaitement bien, quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne lui parlait presque plus, elle mangeait peu, elle refusait qu'il la touche. Il commençait à imaginer des choses impensables. Dès qu'il essayait d'en parler, elle éludait ou se mettait en colère. Aislinn ne se mettait que rarement en colère. Elle allait souvent rendre visite à sa famille, y passant parfois deux trois jours de suite sans rentrer. Quand elle revint, il décida de retenter une conversation :

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

-Si, ça va. Un peu frisquet ici, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Aislinn…

-Harry, s'il te plait, pas maintenant. Je, je dois aller garder Josh.

-Il va mieux ?

-Oui, ça va, il recommence à faire quelques pas. A plus tard.

Elle sortit sans un baiser, sans un regard et se dirigea vers la chambre de Josh. Ginny y était encore, aidant Josh à s'habiller. Il s'était réveillé il y a deux semaines maintenant et était encore parfois très confus, ayant besoin de dormir plus qu'en temps normal. Il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire, comme Pansy, mais avait perdu quelques capacités. Ils ne savaient pas encore si c'était du à son affaiblissement ou à des problèmes neurologiques plus graves. Ginny et Aislinn échangèrent quelques mots puis Ginny, après un dernier baiser à son fils, sortit pour rejoindre l'infirmerie où l'attendait deux blessés plutôt graves. Smith s'était cassé la jambe et le sort empêchait la guérison et Bella Thorpe qui tentait de survivre à un récent sectumsempra encore plus noir.

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie, mit sa blouse et commença à prendre les constantes de ses patients. Smith ronchonna, comme à son habitude mais Ginny l'ignora. Son travail la sauvait, elle le savait. Sinon, voir son fils dans cet état sans pouvoir l'aider plus que ça l'aurait rendu folle. Elle savait qu'elle devait être patiente et elle faisait de son mieux. L'absence de Théo la rendait encore plus sensible. Il était parti il y a une semaine avec Ron pour une mission dangereuse que, semble-t-il, seuls eux pouvaient faire. Ginny n'avait rien dit mais aurait voulu que Théo reste pour l'aider avec son fils – ou pour tout simplement être avec elle – et elle savait que Théo l'aurait voulu, néanmoins en temps de guerre, la priorité était les missions.

Théo et elle n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis cette fameuse soirée où ils s'étaient embrassés. Il était parti trois jours pour tenter de déjouer l'embuscade des Mangemorts. Il était revenu juste à temps pour être là quand Josh s'était réveillé. Cela était tombé comme une drôle de coïncidence pour qu'ils ne puissent se parler. Puis il avait du repartir avec Ron… Toutefois, leur relation s'était quelque peu allégée et si rien de sentimental n'était établi entre eux, ils partageaient toujours leur lit avec Josh. Ginny pensait que c'était un bon début vers quelque chose d'autre, elle ne savait encore quoi.

.

Hermione se réveilla totalement en sentant la main de Drago remonter dans son dos. Elle luttait contre le réveil depuis quelques minutes mais il était temps de se lever. Elle sourit et s'étira, se tournant vers lui. Ses yeux papillonnaient, se réveillant doucement également. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de ressentir autant de bonheur à le sentir près de lui quand elle se réveillait, quand elle se couchait, tout au long de la journée. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas toujours ensemble. Chacun alternait ses missions et c'était toujours un bonheur de se retrouver. Ils apprenaient à se connaitre un peu mieux vivre ensemble ne ressemblait pas du tout à quelques heures volées dans la salle sur demande ou dans son ancienne maison moldue.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque.

-Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

-Toujours. Aucune envie de me lever, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'envoie entrainer des gamines.

-Drago…

-Oui, je sais, c'est utile, blablabla. Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je m'entraine avec Harry… sur quelque chose, une nouvelle mission. Et le retour d'Aislinn a l'air difficile.

-Oh. Elle semble aller bien, non ?

-Physiquement oui. Moralement, c'est autre chose apparemment. Et je vais aller voir Josh. Tu pourrais venir le voir, même quand Théo n'est pas là, tu sais.

-Il ne me connait pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

-Tu apprendrais à le connaitre, justement ! Viens avec moi tout à l'heure.

-Après l'entrainement, promit-il.

Hermione se leva en souriant et s'habilla rapidement, soudain affamée. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, Drago la rattrapa, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener vers lui :

-Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

-Je ne crois pas, fit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

Ils sourirent à l'unisson et s'embrassèrent un long moment avant de descendre dans la cuisine, main dans la main. Hermione cacha son sourire comme elle le put et fut heureuse de découvrir seulement Molly dans la cuisine. Au moins, Molly ne désapprouvait pas sa relation avec Drago comme beaucoup d'autres, aussi, pouvaient-ils s'afficher devant elle. Hermione faisait rarement attention à ce que les autres pensaient d'elle mais elle ne voulait froisser personne pas la peine de créer une guerre dans leur propre camp. Les autres membres de l'Ordre prenaient peu à peu confiance en Drago qui devait prouver chaque jour qu'il était agent double depuis des années et qu'il ne les trahirait pas. Puisque beaucoup n'avait pas su qu'il était agent double, beaucoup mettaient du temps à l'accepter.

.

Dans sa chambre, Pansy restait songeuse, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans son habitude. Mais ici, elle n'avait pas le choix puisqu'à part Drago et Théo, elle ne connaissait personne, Théo étant parti elle ne savait où et Drago ne venait que quand il avait fini ses entrainements. Aussi, devait-elle rester seule. Bien sur, elle aurait pu sortir de sa chambre – qu'elle ne partageait plus avec Hermione puisqu'elle était maintenant avec Drago, quelle infamie ! Mais elle ne souhaitait pas devenir amie avec qui que ce soit… surtout pas depuis que Drago lui avait donné le projet qu'elle avait écrit alors qu'elle avait 16 ans.

Elle l'avait lu d'une traite la première nuit… puis relu un nombre incalculable de fois depuis. Cela la troublait qu'elle ait été capable d'écrire ça. Une école pour jeunes sorciers, comme pour les jeunes moldus. Elle, elle avait eu cette idée là ? Bien sûr, elle s'était toujours sentie inférieure à des sang-purs riches comme Drago ou des moldus super intelligent comme Hermione, mais avoir le courage de faire ça… alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, cela la laissait pantoise.

Et puis ce nom. Elle avait interrogé trois personnes pour ce projet… dont Ronald Weasley.

_« Avec l'aimable participation de Ronald Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Mandy Brocklehurst »_

Et dire qu'elle l'avait mis en premier !

Mais elle comprenait alors pourquoi il lui parlait même si elle l'insultait. Ils avaient noué une certaine relation pendant leur sixième année – Pansy se refusait d'admettre que cela pouvait être plus que de l'amitié. Cela ne pouvait être possible, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce crétin n'était même pas là pour que peut-être il lui dise la vérité.

Pour oublier ses pensées saugrenues, elle ouvrit de nouveau son projet et se mit à lire :

_Dans la société sorcière, les enfants n'entrent à l'école qu'à l'âge de 11 ans. Avant cela, ce sont aux parents de les instruire et les éduquer. Ils ont la lourde tâche de leur apprentissage à l'écriture, aux bases des mathématiques et de restriction de la magie. Ce système est très discriminatoire selon les familles. _

_En effet, les riches familles peuvent payer des précepteurs et s'impliquer dans l'instruction de leurs enfants. Quant aux familles moins riches, l'obligation de travailler ne leur permet pas de les instruire au même niveau. _

_Cette discrimination n'est pas seulement entre famille riche et famille pauvre mais aussi entre sang pur, sang mêlé et sang moldu. En effet, les enfants qui ont une éducation moldue sont plus facilement enclins à s'adapter aux conditions scolaires des écoles de magies. _

L'introduction continuait encore mais Pansy referma le dossier et s'allongea sur le lit, dépité, le nom de Ron Weasley dansant devant ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'elle l'avait lu, elle ne cessait de se rappeler de sa prévenance à son égard alors qu'elle ne cessait de le traiter de belette, de cafard ou autre qualificatifs peu glorieux.

.

Hermione rangea les armes utilisées et alla rejoindre Harry qui ne s'était pas relevé, essoufflé par leur entrainement.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça peut faire une différence ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ils seront trop étonnés pour savoir comment réagir.

-C'est bête mais je trouve ça presque plus dur qu'un Avada.

-Je comprends, je pense que ce sera plus facile, au contraire, pour les sorciers de notre camp, de les utiliser… ils se rendent moins compte.

-Mais la chose reste réelle, on tue les gens, Hermione, comment en est-on arrivé là ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'approuve pas vraiment… mais a-t-on vraiment le choix ?

-Qui disait qu'on avait toujours le choix ?

-Quelqu'un qui n'en a jamais fais peut-être. Mais c'est ça ou mourir et… je ne veux pas mourir.

-Moi non plus…

Ils restèrent en silence un instant, réfléchissant à leurs actes et leurs conséquences sur leur vie future, si le destin leur permettait.

-Comment va Aislinn ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne me dit rien, je ne comprends pas. T'as essayé de lui parler ?

-Oui, Ginny aussi. Mais elle élude, elle fuit. Je réessaierais.

-Je sais pas, je veux pas la faire fuir mais… je commence à m'imaginer les pires choses sur ce qui a pu lui arriver.

-Il ne faut pas, elle a vécu quelque chose de traumatisant.

-Je le sais, elle peut m'en parler.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu ne parles jamais beaucoup quand ça ne va pas. Laisse-lui le temps

-Elle, elle ne veut plus que je la touche, Hermione… tu crois, tu crois qu'ils ont pu lui, la violer ?

-Je, je ne sais pas mais je pense pas.

-Tu dis ça pour me rassurer mais tu n'en sais rien et je ne peux même pas lui demander.

-Laisse-lui un peu de temps et j'essaierais d'aller lui parler encore une fois, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête et, d'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent pour rejoindre les autres pour une réunion de l'Ordre.

.

Pendant ce temps, comme convenu, après avoir gardé Josh une partie de la journée, essayant de l'éveiller au maximum avec des jeux, Aislinn avait rejoint Justin chez lui. Celui-ci avait rejoint l'Ordre dès l'attaque de Poudlard ou presque. Ils avaient mis un peu de temps à reconstruire leur amitié mais c'était désormais fait. Aussi, se réfugiait-elle souvent chez lui ces derniers temps, surtout qu'il avait été gravement blessé lors d'une bataille il y a quelques temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Aislinn ?

-Oh, rien, ça va.

-Ne me dis pas ça, je te connais. Je sens bien que ça ne va pas.

-Si ça va, j'ai passé la journée avec Josh et ça me fait de la peine de le voir comme ça, tu sais. Il est si innocent et il est déjà attaqué par cette guerre. De plus, trahi par un poufsouffle, un ami. Ca me met en colère.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en colère, tu as l'air… si fragile.

-Ca n'a pas été facile…

-Tu n'en as jamais parlé, quand il t'a enlevé ? Et après, tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Il m'a demandé de venir l'aider parce qu'Adèle s'était blessée dehors, et vu qu'il y a eu le problème avec Josh, j'ai fini par le suivre. Pourtant, c'est comme si j'avais compris… je me suis réveillée dans une chambre très peu chaleureuse. Et voilà.

-Et voilà ?

-Oui, ils ont tenté de me faire dire des choses, et je n'ai pas très envie de parler, ça me fait revivre des moments vraiment pas très drôles. Parlons plutôt de toi.

-Ok. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ?

-Ah oui ?

Justin hocha la tête et lui raconta, toujours soucieux mais heureux de faire oublier pour quelques instants les tourments qui occupaient la tête de sa meilleure amie.

.

Après son entrainement qui ne s'était pas déroulé aussi mal qu'il ne s'y attendait, Drago monta prendre une douche. Les nouveaux membres étaient plutôt jeunes mais avaient envie d'apprendre. Drago était étonné du nombre de jeunes qui voulaient se lancer dans cette guerre. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait parti à l'autre bout du monde siroter un cocktail sur une plage. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas et ses raisons s'allongeaient de plus en plus. Il y avait d'abord eu ses parents, puis Hermione, ses amis… la prophétie avait également joué un grand rôle. Il ne pouvait partir si la victoire tenait en parti grâce à lui. Ce n'était pas l'essentiel, il le savait bien mais il comprenait que des petits riens faisaient un tout. Et puis maintenant, il y avait Josh. L'enfant de Théo qui lui ressemblait trop, ses yeux tout faibles à cause de cette potion. Drago détestait se rendre vulnérable à cause d'un enfant mais il avait réussi à toucher une corde sensible que seule Hermione avait réussie à toucher.

Il espérait néanmoins que cette guerre allait finir par tourner enfin à leur avantage.

Comme promis, il se glissa dans la chambre de Josh, espérant que ce soit une jeune ado qui le surveille. Pas de chance, il tomba sur Ginny Weasley qui jouait avec lui. Il lut l'étonnement sur son visage mais elle l'accueilli avec un sourire. Il hésita et finit par entrer. A la fois Théo et Hermione lui avaient demandé de faire un effort avec elle.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Tu peux lui parler à lui, il est bien éveillé aujourd'hui.

-Salut Josh, fit Drago, mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais su quoi dire aux enfants.

-C'est Drago, un ami de papa.

-B'jour, fit Josh avec un sourire. Te connais pas.

-Non, j'étais parti un moment.

-T'es l'amoureux d'Mione.

-En effet, tu en sais des choses.

-Pas tout perdu, dit-il en appuyant de son index sur sa tête, levant les yeux au ciel.

Ginny et Drago échangèrent un sourire.

-Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

Drago hésita puis acquiesça.

-J'y arrive pas, ronchonna-t-il.

-Mais si, ça va te revenir.

Josh et Ginny expliquèrent rapidement le jeu à Drago qui écouta le discours sérieux du petit garçon, attendri. Ils jouèrent une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione les rejoigne, étonnée mais satisfaite. Josh se plaignit qu'il était fatigué et Ginny décida qu'il était temps d'aller manger avant de dormir.

Hermione et Drago sortirent de la chambre, Drago essayant d'ignorer le sourire d'Hermione.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Josh est adorable je dois l'admettre.

-Et Ginny n'est pas si horrible que ça, tu vois bien !

-Je ne dis pas qu'elle est horrible… juste avec Théo, admets-le. Et Théo est mon ami, c'est de la solidarité féminine

-Elle est perdue…

-Peu m'importe, on est tous dans le même cas avec cette guerre. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait vivre peu mais intensément que beaucoup mais sans ne jamais rien ressentir ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas, tu as surement raison mais elle a un enfant et ça, ça change tout.

-Peut-être bien.

-Tu crois qu'on aura des enfants un jour ?

Le cœur de Drago loupa un battement. Il était rare qu'ils se projettent si loin, ils ne parlaient que du temps présent, du lendemain… jamais du futur. Cela lui fit peur mais fit également naitre quelque chose de nouveau en lui. Ignorant ça, il lui sourit :

-Peut-être bien.

-Arrête avec des peut-être bien, ce que tu peux être agaçant ! Dit-elle en le repoussant.

-Ce que tu peux être belle quand tu es énervé !

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire, ne pouvait résister aux émotions qu'il faisait naitre en elle, comme la première fois.

.

Après le diner, Ginny remonta dans sa chambre. Elle pensait bien que dans une semaine, la potion pour Pansy serait prête. Elle espérait qu'elle marcherait mais son travail avec Rogue lui donnait confiance. Cela lui faisait plaisir. Ron et Pansy allaient pouvoir se réconcilier, Drago et Hermione semblaient plus heureux que jamais. Il ne faudrait plus que pousser le nuage noir d'au-dessus de la tête d'Aislinn et bien sûr la fin de la guerre pour que tout aille au mieux. Devenait-elle optimisme ? C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormie.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut en sentant une masse tomber sur le lit. Elle retint à peine un cri et siffla de colère en reconnaissant Théo.

-Tu m'as fais peur !

-Désolé, je suis crevé, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ginny se redressa, alluma les lumières d'un coup de baguette. Il était sale, avait le visage défait et une coupure striait sa joue.

-Tu es blessé ?

-Ca va… ça a été une dure mission. Comment va Josh ?

-Bien, il retrouve sa forme et ses capacités petit à petit. Toute ton équipe va bien ?

-Oui, ça va. Pomfresh en soigne quelques un en bas mais c'est des blessures mineures.

-Tu devrais aller te laver et je soignerais ta joue.

Théo hocha la tête il se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement et, tout courbaturé, se traina jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il en revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le jet brûlant de la douche ayant fait des miracles sur ses muscles noués. Dès qu'il fut assis, Ginny soigna toutes ses petites blessures. Il la regardait aller et venir, jetant des coups d'œil à Josh.

-Il te réclame souvent, tu sais. Ca fait long.

-Je sais. Il me manque aussi, mais ça devait être fait.

-Et c'est réussi ?

-On peut le dire oui.

-C'est déjà ça.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, fit Théo en la capturant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

.

Bien décidé à parler à Aislinn, Hermione partit à sa recherche. Elle la trouva dans la bibliothèque, lisant un livre. Elle sursauta en la voyant et lui décrocha un sourire hésitant. Elle se leva rapidement pour ranger son livre et se tourna vers elle :

-Ca va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Bien, je suis allée voir Justin, il commence à aller mieux et il a rencontré quelqu'un !

-Vraiment ? Fantastique ! Ce doit être dur pour lui de plus pouvoir bouger autant qu'il le veut.

-Ca reviendra, j'en suis sûre. Déjà sa rencontre avec Patty lui a redonné le gout de vivre. Elle l'aide sur des sortilèges en lien avec vos objets moldus, tu sais.

-Cool.

-Tu sais je vous ai jamais remercié, toi et Drago. Enfin surtout lui, mais toi aussi, je sais qu'il m'a sauvé en partie pour toi.

.

-Mais non… enfin peut-être, accorda Hermione.

-Vous êtes bien tous les deux. Ca fait du bien de vous voir ensemble. Je me rappelle encore de nos conversations en sixième année !

-Moi aussi ! J'arrivais à te dire des choses que je n'arrivais à dire à personne d'autres. Tu sais que je te rendrais la pareille dès que tu le souhaites.

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Je vais bien Hermione, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour me réadapter, tu sais. Je sais qu'Harry s'inquiète et qu'il t'a demandé de venir me parler mais j'ai besoin de temps. Le temps là-bas m'a paru étonnement plus long que le temps réel que j'y suis restée. Ils te font perdre la notion du temps et ça a été dur mais je suis heureuse d'être là et d'avoir retrouvé Harry. C'est lui qui m'a fait tenir.

-Tu devrais lui dire tout ça, tu sais.

-Tu as raison, merci. J'y vais.

Aislinn se leva, laissant Hermione seule, ayant l'impression de s'être fait berner. Aislinn avait bien dit son texte pour noyer le poisson. Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Aislinn avait mal rangé son livre. Etait-ce fait exprès ? Elle hésita puis se décida de le prendre pour en lire le titre :

_« Tout savoir sur le serment inviolable »_

.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors, alors ? Une petite ellipse, quelques débuts d'intrigues, Drago & Hermione dans une petite routine toute mignonne. **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! **

**Bisous, bisous !**


	34. Chapter 33

**Bonjour à tous ! Ca va mes petits bouchons ? Z'êtes partis en vacances ? Voici un chapitre tout beau tout neuf ! Assez long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Petite question… je commence à réfléchir à ma prochaine fic, j'ai plein d'idées mais je n'arrive pas trop à me poser encore alors je voulais savoir vous êtes plus Poudlard ou post-Poudlard ? Ados ou adultes ? Guerre ou pas guerre ?**

**Rose : merci beaucoup ! Oh, tu aurais du me dire ce que tu pensais pour Aislinn ! La suite arrive ! **

**Anonymous : héhé, oui, pas facile cette histoire de serment ! enfin c'est un peu le but lol ! En effet, pas agréable… mais la pauvre, imagine ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 33**

La nuit était entamée depuis longtemps et pourtant Hermione ne pouvait pas dormir. Après avoir trouvé le livre dans la bibliothèque, elle l'avait rapidement feuilleté avant de remonter et depuis, elle réfléchissait. Pourquoi Aislinn avait-elle regardé ce livre, l'avait-elle laissé un peu dépassé pour qu'elle puisse le voir ? Pour qu'elle la questionne ? Ou plutôt qu'elle enquête ? Hermione pensait à la deuxième solution. Des hypothèses plus improbables les unes que les autres lui venaient en tête. La pire était qu'elle avait du faire un serment inviolable quand elle était au Manoir Malefoy, pour l'empêcher de parler de ce qu'elle y avait fait. C'est ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait vu le titre du livre. Mais pourquoi ? Avait-elle découvert quelque chose d'important, d'essentiel pour la guerre ? Hermione gémit de frustration, essayant de ne pas réveiller Drago… mais c'était peine perdu.

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

Hermione se redressa vivement et alluma la lumière.

-Parce que je sais quelque chose, j'ai envie de t'en parler mais je ne sais pas si je le dois et… comment je le dois.

-Hum, alors garde ça pour toi et dors, murmura Drago, tout ensommeillé.

-Mais tu comprends pas, ça peut être dangereux, essentiel.

Drago se redressa à son tour pour se tourner vers elle.

-Alors raconte-moi.

-J'étais à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure et il y avait un livre de sorti… sur le serment inviolable, dit Hermione calmement, pesant chacun de ses mots.

Drago réfléchit. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle voulait parler à Aislinn… donc c'est elle qui devait le lire. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Hermione le laissa faire, sachant qu'il devait lui-même se faire un tableau de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Tu crois que… commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter et de froncer les sourcils. Je pense qu'on peut en parler, puisqu'Elle nous a rien dit, elle n'est pas en danger.

-Tu crois que c'est possible ? Que Voldemort ait pu lui faire faire ça ?

-Oui je le crois tout à fait possible. C'est pour ça qu'elle se sent si mal. Elle doit avoir l'impression de trahir Harry.

Ils se turent un moment avant qu'Hermione ne s'asseye en tailleur, prête à régler cette histoire.

-Si on réfléchit bien… elle a été enlevée très peu de temps après avoir parler de la prophétie des sylphes.

-Des quoi ? Attends, ne me dis pas que toi, tu y crois ? Ce sont des créatures imaginaires.

-Je ne sais pas… plusieurs études prouvent…

-Prouvent rien du tout. Ce, ça n'existe pas, je n'arrive pas à croire que Voldemort tienne compte de prophéties sur des créatures imaginaires, c'est trop… nébuleux !

-Je sais, je pense la même chose mais… il a déjà tenu compte d'une prophétie, celle sur Harry, pourquoi pas sur une nouvelle ?

-Ca parait désespéré comme action.

-Peut-être mais si elle m'a donné un indice, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. On doit agir, Drago. Pour elle mais aussi pour la guerre, imagine que ça nous aide à gagner ?

-D'accord, établissons un plan. Il faut d'abord trouver toutes les informations sur les sylphes.

-On a très peu de choses, déclara Hermione, elle a déjà tout vérifié.

-Chez moi. Mon père a une bibliothèque immense, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait trouver des choses là-bas.

-Mais comment y aller ?

-Je connais toutes les issues… formons une petite équipe, on travaille dessus et ce sera pas facile mais pas difficile non plus. Prenons Théo, il connait la maison et j'ai confiance en lui.

-Ok, va pour Théo. Charlie, le frère de Ron, il est très bon.

-Oui, je suis d'accord.

-Elisabeth aussi.

-C'est qui ?

-Une fille de Roumanie, elle est douée, elle se glisse partout.

-Cinq, c'est bien ça. J'en parle à Théo demain matin, je te laisse en parler aux deux autres ? Et on se réunit demain soir à 22h30… chez tes parents ?

-Ok.

-Rendors-toi maintenant.

Sur ce, Drago se retourna et s'endormit moins d'une minute plus tard. Pour Hermione, ce fut une autre histoire.

.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Pansy ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans le couloir. Il était désert. Elle sortit et descendit les escaliers, espérant ne croiser personne. Il était plus de 10h, aussi pensait-elle ne trouver personne dans la cuisine. Personne à part elle ne se levait si tard. Sauf qu'elle le faisait exprès alors que les autres la trouvaient paresseuse. Mais qu'importe, elle se fichait de l'avis de ces rouquins de malheur. Aussi, fut-elle surprise d'y trouver du monde et encore plus de voir Ron Weasley, celui qu'elle redoutait de voir. Heureusement, Théo était avec lui, aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers lui.

-Salut Théo !

-Hey Pans, comment ça va ?

-Ca va… enfin revenu !

-Et oui.

Le silence retomba pendant qu'elle préparait son petit-déjeuner, sentant le regard perçant de l'ancien Gryffondor. Ils reprirent leur conversation comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle engloutit son repas avant de remonter dans sa chambre, complètement déprimé. Théo s'intéressait plus à Weasley qu'à elle, elle n'était plus rien à cause de son amnésie. Elle sentit monter la colère en elle, comme si c'était sa faute si elle était amnésique, si elle ne se souvenait de rien. De dépit, elle balança des livres dans la fenêtre et par terre, renversant sa table de chevet. Elle n'avait même pas sa baguette pour se défouler. Elle gémit de désespoir et se rallongea sur son lit, ignorant les quelques coups qui retentirent à la porte. Elle entendit la porte grincer, signe que son visiteur se permettait d'entrer.

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Rugit-elle, sans se lever.

-Ca ne va pas ? Demanda une voix douce.

Pansy se releva vivement et croisa le regard bleu tendre de Ron Weasley. Elle grimaça et s'assit correctement.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Ce que je veux, c'est que tu t'en ailles et que tu arrêtes de me parler ! Je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit ! Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai demandé de l'aide pour mon projet en sixième année, et oui on me l'a dit, qu'il y a quoique ce soit entre nous ! Je suis bien contente d'avoir perdu la mémoire si ça me permet de m'éloigner de toi ! Cracha-t-elle en éprouvant du plaisir en voyant la souffrance passer sur le visage de Ron.

-Malefoy t'a parlé de Tallia, et ça ne t'a même pas fait changer d'avis ? L'amnésie ne t'a pas rendu à toi-même, il t'a rendu plus méchante encore que tu ne l'as jamais été.

Sur ces paroles, Ron referma la porte et s'en alla, complètement dépité et en colère contre lui-même. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il encore à aller la voir ? Il ne savait que faire ! Qu'est-ce que sa Pansy aurait voulu qu'il fasse ? Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'endormit, ayant besoin de récupérer après ses quelques jours en mission et surtout besoin d'oublier Pansy Parkinson.

.

Il était 22h30 et ils étaient là tous les cinq. Un peu stressée, se sentant comme le jour où elle avait voulu créer l'armée de Dumbledore à Pré-au-lard en cinquième année, Hermione s'installa sur le canapé.

-Merci d'être venu. Donc tout ce qu'il va être dit ici doit rester absolument secret. On vous a choisi parce qu'on a confiance en vous. On… je crois savoir pour quelle raison Aislinn a été enlevé. Comme nous le supposions, c'était pour une prophétie. Des indices me mènent à croire que c'est sur celle des sylphes et qu'elle est essentielle pour la guerre. Chez les parents de Drago, il y a des livres sur les sylphes et on veut y entrer pour en faire des copies et les analyser.

-Tu en as parlé à Aislinn ? Demanda Charlie.

-Non, et il ne faut surtout pas lui en parler… je pense qu'ils l'ont réduit au silence par un moyen ou un autre… par un moyen très dangereux. Je ne veux pas le dire à voix haute, je… j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils aient pu lui faire ça ? demanda Théo, outré quand il eut enfin compris ce qu'Hermione voulait exprimer sans avoir à le dire.

-Oui, j'en suis quasiment sûre. C'est pour ça qu'on devrait éviter de prononcer son prénom et de tirer des conclusions à voix hautes. Drago a emmené le plan de sa maison et… si vous êtes d'accord, choisissons une date pour aller chercher les livres.

-Je suis partant, fit Théo.

-Moi aussi ! Renchérit Elisabeth.

Charlie prit un temps de réflexion et Hermione, sachant la relation qui le liait à Elisabeth, sentait qu'il lui en voulait néanmoins, il finit par accepter.

-Vous croyez qu'on est suffisant à cinq ? Demanda-t-il toutefois. Cela me parait léger.

-A voir, c'est sûr, commenta Drago en sortant le plan de la maison. Mais moins de personnes aura connaissance de cette mission, mieux ce sera pour qui vous savez. J'ai réfléchi à un plan aujourd'hui et puisque je connais le mieux la maison, je rentrerais avec Hermione pour prendre les livres. On fera les copies ensemble. Théo sera à l'arrière de la maison il la connait bien. Charlie et Elisabeth, vous serez devant, chacun d'un côté. Il y a deux points de chute pour transplaner, ici et ici, continua-t-il en montrant le plan. Charlie et Elisabeth, vous vous placerez de chaque côté de l'escalier principal. Nous trois, nous irons par l'arrière, il y a moins de protection, nous pourrons plus facilement entrer. Il faudra prendre des capes d'invisibilité.

-On le fait quand ?

-Le plus vite possible, sans retenir l'attention des autres.

-Harry et Ron ne se sont pas au courant ? Ni aucun autre membre.

-Non, juste nous cinq. Pour l'instant. Pas la peine d'affoler tout le monde si nos conclusions sont fausses. C'est pour ça que vous devez être absolument d'accord avec le plan.

Tout le monde acquiesça à ce que venait de dire Hermione, ils reprirent le plan une dernière fois avant de se donner rendez-vous dans deux jours avec les possibilités de jour pour aller au Manoir Malefoy.

.

Au Square Grimmaurd, Ginny terminait sa potion. Elle devait maintenant reposer quelques jours avant de pouvoir l'utiliser. Avant cela, elle la montrerait à Rogue et M. Wood pour qu'il lui donne son aval. Ensuite, elle pourrait guérir Pansy ! En tout cas, elle l'espérait mais elle avait travaillé dur et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ça ne marchait pas. Grâce à ça, ils allaient pouvoir retrouver Pansy, surtout Ron qui commençait à désespérer, elle le voyait bien. Après trois années à vivre avec elle, Ginny avait oublié à quel point la Serpentard pouvait être une garce. Elle ferma le local pour éviter un quelconque sabotage ou accident et remonta dans sa chambre. Emma Aberson gardait Josh et elle la laissa filer, étonnée que Théo ne soit toujours pas rentré. Elle eut le temps de se doucher avant qu'il n'arrive. Il l'embrassa et comme à chaque fois, elle se sentit mi-gênée, mi-chavirée.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Avec Drago.

-J'ai fini la potion de Pansy ! Je n'ai plus qu'à la faire reposer et normalement, d'ici quelques jours…

-Cool, Ron doit être content.

-Je ne lui ai pas dis, je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Imagine qu'elle ne marche pas ! C'est encore une possibilité.

-Dis pas ça, tu as travaillé comme une forcenée.

-Je préfère être prudente, surtout avec mon frère. Tu connais son impulsivité maintenant.

Théo ne renchérit pas et se prépara rapidement pour aller au lit. Josh avait réintégré son lit au fond de la pièce. Théo se glissa près de Ginny.

-Je suis heureux qu'on en soit là tous les deux, murmura-t-il. Je l'avais tellement espéré.

-Moi aussi, j'en suis heureuse.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Je sais que j'ai été bête à toujours te repousser continuellement, j'avais peur et je ne savais pas comment gérer ça… je ne le sais toujours pas d'ailleurs, mais j'aime être près de toi.

Théo sourit et elle retrouva le sourire qui l'avait conquis plus de trois ans auparavant, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle se serra contre lui et s'endormit.

.

Pansy bouillait de colère. Elle était installée à table et devait regarder une blonde draguer ouvertement Ronald Weasley. Elle était en colère contre eux mais encore plus contre elle. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle ne ressentait rien, strictement rien pour lui ! Mais quand elle repensait à la discussion qu'elle avait eue le matin même avec lui… elle en frissonnait de rage ! Il était revenu la voir, encore une fois, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé. Il avait osé lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis trois ans et il se demandait maintenant pourquoi il l'aimait puisqu'elle n'était qu'une garce égoïste et sans cœur. Pansy avait été remué par ses paroles. Trois ans ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient pu rester ensemble pendant trois ans ! Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas menti, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose. Trois ans, c'était énorme. Elle avait tout quitté pour lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il pour qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse de lui ? Pansy ne voyait pas et elle ne comprenait pas ses remarques méchantes. Elle aurait voulu l'avakadevriser ! Et le voir là, répondre aux gloussements de cette dinde l'énervait. Est-ce que son subconscient voulait lui dire quelque chose ? Avait-elle réellement été amoureuse de lui ? Dépitée, elle finit par s'en aller sans manger de dessert. Elle s'arrêta en sortant, ne sachant où aller. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre, elle commençait à l'avoir en horreur tellement elle y passait du temps. Elle voulait sortir, respirer le grand air ! Elle se dirigea vers le petit jardin derrière la maison, le seul endroit où elle pouvait avoir de l'air. Elle fut surprise en voyant Ginny sortir et la rejoindre.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce avant de reprendre, n'obtenant pas de réponse : j'ai fini ta potion, tu sais, dans quelques jours, tu pourras la prendre et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de prendre cette potion ?

-Pansy ! Il le faut !

-Pourquoi ? Pour rendre heureux ton petit frère ?

-Pour que tu souviennes qui tu es.

-Je sais ce que je suis !

-Non, tu sais qui tu étais, en quatrième année ! Tu as 20 ans maintenant, Pansy, c'est normal d'avoir changé par rapport à tes 14 ans. Moi-même, j'ai énormément changé et j'en suis bien heureuse. Tu n'as pas assez de recul mais tu as besoin de retrouver la mémoire, pour toi aussi. Je vois bien que tu te sens mal, tu as perdu du poids et même si tu gardes ta méchanceté légendaire, tu as perdu cette étincelle dans tes yeux, celle qui nous montrait que tu étais vivante, malicieuse et plein d'autres choses ! Je comprends que tu puisses avoir peur de ce que tu as vécu avec Ron, ce doit être horriblement troublant de se souvenir de rien mais… vraiment, ça vaut le coup, tu vaux le coup, Pansy.

-J'ai envie de rester moi-même, bredouilla Pansy.

-Tu le sauras, tu as changé mais en restant toi-même. C'est la guerre qui t'a changé, ça t'a donné de la maturité. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de retrouver la mémoire, vraiment.

-Peut-être, mais tu me dirais la même chose si c'était le contraire, rien que parce que Ron…

-Peut-être bien, mais ça n'empêche pas que nous étions amies aussi. Avec Hermione et Aislinn. Ca recommencera et je suis sûre que la solitude te pèse.

-J'aimerais être seule.

-Bien sûr, je te dirais quand la potion sera prête.

.

Un peu stressée, Hermione regarda sa montre pour la 30ème fois en une malheureuse petite heure. 22h avait presque sonné et Hermione était prête. Elle était dans sa maison d'enfance depuis déjà deux heures, à se rappeler le plan dans sa tête, à vérifier ce qu'elle devait apporter : sa baguette. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et rajouta une pince pour que ses cheveux cessent de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et restent dans la tresse qu'elle s'était faite. Théo et Drago bavardaient dans le salon, comme si de rien n'était. Elle enviait leur façon d'être, cette désinvolture apparente qui ne faisait que l'angoisser un peu plus. Charlie et Elisabeth devaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Elle sursauta quand ils transplanèrent devant elle. Ils revirent le plan une dernière fois et transplanèrent non loin du Manoir Malefoy. Comme prévu, Théo et Charlie transplanèrent directement à l'intérieur, dans ses lieux près des grilles dans lesquels les Mangemorts transplanaient. Deux gardiens étaient présents et ils les stupéfixièrent sans problème. Les trois autres les rejoignirent.

Le plus discrètement possible, profitant de la nuit sombre, ils se séparèrent, chacun se rendant à son poste. Ils avaient patiemment appris à crier un bruit d'oiseau… le signe que les choses tournaient mal. Hermione suivit Drago de l'autre côté de la maison, Théo derrière elle. Il ouvrit la porte sans trop de difficultés. Hermione trouvait ça bizarre qu'ils accèdent à la maison aussi facilement. Le Manoir Malefoy n'était-il pas plus gardé ? Elle n'osa pas le dire à Drago, ne voulant pas troubler le silence et prendre le risque de se faire prendre. Drago ralentit, prenant le temps de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans chaque pièce qu'ils traversaient : d'abord un genre de débarras, puis la cuisine. Ils tombèrent alors sur un elfe de maison qui couina en voyant son maitre.

-M… maitre !

-Vera.

-Maitre, que faites-vous ici ! Ils vous cherchent partout !

-Je m'en doute. Je t'interdis de dire à qui que ce soit que je suis venu ici, d'accord ? Pareil pour la demoiselle qui m'accompagne.

-Oui, maitre !

-Qui est là ce soir ?

-Votre mère, dans ses appartements. Quelques Mangemorts qui surveillent les cachots.

-Personne d'important ?

-Non, Miss Rockwood et messieurs Zabini et Goyle. Ils sont dans la salle à manger en train de boire, dit l'elfe avec un mépris évident.

-Merci Vera, n'oublie pas de ne rien dire de cette visite !

-Oui, maître.

-Retourne à tes occupations. Viens, murmura-t-il à Hermione.

Ils se glissèrent dans un couloir et tombèrent dans un hall qui devait faire la taille de la maison d'Hermione. Celle-ci savait que Drago avait été éduqué dans un certain luxe mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela serait aussi imposant. Heureusement, ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque plutôt rapidement. Drago ferma le loquet et poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

-C'est étonnant si peu de monde, non ? Souffla Hermione.

-Non, ça dépend des fois. Vas-y.

Kristie, l'amie d'Elisabeth avait inventé un sort lors de ses études qui étaient plus fort que le simple sort _Accio_ qui ne résistait pas lorsque l'objet en question était ensorcelé. Hermione lança son sort et une dizaine de livres s'empilèrent sur la table auprès d'elle. Elle les copia aussi rapidement qu'elle le put et les mit dans son sac sans fond.

-C'est bon, je pense qu'on a tout !

Drago hocha la tête puis ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer rapidement. Il venait d'apercevoir Blaise qui marchait dans le hall. Il fit un signe à Hermione qui se rapprocha de lui.

-Cache-toi, lui souffla-t-il, derrière les rideaux.

Hermione fit ce qu'il lui demandait et elle le vit faire de même. Elle retint sa respiration quand la porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Blaise était rentré et il n'était pas seul. Hermione espéra que leur tête à tête ne durerait pas longtemps et surtout qu'il ne se transforme pas en rendez-vous amoureux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler à Drago ou juste le voir, qu'elle puisse lire dans son regard ce qu'ils devaient faire. S'ils ne revenaient pas vite, Théo puis Charlie et Elisabeth allaient s'inquiéter. En entendant le nom de Drago, Hermione s'intéressa à la conversation.

-Pourquoi tu boudes tout le temps, il faut te remettre du départ de Drago.

-Tu comprends pas. Il était mon meilleur ami.

-En temps de guerre, l'amitié n'existe pas, Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Audrey ?

-La preuve, l'amour, l'amitié… qu'est-ce que c'est par rapport à l'adoration qu'on a pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Répliqua ladite Audrey, sarcastique. Quand on voit les gens mourir autour de nous ? Plus rien n'a d'importance que sa propre vie.

-C'est pas comme s'il s'était barré comme ça, il a rejoint l'Ordre ! Ca me dégoute.

-Je suis sûre que tu aimerais faire pareil, juste pour retrouver ta Pansy !

-Que crois-tu qu'il est parti faire ? Il y a surement une fille là-dessous ! Ne rêve pas de lui, croyant qu'il va venir te chercher, il n'a jamais aimé les blondes !

-Ce que tu peux être con ! Grimaça Audrey, je l'aurais eu à la longue. Comme je t'aurais toi.

-Tu as changé de cible ? Je peux toujours coucher avec toi, je ne t'aimerais jamais.

-Qui parle d'amour ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? L'amour en temps de guerre… juste du sexe. Allons là-haut.

-Non, toi vas-y, laisse-moi.

Audrey soupira, dépitée.

-Vous êtes vraiment coincés, vous les anglais !

Sur ce, elle se leva et disparut de la pièce en claquant la porte. Blaise attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir à son tour. Hermione put reprendre une respiration normale et sortit de sa cachette. Drago avait fait de même et ils furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre en voyant Blaise, collé contre la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut les amoureux ! Rangez votre baguette, regardez, je n'ai pas la mienne.

Hermione hésita, regardant rapidement vers Drago.

-Comment as-tu su que nous étions là ?

-C'est drôle que tu me demandes ça. Tu vois, après ton départ, j'ai pas mal enquêté… je me demandais pourquoi tu avais pu retourner ta veste comme ça. Pour une fille, bien sûr… tu es resté super discret quand même mais en analysant tes comptes-rendus, je me suis rendu compte que tu avais pas mal d'échecs… et que ceux qui t'étaient proches aussi. Un agent double, je l'aurais jamais deviné. Comment t'as pu faire ça ?

-Tu le sais bien.

-Pour Granger, vraiment ? Cette Sang de bourbe miss-je-sais-tout, j'ai du mal à le croire.

-A la base, c'est pour Tallia que je fais ça, tu ne l'as pas oublié j'espère ? Et je te prie de ne pas critiquer Hermione comme ça.

-Oh mes excuses ! Tallia, hein, vous vous en êtes jamais remis. Pourquoi vous n'avez jamais cru à ce qu'on vous a raconté ?

-parce que c'était faux.

-Et alors ? Tout ce qu'on nous a raconté depuis que nous sommes tout petits sont des balivernes ! Cria Blaise avec une voix proche de l'hystérie. Mais peu importe, j'ai appris des tas de choses… sur Théo et sa rouquine qui avaient eu un gosse… écœurant. Au moins, je sais qui viser lors de nos prochaines rencontres… enfin avec Théo, pas avec vous, bien évidemment.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas avoir le dessus sur nous deux ? Tu oublies que j'ai toujours été plus fort et rapide que toi et qu'Hermione est une miss-je-sais-tout. Laisse-nous partir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-J'avais envie de revoir la maison.

-Pourquoi es-tu là, Drago ?

-Tu ne t'es pas trop fais engueulé après mon départ ?

-T'as pas idée. Je dois te remercier pour de nombreux doloris d'ailleurs.

-Laisse-nous partir, répéta Drago, et il ne t'arrivera rien. Blaise, s'il te plait. Tu dois comprendre que cette guerre est vaine.

-Nous gagnons.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais tu as vraiment envie d'une vie sous l'égide du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu crois que tu vas avoir une vie longue et belle ? Tu n'auras rien de tout ça, ce sera que tueries, bain de sang et dans quelques années, tu mourras soit par la baguette de quelqu'un, soit par la tienne quand tu te réveilleras un matin, écœuré de ce que tu es devenu.

Blaise allait riposter quand la porte s'ouvrit. Audrey entra avec le sourire qui l'abandonna bien vite en voyant qui était devant elle. Sans se concerter, Hermione et Drago stupéfixièrent les deux sorciers. Drago se dépêcha d'aller fermer la porte avant de se retourner vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Rien, on les laisse et on s'en va, fit Hermione.

-On ne peut pas !

-Quoi ? Drago ! Que veux-tu qu'on fasse !

-Il est mon ami malgré tout ! On pourrait l'emmener… il y a bien des prisonniers dans l'Ordre !

-Oui mais…

-S'il te plait Hermione ! De plus, si on les laisse là… ils vont dire qu'ils nous ont vus et dans la bibliothèque, mon père comprendra bien vite pourquoi on était là… que si on les emmène, ils ne sauront pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Drago… je ne sais pas. Comment on va expliquer aux autres qu'on amène deux prisonniers.

-S'il te plait, Hermione. Tu trouveras bien quelque chose.

-D'accord, mais ça va pas être discret de les transporter comme ça …

-Sortilège d'invisibilité pour eux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, des explications plausibles venant déjà à son esprit pour justifier la présence de deux Mangemorts. Drago lança des sorts pour ne pas que les corps de Blaise et d'Audrey ne se voient et fit léviter Blaise tandis qu'elle se chargeait de la blonde qui, si elle comprenait bien, avait dragué son petit ami. Ils retrouvèrent Théo qui commençait à s'impatienter. Drago lui raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé tout en courant rejoindre Charlie et Elisabeth.

Moins d'une heure plus tard après le début de cette opération, ils étaient de retour chez Hermione. Celle-ci avait filé à la prison de l'Ordre, un endroit top secret dont elle et Charlie étaient les seuls à connaître l'endroit parmi le groupe. Elle discuta longuement avec Remus et Dumbledore pour justifier la présence de Blaise Zabini et Audrey Rockwood dans la prison. Ils acceptèrent à la fois de ne pas tout savoir et de garder les deux Mangemorts en prison. La confiance qu'ils avaient en Hermione Granger n'était plus à démontrer.

Elle fit un aller-retour pour amener les prisonniers et vers minuit, elle put enfin rentrer au Square Grimmaurd avec Drago. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant Pansy dans leur chambre, assis en pleurs sur leur lit. Quand elle les vit entrer, ses pleurs redoublèrent et, à leur grande surprise, elle tomba dans les bras d'Hermione.

-J'ai retrouvé la mémoire ! Ron m'a trompé !

.

**Voili, voilou ! alors alors ? Un chapitre plein d'action, nan ? J'attends vos avis !**

**Bisous, à la semaine prochaine ! **


	35. Chapter 34

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je m'excuse à nouveau pour le retard, j'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas trop !**

**Rose : merci ! Et oui il faut bien un peu d'action ! héhé, c'était pas trop difficile à deviner je pense ! En effet, retrouvailles houleuses… rien n'est facile avec eux !**

**Anonymous : hihi ! je dis rien, je te laisse lire ! Merci !**

**Chapitre 34**

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Pansy avait passé une horrible journée après avoir fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Elle avait rêvé de Ron Weasley, de Blaise, d'hippogriffe et de dragons… tout ça n'avait ni queue ni tête. Elle s'était levée avec un mal de tête et Ginny avait refusé de lui donner une potion puisqu'elle devait prendre, le soir même, la potion qui devait lui rendre la mémoire. Pansy avait finalement accepté de la prendre, toutefois personne d'autres n'était au courant, Pansy ne voulait pas que ça se sache et Ginny avait accepté.

Aussi, avait-elle passé une énième journée à attendre et ne rien faire. Même la lecture qui d'habitude lui faisait passé le temps – et heureusement qu'elle aimait lire – ne la distrayait pas puisque son mal de tête était persistant. Ginny pensait que c'était le stress du à la prise de sa potion et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Mais Pansy s'inquiétait. Déjà, c'était la Weasley qui avait préparé cette potion et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait une grande confiance en elle. De plus, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à retrouver la mémoire.

Le diner avait été un calvaire, la blondasse draguait toujours ouvertement Ron et celui-ci, elle en était sûr, faisait exprès de flirter pour l'énerver. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi, effectivement, ça l'énervait autant ?

Aussi, quand il fut l'heure dite, elle se traina jusqu'à l'infirmerie heureusement déserte. Ginny était là, visiblement nerveuse.

-C'est ma première potion ! Fit-elle avec un sourire, comme si ça l'a rassurait ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Rogue et M. Wood l'ont vérifié et ce sont les meilleurs. Tu es prête ?

-Non, mais file moi ça !

Pansy but d'une traite la potion… Elle attendit, ne sentant rien venir et lança un regard désespéré à la rouquine qui la fixait, l'air grave.

-Ca n'a pas marché ! Je vous déteste toujours !

-Attends un peu que la potion se propage.

-Tu m'as pas dis combien de temps ça allait prendre ?

-Parce que je ne le sais pas ! dit-elle en notant quelque chose sur son calepin. Tu es mon cobaye !

-Très rassurant !

Ginny rit mais ne dit rien, attentive aux réactions à la fois physique et mental de Pansy. Pansy se mit à bouder ouvertement avant de sentir un léger vertige. Hésitante, elle s'approcha du lit pour s'asseoir et finit par tomber dans un trou noir.

-Pansy ? Pansy, tu m'entends ? Par Merlin, réveille-toi Ron va finir par me tuer.

-Ginny ? Murmura Pansy, la voix pâteuse.

-Ouiii ! Comment tu te sens ?

-Tais-toi, mal à la tête. Je veux dormir.

Ginny se tut, attendant que Pansy reprenne totalement conscience. Avait-elle retrouvé la mémoire ? Elle l'avait appelé Ginny et c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, c'était surement bon signe ! Elle nota rapidement ses éléments sur son carnet, calculant le temps que Pansy mettait à reprendre conscience.

Pansy se retourna dans son sommeil. Elle savait qu'elle devait se réveiller mais elle ne savait plus pourquoi. Qu'avait-elle fait pour se retrouver ici ? Elle ne se souvenait plus elle prit une respiration et ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, une tignasse rousse surgit devant elle avec le sourire. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Ginny aussi joyeuse. Elle se releva en se frottant les yeux, remarquant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-De quoi te souviens-tu ? Demanda Ginny.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, déconcertée par l'attitude avide de Ginny. La rouquine était-elle tombée sur la tête pendant qu'elle dormait ?

-Pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie ?

-De quoi te souviens-tu ? Répété Ginny, la mine soudain inquiète.

-Euh… j'étais en mission non ? Avec Hermione, comment va-t-elle ? Quoi ?

Ginny avait blanchit, ce qui inquiéta la brunette.

-Quoi ? J'ai eu un accident de furoncles et tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est ça ?

-Non, c'est juste… c'est de la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

-Pff, je sais pas, tu m'en poses des questions, je viens juste de me réveiller ! Où est Ron ? Je peux me lever ?

-Oui, euh je sais pas…

-Il est pas là ?

Ginny ne répondit pas, interdite. Elle avait des doutes quant à la réussite de sa potion mais elle aurait jamais imaginé que Pansy ne se souviendrait pas de sa perte de mémoire ! Avant qu'elle n'ait pu la retenir, Pansy fila de l'infirmerie pour trouver Ron.

Pansy cherchait dans les pièces son amoureux, elle savait qu'ils s'étaient disputés la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, juste avant qu'elle parte pour sa mission et elle s'en voulait, elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle rentra finalement dans la cuisine et poussa un cri d'horreur, dégainant sa baguette…

Ron avait trop bu, il le savait. A table, les grands de l'Ordre étaient venus, ils avaient parlé, ils avaient bu. Par désespoir, Ron avait bu plus que de raison, mais il en avait tellement marre de penser à Pansy, de penser qu'il ne l'a retrouverait jamais, de penser à sa méchanceté constante envers lui. Il commençait presque à douter de leur amour. Pouvait-il continuer à aimer quelqu'un d'aussi méchant ? L'aimait-elle vraiment si elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir ni de lui, ni de leur amour ? Il savait que c'était du à cette potion, toutefois, il doutait. N'était-ce pas une façon pour son esprit de lui dire que ce n'était qu'une histoire temporaire ? Qu'il ne retrouverait jamais sa Pansy ? Même si elle retrouvait la mémoire, rien ne lui disait qu'elle l'aimerait de nouveau. Peut-être que de se souvenir de qui elle avait été, de qui il était, la ferait retrouver la raison ? De tristesse, il porta la bouteille d'hydromel à sa bouche.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Ron.

Troublé par l'alcool, Ron tourna la tête vers sa voisine dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom… une des jeunes… la fille de Johnsonn ?

-Si si… me détends, murmura-t-il.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Ron acquiesça de la tête et il ne s'aperçut de ce que ça voulait vraiment dire que quand il sentit la main de la jeune fille sur sa cuisse. Il essaya de bredouiller quelque chose tant bien que mal mais son regard fut attirer par le décolleté plus que plongeant de la jolie blonde. Il remonta son regard dans ses yeux, et, statufié, il la vit s'approcher pour l'embrasser. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, un cri retentit. Ron se recula et blanchit en voyant Pansy sur le pas de la porte, sa baguette à la main.

-Comment oses-tu Ron Weasley ! Espèce de sombre crétin !

Elle jeta un sort à Johnsonn avant de se retourner vers lui. Ginny, qui était arrivée, s'arrêta, surprise et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

-Je sors de l'hôpital et je te vois embrasser une autre !

-Pansy ? Tu as… retrouvé la mémoire ?

-Je croyais que je comptais un peu plus pour toi ! Une dispute et quoi ? Tu me laisses tomber ? Je te déteste, je croyais que tu m'aimais ! Je ne veux plus jamais te parler ! Cria Pansy avant de faire demi-tour et de monter

Ginny se releva après avoir jeté un contre sort à la jeune Laura et se tourna vers son frère :

-Je lui ai fait prendre sa potion…

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas dis !

-T'es saoul ?

-Un peu, tu aurais pu me le dire non !

-Quoi, pour t'empêcher de fricoter avec la première venue ?

-Je, je frico, fricotais pas avec la première venue ! Je, putain merde !

-Les gros mots ne t'aideront pas, Ron. Je ne te l'ai pas dis pour ne pas te donner de faux espoirs en cas d'échec ! Et sache que je pense qu'elle a un peu oublié ses derniers mois ! Mais je pense que c'est juste son esprit qui fait un blocage. Je vais aller la voir… dessaoule en attendant ! Et évite de faire des bêtises ! Renchérit-elle en lançant un regard mauvais vers Laura.

Tandis qu'il entendait sa sœur monter les escaliers, Ron s'écroula sur un banc, les larmes aux yeux. Le soir où il abandonnait presque, Pansy revenait dans sa vie comme un souaffle lancé à pleine vitesse. Défait, ayant l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, il monta pour prendre une douche.

Ginny s'était dépêchée de suivre Pansy et la rattrapa devant la chambre d'Hermione.

-Où est Hermione ?

-Partie en ville Ecoute moi Pans'.

-Pourquoi ? Pour que tu défendes ton frère ? Tu le savais ? Je reste quelques jours à l'hôpital et … je le déteste ! Il l'embrassait ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Comment ? Réponds !

-Ne me crie pas dessus et laisse-moi parler cinq minutes ok ? Quelques jours ? Ca ne fait pas quelques jours…

-Quoi ? J'étais dans le coma ?

-Pas vraiment. Le soir de ta mission avec Hermione et les autres… tu as du boire quelque chose et ça t'a mis dans une sorte de coma pendant quelques semaines. Hermione aussi. Elle a du en boire moins parce qu'elle s'est réveillée plus tôt et sans séquelles.

-Séquelles ? J'ai des séquelles ? je suis folle, c'est ça que tu essaies de me dire ?

-Mais non ! C'est que quand tu t'es réveillé : tu étais amnésique. Tu avais l'impression d'être en quatrième année à Poudlard. Rappelle toi comment tu étais à cette époque… ça a été très dur pour Ron. Je ne dis pas qu'il a eu raison, au contraire. Il était saoul quand même, ce soir. Parle-lui et laisse-le t'expliquer…

-Jamais ! Il a embrassé une autre que moi, tu te rends compte ! dit Pansy, la voix soudain brisée.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, retenant ses larmes à grand peine.

-Sinon, comment tu te sens ? Physiquement ?

-J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va ! Combien de temps j'ai été amnésique ?

-Tu es resté 2 mois dans le coma et ça fait un peu plus de deux autres mois que tu es amnésique.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pendant ces mois ?

Alors Ginny lui raconta, doucement, pour que Pansy assimile toutes les informations : leur arrivée, inconsciente, la découverte de la potion, la maladie de Josh, l'enlèvement d'Aislinn, le retour de Drago… et le rapprochement significatif entre Théo et elle. Pansy ne dit rien, l'écoutant jusqu'à ce que celle-ci voie sa fatigue et la laisse.

-Merci Ginny.

-A ton service ! Fit la rouquine avec un léger sourire, contente de te voir de retour.

Pansy s'allongea sur le lit, totalement désespérée, pensant et repensant à ce que venait de lui dire Ginny. Sa quatrième année… elle avait vraiment été une peste. La mort de Tallia avait tout changé en elle. Pauvre Ron, elle avait du lui en faire baver. Cela n'excusait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle l'aurait attendu des années s'il l'avait fallu, elle avait tout quitté pour lui et voilà comment il la remerciait. On toqua à la porte et Ron entra, l'air abattu.

-Pansy… Pansy écoute-moi, s'il te plait, je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, c'est elle, vraiment !

-Mais bien sûr, cette crevette t'a sauté dessus et toi, plus d'un 1m80, tu n'as pas pu te défendre, je te crois totalement ! Rugit Pansy.

-j'étais saoul… et tu crois que ça a été facile ces derniers mois pour moi à te voir allonger dans un lit, ne sachant pas si tu allais te réveiller ou amnésique, tu ne te souvenais même pas de moi, de nous !

-Et alors ! C'est une raison de te jeter sur cette poufiasse !

-Je, je ne me suis pas jeté dessus, d'accord ?

-Peut être mais imagine ce que je peux ressentir, je me réveille et je te vois à embrasser une autre !

-Je ne l'embrassais pas et au moins, tu sais ce que ça me faisait de te voir embrasser Zabini !

-Comment oses-tu ! Les choses n'ont rien à voir, j'ai aimé Blaise et, et c'était au début de notre relation, c'était tellement compliqué ! Je, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me balances ça maintenant !

-Moi non plus mais tu m'as rendu tellement malheureux ces derniers moi et là ! Tu me hurles dessus sans savoir ce qui s'est passé ou ce que j'ai pu ressentir !

-Et moi ce que je peux ressentir maintenant, après t'avoir vu embrasser quelqu'un d'autres !

-Je, je sais pas quoi te dire…

-Alors, va-t-en ! Dégage ! S'écria Pansy et dès qu'il eut claqué la porter, elle s'effondra en larmes.

Heureusement pour elle, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione et Drago. Elle se jeta au coup d'Hermione et s'exclama :

-J'ai retrouvé la mémoire ! Ron m'a trompé !

Elle se recula à temps pour voir le choc sur le visage d'Hermione, même Drago avait l'air surpris. Elle leur raconta tout entre deux sanglots et Hermione la consola du mieux qu'elle le put, essayant de défendre Ron du mieux qu'elle le put mais Pansy ne voulait strictement rien entendre. Ron l'avait trompé et c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir.

.

Dès que Pansy fut parti, Hermione et Drago sortirent les livres qu'ils avaient ramenés. Vu qu'il y en avait beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils avaient pensé, ils en avaient donné à Théo, Charlie et Elisabeth et chacun devait faire le compte rendu de ses livres le plus rapidement possible. Hermione s'installa sur le lit, un bloc notes près d'elle au cas où mais elle vit bien vite que Drago n'étais pas du tout concentré, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Ca va ? C'est à cause de Blaise ?

-Je m'inquiète un peu. Comment agit l'Ordre avec les prisonniers ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Torture ?

-Non !

-Tu y es déjà allé pour vérifier ?

-Non mais l'Ordre ne ferait jamais ça ! Je veux dire, on est du bon côté, Drago.

-Tu crois que je pourrais les voir ?

-J'irais me renseigner, d'accord ?

-Merci…

-Bon et si tu me parlais de cette Audrey ?

Drago se détendit et sourit. Hermione se renfrogna.

-Jalouse ?

-Elle t'a dragué ?

-Elle drague tout le monde, tu l'as bien entendu avec Blaise.

-Pff !

-J'aime te voir jalouse, dit-il d'une voix suave en l'enlaçant.

Hermione tourna la tête, vexée. Elle avait soudain envie d'envoyer une gifle dans la figure parfaite de la blonde.

-Ne sois pas jalouse, s'amusa Drago en s'allongea sur elle, j'ai jamais aimé les blondes.

Il l'embrassa. D'abord passive, Hermione se prit vite au jeu et se laissa aller. Il était bien bon d'arrêter de réfléchir un moment et dans les bras de Drago, elle y arrivait toujours.

.

Dans une autre chambre, Charlie s'était glissé. Heureusement, Kristie l'amie et colocataire d'Elisabeth était partie en mission. Aussi, étaient-ils en train de regarder les livres trouvés chez les Malefoy. Charlie ne connaissait pas du tout les sylphes, ce n'était que des légendes et il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Si cela n'avait été pour Hermione, il n'aurait pas du tout participé à cette mission… la fatigue venant, les lignes commencèrent à se brouiller et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'endormit. Elisabeth hésita longtemps à le réveiller pour qu'il s'en aille mais elle était trop heureuse de l'avoir pour elle un long moment. Elle finit par s'allonger tout près de lui et s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est un léger cri qui la réveilla en sursaut. Surprise, elle prit sa baguette pour la diriger vers la porte. Elle se figea en reconnaissant Mme Wealey sur le pas de la porte. Son regard se posa sur Charlie qui dormait toujours Elisabeth se sentit rougir et ne sut que faire. Qu'est ce que Mme Weasley faisait dans sa chambre ? Elle n'y était jamais venue.

-Euh…

-Je, commença Molly en même temps, totalement surprise de découvrir son fils dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Kristie vient de rentrer, elle… elle a été légèrement blessé et… elle voulait te voir, je suis désolée.

-oh ! Merci… je…

Elisabeth regarda de nouveau Charlie, hésitant et finit par se lever.

-Merci, je vais aller la voir.

Leurs paroles avaient fini par réveiller Charlie qui se leva alors qu'Elisabeth quittait rapidement la chambre. Son regard tomba alors sur sa mère, toujours surprise sur le pas de la chambre.

-Maman ?

-Désolée… je… je venais prévenir Elisabeth, Kristie a été blessé et… Charlie, que… que fais-tu ici ?

-Je… je connais Elisabeth depuis la Roumanie.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dis ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu as toujours été très secret, dit Molly avec un sourire indulgent, mais tu n'as pas à nous cacher ce genre de chose.

-Elle est jeune, fit-il remarquer doucement, se sentant comme un petit garçon sous les yeux de sa mère.

-Ca te pose un problème ?

-Un peu. Je, j'avais peur que ça vous en pose un.

Molly soupira et se décida à entrer dans la chambre, refermant la porte et s'asseyant près de son fils.

-En trois ans, j'ai du accepter une française vélane, ma plus jeune fille enceinte d'un fils de Mangemort et une peste serpentard… finalement, j'ai appris à les aimer pour ce qu'ils sont et parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Elisabeth me semble une gentille fille et elle est très jolie.

-Merci maman.

-Et pour son âge… ça ne rentre pas en compte quand on aime. Allez viens que je te prépare un bon petit-déjeuner. Tu dois savoir que Pansy a retrouvé la mémoire, qu'elle s'est disputée avec Ron et que tous les deux sont à la fois déprimés et énervés.

-Ca promet ! Fit Charlie en riant, beaucoup plus détendu maintenant que sa mère savait tout.

Il avait maintenant hâte de présenter officiellement Elisabeth à toute la famille.

.

.

**Et voila, alors, alors ? Beaucoup de Ron / Pansy, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'essaie de poster la suite jeudi prochain parce qu'après, je pars en vacances une semaine donc si pas de chapitre jeudi prochain, ce serait dans 3 semaines, toutes mes excuses, j'essaie de faire mon maximum pour écrire le prochain chapitre avant de partir !**

**Bisous !**


	36. Chapter 35

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Vous n'aurez donc pas à attendre trois semaines ! Seulement deux après celui là puisque je pars en vacs samedi, j'ai trop hâte de trouver le soleil *_* ! J'ai presque fini d'écrire la fiction, plus que l'épilogue et il est déjà entamé alors vous n'aurez plus d'attente après mes vacances xD **

**Bonnes vacances à celles & ceux qui y sont et/ou qui partent ! **

**Elythie: merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu aimes le couple Ron & Pansy, j'avoue que j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour eux sur cette fic ! Bises !**

**Guest : salut ! Contente de te voir de retour alors ! Merci pour la review, c'est vrai que d'attendre chaque semaine, parfois, ça donne le temps de décrocher ! J'ai eu peur en voyant le début de ta phrase « je n'aime pas » et finalement, ça va ! Beaucoup n'aiment pas ce que j'ai fais de Blaise mais tout le monde ne peut pas être gentil et je ne le trouve pas si méchant que ça ! Il se laisse juste porter par son éducation, la trahison de Pansy et ses amis n'ont fait que renforcer son engagement. Heureuse que tu aimes Pansy et son retour en arrière ! Merci, merci ! Plus que quelques chapitres, j'espère te garder ! A bientôt. **

**Rose : merci du soutien et de ta fidélité, c'est très important pour moi ! bises,**

**Chapitre 35**

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Aislinn sursauta. Songeuse, elle n'avait pas entendu Harry rentrer dans leur chambre. Elle lui sourit, essayant de se détendre.

-De quoi tu veux-tu parler ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! S'énerva Harry.

Aislinn soupira. Elle savait bien qu'Harry s'était maitrisé depuis qu'elle était rentrée il était maintenant au bord de l'explosion. Il se radoucit un peu et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Quand il voulu lui prendre la main, elle se dégagea, sentant déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle qui n'avait jamais été particulièrement sensible se voyait à retenir ses pleurs. Elle détestait ça ! Elle détestait tout de cette situation. Elle aurait tellement aimé lui parlé, tout lui raconter. Cela la libérerait d'un grand poids… cela la soulagerait bien trop puisqu'elle quitterait le monde des vivants et elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle n'était pas prête du tout à mourir. Elle espérait fortement qu'Hermione ait compris son message, à la bibliothèque et qu'elle travaillait dessus. Ou alors il fallait que la guerre se termine vite, que Voldemort redevienne poussière pour qu'elle revive de nouveau. Mais Harry lui pardonnerait-il sa trahison ?

-Aislinn, reprit Harry d'une voix douce, je sais que tu as vécu quelque chose de traumatisant chez les Mangemorts. Et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler… mais explique moi pourquoi… pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? Tu… on…

-Je…

-On t'a violé ? Demanda Harry abruptement.

-Non ! Oh non Harry, pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire croire ça. Ils… ils m'ont pas fait de mal. Un peu… mais pas ce genre de choses !

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si distante ? Tu m'en veux ?

-Bien sûr que non, je sais que ce n'est en rien ta faute. Je… je suis tellement en colère contre les Mangemorts et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi en colère, tu sais, je ne sais pas trop comment le gérer et… je ne peux pas tout te dire.

A peine venait-elle de dire cela qu'une douleur intense lui vrilla le bras. (1) Elle retint un gémissement mais Harry le remarqua bien :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, rien.

-Aislinn, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose.

-Ne me force pas, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas prête, un jour, je te le dirais, je te la promets, grimaça Aislinn, essayant de supporter la douleur. Aie confiance en moi, s'il te plait. Je… je dois sortir.

Aislinn courut à la porte, n'écoutant pas Harry qui lui ordonnait de rester là et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant couler les larmes qu'elle retenait. Elle s'aspergea d'eau froide, essayant de se détendre et d'oublier la conversation. Elle regarda sa main droite, là où avait été lié le serment qui la tuait à petit feu et qui pouvait la tuer de quelques mots.

De désespoir, elle resta dans la salle de bain, ne sachant que faire. Elle savait qu'elle était en faute, sa culpabilité de trahir son camp pire, de trahir Harry l'avait rendu désagréable. Elle aurait du faire comme si de rien n'était mais ce secret la rongeait. Devait-elle se sacrifier pour la cause ? Mais aurait-elle le temps de dire tout ce qu'elle savait avant de mourir ? Elle ne savait même pas comment on mourrait si l'on violait un serment inviolable. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller lire ce chapitre dans le livre qu'elle avait commencé à lire. Elle ne l'avait sorti que pour donner un indice à Hermione qui, elle l'espérait, ne la décevrait pas.

.

Décidée, Hermione entra dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait devoir de plus amples explications à certains membres de l'Ordre pour la présence de deux Mangemorts dans leur prison. Elle espérait juste qu'ils la prennent à part, sans le dire ni à Harry ni à Ron. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire de cachotteries mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment garder un secret et celui-ci et tout ce qui en découlait devait le rester. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle demande à Dumbledore la permission pour Drago de rendre visiter à Blaise. Que ne faisait-elle pas pour lui, se dit-elle en souriant. Elle avait vraiment du mal à croire à ce qu'elle vivait avec lui. Depuis son retour, tout était simple avec lui. Ils s'étaient installés dans une routine agréable. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'étudiant secret et dur qu'elle avait connu. Il était encore comme ça avec les autres mais avec elle, il savait être doux et tendre. Et elle était maintenant sûre de son amour pour lui… comme de son amour pour elle-même s'ils ne se le disaient jamais. Hermione comprenait. Drago n'était pas du genre à s'engager à la légère et la guerre remettait tout en question.

Hermione se concentra sur la réunion : ils avaient enfin découvert l'avant dernier horcruxe. Harry partait demain entouré de Ron, Lupin, Maugrey plus deux autres équipes d'accompagnateurs, supervisé, bien sûr par Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait mis du temps à accepter que d'autres que lui et Harry apprennent l'existence des horcruxes. Il pensait que si trop de mondes savaient, les fuites seraient inévitables. Mais Harry avait insisté, ils en avaient parlé qu'à une poignée, des membres dont ils étaient sûrs à 100% et ils avaient avancé. Trouvé la coupe de Poufsouffle était la dernière étape avant de s'occuper de Nagini puis de Voldemort lui-même…

Mais les sylphes devaient-elles être partie prenante dans cette guerre ? Là était la question.

Hermione traina exprès après la réunion et se dirigea ensuite vers Dumbledore. Il insista pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais Hermione resta sur ses gardes, elle ne voulait rien dire. Elle voulait que Drago puisse visiter Blaise après qu'elle-même ait pu le faire. Dumbledore finit par accepter, ce dont elle l'en remercia.

Elle décida d'y aller dès maintenant, évitant de remonter dans la chambre où Drago devait s'y trouver. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se faire harponner par Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient.

-On parle ? Demanda Harry qui n'accepterait pas un refus.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix timide.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la bibliothèque et s'assirent.

-Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous pour l'horcruxe ? Demanda Harry, surpris. Je pensais que tu serais la première à venir, comme d'habitude.

-Je… je suis sur autre chose, rien de sur. Pour Drago. Et vous m'en voulez ?

-Non, non… on est étonné, c'est tout. C'est quoi cette histoire pour Malefoy.

-Top secret, je vous tiens au courant dès que je peux, d'accord ? Je dois y aller, bon courage pour demain ! Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer.

Hermione les embrassa rapidement et se rendit à la prison de l'Ordre, bien décidé à voir Blaise. Il fut amené dans une pièce d'interrogatoire. Hermione se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, repensant à ce que lui avait dit Drago. Est-ce qu'on pratiquait la torture dans leur camp aussi ? Pour des informations cruciales, serait-elle prête à le faire ? Elle lançait bien des Avada Kedavra quand elle n'avait plus le choix… Elle se vida la tête avant d'entrer, voulant avoir l'esprit clair. Si Blaise fut étonné de sa visite, il ne le montra pas. Elle s'assit face à lui et attendit. Petit à petit, un sourire goguenard apparut sur son visage.

-Si j'avais su, finit-il par dire.

-Quoi donc ?

-Drago… pour toi, cracha-t-il. Une petite moldue.

-N'est-ce pas ! Comme quoi, les gens changent… sauf toi apparemment.

-Pourquoi j'aurais changé ? Tout me convenait.

-Ca ne te convient plus ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Tu as utilisé le passé pourtant.

-Je suis en prison… tout ce qui était avant est du passé. Pourquoi Drago n'est pas là ? Finit-il par demander.

-Il viendra. Tu crois que tu le mérites ?

-Tu comprends rien, ce n'est pas du mérite, c'est de l'amitié. Et dans ce domaine, il ne le mérite pas forcément.

-Ca t'a peut être sauvé de t'emprisonner ici.

Blaise haussa les épaules, fatigué.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu as peur que je fasse changer Drago d'avis ?

-Tu ne le pourras pas, je voulais voir comment tu allais…

-Avant de lui donner l'autorisation de venir me voir ? Je ne le savais pas si soumis ! Cracha Blaise.

-Tu le connais mal si tu crois qu'il peut l'être.

Hermione finit par partir, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était venue. Pour s'assurer que les prisonniers étaient bien traités ? Pour voir le comportement de Blaise ? Perdue, elle retourna chez elle. Harry, Ron et les autres devaient être partis, elle allait pouvoir tenir une réunion avec les autres pour la mission « sylphes ».

.

Après la réunion, Ron avait filé se préparer et surtout il se devait aller voir Pansy. Elle n'avait pas réapparu depuis qu'ils s'étaient violemment disputés. Ron avait du mal à croire aux évènements de la veille : Pansy qui avait retrouvé la mémoire, ce qu'il attendait depuis des semaines, cette dinde de Johnsonn qui avait tout fait foirer en l'embrassant et lui qui n'avait pas réagi, il avait beaucoup trop bu ! Il avait maintenant une peur bleue de la perdre définitivement.

Il frappa à la porte et entra dans la chambre de Pansy sans attendre de réponses, il savait bien qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et l'ignora.

-Pansy…

-Casse-toi !

-Tu crois pas qu'on devrait parler ? Je sais que… hier, ce que tu as vu, j'étais saoul. Ca n'excuse rien mais en plus de ça, j'étais mal… Toutes ses semaines où tu étais celle de 4ème année, ça a été dur pour moi, tu sais. Tu n'as pas été vraiment gentille. C'était dur pour moi, j'avais l'impression que je ne te retrouverais jamais.

-Si tu crois que ça excuse ce que tu as fais, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

Ron soupira, excédé. La colère montait en lui. Il était vraiment fatigué de tout ça : la guerre, les états d'âme de Pansy. Si seulement ça pouvait s'arrêter !

-Très bien, boude tant que tu veux. Reste obstiné en te disant que je suis le seul à condamner, que tu n'as pas été une garce pendant des mois. Moi, je vais combattre et si je reviens pas, vis avec ça !

Sur ce, Ron claqua la porte, se prépara et partit en mission avec les autres, laissant sans le savoir une Pansy éplorée dans sa chambre.

.

Le plus doucement possible, il sortit du lit. Il savait qu'Hermione avait le sommeil léger et il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Elle lui avait obtenu l'autorisation d'aller voir Blaise, aussi, avait-il bien l'attention d'y aller. Seulement, il ne voulait pas lui en parler avant. Il connaissait trop bien Hermione pour savoir qu'elle allait vouloir tout disséquer de ses émotions, même si, il le savait, elle essayait de se maitriser avec lui elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Dans la cuisine, il grignota une tartine et transplana à la prison. On l'accueillit avec froideur et l'introduit dans une petite pièce. Blaise apparut très peu de temps après. Il l'ignora.

-Salut Blaise, comment vas-tu ? Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir et ne pas comprendre mais je t'ai amené ici pour te sauver. S'ils avaient su qu'on était venu, que vous n'aviez pas pu me ramener…

-Et alors, tu t'en soucies maintenant ? Tu l'as déjà bien fais une fois.

-Une fois. Pas deux. Je… je suis désolé, vraiment. Et tu sais que je ne fais pas souvent d'excuses.

-Et pour Granger, cracha-t-il.

-Pas que pour elle. Pour Tallia aussi. Ca m'a fait changer d'avis sur biens des choses. Hermione a accéléré le processus.

-Comment ? Comment, je n'ai rien vu !

-Le projet de sixième année… elle m'aidait pour les runes. Dans la salle sur demande.

-Putain de projet, il m'aura pris la fille que j'aimais et mes meilleurs amis !

-Mais non, c'est la guerre qui t'a pris ça. Elle nous a tout pris…

-Et tu crois qu'en combattant pour l'Ordre, tu t'assures un meilleur avenir ?

-Je l'espère. Je veux pas avoir honte… ou que mes enfants aient honte de mes actions comme je le suis pour mes parents, pour mon père. J'étais tellement con… je croyais que c'était une bonne cause, tu sais, c'était celle que mes parents me disaient de suivre mais pourquoi tuer Tallia ? Pourquoi tuer d'autres gens parce que finalement, on s'en fiche, c'est pas être à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tuant des gens pour lui qui me rendra heureux. Et n'est-ce pas ce qui compte au final ?

-Et tu crois quoi ? Que vous allez gagner ? Que tu vas vivre des années heureux ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Et moi dans tout ça, je croupis en prison ?

-Pas nécessairement. Si tu retournes ta veste.

-Dans tes rêves !

-Peut-être, mais réfléchis-y.

Sur ces mots, Drago se leva et partit, espérant avoir réussi à éveiller en son ami un peu de compassion et de remise en cause de ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu.

.

De retour au Square Grimmaurd, il se rendit dans la bibliothèque pour une réunion impromptue avec Hermione, Théo, Charlie et Elisabeth pour parler des sylphes et de ce qu'il fallait faire. Hermione et Elisabeth avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied à l'analyse d'une prophétie, celle dont Aislinn avait parlé. La fille de la reine des Sylphes aurait le pouvoir d'aider l'un des côtés.

-On doit les trouver et les prévenir, décréta Elisabeth. Les Mangemorts doivent déjà être sur leurs traces.

-Mais comment les trouver ? Je te rappelle que ce sont des êtres légendaires ! On n'est même pas sûrs qu'elles existent !

-Je sais mais parce qu'elles se cachent… si on y va… je ne sais pas mais dans les livres, ceux qui ont fait des recherches sur elle pensent qu'elles se cachent mais si elles sentent que nous sommes honnêtes, que nous ne leur voulons pas de mal mais les prévenir… il faut essayer. Si Voldemort y croit… on doit y croire aussi et organiser ça.

-Qui irait ?

Hermione les avait laissé parler sans intervenir, réfléchissant à ce qu'il fallait faire. Bizarrement, la scène de ce matin lui était revenue en mémoire. Charlie avait officiellement présenté Elisabeth à sa famille en tant que sa petite amie. Tout le monde avait été surpris. Molly l'avait accueilli avec le sourire alors que les autres Weasley, excepté Ron qui le savait et Ginny qui s'en doutait, avait d'abord accepté ça avec froideur avant de se remettre de ses émotions. Ginny s'était alors étonnée de l'attitude de sa mère qui avait mis tant de temps à accepter Théo et Pansy et qui avait accepté Elisabeth sans sourciller. Bon, l'âge comptait moins que les parents Mangemorts mais quand même. Aislinn avait alors dit qu'une mère faisait tout pour son enfant et que Molly avait déjà connu beaucoup de choses… à quoi bon ne pas accepter l'amour de son enfant ? De plus, Théo avait mis enceinte sa fille de 15 ans et Pansy n'avait pas toujours été agréable. Aislinn avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'une mère faisait tout pour son enfant et que Ginny devait le comprendre… mais en le disant, elle ne regardait pas Ginny mais Hermione. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas compris sur le moment mais à en parler, cela s'éclairait sur un nouveau jour.

-J'irais avec Ginny, décréta soudain Hermione.

-Ginny ? Pourquoi ? S'inquiétèrent Théo et Charlie d'une même voix.

-Parce que c'est une mère et je pense qu'elle saura parler aux sylphes mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Elisabeth a raison, il faut des gens honnêtes, pures et Ginny fait tout pour sauver son fils, elles la comprendront. J'irais avec elle.

-Seulement à deux ?

-Oui, je ne pense pas qu'il faut être trop nombreux, vous comprenez, elles ne se montreront jamais sinon et les autres auraient des soupçons. On va dire qu'on prend deux jours pour nous. Profitons que les autres soient partis en missions pour partir également.

Tout le monde se rangea à son avis – ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Hermione alla donc voir Ginny pour lui raconter toute l'histoire. Ginny écouta calmement, comme Hermione se doutait qu'elle le ferait. Elle était néanmoins totalement stupéfaite.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Pas à 100% mais tout ce que je fais depuis que je le suspecte confirme cette hypothèse.

-La pauvre ! Elle doit être dans un état… gardé un tel secret pour soi.

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on doit agir, tu comprends. Tu veux bien ?

-Bien sûr !

-Je dois te dire que Théo et Charlie ne sont pas ravis que tu sois celle qui vienne… ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux et je sais me défendre ! Je vais les rassurer. Tu veux qu'on parte quand ?

-Le plus vite possible. Que ça coïncide avec le départ d'Harry et Ron, qu'ils n'en sachent rien.

-D'accord ! Demain ?

-Demain.

Après son travail, Ginny remonta dans sa chambre. Elle y trouva Théo et Josh en train de jouer. Théo lui jeta un regard bizarre et elle haussa un sourcil.

-Hermione t'a tout dit ?

-Oui. On part demain.

-Quoi ? Si tôt ?

-On veut partir avec que les garçons ne reviennent. Hey, salut Josh, ça va ?

-Oui, j'ai réussi mon jeu aujourd'hui ! Dit-il en montrant son jeu d'adresse.

-Super !

Josh fit une petite moue frustrée.

-Je savais mieux le faire avant, se plaint-il.

-Je sais mais c'est normal après ta maladie, ça va revenir.

Josh refoula ses larmes et reprit son jeu, laissant ainsi ses parents parler mieux.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Théo, fit Ginny, le devançant. Je serais avec Hermione et je suis capable de me défendre. D'accord, je ne vais pas souvent sur le terrain mais ça m'arrive. Ca ira.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, fit-il en l'enlaçant.

-Tu sais ce que je ressens comme ça, répondit Ginny en l'embrassant rapidement.

-J'arrive pas à croire que je vis ça avec toi, murmura-t-il, après toutes ses années.

-Je sais, j'étais une garce.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'amusa Théo, même si, en effet, tu te comportais parfois en garce. Juste que je pensais pas pouvoir être heureux comme ça malgré la guerre.

Ginny croisa son regard et se sentit sombrer, comme à chaque fois. Pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussé pendant des années ? C'est une question qui l'obsédait et qui lui faisait un peu peur. Heureusement, quand elle était avec lui, toute sa peur s'envolait et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle pour le moment.

.

.

_**(1)Je ne sais pas trop comment le serment inviolable marche je ne sais pas s'il y a ce genre de douleur quand on en parle… mais je crois que je l'ai lu dans une fic (Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Malefoy) et je trouve ça intéressant donc voilà ^^ **_

**Voici pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Y a longtemps que j'avais pas fais de discussion entre le trio. Pansy campe sur ses positions et les sylphes prennent de l'importance… j'attends vos avis !**

**A dans deux semaines, bises !**


	37. Chapter 36

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà après une semaine ensoleillée… j'espère que vous allez bien ! Allez, c'est parti pour ce chapitre… il n'a pas été lu par ma beta, elle aussi en vacances, du coup, un peu de stress de savoir ce que vous allez en penser !**

**HeeGii : merci ! quelle autre fic as-tu lu ? Je suis ravie qu'elles te plaisent ! A bientôt !**

**Anonymous : merci pour la review ! Normal, en vacances, beaucoup désertent, merci de passer ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 36**

D'un coup de baguette magique, Hermione installa la tente tandis que Ginny lançait quelques sorts de protection.

-Tu crois que les sylphes pourront quand même nous joindre ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui, normalement. J'ai travaillé les sortilèges et avec le tien, ça devrait suffire.

-Devrait ?

-Ne sois pas négative, fit remarquer Hermione en entrant dans la tente : un deux pièces très cosy.

-Je ne suis pas négative… et c'est qui qui l'était i peine quelques minutes ?

Hermione lui tira la langue et, ignorant le rire de Ginny, alla faire du thé. Cette tente, même si ce n'était pas la même, lui rappelait les quelques missions qu'elle avait fait avec Harry et Ron en cherchant les horcruxes.

-Je sais, je sais, admit finalement Hermione, mais je veux y croire, à la fois pour Aislinn et pour la guerre.

-Je n'arrive pas vraiment à imaginer ma vie sans la guerre.

-Moi non plus, c'est plus d'inconnu mais on sera forcément plus heureux, non ?

-Bien sûr, ça risque quand même d'être perturbant.

-On pourra vivre ailleurs qu'au Squaure !

-Une maison ensoleillée, ça nous ferait du bien !

-Un vrai travail.

-Je ne vivrais plus avec mon frère, le rêve !

-Non, tu vivras avec Théo ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux !

-J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Parfois, je dois me pincer pour réaliser que je ne rêve pas.

-Mais ?

-Non, pas de mais.

-On n'aurait dit qu'il y avait un mais pourtant.

-Peut-être.

-Ginny !

-Je n'y peux rien !

-Tu n'es pas sûr de l'aimer ?

-Si, si, j'en suis sûre maintenant mais… je ne pense pas mériter son amour. J'ai été horrible avec lui et je ne sais pas, j'ai peur qu'un jour il s'en rende compte.

-Gin', il t'a attendu pendant des années… vous avez un enfant ensemble. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'arrêter de t'aimer comme ça. Il t'a aimé méchante, il t'aimera comme tu es vraiment.

-Possible.

-C'est sûr ! Affirma Hermione.

-Merci. Et toi avec Drago ! Je l'aurais jamais imaginé aussi amoureux. Quand vous êtes ensemble… c'est dingue à quel point vous êtes complices.

-C'est vrai. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru non plus mais toutes ses années alors qu'il était agent double, ça nous a rapprochés. Et… il me fait vibrer, c'est dingue, fit Hermione en secouant la tête. Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre ça, tu sais, moi la miss-je-sais-tout.

Ginny lui passa son bras sur son épaule et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

-Tu le mérites plus que beaucoup d'autres, conclut-elle. On devrait dormir. Je prends la première garde.

Hermione acquiesça et se prépara pour aller se coucher tandis que Ginny se postait à l'entrée de la tente pour surveiller les alentours, espérant que les sylphes lisent en elles et sachent qu'elles ne leur voulaient aucun mal. Elles voulaient juste les prévenir. Contrairement à Hermione, Ginny ne pensait pas qu'il fallait leur aide pour gagner la guerre. Elle avait confiance en Harry, Ron et Dumbledore. Ils allaient trouver le dernier horcruxe. Alors, il ne resterait qu'à tuer le serpent et Voldemort lui-même. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, bien sûr mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, la bataille finale était plus proche que jamais, elle le sentait.

.

Le lendemain, Ginny se réveilla et découvrit avec joie qu'il faisait beau et qu'Hermione avait préparé le petit déjeuner.

-Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-On marche.

-On marche ? Répéta Ginny, effarée.

-Oui, on sait que les recherches qui ont été faites démontrent qu'elles vivent dans ce coin là… donc je pense que marcher dans un certain périmètre est la meilleure solution pour les trouver… enfin pour qu'elles nous trouvent.

-J'aime pas marcher, se plaignit Ginny, ce qui fit rire la brunette.

Elles rangèrent la tente et se mirent en marche en silence.

.

Elles firent cela pendant trois jours, elles marchaient, mangeaient, discutaient beaucoup. Elles espéraient que le groupe d'Harry et Ron ne soit pas encore rentré mais que tout se passait bien pour eux. Le soir du troisième jour, alors qu'elles rangeaient les restes de leur diner, une jeune fille apparut. Ginny poussa un léger cri et les deux filles dégainèrent leur baguette. La jeune fille sourit, pas surprise pour une noise.

-Je crois que vous nous cherchiez ? Je m'appelle Paige, je suis un messager et une des gardiennes de notre cité.

-Vous, vous êtes une sylphe, bafouilla Ginny.

La dénommée Paige hocha la tête en souriant.

-Je suis Hermione et…

-Je sais. Je vous suis depuis hier et on a enquêté sur vous. Nous n'apparaissons pas pour n'importe qui et pour n'importe quelle raison.

-Vous allez nous emmener au sein de votre cité ? Demanda Hermione, surexcitée.

-Peut-être. Discutons avant. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Nous ne voulons pas prendre part à cette guerre. Personne ne connait notre existence et nous vivons mieux ainsi.

-Même si la société magique disparait pour cela ? Fit Hermione, amère.

-La société magique ne va pas disparaitre, Hermione.

-Une partie probablement !

-Hermione, souffla Ginny, calme-toi.

-Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas me calmer alors que nous avons mis nos espoirs en vous. Les gens meurent, vous savez !

-Nous le savons. Si nous intervenons, nous allons tous mourir et nous sommes beaucoup moins nombreux que vous. Ca parait égoïste, je le conçois mais dans le passé, une guerre a failli nous décimé. Nous ne faisons pas rien, vous savez. Nous guidons les âmes perdues de jeunes filles en détresse. Et il y en a… pas seulement des sorcières.

-Nous vous comprenons, intervint Ginny, si vous ne voulez pas intervenir, nous chercherons un autre moyen. Nous voulions également vous avertir d'un danger. Nous savons de source quasiment sûr que Voldemort connait votre existence et l'une de vous pourrait aider l'un des deux camps… je ne sais pas comment est hiérarchisé votre cité… avez-vous un chef, une reine ?

-Peut-être.

-Parce que la fille de cette personne est en danger, c'est elle qui est au centre d'une prophétie découverte par Voldemort. Mais on pense que votre chef ou peu importe qui elle est, est en danger également. Celle qui a découvert cette prophétie a voulu vous protéger et… on ne sait pas si elle a avoué la vérité à Voldemort… si elle a dit que ce dont il avait besoin si c'était la fille ou la mère.

Paige resta silencieuse quelques instants, sondant la véracité des propos de Ginny. Elle la savait honnête. Hermione semblait plut combattive, agressive. L'état de mère de Ginny expliquait la différence, bien entendu.

-Restez ici. Je reviendrais.

Sur ce, elle disparut. Ginny se tourna vers Hermione, un peu en colère.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de l'agresser !

-Je ne l'ai pas agressé. Bon, d'accord, je me suis énervée et ce n'était pas la bonne solution, je suis désolée mais je trouve ça tellement énervant ! Si elles peuvent nous aider à gagner cette guerre ! Depuis 4 ans, on se bat comme des forcenés, je veux juste que ça s'arrête !

-Je sais et moi aussi mais on y est presque. Ron et Harry vont découvrir cet horcruxe et ensuite…

-Ce sera la bataille finale, fit Hermione en frissonnant.

-Oui…

-Et alors, ce sera quitte ou double.

-On gagnera, fit Ginny, il ne peut pas y avoir d'autres solutions, sinon on continuera à se battre et on finira par vaincre, je te le promets. Allons nous coucher, viens. Je vais ajouter un sort d'alarme si quelqu'un s'approche, on pourra dormir toutes les deux. Je suis sûre que les sylphes nous surveillent. Elles nous protégeront.

-Tu le crois vraiment ? Demanda Hermione, dubitative.

-Oui, j'en suis sûre.

Rassurée, Hermione s'endormit. Elle n'aimait pas sentir aussi vulnérable mais rencontrer – enfin – les sylphes lui avait donné de l'espoir, vite retombé par les déclarations de Paige. Si elles ne les aidaient pas ? S'ils perdaient la guerre ?

.

Le lendemain, comme promis, Paige revient, l'air plus inquiet que la veille.

-Lyssa accepte de vous voir, c'est notre sylphe-clé : notre chef si vous préférez. Hier, deux d'entre nous ont essuyé une attaque. Cela ne s'était jamais produit. Venez, donnez-moi la main.

Hésitantes, Hermione et Ginny lui donnèrent la main. Elles ne sentirent pas le choc d'un transplanage et en rouvrant les yeux, qu'elles avaient instinctivement fermés, elles s'aperçurent qu'elles étaient dans une pièce d'une grande dimension. Au milieu, les attendaient une jeune femme qui se présenta comme la sylphe-clé : Lyssa. Autour d'elle, d'autres jeunes femmes

-Bonjour, commença-t-elle. Paige m'a raconté votre histoire. Vous voulez bien me l'expliquer plus amplement ?

D'un coup d'œil, Hermione indiqua à Ginny qu'elle devait le faire. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et lui raconta tout : l'histoire de Voldemort, Harry puis Aislinn, la prophétie, leur doute… Lyssa et les autres l'écoutèrent sans l'interrompre.

-Merci, fit Lyssa quand Ginny eut fini. Je comprends votre demande, d'agir. Je ne sais pas si je peux le permettre. Nous ne savons pas nous battre comme vous. Nous sommes des guides pour les jeunes filles, qu'elles soient sorcières ou non. Après, je ne peux ignorer que nous avons été attaqué hier. Chose qui ne nous était jamais arrivée. Si ma fille est en danger…

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Ginny alors que la sylphe-clé arrêtait de parler.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu me sembles jeune… pour avoir une fille en âge de nous aider.

-Tu ne vois que l'apparence mais je suis plus âgée que tu ne peux le croire, nous sommes ainsi faites. Nous aidons plus facilement ainsi. Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir. C'est difficile à comprendre, je le conçois. Ne cherche pas. Rose ? Voici ma fille.

Une jeune fille, ressemblant étrangement à Lyssa, s'approcha et les salua.

-Je sais depuis longtemps que ma fille a un pouvoir particulier, plus grand que le notre. Son père… était un sorcier.

-Co, comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Hermione, surprise. Pardon !

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Je l'ai rencontré alors qu'il nous cherchait et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment su. Je ne le pouvais pas. Les pouvoirs d'une sylphe doivent rester secrets, vous comprenez.

-Je peux aider, fit doucement Rose.

-Non, je ne te mettrais pas en danger.

Avant que Rose ne puisse répliquer, deux autres sylphes apparurent, tenant une troisième qui menaçait de s'écrouler. N'écoutant que son instinct de guérisseuse, Ginny se précipita vers elle, demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Nous avons été attaqué ! Souffla la blonde. Trois hommes en cagoules, je ne comprends pas comment ils nous ont trouvé ! Nous étions avec Holly, comme il se devait et soudain, ils sont arrivés et ont commencé à lancer des sorts !

-Où est Holly ? S'inquiéta Lyssa, l'air concentré.

-Nous l'avons envoyé dans un endroit protégé avant de revenir pour te prévenir. Vic est avec elle.

-Bien. Que lui est-il arrivé à Tania ?

-Un sortilège qu'elle n'a pu éviter, elle a voulu protéger Holly… je crois qu'on l'a perdu.

Hermione, qui ne cessait de regarder Lyssa, aperçut une once de panique sur son visage.

-Ginny ? Demanda-t-elle.

-De quel couleur était le sortilège ?

-Vert.

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien faire… ils ont lancé un Avada… un sort mortel.

-Mais pourquoi ! S'exclama Paige. Quel est l'intérêt de nous tuer s'ils veulent nous rencontrer.

-Ils veulent vous faire peur, déclara Hermione qui avait très peu parlé, ils vous mettent sous pression pour que vous acceptiez ce qu'ils vous demanderont ensuite. Pour que vous ne résistiez pas. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont fait avec la communauté sorcière. D'abord des disparitions, puis des meurtres. Mais comment ont-ils fait pour vous voir ?

-Holly est une humaine, une personne sans pouvoir magique. Nous permettons aux jeunes filles que nous aidons de nous voir, expliqua Paige alors que Lyssa et quelques autres s'occupaient de la malheureuse qui n'avait pas survécu aux Mangemorts. Ils ont du suivre Holly. Mais comment ont-ils trouvé Holly ?

-Ils doivent vous espionner depuis des jours. Beaucoup de sources affirment qu'il faut être dans cette région du monde pour vous trouver. Il leur a suffit d'enquêter sur les jeunes filles du coin.

-C'est horrible, fit Paige

Une jeune sylphe les interrompit et souffla quelque chose à Paige qui se tourna bientôt vers elles.

-Suivez-moi, nous allons avoir une réunion de la haute importance pour décider ce que nous allons faire de cette situation. Nous sommes allés prendre vos affaires. Il n'est pas sûr pour vous de dormir dans la nature. Vous allez dormir ici. Je vous emmène dans une chambre.

Hermione et Ginny la remercièrent et la suivirent, examinant le lieu où elles se trouvaient. En arrivant, elles étaient directement arrivées dans la grande salle. Maintenant, elles pouvaient découvrir la demeure des sylphes. Cela ressemblait à un château de princesse moldue de l'avis d'Hermione. De temps en temps, des alcôves donnaient sur des jardins. Elle était loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé : des grottes, de l'inconfort. Quelle idiote ! La chambre où elles dormirent était d'une proportion vraiment convenable. Ginny, secouée par la mort de la sylphe, s'assit sur le lit. Hermione, curieuse, examina la chambre et la salle de bain de fond en comble. Quand elle revient auprès de Ginny, celle-ci se releva.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Non, c'est… étonnant.

-En effet.

-Tu te sens bien ?

-C'est horrible, c'est de notre faute si la sylphe a été tué.

-Ce n'est pas notre faute. Au contraire, nous avons pu les prévenir de la menace qui pèse vraiment sur elle. C'est Voldemort qui a envoyé ses sbires pour les tuer à cause de la prophétie, à cause de sa peur d'être battue. Nous allons pouvoir les aider maintenant. Nous devrions nous reposer un peu, pour être alerte quand elles reviendront nous chercher.

Ginny acquiesça et elles s'allongèrent. Elles ne dormirent pas vraiment mais elles savaient qu'elles devaient prendre le moindre repos, surtout avec les Mangemorts qui attaquaient de plus en plus les sylphes. Paige revint les chercher quelques heures plus tard, l'air grave.

-Ca va ? Demanda doucement Ginny.

-Pas vraiment, les sylphes sont partagées. Lyssa va tout vous expliquer. Venez.

-Tu entres avec nous ?

-Oui, je suis dans la garde rapprochée si l'on peut dire. Nous ne serons pas beaucoup.

En effet, elles n'étaient qu'une demi-douzaine. Lyssa, au centre, sa fille assise par terre à ses pieds, l'air renfrogné. Paige s'assit à la droite de Lyssa.

-Merci d'avoir patienter, commença Lyssa avant de prendre une grande respiration. Je dois vous avouer que nous sommes partagés. Entrer en guerre, c'est prendre le risque de voir la disparition de notre peuple. Je sais que beaucoup trouveraient notre mode de vie, notre objectif de vie comme très secondaire. De plus, nous ne savons pas nous battre. Nous ne savons pas comment vous aider.

-Nous vous demandons pas une aide armée, coupa Ginny. Nous ne voulons pas vous mettre en danger, ce serait égoïste. Nous voulions juste vous prévenir du danger et peut être aussi comprendre en quoi vous pouviez nous aider.

-Oui, renchérit Hermione. Vous ne savez pas vous battre donc quelle arme avez-vous qui puisse nous aider ?

Le silence se fit, songeur.

-C'est moi ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Rose. Lyssa se contracta mais ne dit rien.

-Peut-être, fit Hermione, la prophétie parle de toi. Mais je ne suis pas spécialiste en prophétie.

-Comment le découvrir alors ? Je pourrais venir avec vous !

-Non, fit Lyssa.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu veux pas que je rencontre mon père !

-Tu ne sais pas qui il est !

-Mais peut être que je pourrais le trouver quand même ou peut-être que tu pourrais me le dire. J'ai le droit de savoir.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça.

-Et pourquoi pas ?! Je veux y aller, je veux les aider. Si je dois aider dans cette guerre, je veux être du côté du bien. Je ne vais pas attendre que ce mage noir décime mon peuple et vienne me chercher.

-Tu ne sais même pas comment les aider.

-Je trouverai, ils m'aideront à trouver. Occupe-toi de déplacer notre peuple avec les autres et laisse-moi y aller, s'il te plait.

-Je pourrais l'accompagner, fit Paige. Pour la protéger, tu sais que j'en suis capable et je pourrais en apprendre plus sur cette guerre, sur ce que nous pourrions faire pour les aider.

Lyssa réfléchit un long moment en silence.

-D'accord. J'accepte. Vous partez toutes les deux. Ici, la moitié de nous s'occupera du déménagement, l'autre de la préparation à la guerre et de la recherche de toute information sur la guerre qui frappe les sorciers. Vous partirez demain. Je vais aller annoncer notre décision aux autres, ensuite je te parlerais Rose. Et nous pourrons commencer à nous organiser pour la suite.

Sur ces paroles, Lyssa quitta la pièce. Rose et Paige s'approchèrent de Ginny et Hermione pour leur poser des questions sur leur monde et sur les possibles raisons de l'arrivée de deux nouvelles jeunes femmes sans pouvoir magique dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors ? Un chapitre un peu particulier, centré sur les deux filles et les sylphes, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! **

**Bisous & à la semaine prochaine !**


	38. Chapter 37

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ^^ Désolée pour ce petit retard, j'ai pas eu le temps hier xD Je sais pas si vous regardez la série Teen Wolf, j'étais plutôt réticente au début, et je me suis fais les 2 saisons (de 12 épisodes) en deux petites semaines, j'adore ! Bref, voici le chapitre !

**Harry : merci pour tes nombreuses reviews, elles m'ont bien fait plaisir !**

**Rose : merci ! Et merci de prévenir, j'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées, bisous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 37**

Le jour J était arrivé. La nuit était encore là l'aube frémissait à peine à l'horizon mais Ginny Weasley n'en avait que faire. A demi-assisse sur une table qui lui servait de coiffeuse, à laquelle était accrochée un miroir, elle fixait son fils encore endormi. Des sacs étaient entreposés près du lit. Les affaires de Josh. Comme tous les enfants, il allait rejoindre un lieu secret et protégé tenu par des sorciers soient trop âgés soient trop jeunes pour se battre. Ginny savait qu'il serait en sécurité. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est le risque qu'il avait de perdre ses deux parents aujourd'hui. Et si ni elle, ni Théo ne survivaient à cette bataille ? Quelle serait la vie de son fils ? Serait-il aussi triste qu'Harry qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents ? Josh n'avait que trois ans, il ne se rappellerait pas d'eux. Le bruit de la douche s'arrêta et Ginny se décolla de la table pour se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne les gênent pas quand elle soignerait les blessés. Elle croisa son propre regard : un regard fatigué. La semaine qui venait de se terminer avait été longue et difficile.

Elle était revenue de son voyage chez les sylphes avec un autre regard sur la guerre. Accompagnés de Paige et de Rose sous un faux prétexte – celui de jeunes amies roumaines d'Elisabeth, elles avaient cherché le pouvoir de Rose, en vain jusqu'au jour où il s'était révélé, stupéfiant tout le monde, même l'illustre Dumbledore. Penser à Rose lui fit penser à Lyssa, restée auprès de son peuple pour l'aider à déménager. Paige y était retourné après la découverte des pouvoirs de Rose. Lyssa avait fait promettre à Ginny de protéger sa fille comme si elle était la sienne, comme si c'était Josh. Ginny avait bien sûr accepté.

_-Tu la protègeras ? Comme si c'était ta fille ? Comme si c'était Josh ?_

_-Je, comment tu sais son nom ?_

_-Nous devinons beaucoup de choses. Tu le feras ? Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être mère. On ferait tout pour son enfant et si je n'avais pas un peuple à gérer, je viendrais avec vous. Je sais que Rose ne le souhaite pas. Elle est adulte maintenant, elle veut se prendre en main. J'ai confiance en Paige, elle ferait tout pour Rose et cette guerre la touche tout particulièrement. Mais elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques comme toi. Nos pouvoirs sont sommaires. Toi, tu en as et des puissants et tu as le pouvoir d'être une mère. J'ai besoin de ta promesse pour vous laisser partir._

_-Je te le promets, Lyssa. Je prendrais soin d'elle et la protègerait quoiqu'il arrive._

_-Merci. Et si je puis me permettre, reprit-elle, je sens que tu n'écoutes pas ton cœur. Et parfois, la raison doit gagner contre le cœur mais tu as un cœur pur Ginny Weasley et c'est pour cela que je te fais confiance. Ton cœur ne t'a jamais fais défaut. On peut aimer plusieurs fois même si c'est de façon différente. Ne regrette pas d'avoir aimé quelqu'un et d'en aimer un autre aujourd'hui. Toi seule connais la force de cet amour et personne ne t'en voudra de quoique ce soit._

_-Comment tu sais tout ça ?_

_-Je lis dans les cœurs, c'est un __de nos__ pouvoirs. Pourquoi te refuser à l'aimer tant ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. La peur peut-être. Si on peut aimer plusieurs fois… je ne veux pas lui faire du mal._

_-Tu lui fais plus de mal en le repoussant et tu le sais bien. Tu sais aussi que tu n'aimeras pas plus. Pourquoi ton cœur et ta tête sont en tel désaccord ?_

_-Tu ne le sais pas ? S'amusa Ginny pour cacher son désarroi. _

_-Si, je le sais. Beaucoup de choses font que tu ne te donnes pas __entièrement__ et il le sent, il en souffre. Ton fils ne doit pas être une barrière, au contraire. La guerre non plus. Imagine que l'un de vous ne survit pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas vivre à fond les derniers moments ? Toi si aventurière. N'écoute plus tes peurs, écoute juste ton cœur. La guerre ne se terminera pas avec la mort de ce Mage Noir. _

Lyssa avait terminé leur discussion sur ses paroles énigmatiques, laissant Ginny un peu perplexe, le temps d'assimiler tout ce que ça voulait dire. Théo entra dans la chambre et Ginny se remit en mouvement. Ils échangèrent un regard un peu triste.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Murmura-t-il.

-Ca va être dur de le laisser.

-Il sera en sécurité.

-Je sais. C'est nous qui ne le serons pas.

-Tu veux rester en arrière ?

-Non ! Je dois être là, pour vous soigner, pour me battre. Je ne me défilerais pas.

-On y arrivera, promit-il.

-Tu ne peux pas le promettre. Mais on fera tout pour.

Ginny souffla et s'assit sur le lit Théo la rejoignit rapidement.

-Ginny…

-Je sais, je ne dois pas craquer, c'est juste, je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse sans nous, tu comprends ? Je veux pas te perdre non plus, avoua Ginny, la voix brisée, en fixant son regard dans le sien. Je, je t'aime, Théo et…

-Ne fais pas ça, ne me dis pas au revoir, fit Théo, la voix enrouée. On va s'en sortir, tous les deux, et tu me rediras ça après, d'accord ?

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, Ginny, si on se dit « je t'aime » maintenant, on, j'aurais trop peur, je veux pas que ce soit la dernière chose qu'on se dit. On se dit au revoir et on se revoit après.

-Ce n'est pas une simple mission, Théo.

-Si, c'est comme ça qu'on doit la voir. C'est notre mission, moi de tuer le plus de Mangemort possible pour qu'Harry puisse atteindre Voldemort, pour que notre fils grandisse dans un monde sûr et avec nous. Toi de nous soigner et de nous protéger, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Et, Ginny, n'hésite pas à te défendre violemment si les Mangemorts t'atteignent. Ils ne te feront pas de cadeau. Pense à Josh, pense à nous et fais-le.

Ginny acquiesça, sachant qu'il lui demandait de tuer les Mangemorts, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais encore fait. Le pourrait-elle ? Pour Josh, pour lui, elle le ferait.

-Allez viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main, emmenons Josh en sécurité et…

-Et allons nous battre.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Théo lui répondit avec passion. Ce serait ça leur au revoir : ce baiser qu'ils emporteraient pour se souvenir qu'ils devaient tout faire pour revenir.

.

Ron entra dans sa chambre, la peur au ventre. Il savait que cela le faisait tenir mais devoir dire au revoir à son neveu sachant qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être pas lui avait ajouté une boule au ventre. Il partait pour la guerre, la vraie celle-ci, ils le savaient. Les Mangemorts seraient prêts, il le savait. Il n'y aurait pas de surprise. Voldemort savait maintenant qu'ils avaient détruits ses horcruxes, ces Mangemorts étaient prêts à mourir pour lui comme eux, l'Ordre était prêt à mourir pour leur victoire. Après trois années de guerre, de missions, il avait espéré ce jour tout en le redoutant. Il savait qu'il aurait pu mourir mille fois mais en même temps, cela lui paraissait tellement irréel de ne plus se tenir près de ses amis, de sa famille.

-Tu ne vas pas y aller quand même ?

Ron sursauta violemment et envoya rouler sa tasse de café. Pansy l'attendait dans sa chambre, près de la fenêtre, l'air en colère. Pansy qui ne lui avait plus parlé depuis leur dernière dispute, Pansy plongée dans sa rancœur envers lui, Pansy qui l'aimait pourtant toujours autant. Il ramassa sa tasse, la répara et nettoya les dégâts, évitant de la regarder.

-Tu ne vas pas y aller quand même ? Répéta-t-elle, de toute évidence furieuse.

-Où ça ?

-Te battre !

-Bien sûr que si ! S'étonna Ron, pourquoi je n'irais pas ?

-Tu viens de te recevoir un SectumSempra, tu en veux d'autres ?

-Je vais bien, Pansy. Je vais pas laisser les autres se battre sans moi ! Ils ont besoin de moi, on a besoin de tout le monde. T'as peut-être pas remarqué mais c'est la bataille finale, là.

-J'ai remarqué, merci ! Pas la peine de prendre ce ton avec moi !

-Tu veux quoi Pansy ? S'énerva Ron, ça fait des jours que tu ne me parles pas, tu n'es même pas venu me voir à l'infirmerie ! Je dois me préparer, je viens d'aller dire au revoir à Josh, je ne le reverrais peut-être plus !

-Dis pas ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Fit-il en plongeant dans son regard, c'est peut-être ce qui nous attend dehors, la mort. J'y suis prêt, j'aurais juste préféré que tu puisses me pardonner avant, mais ça t'es trop demandé apparemment de prendre un peu sur toi pour essayer de me comprendre.

Pansy resta silencieuse, refoulant ses larmes. Elle savait qu'elle avait été bête.

-Je suis venue te voir, à l'infirmerie… seulement quand tu dormais. Je, je suis désolée Ron, vraiment ! Mais imagine, j'avais toute cette colère en moi quand je me suis réveillée, toute cette colère que mon moi amnésique avait gardé et je me réveille, je me souviens de toi et toi tu embrasses une autre.

-Je sais, et je me suis excusé mille fois, Pansy. Ca ne te suffisait pas, alors quoi ?

-Je suis désolée. Vraiment, je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais. Je te détestais tellement plus jeune je, je voulais me souvenir de ce qui nous avait rapproché. Pardonne-moi. S'il te plait ! Je veux pas que, je veux pas te perdre.

En deux pas, Ron avait rejoint Pansy et l'enlaça violemment.

-T'es vraiment une idiote, souffla-t-il.

-Tu m'aimes quand même ? Pleura-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime.

Pansy resserra son étreinte avant de s'en dégager. Elle essuya ses larmes rageusement.

-Bon et j'arrête de pleurer maintenant.

-Il vaut mieux, ce n'est pas toi de pleurer comme ça.

-T'es con. Y a que toi qui arrives à me faire pleurer comme ça. Je suis désolée.

-Je sais, moi aussi. Alors arrêtons de nous le dire tu veux bien ? On a une guerre à gagner.

-T'as raison, je veux que tu fasses attention ! T'as intérêt à revenir vivant sinon je te tue, c'est clair ?

-Très clair, chérie, la même chose. Surtout maintenant qu'on est réconcilié !

-J'ai été bête, dire que j'ai failli te perdre à cause de ma bêtise. Quand tu es revenu blessé, j'ai cru mourir.

-Et moi donc, ça fait un mal de chien ! S'amusa Ron, soudain beaucoup plus heureux. Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti à te voir dans le coma pendant des semaines.

-Et à supporter mes 14 ans une nouvelle fois.

-Ca, tu ne peux pas te les imaginer. Je vais demander à ma sœur de créer une potion qui me ramène à mes 14 ans disons pendant deux jours, que tu vois ce que ça fait.

-Tu étais comment à 14 ans ?

-Très con.

-Tu l'es toujours !

-T'as pas le droit d'être méchante après ce que tu m'as fais subir.

-T'es méchant de me le rappeler.

-Je te le rappellerais toujours.

-N'abuse pas trop quand même, ou je pourrais bien redevenir insupportable !

-J'espère bien, termina Ron avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser, enfin, après des semaines d'abstinence.

-Tu crois qu'on a le temps de… se réconcilier sur l'oreiller ? Osa Pansy.

-J'aimerais mais non… il faut que je rejoigne Harry pour les derniers détails.

-Même si c'est rapide ? Ca me dérange pas… Fit Pansy, ce qui le fit rire.

-On en profitera au retour, promit Ron.

Pansy se renfrogna un peu mais finit par se couler contre lui pour sortir de la chambre. Elle mourrait peut-être ce soir mais au moins elle saurait ce que ça fait que d'aimer et être aimé et finalement, n'était-ce pas ça le plus important ?

.

Il était prêt. Depuis des années déjà. Mais ce serait ce jour qui ferait la fin de tout. Et peut être même la fin pour lui. Il ne savait même plus s'il la redoutait ou s'il l'espérait. En regardant Aislinn, allongée sur ce lit, vivante mais inconsciente, il se demandait le sens de sa vie. N'avait-il vécu que pour voir ceux qu'il aimait mourir ? N'avait-il vécu que pour tuer Voldemort ? Apparemment, tel était le cas. Bien sûr, Aislinn n'était pas morte, elle en était pourtant si près. A cause de ce serment inviolable que Voldemort avait osé faire avec elle. Bêtement, il en voulait à Hermione de ne lui avoir rien dit. Si elle le lui avait dit, il aurait fait plus attention à Aislinn, il ne l'aurait pas agressé sans cesse pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, il ne l'aurait pas forcé à lui dire des choses qui la mettait en danger. Il s'en voulait horriblement. Pourquoi avait-il été si impatient ? Son Aislinn si courageuse, si loyale, ne pouvait vivre avec ce secret, il le voyait bien et n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Aussi, il y a deux jours avec la découverte des pouvoirs de Rose, il lui avait demandé des explications. Il avait entendu Maugrey murmurait que c'était une sylphe. Il voulait savoir et elle avait commencé à lui dire…

_-Harry, je ne peux pas te le dire ! Tu ne dois pas…_

_-Mais pourquoi ! S'écria-t-il, c'est une sylphe, tu nous en as parlé, dis m'en plus._

_-Non, non, j'ai rien dis, fit Aislinn d'une voix faible, je n'ai rien dit, je ne pouvais pas te le dire, tu comprends ! J'ai essayé de la protéger, de me…_

Et elle était tombée, inconsciente. Ginny et Hermione avaient toute suite compris. Ginny l'avait pris en charge et Hermione lui avait tout expliqué. Avec cette dernière, il s'était violemment disputé. Il aurait du être au courant. Hermione n'avait éprouvé aucun remord de ne lui avoir rien dit et cela l'énervait presque plus. Il n'était pas assez compétent pour comprendre ?

Qu'allait-il faire si Aislinn ne survivait pas par sa faute ? Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui avait pas assez dit de choses pour mourir, c'est pour ça qu'elle restait inconsciente. Il fallait tuer Voldemort pour la libérer de ce serment. Il ne la croyait qu'à moitié. Elle lui disait ça pour qu'il ait encore une raison de se battre mais il n'en avait plus, il voulait juste arrêter de souffrir. Ses parents, Sirius, Neville et maintenant Aislinn. Il les perdrait tous.

-Tu ne nous perdras pas, nous, fit une voix à ses côtés : Ron. On sera toujours là. Tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à Hermione comme cela. Tu sais qu'elle faisait cela pour nous protéger. Nous parlons trop, nous avons toujours trop parlé.

-Je pensais qu'on se disait tout !

-Tu sais que ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne nous disait pas tout.

-Malefoy ! Cracha-t-il.

-Oui, entre autres.

-Et tu ne lui en veux pas !

-Un peu, mais je la comprends. On en aurait trop parlé que ce soit dans les couloirs de Poudlard ou lors de missions. La nouvelle se serait propagée et puis… Aislinn aurait été en danger beaucoup plus tôt.

-Peut-être. Tu avais lu les journaux d'Hermione ?

-Son projet ? Euh… pas tout non.

-L'histoire se répète. Aislinn meurt, moi je dois mourir pour que Voldemort meurt.

-Ne dis pas ça, Harry. L'histoire ne se répète en rien. D'accord il y a des ressemblances mais cette fois, tout est de notre côté. Il n'y avait pas d'horcruxes la dernière fois. Il n'en a plus. On a les plus grands sorciers de tous les temps de notre côté, on t'a toi, on a Rose. Ne te sacrifie pas, Harry. Cela ne servira à rien.

- Ou ça servira à tout.

-Tu sais bien que non.

-Du moment que Voldemort meurt, on en est tous au point de mourir, non ?

-Peut-être mais je ferais tout et tu as intérêt de tout faire pour revenir ! Parce que Voldemort mort, Aislinn reprendra conscience et…

-Tu n'en es pas certain. Ginny ne dit ça que pour…

-Que pour rien du tout ! Ginny n'est pas du tout du genre à mentir. Elle a tout fait pour Pansy et elle fera de même pour Aislinn, même si ça prendra du temps. Tu dois garder espoir, encore un peu. On n'a pas vécu tout ça pour mourir maintenant. Et avant de dire un dernier au revoir à Aislinn, tu devrais aller voir Hermione et t'expliquer avec elle. Elle a toujours tout fait pour nous et Aislinn ne voudrait pas que tu lui fasses la tête pour ça. Si elle a envoyé des signaux à Hermione et non à toi, c'est pour une bonne raison.

-Depuis quand tu es devenu le plus raisonnable ?

-Depuis que tu ne l'es plus. Allez, vas-y.

Harry écouta Ron et se leva, se promettant de revenir voir Aislinn avant de partir, peut-être définitivement. Il frappa à la chambre d'Hermione. Il entendit sa voix lui dire d'entrer. Elle était en train de se coiffer tandis que Malefoy, de l'autre côté de la pièce, lisait quelque chose.

-Je vous laisse, fit celui-ci rapidement.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, hésitante, en attente de ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire et il la vit se détendre. J'ai été bête. Tu sais que c'est Ron qui est venu faire le médiateur ?

-Les choses changent, dit Hermione avec un sourire, je ne t'en veux pas, je te comprends. J'aurais surement réagi pareil.

-Je, je comprends que tu ais du me cacher tout ça même si c'est dur à avaler.

-Si j'avais pu choisir, je te l'aurais dis, tu le sais bien. C'était juste dangereux.

-J'aurais pu être prudent.

-Oui, surement. Elle ira bien.

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-Si, Ginny l'a dit et elle ne l'a pas inventé. Elle l'a lu dans le livre sur les serments inviolables. Aislinn ne t'a rien dit de crucial. C'est quand elle a compris ce que tu avais compris que la douleur s'est déclenchée.

-Peu importe.

-Harry. Tu vas tout faire pour gagner, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr.

-Aislinn va vivre, elle veut que tu vives. Comme nous tous. Nous devons tout faire pour revenir parce que la guerre a tué notre jeunesse, nous avons une revanche à prendre sur la vie. Après cette guerre, nous allons vivre, je te le promets. Tu dois y croire, Harry, insista-t-elle.

-Comment tu sais toujours comment je me sens ?

-Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Harry esquissa un sourire et accepta l'étreinte d'Hermione avant de la laisser finir par se préparer. Drago rentra de nouveau.

-Ca s'est bien passé ?

-Oui !

-Il a arrêté d'être con ?

-Drago !

-Oui ?

-Il n'est pas… tu pourrais être compréhensif, il a cru perdre Aislinn.

-Oui, je sais. C'est pas pour ça qu'il doit être nul envers toi.

Hermione sourit et le rejoignit.

-Tu es mignon, ne grimace pas, c'est vrai.

-Les hommes n'aiment pas s'entendre dire qu'ils sont mignons. Surtout avant d'aller en guerre. Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Si, bien sûr. J'évite seulement d'y penser. Je pense à notre plan et… tout ira bien. Ou mal mais on se débrouille même quand notre plan est nul alors.

Drago l'enlaça alors et la serra fort. Un peu étonnée, elle se laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte.

-Tout se passera bien, murmura-t-il.

Elle comprit alors qu'il était beaucoup plus stressé qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Tout se passera bien, répéta-t-elle. Après, on se retrouve pour le diner. Ou le petit-déj, je suis pas difficile. Hé, Drago, ça va aller.

-Tu es trop sûre de toi.

-Il le faut, tu préfères que je me mette à pleurer ?

-Peut-être, que je vois que tu es un peu angoissée.

-Je le suis mais ça ne sert à rien de le montrer.

-Aux autres non mais à moi, tu peux.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ?

-Je te montre ce que je ressens.

-Je sais et j'apprécie mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de montrer ce qu'on ressent, tu ne crois pas ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, je t'aime.

Hermione resta interdite un moment, le regard dans celui de Drago. Avait-elle bien entendu ?  
>Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Elle sentit l'émotion lui nouer le ventre.<p>

-Je, tu, bafouilla-t-elle sans pouvoir dire quoique ce soit.

Drago baissa la tête, dépité. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de le lui dire ainsi, et surtout pas à ce moment. Il s'était promis d'attendre la fin de la guerre mais la peur avait pris le dessus, la peur de mourir, la peur, encore plus folle, qu'elle ne meurt, elle.

-Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça, dit-il la voix rauque. Je voulais attendre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est venu, c'est libérateur en fait. Je t'aime.

-Arrête, tu vas me tuer avant qu'on aille se battre. Je t'aime aussi au passage, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui sauta dessus.

-Je sais qu'on devrait pas être aussi joyeux avant d'aller se battre mais j'aime ses mots : je t'aime, je t'aime Revenons vivant et on fera plein de bébés.

-Euh, j'ai pas signé pour ça !

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Tu aurais vu ta tête ! Bon alors revenons vivant et on aura le droit de se le redire.

Drago s'approcha pour l'embrasser et lui murmura une nouvelle fois un je t'aime, pour l'entendre de sa bouche à lui, puis de sa bouche à elle, un son plus doux que n'importe lequel.

.

Dans la glace, les yeux de Rose faisaient des allers et retours entre son visage et celui de Paige qui la coiffait. Qui aurait cru que le second de sa mère pourrait faire une si proche alliée ? Au Square Grimmaurd, tout était calme mais si on écoutait bien, on entendait dans chaque chambre les occupants se préparer. Ils y étaient. Pour eux, les sorciers d'Angleterre, c'était enfin la fin d'une guerre longue et épuisante. Pour Rose ainsi que pour les sylphes, c'était un gros risque. En découvrant leur pouvoir, celui de bouclier invisible auquel les Mangemorts ne s'attendront pas du tout, Rose avait eu peur que les sylphes fuient ou refusent de s'allier avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Rose l'aurait compris. Mais la moitié avait accepté. L'autre, les plus vieux ou les plus jeunes, resteraient dans leur nouvelle demeure pour sauvegarder leur peuple, leur tradition au cas où elles ne survivraient pas. Rose espérait bien survivre. Son pouvoir de bouclier était plus grand que les autres et elle l'avait utilisé aussi facilement que si elle l'avait toujours connu. Aussi, elle serait dans le groupe qui prendrait le plus de danger : celui d'Harry.

Rose sourit tristement en pensant à Harry il en avait tellement sur ses épaules. Elle se demandait si les autres se rendaient vraiment compte de ce qu'il l'attendait. Sûrement… surtout ses meilleurs amis. Rose enviait leur amitié. Même s'ils se disputaient, elle sentait la force de leur lien. Lien pourtant si fragile si l'on comptait qu'ils allaient tous risquer leur vie aujourd'hui. Ils risquaient de tout perdre et même plus.

Rose avait déjà perdu beaucoup. Tout d'abord ses désillusions quand elle avait appris que son père tant cherché était décédé… Sa mère ne l'avait jamais su puisqu'elle ne voulait s'y intéresser. Rose n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Lyssa vivait pour être sylphe-clé. En arrivant au square, elle avait gardé le secret et fait des recherches. Elle n'avait qu'un surnom, sa mère ne lui avait donné seulement ça. Patmol. Et elle n'avait rien trouvé. Jusqu'à ce jour où elle avait entendu Remus Lupin et Harry en parler. D'abord secrète, elle s'était confiée au jeune Elu et lui avait raconté… l'histoire de son père Harry avait été fortement surpris. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Sirius dans une position romantique. Ils avaient alors questionné Remus qui lui avait dit que pendant la première guerre, ils avaient déjà cherché les sylphes. Sirius y avait été et était revenu changé à jamais. Remus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi jusqu'à maintenant.

Rose était fière de son père, même si elle ne le connaitrait jamais Il s'était battu contre le mal, avait accepté ses années dans la prison des sorciers, brisé par la mort de son meilleur ami, il avait tout fait pour sauver la vie d'Harry, pour la rendre meilleure. Il lui semblait injuste qu'il soit mort avant qu'elle ait pu le connaitre, avant qu'il ait pu savoir qu'il avait une fille quelque part. Peut-être que ça aurait changé quelque chose. Ou peut-être pas Rose savait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le destin.

Elle soupira et son regard se posa sur une photo de Sirius Black que Lupin lui avait donné. Il était jeune à l'époque, ses cheveux courts, ses yeux malicieux, les mêmes que les siens. Cela lui donna du courage parce qu'il était temps, maintenant, de partir et d'aller à la rencontre de son destin.

.

L'heure était arrivée. Les différents groupes s'étaient rassemblés ceux qui allaient s'occuper des Mangemorts pour défendre les lieux, ceux qui se focaliseraient sur le dernier horcruxe Nagini, le groupe d'Harry qui allait trouver Voldemort pour le tuer. Les sylphes, celles qui avaient accepté des les rejoindre, allaient leur servir de bouclier, Rose en tête.

Un par un, le groupes transplanèrent, en route pour la bataille finale.

.

.

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je stresse particulièrement d'avoir vos avis alors n'hésitez pas ! **

**Bonne semaine !**


	39. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Désolée pour le retard mais bon puisque beaucoup semblent être en vacances… bref, bonne lecture xD **

**On se retrouve à la fin, la note sera plus longue, j'espère que vous me lirez jusqu'à la fin xD **

**Epilogue**

Le jour J était arrivé. Un peu angoissé, Josh remit sa cravate d'aplomb, du moins, il essaya. Sept années d'études et le voici arrivés à la cérémonie des diplômes de l'école de magie de Poudlard. Et il ne savait toujours pas faire son nœud de cravate correctement. Pendant quelques minutes, il serait au centre de l'attention de tout le monde. Il détestait ça. Heureusement, son meilleur ami ne serait pas loin, à quelques pas devant lui. Et toute sa famille serait là à l'attendre, à le regarder, fière. Il imaginait déjà sa mère essayant de retenir ses larmes, son grand-père le mitraillant de photos, ses multiples oncles et tantes qui seraient fières. Il était le premier de la nouvelle génération à passer son diplôme, aussi toute l'attention était fixée sur lui. Il l'aurait bien partagé un peu plus avec Teddy Lupin, son meilleur ami qui partageait les mêmes amis. Il y avait peu de chance que Tonks – la mère de Teddy – ne vienne pas avec ses cheveux roses chewing-gum. Il ne savait pas encore si Teddy allait oser la couleur bleue, sa préférée, pour la remise de diplôme ou s'il allait se contenter d'un brun passe partout.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Josh se retourna vers Madison, une amie de longue date, et lui accorda un sourire.

-J'ai toujours eu un problème avec ma cravate. Je t'interdis de te moquer.

-Promis, fit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Vic ne t'aide pas ?

-Je crois qu'elle préfère aider Teddy, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, s'amusa Josh, sachant que Victoria, sa cousine d'un an sa cadette, aidait plutôt à enlever qu'à mettre la cravate de Teddy.

-Je vois.

-Elle n'a aucune loyauté familiale, que veux-tu !

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Josh se tourna vers Madison, réfléchissant à sa question et se demandant ce qu'il pouvait répondre sans passer pour un crétin.

-Tu comprendras quand tu y seras, ma grande, se moqua-t-il.

-Plus qu'un an !

-Je trouve cette cérémonie ridicule, admit-il enfin. On n'est pas des Moldus, on a notre diplôme, bien ! Passons.

-Toute ta famille sera là !

-Toute et encore plus.

Josh laissa Madison lui arranger sa cravate sans rien dire.

-Et après au Terrier ?

-Oui, tu seras là ?

-Oui, j'ai reçu une invitation officielle de Fleur et très informelle de Vic, soupira Madison.

-Pourquoi ce soupir ?

-Ca va être bizarre sans Teddy et toi l'année prochaine, admit-elle. Bref.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Josh vit Madison lever les yeux au ciel et se détacher de lui. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand Teddy et Victoria entrèrent dans le dortoir.

-Prêt cousin ?

Josh hocha la tête et suivit sa cousine dans les dédales du château. Madison et elle leur souhaitèrent bonne chance avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les estrades avec leurs amis pour suivre la cérémonie. Quelques familles vinrent saluer leur progéniture et Josh sortit du rang en voyant son père approcher, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va, ça ira mieux quand j'aurais fini, avoua-t-il. Où est maman ?

-Elle garde les places, elle ne voulait pas se les faire prendre, tu la connais et elle surveille tes sœurs. Lyssa n'en peut plus d'attendre d'être à Poudlard, elle voulait tout visiter. Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance, on n'a pas eu tout ça, nous.

-Ouais, vous avez eu vos Aspics dans des pochettes surprises, se moqua Josh. Qu'on ne se plaigne pas des erreurs au Ministère.

-Qu'Hermione ne t'entende pas, elle serait furieuse. Et si tu veux toujours être en stage avec elle…

-Tu crois que je fais le bon choix ?

-Mais oui, t'inquiète, allez, je crois que ça va commencer, je vais rejoindre les autres. Bon courage !

Théo salua son fils d'un geste, ne voulant pas être comme ses parents qui embrassaient leur progéniture embarrassé devant tout le monde et rejoignit sa place. Ginny se pencha vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, anxieuse :

-Comment se sent-il ?

-Un peu stressé je crois, même s'il ne me l'a pas dit. Moins que toi quand même.

-Ah, ah ! Je suis pas stressée, juste fière ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'il faisait ses premiers pas.

Théo enlaça Ginny et embrassa rapidement son front avant de se tourner vers Drago qui soupirait une énième fois. Il croisa son regard et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-J'étais en train de me dire que je vais devoir assister à ça tous les ans, même quand ce sera pas pour mes enfants, se plaignit-il. J'adore Josh, hein, mais après ce sera Victoria, Michelle, Matt et j'en passe.

-C'est sur que c'est une épreuve difficile, se moqua Hermione à ses côtés, le ventre arrondi par ses six mois de grossesse.

La cérémonie commença et tout le monde dans l'assemblée se tut. Un par un, les élèves furent appelés pour recevoir leur diplôme. Ils avaient eu leurs Aspics, tous les parents de l'assistance rayonnaient de fierté. Quand tous furent passés et rassis, le « major de la promotion », comme disaient les Moldus, se releva et s'approcha du micro : Josh Weasley Nott. Il leur lança un sourire un peu crispé avant de se lancer :

-Bonjour à tous et désolé d'avance pour ce discours légèrement ennuyant. Quitter Poudlard est toujours une épreuve difficile, surtout après sept années à y vivre. Beaucoup vont nous dire que « la vie commence », qu'il ne faut plus y penser mais tous ceux qui sont passés par Poudlard savent que notre école est comme une seconde maison et ce le sera toujours. C'est le cas pour nous, ce sera le cas pour nos enfants, ça a été le cas pour nos parents.

Maintenant, il faut penser à notre avenir. Depuis deux ans, tout le monde nous demande : « qu'est ce que tu veux faire plus tard » ? Mais pour nous le plus tard n'était pas dans deux ans mais plutôt quelle copine amener au bal. Maintenant que nous devons vraiment choisir, je sais que le choix n'a pas été facile : médicomage ? Professeur ? Certains vont partir faire un tour du monde, d'autres – comme moi – allons nous plonger dans les études supérieures, en formation pour le métier que l'on veut faire. Et on se dit que parents et professeurs avaient raison : une page se tourne. Après avoir quitté nos parents à onze ans, on quitte Poudlard et nos amis. Nous ne pourrons plus nous reposer sur eux pour tous les petits tracas de la vie, nous ne pourrons plus louper un cours. Nous devenons des adultes.

D'être là devant vous aujourd'hui, à une place à la fois inconfortable – désolée mais vous êtes au moins 200 à me regarder et à la fois quelque chose qui me rend fier une place qui rend aussi fière mes parents, ma famille et c'est à eux que je dédie mon discours et ma place de major.

Je voulais d'abord remercier nos parents en général parce que sans eux, nous ne serions surement pas là. Pas seulement parce qu'ils nous ont donné naissance mais aussi parce qu'ils ont arrêté la guerre. La plupart d'entre nous ont connu que très peu la guerre et c'est grâce à eux si nous sommes là aujourd'hui. On peut dire que la guerre a réussi à rapprocher les maisons. A leur époque, Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient plus qu'ennemis aujourd'hui, cela n'est qu'un lointain souvenir et le professeur Dumbledore aurait surement dit que l'amour triomphe toujours et c'est ce qui a fait triompher l'Ordre du Phénix et ses partisans contre Voldemort. Mais à voir le nombre de Gryffondor et de Serpentard ensemble dans ma propre famille, à se demander si la haine et l'amour… enfin bref…

C'est donc une évidence, je remercie mes parents qui n'ont pas pu finir leur scolarité ici et qui voient toujours Poudlard comme leur seconde maison. Mes parents qui m'ont permis d'être là devant vous aujourd'hui major de promotion, ce n'était pas gagné. Ils m'ont appris que rien n'était gagné d'avance, qu'il faut se battre pour avoir ce qu'on veut et pour en être fier. Merci à toute ma famille qui est d'un grand soutien dans tout ce qui peut m'arriver. A ma marraine qui n'est pas étrangère à tous mes Optimal dans mes Aspics tant elle m'a fait travaillé et donné des conseils pour donner le meilleur de moi-même, à s'en arracher les cheveux : c'est pour ça que je les porte aussi court aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je la rejoindrais surement en stage lors de ma formation.

Des merci obligatoire pour mes deux petites sœurs, elles me tueraient si je ne les citais pas ainsi qu'à mes meilleurs amis Teddy, Victoria et Madison. Sans vous, Poudlard n'aurait pas été la même chose.

Et pour finir : Voter pour Potter !

Tout le monde rit et l'applaudit. En effet, Harry, après de longues années en tant qu'Auror puis chef du bureau des aurors se présentait enfin comme Ministre de la Magie. Il avait longuement hésité mais les échecs du Ministère ainsi que ses meilleurs amis l'avaient persuadé que ce serait une bonne chose.

Josh salua la foule et descendit de l'estrade, retrouvant Teddy et ses autres copains, tous hilares. Puis, chacun retrouva sa famille. Les Weasley et Cie se retrouvèrent au Terrier pour fêter le diplôme de Josh et Teddy.

Josh s'approcha alors d'Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Tu as très bien conclu, fit Harry, amusé. Très beau discours.

-N'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai travaillé pendant des jours.

-Je sais pas comment tu as fais, intervint Hermione, je sais pas si j'aurais pu parler comme ça devant tant de monde.

-T'aurais pu, firent Drago et Ron en même temps.

-Peut-être mais ça doit être horriblement stressant !

-A qui le dis-tu ! Fit Josh, mais c'était marrant.

-Tout le monde a bien ri, confirma Ginny en s'approchant, regardant son fils tendrement. Je suis fière de toi mon chéri, tu étais brillant !

-Merci, maman.

-Et tu as eu raison de nous citer, fit sa sœur de cinq ans sa cadette nommée Paige, je t'aurais étripé sinon !

-Fais attention toi ! Surtout que je serais pas là pour te protéger l'année prochaine !

-Comme si j'avais besoin de toi, fit Paige en repoussant ses cheveux roux derrière elle, je suis à Serpentard, ce sont les autres qui devraient se méfier.

Tout le monde rit et Paige s'en alla en sautillant et en leur tirant la langue. Ginny s'assit à côté d'Hermione, posant une main sur son ventre rebondit. Hermione lui sourit en retour, heureuse. Qui aurait cru qu'ils arriveraient à vivre si heureux, si serein ? Josh avait incroyablement grandi, à l'instar de Teddy les deux petits bouts qu'elle avait vu grandir étaient deux grands jeunes hommes.

La fin de la guerre n'avait pas été facile. La bataille avait été rude et avait compté de nombreuses pertes. La bataille dite finale avait duré des jours. Des deux côtés, les espoirs s'étaient amenuisés mais l'Ordre avait toujours gardé l'espoir. Ils avaient les sylphes, Voldemort n'avait plus d'horcruxes. Au prix de sa vie, Remus Lupin avait tué le serpent Nagini, ouvrant la voix à Harry. Les sylphes les avaient protégé jusqu'au bout et elles avaient connu beaucoup de pertes Paige et Lyssa y avaient laissé leur vie. Rose était alors devenue la nouvelle sylphe-clé. Le pouvoir de celle-ci les avait protégé et avait surtout protégé Harry qui après un combat acharné avait fini par tuer Voldemort. Il en avait été surpris alors qu'il s'y préparait depuis des années. Mais la fin de quelque chose est difficile à gérer.

Les mois qui suivirent, les Aurors continuèrent leur travail, chassant les Mangemorts qui s'étaient enfuis, les jugeant les uns après les autres. Il avait fallu plusieurs années afin que tous soient arrêtés, que les sorciers puissent se sentir en sécurité de nouveau. La société sorcière avait alors pu se reconstruire. Eux aussi.

Aislinn avait bien retrouvé conscience après la mort de Voldemort Harry, qui avait pris des risques fous cette nuit-là, avait bien été soulagé. Ils étaient maintenant les heureux parents de Jamie, 10 ans et Allie, 6 ans. Harry souhaitait être le Ministre de la Magie pour continuer à combattre les forces du Mal et la moindre injustice. Aislinn travaillait également au Ministère, au département des Mystères, comme sa mère avant elle.

Ginny et Théo s'étaient mariés peu de temps après et avaient eu deux autres filles Paige, 12 ans et Lyssa, 6 ans. Ginny, à qui les sylphes avaient fait forte impression et qui disait souvent que c'est elles qui les avaient sauvés, leur avait rendu hommage. Ginny avait intégré Sainte-Mangouste et avait passé son diplôme de médicomage sans trop de difficultés. Théo était devenu Auror et deviendrait chef du bureau si Harry était élu Ministre.

Ron et Pansy avaient fait la paix même si le souvenir de l'amnésie revenait souvent à Ron qui n'hésitait pas à taquiner sa femme dessus. Pansy avait mis en place son projet de sixième année : des écoles pour sorciers de 4 à 11 ans avaient été ouvertes dans toute l'Angleterre et récoltaient beaucoup de succès à la fois chez les parents qui pouvaient se consacrer à une carrière, qui se faisaient aider et pour les enfants qui arrivaient à contrôler bien plus tôt leur pouvoir. Ron avait intégré une entreprise de construction de balai et était plus qu'heureux de travailler auprès du quidditch. Ils avaient trois enfants : les jumelles Bethany et Beverly, âgées de 11 ans et un petit Max de 7 ans.

Drago et Hermione étaient les heureux parents de deux enfants et ils attendaient le troisième. Drago était devenu Auror et Hermione travaillait pour le ministère de la Justice et défendait toujours ardemment les réprimés. Leur couple avait beaucoup surpris dans la communauté de sorciers mais ils avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient faits pour durer. Leur aîné, Scorpius, rentrerait à Poudlard l'année suivante. Sa sœur Ashley était de deux ans sa cadette. Quant à l'enfant qu'ils attendaient, ils souhaitaient garder la surprise !

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, Josh rentra au Terrier pour prendre sa veste, remercier sa grand-mère de la soirée qu'il venait de passer et pour enfin aller à la « vraie » fête, celle des « jeunes » qu'avait organisé un de leurs amis dans le manoir qui lui servait de maison. Après un dernier coup d'œil à sa famille, une famille heureuse, unie, tout ce qu'il aurait pu souhaiter, il transplana.

.

.

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je stresse à mort d'avoir votre avis alors n'hésitez pas, c'est votre dernière chance ! **

**Je savais depuis le début que je ne voulais pas décrire la bataille finale, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu… en tout cas, je n'aurais jamais cru que j'écrirais autant de chapitres sur cette histoire et j'en suis plutôt contente ! J'espère vous avoir séduit avec mon Dramione, de vous avoir fait détester puis aimer Ginny, de vous avoir fait découvert un couple (Ron & Pansy) plutôt sympa (je l'adore maintenant, perso)**

**Tout est bien qui finit bien ou presque, j'ai hésite, Aislinn et Harry, l'un ou l'autre, devaient mourir, mais j'en ai pas eu le courage, et puis après j'ai pensé à Théo, surtout quand je me suis dis que ce serait bien d'avoir le point de vue de Josh mais j'ai pas pu non plus, j'adore mon Théo et ça aurait été trop cruel pour Josh et moi (et peut être un peu pour vous ?) et les autres, c'était hors de question lol ! donc quelques personnages secondaires… et pi un Josh diplômé, si c'est pas la classe ^^**

**Merci à vous tous qui m'avez reviewé, je lance un appel aux lecteurs fantômes qui ne se manifestent pas d'habitude, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé maintenant que c'est fini, comme le disent beaucoup d'auteurs sur la toile : c'est le salaire de l'auteur ! Pour les reviews anonymes, je ferais un autre chapitre pour vous remercier !**

**Sinon, je commence une nouvelle fic, le premier chapitre est écrit, je vais essayer d'écrire quelques OS. Mais je ne pense pas publier pendant un peu de temps, histoire de prendre un peu d'avance. Pour en savoir plus, vous pouvez aller sur mon profil, je l'ai changé il n'y a pas longtemps, et n'hésitez pas à me contacter par mp pour parler de la fic ou autres^^**

**Encore merci à Emilie qui m'a corrigé ma fic, et plus que corrigé, qui m'a aidé quand il le fallait (comme pour cet épilogue), qui m'a dit ce qui allait ou ce qui n'allait pas, merci à toutes mes fidèles lectrices (clina, tatalulu, Rosalieemmamailie, Rose, Elodie…). Merci et à très vite, je l'espère bien, pour ma prochaine fiction !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	40. Remerciements

Bonjour à tous,

Comme promis, voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes. Encore merci pour tout ^^

Et pour les curieuses, j'ai déjà bien entamé ma prochaine fanfiction xD

Guest (1): merci, contente que tu ais aimé, surtout le fait qu'il n'y ait pas la dernière bataille, ça m'a bien rassuré ! merci, merci ! Et à bientôt peut être ! Bises !

Elythie: merci pour la review, désolée que tu sentes ce goût d'inachevé par rapport à la bataille, j'aurais pu un peu plus la détailler mais pour moi l'importance était vraiment les relations. Et je trouve que parfois la description de l'action fait perdre l'importance des relations, mais après je comprends, la bataille est importante ! Merci !

Guest (2): merci beaucoup ! Même si tu n'es pas inscrite, n'hésite pas à reviewer ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir mais déjà une review finale me fait bien plaisir ! contente d'avoir su te fidéliser et j'espère que tu seras toujours là pour la suivante ! Et merci pour la non miévrerie, j'essaie de l'éviter ! Merci !

Marine: merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment touchée d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir. A moi aussi les personnages vont me manquer, merci, merci ! Et oui une autre est en cours ! Bisous

Rose : Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité chapitre après chapitre! Ca m'a beaucoup touché, merci!

Guest (3) : merci beaucoup ! Trop court ? je comprends mais pour moi, c'était assez long, dans le bon sens du terme! contente que tu ais aimé xD

Fandfanfic : merci beaucoup ! contente que ça t'ait plus, A+

Edit du 24/07/2013

**Une belle inconnue : **j'adore ton pseudo ! et ta review bien sûr, merci beaucoup ! j'ai pas fais breveté l'idée mais je vais y penser lol ! enfin merci beaucoup, en espérant te revoir!

Edit du 22/08/2013

**clemmy **: merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir sur mes autres fics. Je comprends, les deux parties sont assez différentes. Mais contente que ça t'ait plu. Oui, Hermione finira par le dire à Drago pour leur ancêtre xD

**Siskan:** merci beaucoup ! Mais oui, Pansy & Ron, ils déchirent trop ! lol, bises

Edit du 03/12/2013

**Piitchoun :** merci beaucoup pour ta review (tu as désactivé tes mps, on peut pas te répondre!)

**Guest :** merci beaucoup, contente d'avoir réussi la fin avec Josh, ce n'est pas tjs facile, pour aislinn, j'aime bien placé des nouveaux personnages, ça donne une nouvelle dynamique! encore merci!

Edit du 26/09/2014

**Louloutte21410 :** merci beaucoup ! ta review m'a fait fachement plaisir alors merci !

**Julie :** merci beaucoup ! contente que ça t'ait plu :)

**Je mettrais cette page à jour si d'autres RA sont laissés alors n'hésitez pas!**


End file.
